La Vida que Quiero
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Historia alterna en la época actual Candy es una chica que ha tenido una vida dura, vivía con su madre y ahora por situaciones del destino, tiene que salir adelante sola. Terry es un chico que por el contrario, tiene una vida fácil e influyente.Terryfic
1. Chapter 1

***Notas de la autora.** La pic no me pertenece, la hallé en la web y me gustó añadirla como portada principal de esta historia.

El presente fic, es una historia alterna que ha venido a mi imaginación desde hace ya un tiempo, y es hasta ahora que decidí plasmar toda mi avalancha de ideas.

Les agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentarme. Espero disfruten mucho de esta historia alterna. Los personajes, ya saben, pertenecen a las autoras de la serie original "Candy Candy" pero la historia es completamente invención mía. Los personajes me sirven muchísimo de inspiración.

Los primeros dos capítulos hacen referencia al pasado de los personajes. A partir del tercero, comienza en el presente.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO I**

**Año 2005**

Candice White es una chica adolescente de diecisiete años de edad, hermosa, rubia y con resplandecientes ojos verdes, con un inquietante cuerpo que deslumbraba a todos los caballeros a su paso. Cursa ya el último grado de sus estudios de preparatoria.

Su familia es de clase media, ella, su madre, Sarah White y su hermano mayor, Tom, viven en un modesto departamento, en la ciudad de Chicago.

Cabe mencionar que Sarah White siempre ha fungido como madre soltera. Fue una mujer muy enamoradiza, de aquellas muchachitas soñadoras que entregaban todo en una relación, para que a la hora de la verdad, el amor de su vida le diera la espalda al nacer Candice y le dijera "Lo siento, soy casado"

Como la gran mujer que es, digna y fuerte, se encargó de educar y sacar adelante a sus hijos por sí sola. No necesitó de un hombre que los mantuviera. Muy modestamente, pero nunca les faltó nada a sus hijos.

Candy y Tom eran los hijos modelos. Tom por ejemplo, dedicaba el mayor tiempo a sus estudios. Adoraba los idiomas, y al mismo tiempo estaba aprendiendo japonés, italiano, francés y alemán. Posteriormente, se dedicaría al estudio de esos idiomas raros como arameo o hebreo.

Candy, al terminar sus estudios de preparatoria, se inscribiría a la universidad a estudiar leyes. Era una carrera que deseaba tanto cursar. Y es que Candy era de esas chicas raras que en lugar de ver videos musicales tontos en la tv, veía interesadísima el canal del Congreso. Sus amigas la tachaban de loca, aburrida, rara. Alguna vez un compañero le dijo "¿Quién rayos ve ese canal? ¡Solo tú!"

No es que fuera visualmente atractivo ver al montón de hombres trajeados, debatiendo en un estrado sobre si se reforma o no una ley. Era precisamente lo que debatían.

En una ocasión, debatían sobre disminuir los ingresos a las sociedades encargadas a la protección animal. Ella, como gran amante de los animales no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que el loco aquél proponía. Hablaba con Tom, quien estaba devorando un diccionario inglés – japonés y como no le ponía casi atención, le lanzó un cojín para que le respondiera "¿Dime Tom, estás de acuerdo o no con lo que dice el legislador ese?" Tom solo respondió "Ajá" y ella "¡Ni escuchaste lo que te dije!"

Como hermanos, se amaban, pero se llevaban de la patada. Candy solía ser muy berrinchuda y Tom era muy bromista. Le ponía apodos, le inventaba novios… pero en el fondo, por supuesto que se amaban.

Como la buena hija que siempre ha sido, su madre no dudó ni un segundo en otorgarle el permiso para tener novio, desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

Por primera vez, ella sintió esas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hace mención la gente ¡Ahora entendía a la perfección la frase! Y es que el chico en cuestión le gustaba mucho, muchísimo.

Anthony Brower es un chico de su misma edad, también es de clase media, pero los ingresos de sus padres son un poquito superiores a los de la familia de Candy.

Se conocieron en el colegio, y fue amor a primera vista. Comenzó el cortejo por parte de ella, porque Anthony era tan tímido que cuando se sentía pillado por Candy cuando la observaba embobado, no sabía dónde esconderse.

Así es que ella decidió ser un poco más atrevida, y hablarle. Esa primera plática fue suficiente para que ambos quedaran más enamorados. Al siguiente día Anthony le pidió nerviosamente que fuera su novia y ella aceptó encantada.

Como la buena niña de familia que es, de inmediato lo llevó a presentar a su madre. Sarah no sabía que esperar del tipejo que ahora le robaba el tiempo de su niña adorada, por lo que se preparó psicológicamente para tratarlo con la punta del pie. Ningún haragán se iba a aprovechar de su niña, y ella se lo iba a dejar bien claro.

Llegaron a su casa y Anthony estaba muerto de nervios. Candy se divertía viéndolo como se sonrojaba, sudaba y temblaba.

Cuando la madre de Candy salió a la salita a saludar a la visita, le echó tremenda mirada de arriba abajo y no pudo enternecerse más.

El muchachito era muy delgado, delicado, fino. No, no es que fuera del otro bando, así era su complexión. Se quedó deleitada observando que buen ojo tiene su hija para escoger los galanes. Aunque es muy delgadito, es guapísimo. Rubio, de ojos enormes y azul cielo, hermosos. Sus facciones son todas las de un caballerito que en pocos años se transformarían en rasgos tan varoniles, haciéndolo un hombre tan guapo.

Él extendió su mano y saludó cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto, señora White, mi nombre es Anthony Brower – dijo sin poder evitar el ligero temblor en su voz.

-El gusto es mío, Anthony. Puedes tomar asiento, siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias

Platicaron brevemente y Anthony le hizo saber sus intenciones a la señora de la casa.

Ella les otorgó el permiso de ser novios, siempre y cuando se procuraran respeto, y obedecieran las normas de los padres de ambos.

Vivían un tórrido romance de ensueño. Nunca se peleaban, caminaban por toda la ciudad, abrazados. Iban al cine, al café, al parque… y en todos los lugares se besaban y abrazaban sin cansarse. Es más, cuando llegaba la hora de dejar a la novia en la respectiva puerta de su casa, no se querían separar, y al otro día, tempranito, volvían a verse con la misma alegría.

Con Anthony, ella tuvo su primer enamoramiento, y su primer beso.

Posteriormente, ella entró a la universidad. No es necesario explicar cómo saltó de felicidad al ver que fue aceptada para la carrera elegida.

Entre tanto, Anthony fue admitido en la carrera de administración de empresas, pero en otra universidad. Él no estudiaba por pasión como Candy. Se inscribió únicamente para cumplir con su labor de hijo. Sus padres aún lo mantenían completamente, por lo que, como hijo de familia solo cumplía con las reglas.

Lo que a él le apasionaba era la biología y sus ramas desprendidas como la botánica. Amaba cultivar flores, hierbas de todo tipo y al mismo tiempo estudiar las propiedades medicinales de cada una de las plantas.

Pero, obviamente su padre era de esos machistas que decían que esas tonterías no son una carrera de verdad, y si así fuera, era algo propio de mujeres, por lo que tenía que aguantarse y estudiar la carrera que le impusieran.

Por el contrario, Candy tenía suerte en estos temas. Su madre siempre fue muy comprensiva con sus hijos. Si ella quería ser pintora, estilista u obrera, la apoyaría de todos modos.

Durante esa larga estancia en la universidad, Candy conoció todo tipo de gente, y como siempre es tan risueña y sociable, se llevaba bien con todos.

Tenía también muchos pretendientes, muchos chicos de su misma universidad que se impresionaban de su belleza y comenzaban a querer conquistarla, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Anthony.

Al cumplir su segundo aniversario de novios, decidieron entregarse al amor. Era la primera vez de ambos. Fue un momento muy novato, pero muy hermoso. Como le pasa a cualquier pareja adolescente, experimentaron lo nunca antes vivido y se les volvió adicción.

Eran inmensamente felices. La gente a su alrededor los catalogaban como la pareja perfecta. Ellos mismos se visualizaban como una pareja que se casaría, tendrían muchos hijos, serían muy felices y envejecerían juntos.

Durante ese tiempo, cuando ya llevaban casi tres años de relación y ambos iban a la mitad del curso de sus respectivas licenciaturas, la familia de Candy se tambaleó.

Su madre sufría de asma, una enfermedad crónica que cuando no se es bien tratada, avanza a pasos agigantados ocasionando severos ataques respiratorios.

Y tuvo uno muy fuerte que casi le quita la vida. Los médicos le impidieron seguir trabajando, tenía que guardar absoluto reposo en una habitación perfectamente ventilada y libre de polvo.

¿Y de que iban a vivir sus hijos entonces? La realidad es que Tom y Candy le dijeron que ellos ya estaban bastante grandecitos para ponerse a trabajar, así es que se pusieron de acuerdo para ambos llevar los gastos de la casa.

Así lo hicieron por un buen tiempo, pero la salud de la señora no mejoraba. Todo lo contrario, cada día empeoraba más y más…

Tom hizo los trámites necesarios para adquirir un seguro médico para su madre, pues la situación económica de la familia se vio más debilitada con los gastos de su enfermedad.

Para su suerte, les otorgaron el seguro médico, pero la paciente tendría que viajar a Houston para ser tratada, pues allí se encontraban los médicos especialistas que le asignaron.

Debido a que Tom terminó para este entonces sus estudios, fue quien acompañó a su madre a residir en Houston.

No querían dejar sola a Candy, pero internamente su madre confiaba en que era una muchacha fuerte e independiente y sabría salir adelante sin ella. Además, tenía a Anthony, quien estaba segura que le daría el amor y el apoyo que necesitara.

Se fueron a Houston, por un tiempo indeterminado. Por una parte, Candy pensaba en rentar una habitación pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba vivir sola.

Así es que buscó a su prima, Elisa Leagan.

Elisa es una mujer unos años más grande que Candy. Es altiva, gallarda, con grandes ínfulas de superioridad. Físicamente es hermosa, su cabello es pelirrojo y rizado, sus ojos enormes marrones adornan su pequeño y femenino rostro.

Ante la gente Elisa se comporta hipócrita. Todo el mundo la tiene como una muchacha inteligente y muy simpática. Pero en realidad ella se siente superior a todos. Los trata bien, pero sabe que nadie en el mundo se le compara a ella, a su belleza, a su inteligencia.

Aprecia mucho a su prima Candy, pero al mismo tiempo le envidia ciertas cosas.

Elisa es una mujer casada y tiene un hijo pequeño de cuatro años, llamado Matt, al que adora, pero al mismo tiempo no le pone la atención que requiere.

Candy, en su afán de simpatizarle más a su prima la busca y le cuestiona su puede vivir con ella. La muy tonta se olvida de que "el casado, casa quiere" pero no se da cuenta al principio debido a que Elisa, ve esa proposición como una gran oportunidad de tener una niñera de tiempo completo para su hijo y así, ella hacer de su vida lo que se le antoja.

Claro que, a Candy no le dijo aquello. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dijo que esa era también su casa y que era bienvenida.

Cabe aclarar que Anthony estaba muy en desacuerdo con esa decisión. Él conocía la fuerza interior de Candy y le parecía el colmo que tuviera que ir a pedirle favores a esa estirada de Elisa.

Pero prefirió no seguir comentando más, debido a que no es nada fácil hacer cambiar de opinión a Candy.

Todo al principio fue bueno. Compartían la mesa, platicaban muy a gusto, salían de compras o paseaban con el niño, pero poco a poco Candy fue sintiendo el abrupto cambio.

Elisa la mangoneaba, le decía que si no hacía las labores de la casa no podía permanecer allí. Candy cocinaba, lavaba, barría, etc… pero no sabía que de entre esas labores también se incluía el recoger el tiradero de cerveza y cigarros que hacía el marido de su prima.

Sin objetar, fungía como la sirvienta de la casa. ¡Ah! Además de niñera, cabe repetir.

Se fue hartando poco a poco cuando se percató de que Elisa le escondía los alimentos, la trataba duramente y le hacía acusaciones infundadas.

En ese momento, sin decirle nada, Candy salió a buscar un cuarto en renta. Ella bien podía vivir sola sin estar soportando majaderías.

No tuvo suerte. Las rentas eran tan elevadas que apenas y le sobrarían unos cuantos dólares para unos chicles.

Volvió resignada y se encontró a Elisa viendo la tv en su cuarto. Entró y la saludó normalmente.

Como de costumbre, Elisa se comportó hipócrita, la saludó amigablemente y de ahí la ignoró, dizque poniendo atención al programa que veía.

Candy se fue a su recamara, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Esa noche, llegó el marido de su prima muy ebrio. Bueno, así llegaba la mayoría de las veces, pero en esta ocasión, estaba aún más borracho. Elisa se percató de ello y no lo dejó pasar. Le cerró la puerta con seguro y que se joda toda la noche afuera.

El tipo, comenzando a tornarse violento, rompió los cristales y logró abrir. Se quitó el cinturón y fue hasta la recamara matrimonial.

Lo que sucedió, aterró al pequeño Matt y a Candy. Con una furia de animal, comenzó a golpearla, con el cinturón y a patadas. Elisa se refugió en una esquina del cuarto, hincada, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza.

Él no paraba de golpearla. De repente el niño se quiso meter a defender a su madre, pero Candy se lo impidió, temiendo que recibiera él también un golpe.

Lo que hizo fue cargarlo y salir a la calle a pedir ayuda. Los vecinos de al lado se llevaban bien con Elisa. Un señor cuarentón sabía la situación de ella, así que cuando Candy fue a su auxilio, ese señor entró de inmediato a la casa y tomó al tipo por la espalda para que se calmara.

-¿¡Otra vez golpeándola!

"Otra vez" O sea que lo hacía siempre…

Un buen par de bofetadas bastaron para que el tipo se calmara y reaccionara un poco.

Por lo que restaron de las semanas, Candy tenía pesadillas, se sentía indefensa en esa casa, pero lo peor era haberse percatado de la situación de su altiva prima. Siempre la recordaba tan fuerte y valiente, y de repente verla reducida a eso, a una víctima de un psicópata que no sabía qué hacer.

Aquel fatídico día Candy le dijo

-¿Por qué no lo denuncias?

-¡No! Es mi marido, todo lo que tengo en la vida, lo amo y es el padre de mi hijo – respondió ella

Candy hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, sin poder hacer más. Deseaba ayudar a su prima, pero cómo iba a lograrlo si Elisa no se dejaba ayudar ¿verdad?

Pero lo que hizo a Candy alejarse definitivamente de esa casa, fue algo peor, mucho peor.

Por motivos de trabajo, Elisa tuvo que salir de viaje durante todo el fin de semana, dejando a su hijo encargado en la casa de sus cuñadas.

-Quédate en mi casa, por favor – insistió por enésima vez Anthony

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya te dije que no.

-¿Y si ese imbécil te hace algo? – preguntó refiriéndose al marido de Elisa

-¡No me hará nada!

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Confía en mí

-No es que no confíe en ti, Candy… en el que no confío es en él

-Quédate tranquilo. Además, si me quedo contigo irá de chismoso con mi prima y ella a la vez irá de chismosa con mi mamá y todo eso se prestará a malos entendidos, tu sabes…

-Iré a verte

-¿Qué?

-Que iré a verte. En la madrugada, a la hora que sea, iré a verte.

-Está bien – le dio un beso en los labios – te esperaré entonces.

Y así lo hizo Anthony, pero solo para percatarse de algo horrible e indeseable.

Desde afuera, se escuchaban los gritos de Candy. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta. Rompió el cristal a pedradas y se adentró.

Lo que observó, fue una imagen que deseó que se borrara de su mente para siempre, pero por el contrario, se le grabó indeleblemente, haciéndole sentir nauseas, asco, terror…

El pusilánime ese, la estaba violando. Se le fue encima y lo tiró de varios golpes. Está claro que la complexión de Anthony no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, el idiota ese estaba muy ebrio y Anthony muy furioso.

Candy se levantó como pudo, se acomodó un poco la ropa pero al ver que estaba prácticamente rasgada se puso lo primero que encontró en las gavetas.

Instintivamente le ofreció la mano a Anthony instándolo a huir de allí, pero él se detuvo un momento en la cocina. Un destello perverso surgió de su mirada. Tomó un cuchillo y se regresó a la recamara.

Candy observó a Anthony muy atemorizada. Quería detenerlo, pero estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que acababa de sucederle, así es que se limitó a observarlo.

Lo que Anthony hizo, fue simplemente lo propio que hubiera hecho cualquier persona desesperada y furiosa que se encontrara en una situación similar. Jamás permitiría que nadie en este mundo lastimara al ser que mas amaba, pero lamentablemente, sucedió, la lastimaron, abusaron de ella y ahora no le quedaba más que vengarse. Con el cuchillo en mano y visualizando al tipejo aún aventado en el suelo vomitando de tan ebrio, se acercó a él y le enterró el artefacto en la entrepierna. Por lo menos lo dejaría impotente por el resto de sus días. Se lo merecía, por haber osado con tocar a su más preciado tesoro en el mundo.

Cómo Anthony no es ningún tonto, se guardó el cuchillo en el saco para deshacerse de él en cualquier otra parte y ahora sí, salió corriendo con Candy y para suerte de ambos, un taxi pasó en segundos.

Se dirigieron a la casa del joven. Durante el trayecto, Candy, abrazada de su novio, iba llorando en silencio. No deseaba hablar, ni contar nada de lo que sucedió. Si por ella fuera, ojalá existieran esos aparatitos de las películas los cuales sirven para eliminar del cerebro ciertos recuerdos. Pero no, en estos momentos solo buscaba refugio, apoyo y consuelo en su novio.

Llegaron a la casa de él y de inmediato salió su madre. Los observó detenidamente y supo que algo malo pasaba. Preguntó varias veces pero solo obtuvo silencio por parte de Candy. Le acondicionó una habitación a ella sola y una vez que se durmió, Anthony le resumió a su madre lo sucedido.

La señora la compadeció. Al principio no pudo evitar pensar que Candy era una grosera al comportarse así de seria, cuando iba a pedirle el favor de pedir alojo en su casa, pero con lo que le dijo su hijo, también se echó a llorar.

Le ofreció a Candy el tiempo que fuera necesario para quedarse allí en su casa. Afortunadamente los padres de Anthony le tomaron sincero aprecio a la rubia desde hace ya un tiempo. Para ellos también era muy notorio el amor que fluía de la pareja.

Candy aprovechó en quedarse allí por unas semanas, pero con el transcurso de esos días comenzaba a incomodarse, sabía que esa no era su casa, por lo que se sentía como "arrimada".

Reunió el dinero suficiente, trabajando, pidiendo entre amistades, vendiendo cosas, etcétera, y pudo pagar la renta de un cuarto.

Respecto a su familia, a su madre no quería contarle nada, pero la señora la escuchó muy rara al teléfono y le sacó la verdad a medias. Esa verdad a medias fue un "intentó abusar de mi, pero no te preocupes que Anthony y su familia me han apoyado incondicionalmente"

Días después, Elisa la buscó. Molesta, furiosa y con aires de superioridad le ordenó.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Y dime la verdad!

-¡Sucedió que tu marido me violó!

-¡Si, como no! El me dijo que te descubrió teniendo sexo con Anthony y a ti te dio tanta vergüenza que te le ofreciste con tal de que no dijera nada.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Claro que no! Y me dijo que como te mandó por un tubo, tú te pusiste como loca y lo heriste ¿Por qué lo hiciste maldita? ¡Está hospitalizado!

-¿De verdad me crees así? ¡Después de que me conoces desde que nací! ¡Y en cambio él te golpea!

-¡No digas estupideces!

-¡No son estupideces! ¿Por qué crees que lo herí? – Dijo protegiendo a Anthony de cualquier culpa - ¡Por que abusó de mí! ¡Lo hice en defensa propia!

-¡No es cierto! Y da gracias a Dios de que no levantará cargos contra ti

-¡Ja! ¡Él es el que debería darle gracias a Dios! – se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Esa, era la última vez que vería a su prima en muchísimo tiempo. No la odiaba, más bien la compadecía por estar tan cegada.

Y efectivamente, Candy no levantaría cargos de ningún tipo contra él. ¿Por qué? Porque es una tonta. Una inútil con el corazón de pollo que pensaba antes en los demás que en ella misma. ¿Y en quien pensó? En su sobrino.

De por sí ya era difícil para ese pequeño el tener una vida familiar violenta, y añadirle el trauma de encarcelar a su padre por violador era algo con lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a llevar en la conciencia. Ya la justicia divina se encargaría de ello algún día.

Por lo pronto era suficiente con el castigo que Anthony le dio haciendo justicia por propia mano.

Ella ahora se encargaría de trabajar más y sacar adelante sus estudios. Estaba tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, que nunca acudió a recibir ayuda psicológica.

Ella erróneamente pensaba que los psicólogos son mas locos que los mismos pacientes "Y que un loco me diga que yo estoy loca, lo siento pero paso…"

Eso a la larga le afectó. Lo que respecta en la escuela y el trabajo, un sencillo empleo en una papelería, iba de lo más normal.

Pero su vida personal y sentimental se decaía poco a poco. Comenzó a tener pesadillas, de repente extrañaba a su mamá más de la cuenta, se enojaba con Anthony por todo y en síntesis, estaba harta de vivir.

Sola, con un empleo de mísero sueldo, con un novio que según ella no la comprendía, con las calificaciones exageradamente bajas y la autoestima en el trapeador, dejó de encontrarle el verdadero sentido a la vida.

Recordaba siempre tristemente aquel fatídico episodio de abuso sexual que vivió. Ninguna mujer en esta vida está preparada para vivir algo tan horrible, pero aún así, seguía sin acudir a alguna terapia.

Se volvió obstinada, agresiva, gritona y mal educada. Todo eso le provocó tener intensas jaquecas que a la larga se convirtieron en dolorosos episodios de migraña. Y con cada dolor de cabeza, ella se volvía más y más agresiva.

Anthony la amaba, pero comenzó a fastidiarse de la situación. Trató inútilmente de hablar con ella, de aconsejarla, de darle cariño, respeto y apoyo, pero en lugar de ello, ella se refugiaba en el sexo. Sí, extrañamente, así olvidaba sus problemas y se calmaba un poco su mal humor. Ahora ya no hacía el amor con Anthony, tenía sexo rudo y violento solo para satisfacerse.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba varias veces… ella había visto en muchas series de TV que cuando una mujer es abusada, en el futuro no tiene ánimos de hacer el amor, debido al trauma que esto genera. Entonces ella no se explicaba por qué actuaba de tal manera que hasta asustaba al pobre de Anthony. Aún así ya ni le importaba.

Cosas fuertes como los golpes en la cama, jalones o mordidas era lo que a ella ahora le gustaba, y no se conformaba con menos.

Anthony decidió frenar esto. Lo que le sucedía a su novia no era normal, sabía que ella no estaba actuando con sus cinco sentidos.

Y es que no es que el tener libertad sexual con tu pareja no sea algo normal, él lo sabía, si a determinada persona le gustaba tal o cual cosa y su pareja lo aceptaba, estaba bien. Pero en Candy eso no era normal.

¿Qué hizo él? Comenzó a distanciarse, a ponerle cien millones de pretextos para no verla, para ya no salir con ella, para no frecuentarse y así no incitar en cualquier momento a una loca sesión de sexo que él ya no tenía ganas de soportar.

Candy comenzó a notar esa actitud y al principio lo ignoró. Ambos tenían muchas cosas por hacer y por ese lado lo comprendió.

Pero el colmo fue un día en el que él salió de viaje con ciertos "amigos" y no le avisó siquiera. Ella tenía tanta ilusión de verlo, y gran decepción se llevó al no encontrarlo y encima de todo, el muchachito llegó hasta el otro día, bronceado, feliz y rozagante.

¡Con todos los demonios! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Candy no lo veía de esa forma? ¡Y menos que fuera con alguien más y no con ella!

Se puso como loca y le hizo enésimos reclamos. Con esa actitud de parte de ella, Anthony reunió el valor suficiente para decirle entonces

-Aquí termina todo, Candy. Te amé de verdad, pero ahora ya no te reconozco.

Y así, dándose la media vuelta, ignorando el incesante llanto de ella, se retiró, dando por acabada una relación de casi cinco años.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Antes que nada, mil gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, que como ya se habrán percatado, toca temas fuertes. Debo mencionar que este fic, es el que más se asemeja en cuanto a experiencias mías. No, no es mi vida adaptada, cabe aclarar, es una historia que tiene mucha imaginación pero a la vez muchas experiencias mías... (Un ejemplo, la carrera que estudia Candy en esta historia)

En este primer capítulo, traté de hacer notar lo más relevante de la vida de Candy. En el siguiente, sabrán lo que es de la vida de Terry. Y hasta el tercero, leerán como se conocen.

De nuevo gracias, y ya saben, me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**La vida que quiero**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Año 2005

Terrence Grandchester es un chico de dieciocho años de edad. Su físico es atlético, de estatura alta, su melena es larga y castaña y su porte exquisitamente elegante. Sus enormes ojos son azules, sus facciones muy varoniles y su sonrisa es digna de un príncipe que derrite los corazones de las jovencitas.

Siempre viste formal, pero a la vez muy juvenil. Su andar es tan varonil y arrogante que arranca suspiros y a la vez hace pensar que es un presumido, pero en el fondo es un muchacho de buenos sentimientos.

Es hijo de Richard Grandchester, el presidente de la cámara de senadores. Su madre, Eleonor Baker, es actriz de profesión. Tiene un hermano mayor, llamado Richard, y una hermana menor que él, llamada Michelle. Son una familia adinerada, influyente y poderosa.

Richard Junior es la oveja negra de la familia. Se salió de la escuela y se dedicó a vagar por el mundo. Sus padres ya no supieron como enderezar su conducta, así es que se limitan a callar, mientras que Michelle, de quince años de edad cursaba el high school y Terry cursaba la carrera de leyes, pero no tanto por gusto, sino por obligación de su padre al querer que alguno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos en la política, y como con el mayor no pudo, pues que sea Terry.

Aceptó de buena gana, pues no era una carrera que le desagradara del todo. En sus ratos libres se dedicaba a salir de parranda con su mejor amigo, Charlie, compañero de licenciatura. Eran inseparables, conocían tanto el uno del otro.

Mientras Charlie estaba ocupado, Terry entonces dedicaba tiempo a su novia. Susana Marlow es una chica de diecisiete años, de cabello largo, rubio y lacio y hermosos ojos azules. Cabe mencionar que era la envidia de muchas chicas vecinas y compañeras de colegio de Terry.

Llevaban apenas unos meses de relación, en los que Terry se esmeraba en complacer a su guapa novia en todo. Y es que no solo Susana era envidiada, también Terry, pues Susana de verdad que es hermosa y además muy conocida, pues se dedica al modelaje.

Al cumplir los diecinueve años, Terry se independizó de su familia. Desde hacía un par de años, ahorró el dinero suficiente para adquirir un departamento. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se sentía orgulloso. Él mismo lo pintó, lo decoró y lo amuebló. El departamento era espacioso y muy confortable. Estaba ubicado en el quinto piso de un edificio en una unidad habitacional un poco alejada de la ciudad de Chicago, donde residía, en un rumbo muy poco convencional y frecuentado. Terry estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el lujoso barrio donde pasó toda su infancia al lado de su familia, sin embargo, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto bajar un poco esa categoría. Él se sentía orgulloso de haber adquirido su propio espacio.

Terry nunca fue un chico "fresa", a pesar de haber ya viajado alrededor del mundo innumerables veces, haber contado con la educación más cara y con todos los lujos a su alrededor, en los que se incluía una camioneta de lujo que fue obsequiada por su padre cuando él cumplió dieciséis años, y que aún conservaba.

Por ello, le pareció tremendamente infantil y absurdo el berrinche que Susana hizo al enterarse sobre el lugar en donde a Terry se le ocurrió comprar su departamento.

"Te fuiste a un barrio corriente, muy por debajo de tu categoría, como es posible, debías haber comprado un pent-house en la zona más cara de todo Chicago"

Recordaba siempre que Susana era una chica en efecto, presumida. Sentía que el mundo debía estar a sus pies, y eso poco a poco fue hartando a Terry.

En cierta ocasión, cuando el pintaba su departamento, ataviado en ropas viejas acorde a la ocasión, ella se comportó muy grosera con él.

Llamó a la puerta y Terry de inmediato abrió

-¡Creía que ya no vendrías! – se acercó a saludarla con un beso en los labios, que ella rechazó

-No creas que es tan agradable para mí frecuentar estos rumbos – dijo arrogantemente al mismo tiempo que lo miró con cierto dejo de asco - ¿Tú estás pintando? – preguntó al observarle la ropa manchada de la pintura color marrón

-¿Qué no ves? – le dijo, mostrándole la brocha en mano

-¿Y por qué lo haces tú? Te sobra el dinero como para pagarle a alguien que lo haga

-Pero da la casualidad de que yo quiero hacerlo – se acercó a la pared que aún seguía pintando – quiero que mi departamento quede a mi gusto, en todo

-¡Qué horror!

-¿Qué sucede, Susi? ¿He caído tan bajo que no te merezco? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo

-No es eso… insisto que deberías pagarle a alguien

-¡Olvídalo! Y te equivocas, ahora no me sobra el dinero. Ya que decidí vivir solo tengo que trabajar. No pienso aceptarle ni un solo centavo más a mi padre.

-Pero está pendiente lo de la herencia de tu abuelo ¿Cierto?

Terry seguía sintiendo ganas de estrangular a la entrometida de su hermanita menor al haberle contado tal cosa a Susana.

-Sí, pero esa herencia la recibiré hasta los veintiún años.

-Bueno, no falta mucho – dijo con un brillo peculiar de interés en su mirada

-Parece que tú estás más interesada en ese dinero que yo – dijo con el pleno propósito de enfadarla

-¿Me estás diciendo interesada? ¡Yo te amo!

-Entonces – dijo un tanto seductor – demuéstramelo y hagamos el amor en la alfombra – se acercó a besarla pero ella nuevamente lo rechazó

-¡Estás todo sudado! ¡Qué asco! Cuando termines de esa sucia tarea y te duches, entonces lo pensaré ¡Adiós!

Se retiró azotando la puerta. Terry hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y continuó con su actividad, mientras pensaba seriamente la manera de mandarla al diablo. Vaya que estaba pagando caro el andar con la chica más hermosa y codiciada de la ciudad. La quería tanto, pero no era estúpido, estaba más que claro que la muchachita es interesada en el dinero hasta la pared de enfrente, y Terry ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle un desplante más.

Claro está que no hallaba la manera de terminarla. Cada vez que comenzaba a hablar sobre ello con Susana, ella no hacía más que armar el berrinche del siglo, alegando que él era el amor de su vida y que si la dejaba era capaz de matarse. Está por demás decir que Terry no es de esos hombres estúpidos que se creen tanto drama, sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto en cargar en la consciencia alguna estupidez que cometa Susana.

Así que el tiempo de noviazgo se fue alargando más y más, hasta que un bendito día, Terry descubrió que Susana llevaba mintiéndole todo el tiempo.

Era fin de semana, y por supuesto, no podía faltar la noche de parranda con Charlie. Antes de ir a la discoteca, despidió a Susana en su casa. Una enorme mansión ubicada en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. Se subió a su camioneta y emprendió la marcha para pasar a recoger a Charlie.

Pero antes de salir del fraccionamiento, una llanta se le averió. Se bajó a revisarla pero antes de agacharse, ubicó a lo lejos la silueta de su novia. No cabía duda, era ella, aunque la oscuridad de la noche impedía ver con claridad, estaba seguro que era ella, sentada en una banca de la parada de autobús.

Se apresuró lo más que pudo en cambiar el neumático dañado de su camioneta y para su suerte, justo cuando terminó, pasó el autobús y claramente vio como Susana lo abordaba.

Fue siguiendo el autobús, fijándose atentamente en el momento que Susana bajara de él. No está de más mencionar que Terry llevaba rato preguntándose por qué Susana abordaba transporte público, cuando ella siempre se regodeaba de ser tan fina y elegante.

Más y más recorrido por la ciudad y la chica no bajaba. El autobús llegó hasta un barrio lejano, humilde y lleno de comercios. No fue sino hasta la tercera ocasión en que el autobús hizo parada en ese rumbo, cuando Susana bajó.

Se encaminó todavía tres calles adentro, Terry la siguió a una distancia prudente para que ella no se percatara de su presencia.

Quince minutos más tarde, ella introducía las llaves en la puerta de una casa pequeña, humilde y descuidada.

¿Qué hace ahí? No paraba de preguntarse Terry. Esperó más minutos cuando decidió bajarse de la camioneta y averiguar.

La puerta la abrió una niña pequeña, como de unos diez años, idéntica a Susana. Ojitos azules, cabello lacio y rubio.

-Hola pequeña – saludó Terry - ¿Tú eres Sandy? – preguntó, recordando la vez que Susana le habló sobre su hermana menor

-Sí ¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Vengo a buscar a Susana

-¡Acaba de llegar! Ahorita la llamo – se fue sin siquiera invitarlo a pasar

Una vez acercándose Susana a la puerta, un vuelco en el estómago le ocasionó un intenso dolor y los nervios comenzaban a enfermarla. Se le secó la boca y ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

-Hola, Susi ¿No te da gusto verme? – Le dijo un tanto enfadado - ¿Podríamos hablar? En la camioneta, si así lo prefieres – se dio la vuelta y la instó a seguirlo.

Ella se subió al auto y seriamente, azotó la puerta del lado del copiloto.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Susana.

-¿Y qué piensas decirme? Mandarme al diablo porque soy una pobretona, seguramente

-Te mandaré al diablo, sí, eso es seguro, pero no por ser humilde, sino por ser una mentirosa

-Ahora resulta que no te interesa mi condición social

-Escúchame bien Susana, yo no soy ningún imbécil. Ahora me queda más que claro que estabas tras de mi dinero y mi posición. Si de verdad me amaras como dices, sabrías que yo no soy el tipo de persona que discrimina a los demás por su condición social. Lo que me enfurece es la mentira, el que me hayas visto la cara de idiota tanto tiempo, y dime ¿De quién era la casa a donde te iba yo a dejar? ¡Ah ya se! De tu amiguita Clara ¡Como no lo imaginé antes! Ella es una zorra y tu una mentirosa ¡Tal cual las amiguitas se juntan!

-¡Cállate! No me ofendas

-Ay Susana… ¿Yo ofenderte? Tú solita te ofendes. Así es que, si no tienes algo importante que decirme en este momento, yo me retiro, y te agradecería que bajaras ya de mi auto.

La chica se bajó y Terry emprendió la marcha. Furioso, realmente encolerizado, se fue a buscar a Charlie para contarle sus más recientes anécdotas. Eso sí, con mínimo dos botellas de whiskey para desahogar la frustración.

-¡Vaya! La Susanita sí que me sorprendió – alegó Charlie

-Ni me digas, es una idiota

-Tan presumida que es, tan sangrona, tan… tan grosera… no se me olvida el desplante que me hizo el día que me vio en el trabajo – y es que Charlie se dedicaba al negocio de fletes y mudanzas – ¡Y ella resultó ser más jodida que yo! Jajajajajaja

-Ya te dije que el hecho de que sea pobre no me interesa. Si me lo hubiese hecho saber desde un principio igual hubiera sido mi novia, pero no… ahí tenía yo que estar de imbécil cayendo en su trampa

-Es increíble ¿Y todo este tiempo cuando la ibas a dejar ella se regresaba a su casa en autobús? Jajajajaja ojalá me pudiera burlar en su cara

-Necesito otra copa – alegó Terry acercando la botella a su vaso

-¿Vas a emborracharte por ella? No vale la pena

-¡No es por ella! Yo fui el imbécil

-Cálmate hombre… te presentaré unas niñas preciosas

-No me interesa

-¿Te volverás gay?

-¡Quieres callarte!

Entre risas, bromas y un sin número de copas, la borrachera de la noche se dio por terminada hasta las siete de la mañana del siguiente día.

Posteriormente, Terry ya se estaba preparando para el momento en que Susana lo buscara y le armara los teatros de siempre.

Pero sorprendentemente, la muchacha tenía dignidad. No se le apareció en meses y Terry no podía estar más contento, aunque, en su mismo salón de clases, iba la tal Clara, su amiga, esa muchacha de moral distraída que coqueteaba hasta con los profesores, y era inevitable que todo el tiempo se la recordara.

Meses después, su padre le ofreció a Terry un trabajo en el Congreso. Richard estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Cuando lo vio tan decidido a independizarse y valerse por sí mismo, fue que le ofreció tal trabajo.

Terry terminó por aceptarlo, pero para cumplir debidamente con el horario, debía cambiarse de turno en la universidad.

No tuvo mayor complicación para ello. Los trámites para el hijo del presidente de la cámara de senadores se agilizaban más, y no por que tuviera necesidad de sobornar, simplemente la gente a veces cree que siendo lambiscona con ciertas personas ya tienen la vida resuelta.

Pasó a formar parte del turno vespertino, gratamente sorprendido de que el grupo que le tocó era el mismo donde estaba Charlie.

Entró al salón de clases, con su maletín de la laptop en el hombro y sin dirigirse a nadie más que no fuera Charlie.

Su amigo lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, mientras platicaba con un par de amigos.

-¡Hey Terry! que puntual eres, ven, mira, te presento a Archie

-Mucho gusto – se dieron un apretón de manos

-Y te presento a Neal

-Un gusto también

-Nosotros somos los brabucones del salón – dijo divertidamente Neal

-Bueno, me alegra al menos no formar parte de los nerds – dijo más divertidamente Terry

Bromearon un rato más y de repente, Terry fijó su vista en la puerta del salón. Lo que vio fue una imagen que se quedaría grabada en su memoria toda la vida.

Una delgada y hermosa chica entrando de lo más sonriente, sosteniendo sus libros en el brazo.

Se notaba que era muy sociable pues todos los alumnos con los que se topaba eran afortunados de ser saludados por ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Cierra la boca Terry! – decía Archie doblándose de la risa

-Se te cae la baba hermano…

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo aquél indignado - ¿De qué hablan?

Y en ese momento, la chica se acercaba a saludar al grupito de brabucones.

-Hola Neal – beso en la mejilla – hola Charlie – beso en la mejilla – hola Archie – otro beso en la mejilla – hola… - para él, solo un hola y una mirada

-¡Hola Candy! – Dijeron los tres al unísono, pero de ahí Charlie tomó la palabra – él es un nuevo compañero, se llama Terry, Terry, ella es Candy, la rebelde del salón

Se dirigieron una fugaz pero intensa mirada. Candy extendió su mano y lo jaló hacia ella para saludarle también con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto Terry

Aquél sólo se quedó embobado, como hipnotizado, y salió de su ensoñación hasta que Neal le dio un codazo

-Eee… el gusto es mío Candy

Ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su butaca, junto a su inseparable amiga, que en esos momentos era irrelevante su presencia.

**Continuará…**

Millones de gracias!

Usagi13chiba – Silvia R.S. – Oligrandchester – Terry780716 – Rosy Jiménez – leonore18 – Alicia – Anelis granchester – Gema grandchester – Ladyrose23 – Chikita973 – Lucero – princess grandchester – ascella star y la chica anónima que me dejó su review pero no su nombre.

Quiero comentarles que a ambas historias les doy su espacio. Lo que sucede es que la de "el verdadero amor es eterno" ya está casi en recta final, pero esta historia me fluye mucho, pues llevaba ya desde hacía tiempo imaginándola.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Año 2007**

-Mucho gusto Terry

Aquél sólo se quedó embobado, como hipnotizado, y salió de su ensoñación hasta que Neal le dio un codazo

-Eee… el gusto es mío Candy

Ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su butaca, junto a su inseparable amiga, que en esos momentos era irrelevante su presencia.

Pero para Candy sí que era muy relevante la presencia de su mejor amiga, Annie Britter, a quien conoció desde su más tierna infancia.

Annie es una chica de su misma edad, y siempre fueron juntas en el colegio. Ahora no era la excepción.

-¡Anthony es un bruto! ¡Un imbécil bastardo! ¡Maldita rata engendra! – exclamaba Candy, después de saludar a su amiga

-¡Cielos! ¿Y ahora que hizo? –preguntó asombrada Annie

-¡Me dejó! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Me dejó! "Lo siento Candy, realmente te amaba, pero ahora ya no te reconozco" – repitió la frase que aquél le dijo imitando groseramente su tono de voz

-¿En serio? Pero ni lo parece

-¿Qué?

-Estás tan feliz, entras sonriente saludando a todo mundo

-¿Y qué esperas? Que me ponga un letrero en la frente que diga "Consuélenme, mi novio me dejó"

-Bueno, no, pero es para que estuvieras… no sé… triste

-¿Más? He arrojado ya cientos de lágrimas, no sólo por él sino… por aquello que ya sabes que me sucedió y que me muero por olvidar…

-Candy – se acercó a abrazarla y decidió cambiar el tema del abuso – desde hace ya un tiempo esto lo veías venir… Anthony pasó de ser el novio perfecto, al novio indeseable… no hagas corajes amiga, ni estés triste ¡Que se vaya al diablo! Tú y yo nos vamos esta noche de parranda a buscarte una nueva conquista y aquél que se joda

-¡Estás loca! No me interesa volver a enamorarme, los hombres son tan idiotas…

-Candy

-¿Qué? ¿A ti no te lo parece?

-Candy

-Sí ¿No?

-Candy

-¡Ay! ¿Qué?

-¿Ya viste como se te queda viendo el nuevo?

-¿Cuál nuevo?

-¡El chico nuevo tonta! El que te acaban de presentar

-¡Ah! Ese…

-¿Ese? ¿Cómo que "ese"? ¡Si serás tonta! Es Terry Grandchester, el hijo del senador ¿Si lo conoces, no? Richard Grandchester

-Por supuesto boba

-Y además de eso… Dios bendito, es guapísimo… pero se nota que tú lo dejaste embobado

-¡Claro que no! Qué tontería…

-Tonta tú, te la pasas pensando en el tarado de Anthony que nunca has tenido ojos para nadie más ¡Todos los de la clase se mueren por ti!

-Que exagerada eres

-Y tú una mensa, si tienes hasta de dónde escoger. Eso sí, no te atrevas a poner los ojos en Archie porque te los saco con un tenedor

-Ya te he dicho que Archie no es mi tipo, lo veo tan afeminado

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No es afeminado! Es fino, elegante, de clase… no es un vulgar como todos los demás, como Charlie por ejemplo ¡Que diferencia de chicos!

-Bueno, bueno… ya sé que te mueres por él, pero todos los días te la pasas diciéndome que "Hoy es el día en que lo conquistaré" Y aún no es nada tuyo

-Pronto, muy pronto

-Espero que no llegues a ancianita esperando a que te haga caso…

-Y yo espero que no llegues tú a ancianita pensando en nadie más que en Anthony

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Ay ya está bien

La plática de las amigas se vio interrumpida por un profesor que ingresaba al aula a impartir su clase.

Annie y Candy se sentaban hasta el frente, mientras que Terry eligió sentarse junto a Charlie en las bancas de atrás.

Ni siquiera ponía atención a la clase pues se la pasaba observando embelesadamente los rizos de Candy, deseando tocarlos, deseando abrazarla, imaginando qué se sentiría hundir su rostro en ese delicado cuello y olfatear su perfume que seguramente…

-Terry – Charlie interrumpió su ensoñación

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó la güera eh? – le dijo en tono de burla

-No digas tonterías

-Jajajajajaja Yo solamente te digo que tienes muy dura competencia… la mayoría de los cabezotas que ves aquí sentados venderían el alma al diablo por pasar una tarde a solas con ella

-¿Y entre esos te incluyes tú, Charlie?

-No, no es mi tipo. No me gustan las rubias y menos después de conocer tu experiencia con cierta señorita Marlow, además, Candy tiene novio

"Tiene novio, tiene novio, tiene novio" tuvo que repetirse esas dos palabras unas cien veces en la mente para que le quedara claro "Tiene novio" "Está apartada" "No me hará caso a mí"

-¿Y a mí qué? – dijo en voz alta, veinte minutos después

-¿Qué de qué? – preguntó Charlie

-¡No! Nada – se sintió realmente estúpido

Horas después terminó el día de agotadoras clases. Terry sentía deseos de llegar temprano a su hogar, pues todo el día, incluyendo su horario laboral, fue muy agotador. Esperó por Charlie y ambos se subieron a la camioneta.

Desde uno de los tantos balcones del campus, Annie observaba la escena.

-¿Ya viste Candy? ¡Qué enorme camioneta tiene Terry!

-¡Y eso a mí que me importa!

-¡Ay que aguafiestas! Si quisieras bien que te lo pudieras conquistar

-Tú quieres que me conquiste su dinero, no a él

-Lo que sea, el dinero viene incluido en todo el paquete

-¡Ay Annie! ¿Por qué no lo conquistas tú?

-Qué más quisiera, pero el dueño de mis noches de insomnio tiene otro nombre: A-R-C-H-I-E

-¿Segura que no vas también tras su dinero?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que su dinero no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero la realidad es que cada día me enamoro más de él, por ser ÉL ¿Me explico? Es tan inteligente, caballeroso, educado… ahhh – suspiro – es mi hombre ideal

-"Hombre ideal" – se mofó de la frase de Annie – no existe el hombre ideal, no seas ilusa

-Lo que pasa es que Anthony es un retrasado mental. Estás dolida, y es comprensible

-¡No! No es verdad

-Ay Candy, ojalá fuera así de sencillo ¿A dónde vas?

-Quedé de verme con mi jefa saliendo de clases

-Ah, bueno, entonces te veré mañana. Adiós amiga – se despidieron de un beso

-Cuídate

Se dirigió hacia la salida del campus con dirección a la parada de los autobuses.

Tardó alrededor de media hora en llegar a su destino, la casa de la dueña de la papelería en donde ella laboraba.

Tocó el timbre de la lujosa residencia y la mucama no tardó en recibirla. La señora de la casa no estaba, así es que la anunció con el esposo.

-En un momento baja el marido de la señora Andrew. Con permiso señorita.

-Gracias – respondió amablemente ella

Se quedó un buen rato observando con detenimiento la lujosa sala. De las paredes pendían cuadros con elegantes marcos. El mobiliario era de muy buen gusto, de tonalidades café y doradas, muy bellas.

A sus espaldas, de repente escuchó una muy masculina voz.

-¿Señorita White?

Ella se giró. Lo que observó fue un hombre alto, de muy atlético cuerpo, con hermosas facciones en su rostro. Ojos azul celeste, nariz recta y una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su cabello lo lleva corto y es rubio.

-Buenas noches – respondió ella con nerviosismo

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Albert Andrew – le extendió la mano con educación – toma asiento por favor

-Gracias – ambos hicieron lo propio

-Mi esposa me comentó que vendrías y me pidió que te acompañase en su ausencia. No tardará en llegar.

-Gracias, señor Andrew

-¿Señor Andrew? – Arqueó una ceja - ¿Te parezco tan viejo, Candy? – le dijo un tanto seductor

-No, solo que me dirijo con respeto hacia usted puesto que es el esposo de mi jefa – le dijo seria, pero no pudo evitar sentir ciertas maripositas en la barriga

Y es que el hombre de verdad que es guapo, no, guapo es poco, parece un Dios griego. Sintió un leve hormigueo en su vientre solo de imaginárselo como tal, como un Dios.

-Bueno, Arlette me ha contado mucho sobre ti así es que me sentí en confianza desde que te vi. Discúlpame si te ofendí

-No hay problema señor Andrew

-¿Te gustaría conocer toda la casa, Candy?

-Me encantaría, pero en esta ocasión vine por motivos de trabajo

-Comprendo ¡Ah! Escucho el auto. Ya llegó Arlette – se levantó nerviosamente – te dejo Candy, en un momento llega mi esposa

-Gracias – se quedó allí sentada, observando como el hombre se retiraba.

Cielos, es tan guapo, pero a la vez tan prohibido. A decir verdad, ella seguía tan enamorada de Anthony como el primer día. Maldito retrasado… lo amaba tanto y a la vez lo aborrecía igual.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto llegó la señora de la casa.

-Buenas noches Candy – saludó amablemente – disculpa mi tardanza

-Buenas noches señora Andrew, no se preocupe – le extendió la mano educadamente – su casa es en verdad muy bonita – dijo en un intento de no meter la pata y decir "Tiene usted un marido tan guapo"

-Gracias Candy – sonrió alegremente la mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de edad, rubia, alta y con una imponente personalidad

-Y dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Candy

La mujer tomó un respiro y cambió su semblante a preocupado

-Candy, eres una niña muy linda y responsable, créeme que te he tomado un sincero aprecio. Lo que voy a decirte no es nada sencillo para mí. Tengo que eliminar mis negocios, mi marido y yo nos mudaremos por una larga temporada a Europa y no deseamos dejar nada pendiente acá. Sé que necesitas el trabajo, y me da mucha pena, pero todo lo que puedo hacer por ti es extenderte una carta de recomendación y liquidarte generosamente. Lo siento Candy, de verdad discúlpame.

-No es necesario que se disculpe, yo entiendo – genial, se quedó sin novio y ahora se estaba quedando sin empleo

-Sé que te hace falta el dinero, Candy, por ello he decidido liquidarte con el triple de la cantidad que por ley te correspondería

-Y se lo agradezco mucho

-Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres un buen empleo pronto. Eres muy responsable, estoy segura de que así será – le dijo mientras le extendía un sobre

-Gracias, yo también lo espero

-Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos Candy – se levantó en un gesto de despedida

-Gracias señora Andrew, hasta pronto

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Bajó las escaleras de la enorme residencia con gran pesadez. Todo debía ser una pesadilla, pero no.

Se fue a su casa, o a su cuarto, mejor dicho. Un escueto lugar que rentaba y contaba con solo una cama y un mueble.

Bueno, al menos vivía sola y así nadie sería testigo de la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba en ese momento.

Respiró profundo mientras se cubría con los cobertores disponiéndose a dormir. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato su subconsciente evocó la figura de un muchacho joven de cabellos castaños y resplandecientes ojos azules.

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza ¡En que rayos pensaba! ¿En un niño fresa que acababan de presentarle? Un niño fresa muy guapo por cierto. Reconoció que su amiga Annie tenía la boca llena de razón. No lo aceptó abiertamente ante ella puesto que Annie siempre se caracterizó por ser burlona y entrometida. Seguramente si Candy decía "Sí, Terry es muy guapo" en menos de dos segundos Annie correría a decírselo al mismísimo joven Grandchester. Por ello reaccionó como si su presencia no le hubiera importado. Nada más falso que eso.

"Terry Grandchester"

Ella ubicaba muy bien a su padre, Richard. De hecho, era uno de los pocos legisladores a los que ella admiraba fervientemente, y es que Richard Grandchester se caracterizaba por planear reformas legislativas muy contundentes, siempre buscando la justicia, la igualdad y el bienestar de la Nación. Se le hizo agua la boca de imaginarse que Terry también fuera un hombre de bien y muy respetable como su padre.

Decidió hacerse a la idea de que era simplemente un mocoso fresa. Un "Junior" presumiendo el dinero de "papi".

Sí, eso era. Se dedicó a concentrarse para dormir y así poder levantarse temprano para buscar empleo, en lugar de estar pensando estupideces sobre cierto niño rico y guapísimo.

**Continuará…**

Antes de los jitomatazos… el capítulo 17 de "El verdadero amor es eterno" está muy adelantado, que si bien me da tiempo ahorita y la inspiración no se me corta, lo publico también hoy.

Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¿Creyeron que Candy se enamoraría de Albert y no de Terry? ¡Las asusté! Por supuesto que se quedó perdida ante la guapura de nuestro siempre amado personaje Terry Grandchester.

También, espero que se haya aclarado la duda de varias de ustedes. Esto pasó ya después del abuso a Candy y después del romance entre Terry y Susana. Lamento no haberme dado a entender, simplemente que los primeros dos capítulos son referencias del pasado de los personajes.

**Millones de gracias a:**

**Usagi13chiba – Silvia R.S. – Oligrandchester – Terry780716 – Rosy Jiménez – leonore18 – Alicia – Anelis granchester – Gema grandchester – Ladyrose23 – Chikita973 – Lucero – princess grandchester – ascella star – Luisa – Kathya Grandchester – Verito Brown – Lady carito de Grandchester – Flor – Lily **

**Y a las chicas anónimas. Perdónenme por llamarlas así, pero en sus reviews no me dejaron sus nombres. Aún así, a todas y cada una muchas gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO IV**

En una de las diversas áreas del enorme campus universitario, Terry salía con unos documentos en mano, para encontrarse con Charlie.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó su amigo

-Que hasta el año siguiente – dijo Terry un tanto decepcionado

-Bueno, pero entonces eso es como un sí

-Pues sí, pero… no quería esperar tanto

-El ciclo escolar se pasa muy rápido, hermano

-Eso sí, vayamos a clases

Se encaminaron hasta su aula, en donde se encontraron con Archie y a Neal

-¡Hasta que llegan! – Dijo Neal – estamos debatiendo algo interesante ¿No Archie?

-¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!

-¿Se podría saber de qué hablan? – preguntó Charlie

-¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre Annie Britter, muchachos? – preguntó Neal

-Yo opino que con un chasquido de dedos que de Archie, esa niña se pone a sus pies – aseguró Charlie

-¿Verdad? – dijo Neal entre carcajadas

-Es muy hermosa – volvió a hablar Charlie – Archie, deberías considerar tratarla un poco

-¡No me digan que hacer!

-Que tonto eres, de verdad que sí es muy bella, además de liberal… con ella conocerías realmente el mundo – exclamó Neal - ¿No lo crees Terry? ¿Por qué tú no hablas?

-No sé qué decir, ni siquiera sé de quién hablan

-La amiga de Candy – se apuró a decirle Charlie

-¡Ah! Sí…

-¿Y…? ¿Opiniones?

-Pues… sí, es muy bonita "Pero no más que Candy – pensó

-¿También tú te entrometerás Terry? – Preguntó un tanto enfadado Archie – Además ¿Qué hacían ustedes hace un rato con el profesor de teatro?

-¿Ahora quien es el entrometido? ¡Que te importa!

-¿Pensarán tomar clases de teatro? – preguntó Neal

-Terry sí, yo no – ¡Ah! Charlie y su gran bocota

-¿Terry? – exclamaron al unísono Archie y Neal

-Vaya – tomó la palabra Neal – que interesante que el futuro abogado, hijo del senador pretenda ser actor

-Recuerda que su madre es actriz – saltó a defenderlo Charlie - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, nada. Mucha suerte entonces, Terry

-No me interesa tu opinión, Neal

-Bueno, no te enojes… - se quedó un rato pensativo mirando como hacia la nada – y bien, ahí llegó la dueña de mis suspiros

Los otros tres jóvenes voltearon siguiendo la mirada de Neal, para percatarse de la presencia de Candy.

Terry sintió una inevitable rivalidad ante él. Entonces Charlie tenía razón, pero no le importaba, después de todo, tenía novio ¿No?

Al igual que todos los días, ella saludó animosamente a todos sus compañeros. Cuando se acercó entonces al grupito de brabucones, ella no pudo evitar sentir un ligero temblor, producto de los nervios, pero aún así, trató de comportarse lo más natural posible. Al final, saludó a Terry, como era su costumbre con cada persona, tomándola de la mano y depositando un beso su mejilla.

Esta vez fue diferente que ayer, sintió una agradable electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo cuando su mejilla rozó la suavidad del rostro de Terry. Se puso muy nerviosa al olfatear su exquisito perfume ¿212 men de "Carolina Herrera"? Sí, era ese, lo reconocía muy bien ¡Que delicia! Se quedó idiotizada como por un minuto y con justa razón, muy en su interior deseaba olfatear esa fragancia todo el día, pero del cuerpo de él, por supuesto.

Después se acercó hacia el otro extremo del aula para saludar a su inseparable amiga.

-Hola Annie

-¡Cielos Candy! ¡Qué carita traes! ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Perdí mi empleo ¿Podría pasarme algo peor?

-¡Lo siento tanto Candy! Pero ¿Por qué?

-La señora Andrew se va a vivir a Europa y quitó todas sus sucursales. Grandioso ¿No?

-¡Que mal! Déjame preguntarle a mi papá si hay algún trabajo para ti en alguno de sus restaurants

-Te lo agradecería mucho Annie, solo que yo no sé hacer nada, ni cocinar ni limpiar…

-Bueno, podrías estar en la caja… déjame preguntarle, quiero ayudarte, Candy

-Gracias, muchas gracias Annie. Hoy a ti se te ve muy feliz – entonces Annie esbozó esa sonrisa que tenía guardada desde hace horas

-Es que hoy noté que Archie y Neal hablaban de mí – dijo algo divertida – y Archie como que me miraba con ojos de amor

-¿En serio? ¡Me da mucho gusto!

-Ay Candy… ¡Por fin se me hará!

De repente, el grupito de brabucones se acercaba a las chicas ¡Ay por todos los cielos! A las dos les temblaron las piernitas tal cual gelatinas…

-¡Hola chicas! – Saludó Charlie – saliendo de clases habrá una pequeña reunión en el departamento de Terry, por ser el cumpleaños de Neal…

-¿En serio? – Respondió Annie muy alegre – muchas gracias por invitarnos ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neal!

-Gracias Annie, en realidad mi cumpleaños será el sábado, pero ya saben que yo festejo toda la semana…

-Pues felicidades adelantadas – le respondió y lo abrazó, pero Neal deseaba que fuera otra chica la que lo abrazara

-Gracias… ehh… ¿Entonces si contamos con su presencia?

-¡Sí!

-¡No se! – dijo Candy

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó su amiga – ya no tienes nada que hacer mañana ¡Anda vamos!

-Tal vez no la deje su novio – aseguró sisañozamente Charlie

-¿Cuál novio? ¡Candy ya está soltera! – metió la pata Annie, y todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada asesina de Candy hacia la que se supone es su mejor amiga

El momento se tornó incómodo. Neal no pudo estar más contento y Terry decidió tomar la palabra, desviando el tema del noviazgo de Candy

-Esperamos que puedan asistir. Me ofrezco voluntariamente para llevarlas hasta mi departamento y regresarlas a sus casas sanas y salvas.

Annie miró a Candy con infinita alegría "Anda, di que sí" decía su mirada…

-Este, yo… - titubeó un poco – pues bien, vamos, aunque yo solo iré por un rato

-¿Y tú, Annie? – le preguntó Charlie

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo digan que va a haber mucho alcohol y seguro me tendrán ahí

-¡Annie! – Candy le dio un codazo – compórtate

-¡Que aburrida eres! ¡Gracias por la invitación chicos!

Entonces los otros siguieron invitando a su reunión a los demás integrantes de la clase.

-¡Esta noche Archie es mío! – canturreaba feliz

-Eso espero… a ver si no te arrepientes a la hora de la verdad, como es tu costumbre…

-¡Cálmate! Tú no te quedas atrás. Esta fiesta te caerá de maravilla ¿Ahora si te fijaste como te mira Terry? Conquístalo, no seas tonta

-Olvídalo, no haré lo que tú me digas

-¡Tonta! Cualquiera desearía estar en tu lugar

-¡Uy sí!

-¡Babosa! Sí hasta tienes de donde escoger

-Muy bien, escojo a Archie entonces

-¡Estúpida! Ni se te ocurra

-¿Qué se siente que se metan en tus asuntos, eh?

-Ay, está bien, solo prométeme que esta noche te vas a divertir y vas a olvidar un poco al animal que tenías por novio

-De acuerdo…

-¿Y que sientes que Terry nos llevará en su coche?

-¿Qué es lo que tendría que sentir? – preguntó indignada

-A mi no me ves la cara de tonta, Candy. Te conozco desde siempre y no me vas a negar que te gusta… ya te observé cómo lo miras – le dijo burlona

-¿Y según tú como lo miro?

-¿Eres tonta o te haces?

-Ay, ya déjame – se sentó en su lugar a tontear un poco con los libros para dejar de escuchar las sandeces de Annie.

Las clases al fin acabaron. La alegría de Annie era evidente, pero Candy no se quedaba atrás. Disimulaba muy bien aparentando cierta calma, pero por dentro brincaba igual que su amiga de algarabía.

Ya en el estacionamiento del campus, cada chico aguardaba en su respectivo automóvil. Annie de inmediato se acercó al auto deportivo de Archie.

-¡Hola! ¿Nos vamos contigo? – le dijo coquetamente

-¿No les dijo Terry que él las llevaría?

Se puso roja del coraje e indignada le contestó

-¡Discúlpame, niño amargado!

-Está bien, no te enfades… anda, sube – le abrió la puerta del auto y aquella no pudo sentirse más feliz

Mientras tanto, Candy no sabía a dónde dirigirse.

-¡Hey Candy! – Le gritó Neal – por favor – le indicó abriéndole la puerta de su auto

Ella vaciló un poco, pero optó por aceptar. A Neal lo conocía desde que inició la universidad, así es que no tenía la confianza de ir a subirse con Terry, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Terry no tuvo más opción que aguantarse su coraje. Ya tendría tiempo de ganarse la confianza de Candy. Por ahora le alegraba mucho que ella haya aceptado ir. De hecho, él mismo ofreció festejar a Neal por esa razón, por tener la oportunidad de socializar un poco con ella.

Los autos avanzaban por calles muy poco habitadas y un tanto oscuras. Después de media hora llegaron al fin al lugar donde Terry tenía su hogar.

Ya en el departamento, con las bebidas, botanas y la cena listas, comenzó la reunión.

-¡Vaya Terry! vives por donde Dios no cruzó – le dijo burlonamente Archie – pensaba que eras de más categoría

-¡Que te importa! Si no te parece te puedes largar

-¡Era broma!

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cocina se hallaban Annie, Candy y otras dos chicas compañeras de clase, sacando las botanas y sirviendo las bebidas

-Me siento mal, Annie – se quejó Candy

-¿Por qué?

-Me empieza a doler la cabeza

-¡Tú siempre de quejumbrosa!

-No es quejumbre, en verdad me duele

-Un poco de alcohol te alivianará – le ofreció un vaso con whiskey

-No seas tonta

-Bébelo – ordenó

-¡No!

-Está bien – y ella fue quien se empinó la bebida – que bonito el departamento de Terry ¿Verdad?

-Sí, la verdad sí

-Aunque… pensé que viviría en un lugar más… no sé… elegante

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?

-Nada, pero este hogar no le hace justicia a los millones que tiene la familia Grandchester

-Tal vez no – Candy se encogió de hombros – pero a mí que me importa… hasta me siento incómoda hablando de los millones de otras personas cuando yo estoy desempleada y endeudada

-¡Ven! Vamos con los chicos, te ayudaré a conquistar a Terry ¡Anda!

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que…?

-Shhh hablas demasiado Candy, déjame todo a mi… bueno – observó a Archie, sentado galantemente en un sofá – primero me dedico a lo mío. Ahorita vengo.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza se fue a sentar con una compañera, a platicar en lo que Annie "conquistaba" a su "hombre ideal"

-Hola Archie – saludó la chica, sentándose a su lado

-Que tal, Annie…

-Oye… estaba pensando en invitarte a un lugar, a mi me encanta ir allí

-¿Ah sí? – dijo un tanto interesado y Annie no pudo estar más feliz - ¿Dónde?

-Es una discoteque donde solo tocan música reggaetón

-¿Reggaetón? ¡Qué asco! Prefiero hundirme en un basurero

-¡Ay que tarado! Te mostraré de lo que es capaz una canción de reggaetón

-De hacerme vomitar, de eso es capaz

-Cállate y observa – se dirigió al modular a cambiar la pista, ante la protesta de Terry, quien escuchaba felizmente "Whiskey in the jar" de metallica

-¿Qué vas a poner? – le preguntó

-Ahorita te pongo tu musiquilla metal, no te enojes

Terry sólo asintió y siguió conversando con Charlie, para escuchar de inmediato una melodía que no era del agrado de todo el público presente.

Annie comenzó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo del melodioso ritmo de la canción, sacudiendo cadenciosamente las caderas y tocándose seductoramente.

Las mandíbulas de los caballeros presentes yacían en el suelo ante el atrevimiento de los sensuales movimientos de cadera de Annie.

En el otro extremo, Candy solo observaba la escena con reprobación, imaginándose que Annie no podía ser más bruta para ganarse el corazón de Archie.

Sin embargo, esa rítmica canción reggaetonera sí que logró desestabilizar las neuronas de Archie. Observaba con embelesamiento el hermoso cuerpo de Annie, que para este entonces bailaba ya en sus piernas.

La canción al fin terminó, para desgracia de Archie pero para bendición de Terry quien se moría por borrar de su mente ese embarazoso momento con otro estilo musical.

Mientras tanto, Archie no deseaba apartar de sus piernas el cuerpo de Annie, quien atrevidamente, lo besó con pasión, y él, claro, se dejó ¡Hombres al fin!

-No conocíamos lo sexy que es tu amiga – comentó Neal a Candy, acercándose a ella con una copa en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra – ¿Gustas?

-No gracias, no bebo ni fumo, ya lo sabes

-Sólo un poco, ándale, no pasa nada

-Te dije que no

-¿Entonces a que vienes?

-Supongo que a convivir un momento, pero en vista de que ninguno de ustedes sabe divertirse sin vicios, yo me retiro – se levantó

-Espera – la jaló del brazo – es mi cumpleaños, no seas mal educada

-¡Suéltame! – entonces la dejó retirarse, pero la siguió fríamente con la mirada.

Candy se dirigió entonces a despedirse de sus demás compañeras, y cuando iba a ser el turno de Annie, decidió esperarse un momento pues no deseaba interrumpir los alocados besos que se daban ella y Archie.

Bufaba enfadada, cruzándose de brazos y esperado ansiosamente a que su amiga le hiciera al fin caso.

Se distrajo tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Neal la volvió a jalar del brazo para llevarla hasta la habitación de Terry.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes! – dijo después del portazo que resonó a sus espaldas

-¡Tú me gustas, Candy! No te hagas del rogar y dame aunque sea un besito…

-¡Estás ebrio! ¡Quítate! – forcejeaba, pero a fuerza de Neal la superaba

-Sí… ebrio de amor, amor por ti, preciosa – besaba ansiosamente su cuello mientras ella moría del asco

Pero después del asco, vino el terror. Esas escenas anteriormente vividas agolparon su mente en segundos, haciéndola temblar y entrar en un estado de shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se tensó y su garganta se bloqueó. Se resistía, pero no podía hacer más.

Neal tocaba sus piernas con ansias, y sobre el pantalón, tocó asquerosamente su entrepierna, acción que al fin hizo reaccionar a Candy lanzando un ensordecedor grito.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Annie sobre los labios de Archie

-¿Qué?

-Un grito

-Es la música – volvió a atrapar sus labios pero ella lo separó

-No, fue un grito, estoy segura – volteó a todos lados - ¿Dónde está Candy?

-¡Y yo que sé!

Entonces Annie se levantó de las piernas de Archie

-Voy a buscarla

El departamento de Terry era amplio, pero no enorme, así es que le costó menos de un minuto correr a todos lados.

-¡Archie! Candy no está

-Ya sabes cómo es ella de aguafiestas. Seguro se sintió mal y se fue

-No, no se hubiera ido sin despedirse de mí

-De nosotras si se despidió – señaló Luisa – tal vez no quiso interrumpirte, Annie – le dijo despóticamente mientras la miraba con una expresión clara en el rostro de "eres una zorra"

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Terry acercándose al grupito

-Es que no se si Candy ya se fue…

-Annie dice que escuchó un grito – le comentó Archie

-¿De dónde venía el grito? – preguntó Terry mientras bajaba el volumen de la música con el control remoto

-De por allá – señaló Annie hacia dos puertas que se hallaban cerradas

Terry se encaminó hacia la puerta de la izquierda, que era la de su habitación. Segundos después, todos pudieron escuchar unos quejidos. Terry intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Charlie – le habló a su amigo – ya sabes donde están las llaves, tráelas por favor – dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrir la puerta a golpes.

Pero Charlie fue más rápido, en menos de medio minuto ya estaba afuera con las llaves en mano. Abrió, y entonces hallaron una desagradable escena.

Neal tenía arrinconada a la pared a Candy, quien no paraba ya de quejarse y manotear mientras él la besaba completa.

Terry corrió hacia él y con gran habilidad y fuerza lo jaló de la chaqueta y lo tiró a la alfombra propinándole dos golpes en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

Annie entró detrás de Terry para consolar a su amiga. La abrazó y le hablaba cariñosamente, mientras todos los demás presentes observaban divertidos la golpiza entre Terry y Neal.

-¡No te metas Terry! – le gritó Neal

-¿Qué no me meta? ¿Estabas a punto de abusar de una mujer en MI propia habitación y dices que no me meta? ¡Eres estúpido o qué! – le soltó otro golpe

-¡Déjame! – intentaba defenderse, pero era inútil hacerlo ante la fuerza de Terry.

Charlie decidió meterse y separarlos, pero Terry también le ganaba en fuerza a su amigo.

-¡Ya déjalo! Ya fue suficiente, Terry no vale la pena que…

-¡Cállate! No me digas que hacer. Este imbécil se va a largar de mi casa no sin antes darle su merecido

-Ya lo dejaste muy herido… ya basta…

Entonces Terry respiró profundo y se calmó poco a poco. Volteó a ver discretamente a Candy. Ella posaba su mirada en el cuerpo adolorido de Neal, viéndolo con terror. De repente ella se percató de que Terry la observaba y entonces ella también lo miró. Le sonrió amablemente en un sincero gesto de agradecimiento. Fue un momento mágico en el que ambos ya no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía en esa habitación. Por esplendorosos segundos se olvidaron del recién incidente; aunque se hallaban a un metro de distancia, se sonreían y se observaban con gusto.

-¡Wow, Terry! – Exclamó Archie acercándose a una de las esquinas de la habitación - ¡Tienes "guitar hero"! ¡Fenomenal!

-¡Grandísimo idiota! – Le dijo Charlie – estás viendo lo que acaba de suceder ¿Y tú te comportas como si nunca en tu vida hubieras visto un estúpido play station?

-Bueno… alguien tiene que alivianar un poco el ambiente… ni pasó nada, yo veo bien a Candy – se acercó a ellas - ¿Verdad? Es hora de irnos Annie

-No me iré contigo, Archie – le dijo mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga

-¿Cómo? Pero dijiste que esta noche…

-¡Cállate! No me interesa lo que te haya dicho, mi amiga me necesita y me quedaré con ella

-¿Segura? – le dijo burlonamente – te lo pierdes preciosa – arrogantemente salió de allí

-Annie – le dijo Candy – no te preocupes por mí, ve con Archie, estabas muy contenta de al fin estar con él

-Sí, lo estaba, pero no me iré con él – se acercó a susurrarle al oído – nos íbamos a ir a un hotel a… ya tu sabes a qué, pero no me importa, si después de esto no me vuelve a hablar en su vida pues ya ni modo, eso sólo me demostrará que es un idiota que sólo buscaba divertirse. Ahora tú eres más importante.

-¡Ay Annie! – Se le abrazó más – te quiero tanto

-Y yo a ti, tonta. Vámonos ya – la ayudó a levantarse

-Oigan, yo les prometí llevarlas – se ofreció Terry, y para este entonces, Charlie ya se había llevado de allí a Neal

-Gracias Terry – dijo Annie aún sosteniendo a Candy de un brazo

-No quiero causar más molestias – exclamó Candy

-No es ninguna molestia – aseguró Terry – es más, me siento muy apenado por lo sucedido. Permítanme acompañarlas.

-Sí – dijo Annie – Anda Candy, te hace falta irte a descansar

-Está bien

Entonces, bajaron todas las escaleras del edificio para llegar hasta la camioneta. Terry se adelantó por unos metros mientras que las amigas caminaban lentamente atrás de él.

-¿Segura que no te gusta Terry? – preguntó Annie – mira que por la manera en que te defendió yo te aseguraría que a él sí le gustas

-Deja de decir tonterías. Él hubiera defendido a cualquier mujer que se encontrara en el mismo peligro que yo

-Bueno, eso sí, pues se le nota a kilómetros de distancia que es un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra ¿Pero no te dio emoción que te defendiera así?

-¡Ay Annie! No tienes idea de lo terrible que me siento en estos momentos. Te rogaría que no me insinúes nada sobre Terry.

-Está bien – llegaron al auto y se subieron en la parte delantera. La camioneta era tan espaciosa que adelante cabían ellas dos perfectamente.

Pero mañosamente, Annie dejó que Candy se subiera primero y así, quedara juntito a Terry.

-¿En dónde vives Candy? – preguntó él amablemente

-En la Av. Florida

-Que bien, no es lejos de aquí – y entonces aceleró.

Al tocar por los breves segundos la palanca, su mano rozaba ligeramente la pierna de Candy. Cómo maldecía en estos momentos el hecho de que esa palanca fuera automática y no de velocidades… bueno, no se pondría exigente, la tenía a su lado y eso por ahora era suficiente.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar él

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Qué bueno que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, bueno, en realidad fue Annie quien escuchó tu grito

-¿Ah sí?

-Así es. Te ofrezco disculpas Candy, no era mi intención que la reunión ocasionara este tipo de problemas

-Lo sé, Terry, no tienes que disculparte tu

-Así es – habló Annie – la culpa de todo la tuvo el idiota de Neal, no tú, Terry

-Aún así, me siento muy apenado

-No te preocupes – le dijo tiernamente Candy – yo te agradezco tanto el que… este… - se puso estúpidamente nerviosa – pues… que te hayas arriesgado así para defenderme

-Y lo haría mil veces más

Entonces ella sintió un agradable estremecimiento en su cuerpo, pero para su maldición, ya casi habían llegado a su destino.

-¿En qué parte de la avenida te dejo?

-Dos cuadras más

-De acuerdo

Llegaron y caballerosamente el abrió la puerta del auto a las chicas.

-Gracias – exclamaron las dos al unísono.

-De nada señoritas – hizo una leve reverencia – nos vemos mañana en la universidad. Y no te preocupes por Neal, Candy. Si vuelve a molestarte lo volveré a poner en su lugar, y si sigue sin entender, lo denunciaremos.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente

Y entonces Terry la sorprendió un beso en su mejilla seguido de un abrazo

-Estarás bien – le susurró al oído y una vez deshaciendo el abrazo le guiñó un ojo

Ella solo atinó a asentir.

-Adiós Annie – le dijo a ella desde lejos

Las chicas entraron a la vivienda de Candy.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo, Candy? Quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien

-Claro que estaré bien, aún así puedes quedarte, no hay problema

-Candy… ¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera una pobre inválida?

-No es así. Me preocupo por ti. Candy ¿No te das cuenta que necesitas ayuda?

-Tú me apoyas ¿No?

-Me refiero a ayuda profesional.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso – dijo fastidiada - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy loca?

-No, no estás loca, pero si eres tonta. Necesitas de un psicólogo ¿No te das cuenta? Después de lo que te hizo el marido de Elisa y ahora con lo de Neal…

-¡Cállate! No me recuerdes nada de eso

-¿Lo ves? A estas alturas ya debiste superarlo, pero no, aún te niegas a hablar de ello

-No necesito superar nada, no estoy traumada.

-¡Uy no!

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada. Solo quiero ayudarte, asegurarme de que estarás bien. Eres mi amiga ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?

-Ash… hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras ido con Archie

-No me cambies el tema

-Discúlpame – se apenó – es que…

-Te entiendo. Pero por favor, considera mis consejos, te puedo recomendar a una excelente psico…

-Ya te dije que eso no

-Considéralo aunque sea

-De acuerdo, no te prometo más.

-Algo es algo. Bien, ahora si cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué te dijo Terry cuando se despidió de ti eh? – preguntó animadamente, como una niña chiquita a la que le van a confesar el secreto más importante de la historia

-No me acuerdo

-¡No te hagas la tonta! – le aventó un cojín a la cara – algo te dijo

-Ya te dije que no me acuerdo

-Ajá…y yo me chupo el dedo ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que te gusta Terry?

-Será porque no me gusta…

-Claro que te gusta, te conozco

Y así discutieron por más de cinco minutos hasta que Candy tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de su mejor y entrometida amiga

-Está bien… sí, si me gusta, es decir… no estoy precisamente enamorada pero… reconozco que es muy apuesto ¿Contenta?

-No del todo. Me estás mintiendo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Annie?

-No ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Desde cuándo ya no confías en mí?

-Annie ¿Cómo dices eso? Eres mi mejor amiga

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ash! ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta mucho, muchísimo! Y pobre de ti que le digas a él o a quien sea…

-Te prometo que no

-Más te vale

-Pues no seas tonta y trata de socializar más con él

-No, no sé… no creo que se fije en una pobretona como yo…

-Bueno, pero al menos haz el intento

-No Annie

-Que aguafiestas… en fin, no deseo desperdiciar mis horas de sueño discutiendo contigo sobre ello, pues ya sé que no llegaremos a ningún lado…

-Qué bueno que lo sepas – se terminó de poner la pijama y comenzó a acostarse – hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Al día siguiente, ambas se levantaron tarde. Candy se maldijo cientos de veces por no haber madrugado y desperdiciar valiosas horas para buscar empleo. Pero Annie la trató de calmar diciéndole que no se preocupara demasiado.

A las dos de la tarde se dirigieron a la universidad. Annie se adelantó al salón de clases, pues deseaba que Archie la viera sola y así ver si de casualidad le dirigía la palabra…

Mientras tanto, Candy caminaba lentamente por los corredores y con curiosidad, se acercó hacia una tabla de avisos. Tal vez allí encontraría un cuarto en renta más económico o con un poco de suerte, un empleo.

Un aviso en especial, le llamó mucho la atención a la vez que la puso nerviosa. Se trataba de un trabajo de modelaje por un día para uno de los alumnos de artes.

Meneó la cabeza, asegurándose de que no es eso lo que buscaba, pero al mirar de nuevo, sus ojos se fijaron en la cifra "100 dólares" no había duda. Era excelente cifra para ganarse en un día. De nuevo se dijo que no y se retiró, pero segundos después se regresó. Se sintió estúpida dando vueltas indecisas hasta que arrancó rápidamente la hoja y salió corriendo de allí.

Pero antes de llegar al salón de clases, Neal la abordó.

-Quítate de mi camino – le dijo ella rudamente

-Candy, discúlpame

-No quiero oírte

-De verdad discúlpame. Estaba ya muy ebrio… cuando hoy en la mañana Archie me contó lo sucedido me morí de la vergüenza. Te ruego, discúlpame

-Ahora resulta que no te acordabas

-Aunque no lo creas…no, no me acordaba bien

-Estúpido

-Candy, por favor – le rogó nuevamente – me conoces y sabes que no soy un mal hombre… se me pasaron las copas y actué sin razonar. Discúlpame, en serio

-No te me acerques

-Si te tengo que decir "discúlpame" mil veces más, lo haré, Candy. De verdad estoy arrepentido

-No me sirve de nada tu arrepentimiento, el daño está hecho

-Y de verdad lo siento mucho ¡Perdóname!

-No

-Candy… ¡Estoy arrepentido!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alguien a espaldas de Neal

-¿No te he dicho que no te metas? – dijo duramente Neal

-Yo me meto donde me da la gana, fíjate – sentenció Terry

-Lárgate de aquí

-No, lárgate tú – lo jaló duramente del brazo

-¡Esperen! – exclamó Candy – Terry… Neal se estaba disculpando

-Es lo menos que puede hacer – le soltó el brazo con rudeza pero ahora lo jaló de la camisa – si me entero que la sigues molestando, haré que no te alcance la vida para arrepentirte

-¡No me digas! – se soltó – también te gusta ella ¿Verdad? – y Terry se sonrojó

-¡No necesita gustarme una mujer para defenderla de pusilánimes como tú! Vámonos Candy – la abrazó confianzudamente por arriba del hombro para dirigirla al aula. Ella no sabía qué hacer, le encanto ese repentino abrazo, así es que se dejó guiar.

-Gracias, Terry

-No tienes que agradecer. Con toda confianza dime si ese tonto vuelve a faltarte al respeto

-Claro – le regaló una tímida sonrisa

Se sentó en su banca y se percató de que Archie y Annie platicaban animosamente.

Al menos todo iba saliendo bien para su amiga y eso la contentaba mucho. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó nuevamente ese escandaloso anuncio. Cuando se desocupara Annie ya le preguntaría su opinión.

Volteó de reojo y pilló a Terry observándola con embelesamiento. Él trató de disimular pero le fue inútil. Le regaló una sonrisa y desvió su mirada hacia su laptop, mientras Candy también desviaba la mirada hacia su libro y sonrío feliz y totalmente sonrojada.

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias! Otra vez, antes de los tomatazos… el capítulo 18 de "el verdadero amor es eterno" ya lo tengo trabajado, solo ultimando detalles. No creo que me dé tiempo de publicarlo hoy mismo, pero lo intentaré.

Ahora sí, pasando a este fic, espero no me linchen por hacer sufrir tanto a la pobre de Candy… créanme que conforme lean esta historia hasta la van a envidiar! Pues le tengo preparado un romance de ensueño, obvio con nuestro adorado Terrence…

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO V**

-¡Hola Candy! – saludó alegremente Annie al momento en que se sentaba a un lado suyo

-Hola

-¡Ahh! ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! Archie no resultó ser tan idiota como yo creía

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… ¡Somos formalmente novios! ¿No te da gusto?

-Desde luego que sí

-No estés triste, amiga – la abrazó – no me gusta verte así ¿Es por lo de tu empleo que estás así?

-Así es… no sé cómo voy a hacerle con los gastos. La liquidación que me dio la señora Andrew ya la agoté con los pagos adelantados de mi renta, la beca también me la gasté y no tengo nada para mis gastos diarios.

-Al menos no tienes la preocupación de la renta. Te prestaré dinero.

-¡No! De ninguna manera… no sé hasta cuando tendré algo para pagarte

-No importa, eres mi amiga, anda, no seas orgullosa

-Prefiero no deberte nada, Annie. Mira, mejor, ya cuando lo necesite más entonces recurro a ti ¿Sí?

-¿Y acaso no lo necesitas mucho ahora?

-Pues sí, pero mira – sacó el pequeño papel de su bolsillo – encontré esto en los avisos. Es muy buen dinero ¿No crees?

-¿Modelaje para los alumnos de artes? Sí sabes bien de qué se trata ¿Verdad?

-Pues… sí

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Qué pena!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Te desnudarías enfrente de cualquier extraño? Y encima de todo ¿topártelo a cada momento en el campus? Pienso que es casi igual que prostituirse

-¡Claro que no! Es algo artístico, no seas inculta

-Como quieras, luego no te estés quejando y me vengas a contar que te moriste de la vergüenza

-¡No se puede hablar contigo! Iré de todos modos. Necesito dinero y no estoy en posición de rechazar esto.

-Allá tú

Terminaron su plática debido a que un profesor llegó al aula a impartir su clase. Clase en la que por supuesto, Candy no puso nada de atención.

Terminando la hora, salió presurosa hacia el edificio de la carrera de artes, a preguntar por el anuncio.

Llegó hasta el aula que estaba indicado en el aviso y entonces preguntó por el alumno en cuestión.

-Hola – saludó nerviosamente a un chico de anteojos, muy apuesto, por cierto.

-Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Estoy buscando a Stear Cornwell ¿Lo conoces?

-Desde luego. Soy yo – le extendió la mano en señal de saludo - ¿En qué puedo servirte?

En ese momento Candy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la partiera un rayo ¿Por qué el chico tenía que ser tan apuesto y encantador? Así se sentía más apenada. Respiro profundo y se presentó también.

-Mi nombre es Candy White y… vengo por lo de tu anuncio

-¡Ah qué bien! Dime, Candy ¿Ya habías modelado anteriormente?

-La verdad no, y… estoy muy nerviosa… ni siquiera sé si podré, es decir, yo… ¡Ay! No sé qué hago aquí ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera! – la jaló del brazo – ya estás aquí, no se vale que te rindas tan pronto. Además, eres perfecta para el trabajo que necesito hacer

Y entonces ella, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ¿Qué quería decir aquel con "perfecta"?

Su expresión hizo que Stear se carcajeara divertidamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella, enfadada

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Candy

-¡Ah mira! El muchachito artista resulta que también es mentalista

-¡Que carácter! Pero déjame decirte, o más bien, sacarte de la duda. El trabajo que necesito hacer es dibujar únicamente tu rostro a lápiz. Mi modelo de siempre, es decir, mi novia, pues… este… ya no podrá, pues… ya no es mi novia…

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho… y ¡Acepto! Acepto trabajar contigo

-Muchas gracias – dijo sonriente – ¿Te presentarías mañana temprano?

-¡Desde luego!

-Es un trato Candy, y mucho gusto en conocerte

-El gusto es mío ¡Gracias Stear!

Se despidió agitando su mano y obviamente, aliviada, muy aliviada. Se sentía contenta de haber conseguido ese pequeño trabajo y sin necesidad de hacer algo penoso, como lo pensó desde un principio.

Iría a contarle a Annie lo sucedido. Estaba segura que su amiga se pondría muy contenta ahora sí.

Pero antes de llegar hasta su aula, vio a lo lejos a Terry, en el auditorio donde estudiaban los alumnos de teatro.

Se escondió detrás de un poste para no ser pillada. La vista que tenía de Terry, era muy generosa. Se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que a continuación observó.

Claramente, los alumnos estaban en un ensayo. Posteriormente, tocó el turno a Terry de participar.

Desde lejos, no escuchaba nada ni tenía la menor idea sobre qué obra sería la que ensayaban. Pero sí pudo observar muy bien que Terry hacía un excelente trabajo. Sus movimientos eran muy naturales, a diferencia de los movimientos estudiados de los demás. Su expresión, increíble. Al terminar dicho ensayo, el profesor de teatro se acercó a él, mientras los pocos espectadores aplaudían su participación.

En el rostro de Candy se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Vaya, ahora resulta que ese muchacho tan apuesto y encantador, es todo un estuche de monerías.

¿Qué más faltaba por descubrir? No lo sabía, pero se moría por saberlo.

Tarareando una pegajosa canción se retiró de allí, ahora sí, buscando a Annie.

-¡Hasta que llegas! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a buscar al estudiante de artes… por lo del anuncio ¿Y qué crees?

-Déjame adivinar. Resultó ser un pervertido

-¡Para nada! Sólo necesita dibujarme el rostro

-¿De verdad? ¡Menos mal!

-Oye, pero, quería preguntarte algo

-¿Querías o quieres?

-¡Ay tonta! ¿Sabes si Archie tiene hermanos?

-Creo que sí

-¿Es tu novio y no estás segura?

-¡Ay bueno! Es que el hermano no me interesa, pero si, si tiene uno ¿Por?

-Bueno, es que… el muchacho para el cual modelaré se apellida igual que él. Cuando lo conocí, noté un enorme parecido

-¿En serio? – Dijo aquella emocionada - ¿Mi Archie multiplicado por dos? ¡Qué maravilla!

-¿Qué cosa dices? ¡Eres una loca!

-Y tú una puritana.

-Prefiero eso

-Pues que tonta. Mira que si ya te hubieras puesto abusada, tendrías en estos momentos a Terry en tu cama…

-¡Cállate! ¡Qué locuras dices!

-Jajajajaja ¡Ay Candy! Deberías ver tu cara ahorita jajajaja

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?

-¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Te gusta Terry!

-¿No lo puedes decir más fuerte?

-¡Ah claro! Te…- y Candy le tapó la boca con la mano

La cómica escena de las amigas cuchicheando, se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Paty, una gran amiga que tenían en común ambas.

Casi no la veían puesto que Paty estudiaba la carrera de medicina, y cómo es una profesión tan exigente, pues no le daba a veces tiempo ni de visitarlas unos minutos.

Pero hoy fue la excepción y se dio una escapada de un par de horas.

-¡Hola Paty! – la saludó Annie, abrazándola fervientemente

-Nos da tanto gusto verte – secundó Candy

-A mi también, chicas

-¿Qué nos cuentas?

-Bueno, en realidad nada nuevo, ya saben, mis estudios me quitan todo el tiempo.

-Sabes que valdrá la pena – exclamó Candy – serás una excelente doctora

-Gracias Candy, espero que ustedes también se estén preparando para ser excelentes abogadas

-Ay Paty, ya sabes que yo estudio esto por órdenes de mi padre – exclamó Annie – además, como aquí está Candy, pues me aguanto

-¡Qué fácil es meterme a mí! – Dijo Candy - ¿Por qué no le dices a Paty que la verdadera razón de tu estadía aquí se llama Archie Cornwell?

-Bueno… también…

Paty no aguantaba la risa ante las peleas constantes de sus amigas.

-Entonces ¿Tú y Archie son novios?

-¡Sí! ¡Y estoy feliz! Y pronto lo estaré más porque le conseguiré un novio a Candy ¿No es así?

-¡Claro que no! – gritó la rubia

-¿Un novio a Candy? – preguntó Paty - ¿Y Anthony?

Y entonces, reinó el silencio por un par de segundos.

-Bueno – respondió Candy – desde hace unos días él y yo terminamos

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! No sabía nada

-No te preocupes Paty

-Así es – habló Annie – no te preocupes porque Candy ya anda suspirando por alguien más

-¡No es verdad!

-¡No lo niegues!

-¡Chicas! Ya no discutan

-No discutimos – contestó Annie – es que ya sabes cómo es Candy.

-¿Cómo se supone que soy?

-Mejor cuéntale a Paty sobre Terry

-No hay gran cosa que contar

De repente, una voz grave resonó a sus espaldas

-¿Paty?

La chica volteó y se encontró con un gran amigo al que no había visto en casi dos años

-¡Terry! – se levantó y lo abrazó con gran cariño amistoso - ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡No he sabido casi nada de ti!

Y ante tal abrazo, Candy no pudo evitar sentir unos terribles, no, espeluznantes celos. Se limitó a observar la escena y ver si acaso indagaba más sobre la amistad de esos dos.

-¡Mi patita hermosa! – Se refirió a ella con cariño – tienes que ponerme al día sobre tu vida

-¿No te basta con lo que te cuento en el chat?

-No es lo mismo sin un café acompañado de un buen cigarro ¿O no?

-Tienes razón. ¡Ah por cierto! Que mal educada, te presento a mis amigas, ellas son…

-Sé quiénes son, no te preocupes

-¿De verdad?

-Vamos en la misma clase – dijo él alegremente

-¡Oh! Que testaruda soy jajajaja ¿No tomas asiento, Terry?

-No quisiera interrumpirlas. Me acerqué solamente a saludarte. Me retiro.

-Está bien. Me dio tanto gusto verte – lo abrazó nuevamente – adiós

-Hasta pronto Paty – se despidió de ella, no sin guiñarle un ojo muy seductoramente a Candy…

-¿Viste eso Candy? – Gritó indiscretamente Annie

-Creo que todas lo vimos, Annie – decía Paty, sin poder contener la risa

-¡No vi nada! – se hizo la digna

-¿Te gusta Terry? – le preguntó Paty

-No – interrumpió Annie – no le gusta, le fascina

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Ya no discutan!

-Annie es la que discute

-Porque tú eres una mentirosa

-¿Y en qué cosa he mentido?

-¡Ya por Dios! – gritó Paty y las demás guardaron silencio – un rato está bien, hasta divierten, pero todo el tiempo… ¡Por dios!

-Sabes que es de broma – se defendió Annie – nadie mejor que tú sabe como adoro a esta mensa pecosa

-¡Ay que linda! ¿Y tú que serás? – discutió Candy

-¿Lo ves Paty? Ella es quien discute

-Ahh, en fin. Creo que es mi destino aguantarlas… nos quedamos en la conversación sobre Terry… ¿Te gusta o no, Candy?

-Bueno… pues, tal como se lo dije a Annie, no es que esté enamorada, pero sí, es muy apuesto y… atento, sí…

Entonces Paty, se puso muy contenta

-No sabes cómo me encantaría que Terry y tú anduvieran

-¿Y eso?

-Los conozco muy bien a ambos y sé que nacieron el uno para el otro

-¡Que exagerada!

-No. Si yo te contara…

-¿Qué? ¡Dime!

-Tenía tiempo de no verlo, pero somos tan buenos amigos que casi todas las noches nos encontramos en el chat. Hace poco, me platicó que terminó con su novia

-¿Novia? ¿Tiene novia?

-¡No estás oyendo que ya terminó! – dijo Annie

-Sí, sí, déjame terminar – volvió a decir Paty – era una chica muy, muy hermosa. Pero le mintió todo el tiempo.

Y en breves minutos, Paty relató casi toda aquella historia, ante las miradas atentas de las dos amigas que no perdían detalle del chisme.

-Y entonces – preguntó Annie con curiosidad – si la tipa es modelo, no entiendo porque resultó ser pobre

-Por qué aún está iniciando y no le pagan mucho. Además, casi todo su sueldo lo invierte en la enfermedad de su hermanita, según me contó Terry.

-¡Qué pena! – Exclamó Candy – entonces sí tienen una posibilidad de volver… digo, después de todo no se ve que sea mala chica, además, si es quien dices que es… por lo poco que he visto en las revistas es realmente hermosa… ¿En qué momento me pasó por la mente que Terry me haría caso a mí?

-¡Que tonta eres! – La regañó Annie – la fulana esa será muy bella, pero la verdad, tú también tienes lo tuyo. Deja de decir tonterías que bien sabes que Terry ya puso el ojo en ti

-Ajá. Y ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que yo también soy una pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Es muy distinto Candy – le dijo Paty – Susana se avergüenza de su origen y ante el mundo se muestra como si tuviera mucho dinero. Y tú no, tú no te avergüenzas de tu situación, al contrario, tú luchas por salir adelante y eso habla muy bien de ti. No me gusta que te digas así "pobretona". Tú de eso no tienes nada, porque el dinero no les da la calidad humana a las personas. Y lo mejor de eso, es que Terry piensa igual, tú ahora puedes notar que su familia es adinerada, pero eso no es algo que Terry presuma. Se independizó ¿Si sabes? Su departamento lo compró con sus ahorros de varios años y ahora él se mantiene solo. Su padre ha querido proporcionarle alguna suma de dinero pero Terry se niega ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi amigo definitivamente es una gran persona.

-Eso no lo sabía – dijo Candy, muy sorprendida – de verdad que eso habla muy bien de él. Yo pensaba que era un presumido.

-Nada que ver – volvió a hablar Paty – de hecho, su camioneta se la quiere regalar a su hermana en su cumpleaños, y él adquirirá un auto más sencillo. Te lo digo Candy, no es un chico presumido, ni ambicioso. Es una excelente persona. En su cumpleaños número veintiuno, o sea, el siguiente, recibirá una generosa herencia.

-¿De verdad? – interrumpió Annie, con los ojos abiertos tal cual platos -¿Cuánto?

-¡Ay Annie! ¡Eso que importa! – le regañó Candy

-Pues sí que importa – volvió a hablar Paty – pues es una cantidad muy generosa que le dejó su abuelo materno. Estamos hablando de varios millones de dólares.

-¿En serio? – Volvió a preguntar Annie – Candy, lo siento, te regalo a Archie. Paty ¿cómo me aconsejas que conquiste a Terry?

Entonces, las amigas no pudieron evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de Annie, que por supuesto, hablaba en broma.

-Bueno, bueno, a lo que voy es que Terry dice que ese dinero no lo tocará hasta saber exactamente qué hacer con él, en lugar de gastarlo desmedidamente.

-Pues creo que hace bien – dijo Candy

-¡Que tonta! – De nuevo Annie - ¿No te gustaría que te compre muchas cosas? Y mira, te cae de maravilla ahorita que estás desempleada y en la ruina total ¡Hasta casa te pone!

-¡Tú eres la tonta! ¿De dónde sacas que yo soy una interesada? ¡Ni que todas fuéramos como tú!

-Pues todas las mujeres deberíamos ser así

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Paty? Dejó a la tal Susana por mentirosa e interesada, así es que queda demostrado que eso no funciona.

-¡Ya cálmense! – gritó Paty – no sé porque me llevo con ustedes… ¡Ah! Eso sí, Annie, te advierto que no le digas nada de esto a nadie. Ya te conozco la lengua floja.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, chicas, me alegró mucho verlas – se levantó – tengo que ir a mis clases

-Gracias por visitarnos, Paty

Las amigas se despidieron amablemente, para luego irse cada una a sus respectivas clases.

En otro lado de esa universidad, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos se acercaba Terry con Charlie, quien estaba sentado como mirando hacia la nada mientras fumaba.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció Charlie

-Gracias – aceptó el cigarro y se sentó junto a él

-Ya te vi que andas tratando de conquistar a la güera

-¿A la güera?

-A Candy

-¡Ah! – se sonrojó – bueno… ¡Pues sí!

-Es una buena chiquilla. Ojalá que si te haga caso

-¿Qué tanto la conoces?

-Lo suficiente para decirte que es una gran mujer

-A ver… ¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Lo que te contaré, me lo confió la misma Candy, pero muy discretamente. Annie, como es una chismosa, pues me contó casi toda la vida de Candy a detalles… bueno… no tanto, pero sé que Candy es una chica que ha sufrido bastante

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Terry, más interesado que nunca en esa plática

-Su mamá y su hermano se fueron. Eran su única familia, o mejor dicho, la más cercana. Al parecer la señora enfermó gravemente y se tuvieron que ir a radicar lejos. Entonces Candy se fue a vivir con una prima…

Casi con lujo de detalles, Charlie contó esa triste historia. Terry no cabía de la impresión. Sintió sus entrañas arder de coraje al escuchar sobre lo sucedido, pero con esa narración de su amigo, su admiración por Candy creció considerablemente. Ya no le cabía duda, Candy era una mujer fuera de lo común. Fuerte, independiente, luchadora y valiente. Y con todo ese paquete se incluía que era muy hermosa y con una figura inquietante. Su enamoramiento se multiplicó, vaya que sí.

-Creo que sí es la mujer indicada para ti – aseguró Charlie – la mayoría de los compañeros quisieran andar con ella, pero tú sabes que son unos idiotas que solo querrían divertirse. No lo permitas.

-¡Desde luego que no!

-Pues, te ves muy lento, hermano… el gran Terry, el rompe corazones, no ha podido conquistar a una chiquilla – le dijo en broma

-No es porque no quiera, apenas y la conozco

-No la conoces del todo, pero bien que te gusta, te trae loquito

-Todo a su tiempo ¿No crees?

-Desde luego, pero ¿Apoco no quisieras estar con ella ya en las vacaciones?

Y es que ya estaban en el mes de diciembre. Faltaban dos semanas para la temporada vacacional. Su salón de clases, siempre organizaba en estas fechas una salida especial. El año pasado por ejemplo, visitaron unas montañas. Este año, todos querían ir a la playa y desde luego, ya habían organizado todo. A estas fechas, el líder del grupo ya tenía casi todo listo para las vacaciones, que durarían aproximadamente una semana.

-No me digas que no quisieras ir acurrucado con ella en el autobús durante todo el viaje… y allá, en el hotel…

-¡Ya! Ya entendí tu punto

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues, la invitaré a salir este fin de semana ¿Crees que quiera?

-Eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que el sábado trabaja, así es que tendría que ser el domingo

-Pues el domingo será

-¡Vaya! Al fin te decidiste

-¿Al fin? Yo pienso que es muy rápido

-No, yo me refiero a que ya no estarás tan amargado. Con lo que te hizo Susana…

-¡No me la menciones!

-jajajaja está bien. Te dejo, me quiero ir ya a casa.

-Está bien, te veo mañana

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos. Terry se quedó en el mismo lugar por un rato más, pensando.

¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo inquietaba tanto?

Toda ella era muy linda, pero no sólo eso. Su carácter le encantaba, tan risueña, tan alegre. Quien lo diría, después de sufrir tanto, ella seguía conservando su esencia, siempre mostrando una sonrisa.

La verdad, aún no se atrevía a invitarla a salir tal como se lo dijo a Charlie. Ante todo, Terry es un caballero, y primero, se ganaría su amistad y su confianza.

Y en eso pensaba, en la mejor manera de lograrlo.

**Continuará…**

Lo sé… no tengo perdón, tardé tanto, pero como con el otro fic ya estaba en recta final, pues quise ya adelantar aquel, pero ahora ya toda mi atención estará en este fic.

Les agradezco mucho a todas sus comentarios. Espero actualizar rápido

(Unos reviews animan más, jejejeje)

¡Ah! Y por si no publico antes… ¡Feliz navidad! Recuerden el verdadero sentido de estas fechas. Celebramos el nacimiento del niño Jesús, así es que, agradezcamos a Dios por todas las bendiciones que nos ha otorgado. Sea como sea nuestra cena de Noche Buena, sencilla o no, agradezcámoslo. No todas las personas tienen la dicha de compartir una cena navideña. Celebren con mucha paz, con mucho amor, y mucha armonía. No hay nada más bello que compartir con nuestros seres queridos. Recuerden, el amor, es el mejor y más bello regalo.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Muy temprano, ese día Candy se presentó en la casa de Stear, lugar que acordó con él. El joven ya estaba preparado con su material adecuado para comenzar a trabajar.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Candy. Te ves radiante, me alegro.

-Gracias – se sonrojó bastante - ¿Comenzamos ya?

-Desde luego. Toma asiento aquí, por favor. Necesito que estés completamente quieta. No te muevas, no te rías, si es posible no respires.

-Sí, si entiendo

-De acuerdo

El joven comenzó a realizar su trabajo. Se le veía muy concentrado. Candy lo observaba minuciosamente, y muy en el fondo le gustó. Y es que Stear era bastante apuesto. Su cabello es totalmente negro y combina a la perfección con su blanca piel. Lo lleva corto, y ligeramente despeinado, toque que lo hace ver muy sensual. Además, los anteojos lo hacían lucir muy interesante. Para nada se veía como un nerd.

Casi una hora después, el muchacho terminó su trabajo.

-Listo ¿Quieres ver?

-¡Claro! – La rubia se acercó y no pudo creer lo que veía – es hermosa…

-Eres tú

-¡Oh! Es que no lo parece… de verdad… dibujas hermoso

-Tú eres hermosa. Yo solo plasmé esa belleza

-Gracias – le dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Yo tengo que agradecerte a ti. Toma – le extendió el sobre con su paga – me fuiste de gran ayuda. Espero contar contigo para otra ocasión

-¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias

-¿Me darías tu número telefónico?

-Eh… bueno… es que no tengo celular ni tampoco un teléfono fijo… pero

-No te preocupes, toma – le extendió una tarjeta – este es mi número, puedes llamarme cuando gustes

-Está bien. Gracias Stear

-Gracias a ti… Candy – se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente - ¿Aceptarías que te invite a tomar un helado?

Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante tal petición. Sí, reconocía que Stear es un chico apuesto y encantador, pero no se le comparaba a lo que sentía por Terry…

De repente empezó a pensar en él. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar a aquel muchacho de cabellos largos, de sonrisa encantadora y ojos cautivadores. Sí, definitivamente por Terry comenzaba a sentir algo más que simple atracción física.

Sonreía como boba y no se dio cuenta de que Stear le insistía para que le respondiera.

-¡Ah lo siento! ¿Qué me decías?

-Que si aceptas una invitación de mi parte para tomar un helado, o ir al cine, o a donde tú quieras

-Gracias, pero me temo que no podré. En las tardes voy a la universidad y en la mañana pienso a dedicarme a buscar un empleo

-Claro, entiendo – dijo un poco decepcionado

-Lo lamento Stear

-No te preocupes. ¿Te parece si un día de estos te visito en tu facultad?

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea, me encantaría que fuéramos buenos amigos

-Amigos… ¡Si, claro!

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta.

Stear se apuró a abrir. Quien llegaba era su padre, un señor bien parecido, muy bien vestido y muy amable.

-¡Oh! Estás ocupado, lo siento hijo

-No hay problema papá. Ya habíamos terminado, mira, te presento a Candy.

-Es un placer señorita. Lamento haberlos interrumpido

-No, no nos interrumpió. El gusto también es mío, Sr. Cornwell

-Así es. Te comento que ya habíamos terminado – se dirigió hacia su carpeta de dibujo – mira papá

-Vaya Stear, cada día vas mejorando más, me alegro muchísimo – después dirigió su mirada a Candy – además, ayuda mucho el que esta señorita sea muy hermosa

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció.

-No te apenes Candy… de verdad, eres bellísima, y se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea, claro, si tú aceptas

-¿Cómo dice?

-No sé si lo sepas, pero yo soy el dueño de las tiendas comerciales "Lyon"

-¡Oh! No… no lo sabía…

-En estos momentos necesito de alguna chica que sea la imagen de mis tiendas durante la temporada navideña. Tú eres ideal ¿Qué dices?

Vaya… Dios al fin escuchó sus ruegos. Un buen empleo le llegaba caído del cielo, prácticamente.

-¡Me encantaría! Pero… bueno, en las tardes voy a la universidad

-Eso no es problema, lo único que necesito de ti es que te cambien un poco el look, maquillaje y esas cosas… posteriormente la sesión de fotos, y listo… ¿Por qué no aceptas?

-Sí, claro que me encantaría pero lo que no se es que…

-¡Ah! – La interrumpió – sobre el sueldo… bueno, como es un trabajo temporal no sería mucho Candy. Por la sesión de fotos te pagaría un total de cien mil dólares

Se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo mientras abrió los ojos estupefacta, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Cie…en… mil…

-Es muy poco, lo sé – decía apenado

¿Poco? Claro, para gente cómo él era poco, pero para gente como Candy era como sacarse la lotería

-No, no es eso – decía ella

-Yo lo sé, Candy, pero mira, con tal de que aceptes mi propuesta, te doy un certificado con otros cien mil dólares para comprar todo lo que desees en nuestras tiendas ¿Te parece?

¿Qué si le parece? Si ese señor pudiera ver a través de la piel se daría cuenta de que el corazón de Candy estaba a punto de reventarse por latir tanto de inmensa felicidad.

-Desde luego

-¡Me alegro!

-¡Yo también! – Exclamaba Stear - ¿Lo ves Candy? Ya tienes un empleo

-Gracias, muchas gracias

-Gracias a ti, Candy – exclamó el señor mayor – quiero que te presentes mañana en mi oficina, en la sucursal matriz de las tiendas

-¡Desde luego!

El señor se retiró, y nuevamente, Candy y Stear se quedaron solos, pero como ya habían terminado su labor, comenzaron a encaminarse. Candy aceptó que Stear la llevara a la universidad.

-¡Ay Stear! No sé cómo agradecer que

-No, no, no… de ninguna manera. De hecho, ya había pensado en comentarle a mi padre sobre tu situación y… ¡No hizo falta! Verás cómo además de que te haces famosa, te comenzarán a llover empleos. No es por nada, y no es porque sea mi padre, pero sus tiendas son de mucho renombre aquí

-¡Lo sé! Claro que lo sé. Por eso estoy tan entusiasmada, pero no solo por eso, sino que… la paga, es demasiado… no me imaginé que una modelo ganara tantísimo dinero

-¿De verdad se te hace mucho?

-¡Claro! ¿Y a ti no?

-Bueno, creo que es lo justo para lo que vas a hacer. Tu imagen se verá por toda la ciudad. En anuncios espectaculares, en todos los centros comerciales, en las membrecías de los clientes, etc.

-¡Oh de verdad! Es increíble… no creo ser tan bella, de verdad que no

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás ciega o qué? Si no fueras en verdad tan bella, mi padre no te hubiera hecho tal ofrecimiento

-No exageres – decía apenada

-¿Exagerar? Vaya… se me hace que alguien ha pisoteado el autoestima de Candy…

Y entonces ella tragó en seco. Y recordó a Anthony.

_-Tony – así le decía de cariño_

_-Dime_

_-¿Por qué ya no me besas?_

_-¿Es necesario estar untándonos las babas todo el tiempo?_

_-¡Que horrible comentario!_

_-Y el tuyo muy tonto_

_Entonces ella se cruzó de brazos, giró su cabeza al lado contrario de él, y se soltó a llorar silenciosamente._

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? – la trajo de vuelta la voz de Stear

-Nada

Llegaron al campus, se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases.

Feliz, corriendo por todos los pasillos, al fin localizó a Annie, a quien, no importándole que estuviera a los grandes besos con Archie, la interrumpió.

-¡Annie! ¡Annie! ¡Amiga estoy feliz!

-¡Oye! Entrometida – refunfuñó Archie

-Si vieras Archie, como en estos momentos te adoro y ni siquiera has hecho nada – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla – ¡Pero te adoro por el padre que tienes!

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?

-¡Ya te lo contará Annie! – le gritó a lo lejos mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo

-¿Se puede saber que sucede? ¡Y porque besas a mi Archie!

-¡Ay Annie! Lo que te contaré no me lo vas a creer…

-Bueno, tranquila, respira, por Dios Candy, estás bien alterada

-¡Estoy feliz! Ya ves que te conté que hoy modelaría para el hermano de Archie

-Ajá ¿Y cómo te fue?

-¡De maravilla!

-¡Es tu novio! – Aseguró aquella – Dios Candy… ¡Qué bien! Nos ligamos a los hermanos Cornwell ¡Qué maravilla!

-¡No! Eso no… ¿Sólo piensas en ligues y esas cosas? ¡Ay Annie!

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que conocí a su padre

-¡A mi suegro! ¿Y qué tal es?

-Es un hombre muy amable, verás…

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Te gustó!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar de contarte?

-¡Ah! Está bien… tú le quitas la emoción a todo

-Bueno, es que observó el dibujo de Stear y quedó fascinado. De ahí, nos presentó…

Con todo lujo de detalles, Candy le contó lo sucedido a su amiga, quien por supuesto, no cabía de la emoción.

-¡Mi amiga será famosa! ¡Estoy tan alegre por ti!

-Ay Annie, en verdad la fama no me interesa en absoluto, sino el sueldo ¡El sueldo Annie! Aún no lo creo ¡Es demasiado!

-Eso y más te mereces. Eres una gran persona, Candy.

-Ay amiga… gracias

-Eres una llorona – la abrazó

-Tú también

Todo el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Bueno, hablando de detalles, pues sí.

Terry ese día se percató de la felicidad de irradiaba la chica. Por un momento, se alegró mucho por ella, pero analizando más a fondo, se sintió profundamente celoso. Tal vez esa felicidad se debía a algo relacionado al amor.

Decidió no atormentarse en pensar en esas cosas. Es más, debería de estar ahora ocupándose sobre sus clases de teatro. El profesor, Robert Hattaway, le había dicho anteriormente que no podría aceptarlo en su clase debido a que el ciclo escolar ya iba avanzado. Pero si de verdad Terry quería de lleno entrar al mundo del teatro, tenía que demostrarlo, y entonces Robert, decidiría después si lo acepta o no, aunque el curso esté ya avanzado.

Esa noche, Candy no dudó en hablarle a Tom y contarle su nueva noticia. Su hermano se alegró mucho, y Candy le insistió mil veces para que le diera un número de cuenta y depositarle la mitad de sus ganancias para ayudar a su madre. Por supuesto Tom se negó, pero Candy es una persona tan caprichosa que ya más adelante verá la manera de darle ese dinero a su mamá.

Al siguiente día, muy puntual acudió a su cita de trabajo. Ella tenía la costumbre de acudir con Annie a las tiendas "Lyon". Siempre se quedaba boqui abierta al notar los precios excesivos debido a la exclusividad de la tienda, y más aún, sorprendida se retiraba cada vez que Annie salía con las bolsas llenas de compras.

Llegó a la oficina del dueño, quien la recibió de inmediato.

En ese momento, firmaron el contrato de trabajo, y posteriormente, a Candy la llevaron a un salón de belleza, por supuesto, también propiedad del señor Cornwell.

En pocas horas, la embellecieron aún más. Su cabello lo tiñeron de un color rubio un poco más oscuro que su color natural. Sus rizos los enroscaron más, además de que le cortaron un sutil flequillo, que la hacía lucir más a la moda.

Como ella ya es poseedora de una gran belleza natural, únicamente la maquillaron con todos discretos.

El resultado, fue magnífico. Toda la mañana posó para muchas fotos, vestida de distintas formas, modelando todo tipo de ropa y en distintos escenarios.

Realmente tenía una gracia natural para posar en las fotografías. Los demás trabajadores quedaron muy satisfechos con el resultado y Candy al fin pudo retirarse a la universidad.

No es necesario mencionar, cómo causó revuelo con su cambio de imagen. Annie la felicitó y le hacía saber a cada momento que se veía muy, muy hermosa.

Pero los caballeros también notaron ese cambio, y más, aquellos que ya vivían enamorados de la joven.

Terry y Charlie platicaban amenamente sobre trivialidades, cuando a lo lejos, la observaron. Charlie tuvo que darle un coscorrón a su amigo, puesto que no reaccionaba.

-¿Te traigo un balde?

-¿Qué? – reaccionó al fin

-Sí, para la saliva…

-¡No seas idiota!

-Creo que Candy cambió su imagen para impresionar a alguien – y con ese comentario logró encelar a Terry, quien por supuesto, lo supo disimular

-Bien por ella – se retiró

-Jajajajajaja te ves tan bobo

-¿Por qué?

-Tratando de disimular lo evidente

-No me molestes

-Pareces un niño, sabes. Te ves tan bobo cada vez que tratas de ocultar lo que sientes por ella

-Ya sabes qué es lo que siento, ya sabes que me gusta ¿Y que más quieres? ¿Qué te aburra todo el día diciéndote todas las palabras de amor que le quisiera decir?

-¡Oh! ¡Ese es el verdadero Terry! ¡El que he conocido siempre!

-¡Ay ya cállate!

-¡Vamos Terry! ¿Cuándo te vas a animar entonces?

Y entonces, no contestó, debido a que enfrente de ellos caminaban Candy y Annie dispuestas a entrar al aula.

¿Cuántas veces, esos dos se observaban a los ojos? Todo el tiempo. Como no queriendo. Siempre que estaban cerca, se miraban. Pero siempre, en todas esas ocasiones, Candy bajaba la mirada, sonrojada. Hasta Annie ya le había dicho que se veía demasiado tonta haciendo eso, alegando que era el colmo que ya a sus casi 20 años se siguiera comportando como una quinceañera.

A Candy por supuesto que no le importaban los comentarios de su amiga.

Y los siguientes días siguieron igual. Solo miraditas, nada más. Parece que eso los hacía felices. A estas alturas, Candy ya tenía harta a su amiga con tantos comentarios acerca de Terry.

Que si sus hermosos ojos, que si esa ropa tan elegante, que si ese porte, esa caballerosidad, etc.

Por lo menos Annie ya estaba contenta de que al fin Candy aceptaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico. Obviamente, la alegraba mucho, pues eso era un claro indicio de que estaba logrando olvidar a Anthony, si no es que ya lo había olvidado… pero al parecer, no era así, tristemente no.

Justo ese día, Annie y Archie se escaparon de las clases para pasar un momento a solas. Fueron al cine, y posteriormente a comer algo.

En el restaurant, a lo lejos, Annie observó que se encontraba Anthony, con muy, muy buena compañía.

El chico rubio, le tomaba las manos a la chica que estaba frente a él, y la besaba.

-¡Mira a ese idiota! ¡Desgraciado!

-¿Qué sucede, Annie?

-¿No ves? ¡Anthony! ¡Con otra! ¡Maldito!

-Bueno… no veo por qué te molestas, él y Candy ya no son nada

-¿Cómo no me voy a molestar? Hace apenas terminaron y ese ya tiene con quien divertirse ¡Pero me va a oír! – se levantó del asiento, pero Archie la jaló

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Ponerlo en su lugar!

-No te metas, no es tu asunto

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Candy, es mi asunto. Anthony la hizo sufrir mucho, y estoy segura de que ya la engañaba con esa tipa, o dime Archie ¿Crees que sea casualidad que tenga una pareja tan pronto?

-No lo sé ni me interesa ¿Por qué no dejas que ellos dos resuelvan sus diferencias?

-Claro que no. Ese idiota me va a oír ¡Ahora!

-No te metas Annie

-No te metas tú

-No vale la pena que te metas en problemas por estupideces. Además ¿No dices que Candy ya le anda haciendo ojitos a Grandchester?

-Bueno… ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que se deprimiera por culpa de un imbécil como Anthony?

-¿Y tú que esperabas de Anthony? ¿Qué se hiciera monje?

-¡Assh Archie! ¡Contigo no se puede!

-Solo di que tengo la razón, preciosa

-¡No! Eres un tarado, como todos los hombres

Archie solo se reía de los comentarios de su novia

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – le preguntó a Annie, quien sacaba su cámara fotográfica

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Eres una metiche sin remedio

-No me importa. Candy se va a enterar de esto – entonces, tomó la foto - ¡Que buena toma!

Salieron discretamente del lugar. Archie dejó a su novia a la puerta de su casa, pero ella se escabulló cinco minutos después. ¿Para qué? Pues es lógico, para correr a ver a Candy.

Llegó hasta su humilde hogar, y ella la recibió gustosa y alegre.

-¡Hola Annie! ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?

-Te cuento después. Tienes que ver esto – y entonces, sacó la cámara – fui allí con Archie, y lo vi. Deseaba decirle de cosas, ponerlo en su lugar, pero Archie no me dejó. Entonces le tomé la fotografía.

Y allí lucía Anthony. Tan guapo como siempre. Su cabello rubio resplandecía en todo el marco, pero su mirada enamorada ahora la dedicaba a la chica con quien posaba en la foto.

-¿Apoco no es un tarado? – Seguía insistiendo Annie - ¡Y mira que tipa más fea! Tú estás mucho más bonita, pero los hombres siempre se chocan de comer postres y se van a buscar al primer frijol que encuentran ¡Que idiotas!

-Annie – le susurró, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la cámara – no quiero ser grosera, pero por favor, déjame sola

-¡Ah no! ¡No señorita! Estoy segura de que te vas a encerrar para llorar toda la noche ¡Pero no lo permitiré! Ese imbécil no lo merece

Y para este entonces, Candy soltó el amargo llanto. Annie sin dudarlo, la abrazó.

-No Candy… discúlpame por ser tan imprudente. No era mi intención lastimarte. Yo le tomé la foto para que de una vez te des cuenta de que él ya es un caso perdido. Cosa del pasado.

-¿Por qué Annie?- sollozaba - ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¡Yo pensaba que ya no me importaba!

-Es muy difícil superar una pérdida así, pero no imposible. Recuerda todo lo que te hizo. Recuerda aquella vez en que te ofendió, diciéndote que eras una cualquiera solamente porque querías experimentar nuevas cosas…recuerda también cuando te lastimó diciéndote que te había gustado que aquel te violara… y recuerda también que…

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! Me lastimas mucho

-No, no es mi culpa, Candy. Reconoce que Anthony es un pendejo que no supo valorarte, que no te supo comprender, que en su momento te apoyó, pero a medias. ¡Así no se hacen las cosas! Si de verdad te hubiera amado no habría hecho tantas idioteces

-¡Ya Annie!

-¡No! Me vas a escuchar. Quiero que esta sea la última vez que lloras por él ¿De acuerdo?

-Es que aún lo amo – dijo en un susurro – no tienes idea de cómo se me estrujó el corazón con esa fotografía… ¡Me duele tanto!

-No te creo. No creo que puedas seguir amando a alguien que te lastimó mucho. Para mí, que te duele el hecho de que se haya buscado a otra tan rápido. ¡Te duele el orgullo! ¡No te hagas! ¡Pero no te creo que aún lo ames!

-¡Tú que sabes!

-Te conozco de toda la vida

-¡Déjame sola, Annie!

-Está bien – agarró su bolso, muy molesta – lloriquea todo lo que quieras, Candy. Sufre si eso es lo que deseas ¡Suicídate si quieres! Pero no me quedaré con las ganas de decirte que eres una reverenda idiota por seguir sufriendo por aquél. Adiós – azotó la puerta, dejando a Candy sola en su habitación, muy afligida.

Es evidente que ella se desahogó. Realmente le dolía muchísimo lo recién sucedido. Pero no había marcha atrás. Sabía que Annie tenía mucha razón, pero es que le era inevitable sufrir. Tal vez ya no lo amara, pero lo que sí era verdad, es que alguna vez lo amó tanto, que duele, y duele mucho.

Al siguiente día, como si nada hubiera sucedido, se presentó en la universidad. Saludó a Annie y se disculpó por su actitud. Annie la comprendió y le dijo que no importaba nada, siempre y cuando no volviera a sufrir más por ese romance deshecho.

Al fin ya era viernes, y todos en la clase platicaban amenamente sobre sus planes para el fin de semana.

Ellas dos, ya estando sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, platicaban también sobre sus planes, pero se acercaron otras chicas para interrumpirlas.

-Oye Candy – decía Lindsay - ¿Acaso tú eres la chica del anuncio?

-¿Anuncio? – Preguntó la rubia - ¿Cuál?

-Lo ves – dijo otra compañera, Amelia – te dije que no es, Linsday

-Pues yo estaba casi segura que sí

-¿Podrían ser más especificas? – preguntó Annie

-Bueno, es que cuando veníamos hacia acá vimos un enorme espectacular de la tienda Lyon en la Avenida Lincoln, y la chica de la fotografía se le parece demasiado a Candy

-¡Candy! – Exclamó Annie - ¡Los pusieron muy pronto!

-¿Entonces si eres tú?

-Así es

-¡Te felicitamos mucho Candy! Te ves realmente hermosa, bueno, siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita, pero en la fotografía te ves espectacular

-Muchas gracias

-¡Uy! Eso no es nada, miren – Annie sacó un pequeño folleto – aquí verán más fotos

Y es que el día de la sesión, Candy se llevó a casa unos 10 folletos con todas las fotografías que le tomaron. Por supuesto, le regaló una a Annie.

-¡Annie! No te lo di para que lo exhibas

-Ay Candy, que boba eres, de igual manera casi todo el país verá este folleto

-Eso sí – aseguró Linsday – no seas malita, enséñanos

-Está bien

Y entonces las cuatro chicas, divertidas veían todo el folleto a la vez que halagaban la belleza y el porte de la rubia.

Pero a un ladito de ellas, muy cerquita, escuchaba entrometidamente Charlie. Obvio que, no dudó en contarle a Terry.

-¿En la Av. Lincoln? – preguntó el castaño

-¡Sí! Anda, vamos a ver

-De acuerdo. Corrieron hacia la camioneta y se dirigieron allá.

Efectivamente, era un espectacular enorme, en donde Candy posaba con un vestido rojo estilo "Santa Claus" haciendo alusión a la navidad. Posaba casi de espaldas, volteando el rostro a la cámara, recargada de una enorme mesa donde había regalos y aun lado de esa mesa un árbol navideño. Se le veía una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos verdes y enormes relucían en toda la fotografía. Ni que decir de sus piernas, que se notaban realmente espectaculares, torneadas y perfectas.

Toda la imagen se veía bellísima, elegante y de buen gusto. Por supuesto, Terry se estacionó a un lado para quedarse varios minutos observando la imagen, sin parpadear, realmente impactado y gratamente feliz.

-Y yo me pregunto, si la puedes ver en persona todos los días ¿Por qué pones cara de idiota con una fotografía?

-¿Te quieres callar? ¡Tú me animaste a venir!

-Sí, ya sé, pero sólo para ver un ratito, no media hora ¡Ya vámonos!

-Está bien – se montaron en la camioneta y regresaron de vuelta a la universidad - ¿Apoco no se ve hermosa? – Seguía insistiendo Terry – es que creo que esa palabra es muy pobre… es más que hermosa… mucho más que eso, bellísima

-¡Ay amigo! ¡Ya estás embrujado!

-¡Sí! Sí, muy embrujado, y no es para menos, aparte de que es tan hermosa es tan inteligente, culta, valiente, graciosa, todo, tiene todo

-Eso sí, pero recuerda que en la cama no te sirve de nada la inteligencia

-¡Eres un asqueroso vulgar!

-Jajajaja yo nada más decía…

Llegaron al campus y se sorprendieron al notar que Annie los esperaba para hablar un poco con ellos. Bueno, en realidad solo esperaba a Terry.

-¡Hola Terry!

-Hola Annie – la saludaba amablemente, puesto que es la mejor amiga de Candy. Algo importante tendrá que decirle

-Mira, yo quiero obsequiarte algo, bueno, te estarás preguntando por que yo quiero darte algo a ti, pues bien, estoy agradecida contigo por lo de aquella vez en tu casa, la manera en que ayudaste a Candy y lo amable que te portaste – para este entonces, Terry ya estaba aburrido de su sermón, pero decidió ser paciente y seguirla escuchando – Candy te manda esto – le extendió el folleto

-¿No decías que me lo obsequiabas tú?

-Ah bueno… sí, es de parte de las dos ¡Adiós! – se retiró corriendo

Terry se quedó allí parado observando el tan peculiar obsequio. Por primera vez sintió mucha, pero mucha simpatía por Annie.

Se lo guardó debajo de la chaqueta y se regresó a su camioneta, para observar en privado. Sabía muy bien que necesitaría horas para hojear todo el folleto y no deseaba ser interrumpido.

Ya una vez adentro, lo sacó. La fotografía de la portada era la misma que minutos atrás vio en el anuncio espectacular, por lo que le dio la vuelta a la hoja casi enseguida.

En las siguientes páginas se le veía a ella posando a veces sola, y a veces acompañada de otras modelos, pero la que mas aparecía era sin duda Candy.

Sonreía como bobo en cada hojeada ¡Es que de verdad es hermosa! Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese porte tan elegante y a la vez con gracia… pero de repente, al hojear otra página, sintió un brusco pinchazo muy palpitante en su entrepierna, y es que… en esa página ella modelaba lencería. Eran solo dos fotografías, pero eran suficientes para ser admirada. Posaba tan dulce e inocente. Perdió la cuenta de cuánto fue el tiempo que su mirada permaneció en esas páginas. Como una hora después, terminó de verlo todo, lo guardó en la guantera y salió feliz.

Llegó al salón de clases y con la mirada buscó a Annie. Ella al fin volteó a mirarlo y él le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Annie sonrió complacida, pues eso lo hizo con el único propósito de ayudar a su amiga. La quería muchísimo, sabía que si Candy se enteraba de que le obsequió el folleto a Terry se enfurecería muchísimo, pero no le importó, pues Annie estaba casi segura de que en un futuro se lo agradecería.

-¿Por qué te sonríes con Terry? – preguntó Candy

-¿Celosa?

-No… bueno… no, claro que no ¿Me vas a decir por qué le sonríes?

-Que entrometida, pues me llevo bien con él, porque otra cosa sería

Ellas alegaban mientras Terry también hacia lo propio con Charlie

-A la hora de la salida la invitaré a salir para el fin de semana ¿A dónde me recomiendas que la lleve?

-Ahora si se te ve muy animado

-¡Claro que lo estoy!

-Te deseo suerte

-¿Crees que la necesito?

-No lo sé, de igual manera te deseo suerte ¿No puedo?

-No lo digo por eso, sino… es que sentiría muy feo si me rechaza

-Ahí si ya no sé. Me llevo bien con ella pero en realidad la conozco poco. Pero aleja esos nervios, más vale hacer el intento

-Gran consuelo

-Mira, ahorita ya está sola ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez? Y así ya no estarás tan nervioso lo que resta del día

-¿Si, verdad?

-¡Anda pues! ¡Mira! Si hasta viene para acá

Y en efecto, Candy se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. Pasó junto a Terry y él ni se inmutó.

-¡Por que no le dijiste!

-¡Es que no sé cómo!

-Jajajajajaja ¿No me digas que tienes que ensayar frente al espejo?

-No seas idiota, es que me siento como un mocoso de quince años ¡Y no sé por qué!

-Mira, esta es tu oportunidad, está sola. Anda, ve.

-Está bien – respiró profundo, y se encaminó a la salida

Iba preparando su arrogante y hermosa sonrisa, pero alguien le ganó el turno. Un chico se sentaba al lado de ella para conversar.

¡Diablos! Mejor se regresó, pero no sin perder detalle de la escena.

-¡Hola Candy! – saludaba el recién llegado

-¡Stear! ¡Qué gusto verte!

-El gusto es mío ¿Ya viste que ya pusieron uno de los espectaculares?

-No he visto, pero ya me comentaron. Fue demasiado pronto ¿No crees?

-No, claro que no. Recuerda que ya estamos en el mes de la navidad

-¡Es cierto!

-Te felicito, Candy. Te ves muy bella

-Gracias

-Oye… bueno, aprovechando que vine a verte, pues… ¿Aceptarías ya mi invitación a salir?

Desde luego que, Candy ya se sentía en deuda con esa familia. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Además, Stear es un chico muy simpático y alegre y no tendría nada de malo salir un día con él.

-Está bien ¿Qué día?

-Cuando tú quieras, Candy

-Es que no se si tu tengas algo qué hacer

-En realidad, mañana estoy un rato en la oficina de mi padre, y todo el domingo lo tengo libre ¿Te gustaría el domingo?

-Claro

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer ese día?

-Para nada

-Me alegro. El domingo yo paso por ti a tu casa

-De acuerdo

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, o más bien, en la comisura de los labios gracias a una "equivocación" de Stear.

Terry a lo lejos seguía observando la escena. Por supuesto que notó en la mirada de aquel chico algo más que simple cariño amistoso.

Desconocía sobre qué hablaba con Candy, pero cualquier cosa, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se la arrebatasen.

Ella se quedó nuevamente a solas y ahora sí, fue el momento en que Terry se armó de valor y así, sin más, se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola – saludó animosamente

-Hola Terry – titubeó un poco ella. La presencia de ese chico vaya que la ponía bastante nerviosa. Por mucho que tratara de disimular, no lograba ocultar su sonrojo.

-Oye, me preguntaba si un día de estos aceptarías una invitación de mi parte. Para llevarte a algún lado… eh… no sé… que te agrade

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Terry la invitaba a salir? No era posible ¿O sí?

Tontamente se quedó callada, pues no sabía qué pensar, y menos, qué responder.

-¿Candy?

-¡Perdón!

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó arrebatadamente

-¿Cuándo? Pues, si se puede, mañana mismo – sí, entre más pronto, mejor para él

-Claro

-¿Sí? – preguntaba sin poder creerlo

-Sí

-Gracias, entonces, pasaré por ti

-De acuerdo, oye Terry

-Dime

-Y… a dónde… bueno… disculpa que me entrometa pero… ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? Digo… para saber cómo vestirme… o – realmente se sentía boba preguntando eso, pero es que la presencia de Terry la ponía nerviosa hasta enloquecer

-¡No te preocupes! Ya veremos sobre la marcha a donde vamos – le guiñó un ojo y se retiró de ahí.

Cabe mencionar que durante toda la noche, ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía conciliar el sueño. Se revolvían entre las sábanas pensando en lo que sucederá al siguiente día. Estaban muy nerviosos.

Candy al menos, dejó de pensar en Anthony. La invitación de Terry era lo que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Se desveló buscando el atuendo adecuado para no errar al siguiente día en su imagen, ensayando varios tipos de peinados y probándose todos los zapatos.

Y es que las mujeres, vaya que somos especiales en ese tipo de casos. De lo que no cabía duda, es que estaba inmensamente feliz. Nerviosa, pero feliz.

**Continuará…**

Gracias! Espero que hayan pasado increíble navidad. Nos leemos hasta el próximo. Espero que este les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO VII**

-Maquillaje, listo, peinado… creo que una coleta estará bien… ¡La ropa! ¡Aún no sé que ponerme! ¡Y ya es tardísimo!

En efecto, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Terry quedó de pasar por ella a las tres. Debido a la larga noche de insomnio que tuvo, concilió el sueño hasta las seis de la mañana y se levantó mucho muy tarde.

Corría como loca por toda su habitación buscando el atuendo perfecto. Se maldecía enormemente en este momento por ser de personalidad tan sencilla y no haber ocupado aún ese certificado de dinero electrónico que le dieron ¡Tendría ahora el conjunto perfecto! Pero no… por tonta, ahora andaba luchando con todo el guardarropa.

Dando las 2:30 encontró al fin un bonito pantalón de vestir negro, con una blusa color blanco y negro a rayas y un abrigo a juego con todo el conjunto. Sí, según ella ya estaba lista.

Apenas se estaba acomodando nuevamente el cabello cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¡Que rayos! ¡Qué puntual es!

Se dio un último vistazo al espejo y abrió la puerta. No se esperaba lo que encontraría. Allí afuera, posaba de pie el hombre más hermoso, más apuesto, más guapo, más perfecto de todo el mundo.

Con una arrogante sonrisa de lado a lado, recargado en el marco de la puerta, vestido en un conjunto de tonalidades oscuras que solo hacían resplandecer más su azul mirada, posaba Terry, observándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada tan traviesa que derretía.

-Hola Candy

-Hola…

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él, al notarla nerviosa. Y es que Candy no hizo más que responder ese "hola" y después quedarse con la boca abierta sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Oh! No, nada ¿Quieres pasar? – se puso las manos en ambas mejillas tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo

-Gracias – se adentró una vez que ella le cedió el paso

-Disculpa el desorden y todo lo feo que veas aquí… mi hogar como verás es muy pequeño y…

-No te preocupes – le sonrió amablemente

-¿Te ofrezco algo? Agua, café, té…

-No, gracias. Pienso invitarte a comer y ya es algo tarde. Te acepto un café más tarde ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro! Entonces, vamos – se acercó a la entrada y ambos salieron

La camioneta aguardaba por ellos justo enfrente de la casa de Candy. Muy caballerosamente Terry le abrió la puerta a la dama y posteriormente entró él.

-¿Qué estilo de música prefieres, Candy?

-¿Y apoco cualquier música que yo te diga la tienes? – se quiso hacer la graciosa

-Bueno… no creo tener todos los estilos musicales, sin embargo pienso que tendremos más o menos los mismos gustos… mmm… pondré un grupo que me gusta mucho, a ver qué te parece

Del aparato de sonido se comenzó a escuchar una bella melodía con guitarras y una batería de fondo. A candy le encantó, y en cuanto la letra comenzaba, ella no dudó en cantar.

_Suddenly something has happened to me_

_as i was having my cup of tea_

_suddenly i was feeling depressed_

_i was utterly and totally stressed_

_do you know you made me cry_

_do you know you made me die _

Terry la observaba maravillado. Es que aparte de todo ¿También debía cantar excelentemente bien? Ella seguía concentrada en la música, luciendo su espectacular voz y moviéndose alegremente al ritmo de la melodía.

Terminó la canción y entonces Terry volvió al planeta tierra después de aterrizar de una nube de ensoñación perfecta. Arrancó el motor, no sin antes dedicarle a Candy una gran sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Haz de pensar que estoy loca – dijo ella entre risas

-Para nada. Pienso que cantas hermoso – aseguró él

-¡Oh! Gracias… nunca me lo habían dicho

-¿Qué cantas muy bien?

-Ajá

-Entonces nunca nadie te había escuchado

-¡No seas exagerado!

-¿Eso crees? – la miró seductoramente… esa mirada, por Dios… ¿Por qué nunca podía sostenerle esa mirada?

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Llegamos! – la interrumpió

Se bajaron del automóvil y se adentraron al lugar. Era un restaurant muy vistoso, confortable y de buen gusto. No era para nada un lugar demasiado elegante. Era ideal. Candy se sintió muy cómoda allí.

Y ahí tuvo otro gesto de caballerosidad por parte de Terry, quien le ofreció la silla para sentarse y posteriormente él se sentó a un lado de ella.

Llegó un mesero con la carta, ambos hicieron sus pedidos y a los cinco minutos le llevaron su pedido primeramente a Candy.

-Que bello lugar, nunca había venido

-Me alegro que te guste. La comida además es exquisita

-Ya lo creo. Este filete se ve delicioso ¿Quieres probar?

-No, gracias

-Anda, aún no te traen tu comida

-No te preocupes, no tardarán

-¡No seas orgulloso! Anda, come

-No Candy, gracias

-¡Vamos Terry! – le acercó el tenedor a la boca y Terry se movió bruscamente

-Dije que no, gracias Candy

-¡Que sangrón! Y grosero

-Soy vegetariano

-No me inventes cosas… ¿Vegetariano? – Soltó su cubierto y se llevó las manos al rostro, apenada – lo siento Terry, debes pensar que soy un monstruo

-¿Un monstruo? Jajajajaja – se carcajeó, divinamente, como solo él sabe

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me enterneces

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Si Candy… me diste ternura de repente

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Dices que yo pienso que eres un monstruo ¿No?

-Pues, si

-Y supongo que dices eso porque piensas que soy una de esas personas amantes de los animales que viven traumadas al mismo tiempo que condenan a todos los que como tú, comen carne

-Eso creo

-Pues déjame decirte que crees mal. No te critico, ni pienso que seas un monstruo, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿De verdad? Discúlpame… yo… bueno… es que me sorprendió

Y Terry volvió a carcajearse

-¿Así siempre eres? – preguntó Terry

-¿Así como?

-Tan sorprendente

Entonces el silencio reinó entre ellos. Candy tenía el rostro como inexpresivo, y no porque no le importara el comentario de Terry, sino por que la dejó prácticamente muda.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Terry le dijo que es sorprendente? Al parecer, Terry se apenó, porque no hizo otra cosa más que agachar la mirada para contemplar su plato de comida.

Los minutos que siguieron, ambos comieron casi en silencio total, pero tan contentos internamente por estar al lado del otro. De repente se dedicaban miradas coquetas y ambos se sonrojaban y seguían comiendo.

Al terminar, se retiraron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora, Candy?

-No lo sé, a donde tu digas, por mi cualquier lugar está bien

-De acuerdo ¿Te parece si recorremos la ciudad entera?

-¡Que buena idea!

Y durante la siguiente hora, eso hicieron, mientras, en la marcha, ambos enteraban al otro sobre su vida.

Candy se enteró de que Terry tenía dos hermanos, de cómo fue que decidió vivir solo y como su padre lo instó a estudiar la carrera de leyes. Además, se enteró más a fondo sobre su pasión al teatro.

Por su parte, Terry supo sobre la familia de Candy y el porqué no vivían en Chicago. También se enteró de cómo fue que perdió su anterior empleo y como la vida le sonrió nuevamente al obtener otro trabajo tan bien remunerado.

Después de tan amenas charlas, Terry se cansó de manejar tanto, y le propuso a Candy, llevarla a un lugar especial.

-Estoy seguro de que ese lugar te gustará, solo te pido que cuando yo te diga, te cubras los ojos

-¿Qué, que? Jajajaja estás loco

-Por favor, sé lo que te digo

-Está bien. Pero no dejo de pensar que estás loco

-De acuerdo, piénsalo si eso te hace feliz

-Sí, si me hace feliz

-De acuerdo, pues, cubre tus ojos ahora.

-Entendido, a la orden, lo que usted diga – bromeó, pero terminó accediendo

Cinco minutos después, él ya la estaba ayudando a bajar de la camioneta.

-No veas nada aún – le decía Terry

-¿Ya?

-¡No!

-¿Ya?

-¡Pero si pareces una niña!

-¿Y tú qué? Con tus jueguitos tontos…

-A ver, aún no los abras. Posa tus manos aquí – le tomó ambas manos para acomodarlas sobre un barandal. Un toque tan glorioso que ambos sintieron… pero supieron disimular muy bien que no les afectaba – ahora sí, ábrelos

Entonces ella hizo lo propio y no solo abrió los ojos, también la boca, de tan impresionada que estaba.

Ambos se encontraban sobre una terraza que daba una espectacular vista hacia la ciudad y hacia el lago Michigan.

Era una vista hermosa, y como ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba pintado de colores rojizos y anaranjados, haciendo lucir el paisaje de tonalidades tan románticas mezcladas con las luces que se empezaban a encender por toda la ciudad.

-Wow… Terry… esta vista es… es… ¡Fenomenal! La ciudad es tan hermosa… y mira esos colores en el cielo… ¡Y el lago! Parte de la ciudad se refleja en el lago… es simplemente maravilloso

-Sabía que te gustaría – dijo él satisfecho

-Gracias… gracias por mostrarme este paraíso…

-No es nada – y se puso atrás de ella, muy cerca. Posó sus manos también en el barandal, separadas de las manos de Candy, pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos era tal, que Candy bien podía sentir la respiración de Terry en su nuca.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Una casa?

-Sí. Es una casa de mi madre, pero nadie vive aquí – susurró muy cerquita de su oído… haciendo erizar la piel de Candy – y vengo cada vez que necesito soledad, o cuando necesito ahuyentar el estrés. Pero esta vez es distinto, esta vez vengo aquí por mi felicidad

-¿Felicidad? – ella no entendió del todo

Y entonces, Terry la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltearse hacia él.

-Me gustas, Candy. Me gustas mucho – la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Ella no sabía que responder. Terry sintió el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de ella. Dedujo que estaba tan nerviosa como él. Entonces, acercó su rostro al suyo. Le rozó suavemente la nariz al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con la respiración entrecortada de Candy. Se miraban a los ojos, ella parpadeaba indecisa. Sin saber que fuerza la impulsó, se humedeció los labios y los abrió ligeramente, acción que Terry disfrutó tanto observar, que sin pensarlo más unió sus labios a los de ella, que aún se sentían húmedos, pero que él, con su suave lengua se encargó de humedecer más, al mismo tiempo que movía su boca con gran maestría pero muy suavemente a la vez. Entonces ella se le abrazó del cuello, y pegó su cuerpo más al de Terry, mientras él posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ofreciéndole felicidad, ofreciéndole amor.

Las caricias subían de tono, pero siempre guardando la línea del respeto. Oscurecía más, y el frío comenzaba a calar los huesos de la pareja de enamorados.

Terminaron de besarse pero se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, disfrutando la compañía mutua.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, Terry la observó a los ojos, y le sonrió. No necesitaba preguntarle si ella sentía lo mismo que él, pues hace unos minutos, con ese beso le demostró que sí.

-¿Quieres entrar? – Preguntó él – comienza a hacer frío

-Sí, vamos

La abrazó por arriba del hombro y se adentraron a la casa. La invitó a sentarse en la sala mientras él se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té.

En pocos minutos llegó con el servicio y se sentó al lado de ella. Por supuesto, Candy se sintió gustosa y muy halagada de ser atendida tan amablemente por Terry.

-Gracias – exclamó ella

-Por nada – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazó y besó dulcemente su frente

¿Por qué será que ahora su voz se escucha más placentera? Esa voz tan varonil un tanto ronca la ha inquietado desde que lo conoció, pero ahora, que ya eran algo más que simples amigos del colegio, la enloquecía, hasta morir.

Si así de hermoso se sintió su primer beso ¿Cómo se sentiría el ritual del amor? Se sonrojó de tan solo imaginarse. Mejor recordó lo bien que se sintió ese beso para atesorar el momento en su memoria para toda la vida.

-Es una casa muy linda – rompió al fin el silencio Candy, con el propósito de iniciar una charla - ¿Por qué nadie vive aquí?

-Bueno, es que mis padres viven en otra casa – por no decir "mansión" – y mi madre aún quiere conservar esta pues se la heredó su padre.

-O sea, tu abuelo

-Así es

-Es muy linda – observaba todo a su alrededor

-Toda la belleza que esta casa tiene se ve claramente opacada por la tuya, Candy

-No exageres – decía entre apenada y nerviosa

-¿Exagerar? Vaya… creo que hay que trabajar mucho para elevar tu autoestima

Otra vez un nuevo comentario sobre el autoestima. ¿Por qué se sentía siempre inferior? No sólo eso, antes de esta hermosa tarde se sentía despreciada, fea, sola, fea, abandonada, fea, descuidada, fea… se miraba al espejo y no hallaba la sutil gracia que encontraba anteriormente. Aún con una reciente sesión fotográfica profesional, ella hojeaba las páginas de ese folleto y se sorprendía a sí misma pensando "¿Qué rayos me vio el señor Cornwell? ¿Quién pensará que estas fotos son bellas?"

Su semblante se tornó triste, envolviéndose en dolorosos recuerdos.

_-¡Mira Tony! Qué hermoso conjunto – exclamaba la rubia dentro de un centro comercial, al observar un sexy conjunto de lencería_

_-La lencería es bellísima, pero tú te verías gorda_

_-¡¿Qué dices? _

_-Admítelo Candy, estás engordando, y no me gusta nada_

_-Y por esa razón, ya no me tocas ¿Verdad? – dijo tan quedo, en un susurro, con un hilo de voz_

_Entonces Anthony acercó su rostro muy juntito al de ella solo para decirle_

_-Si ya no te toco es porque te estás volviendo loca. Pareces una loba rabiosa y me asustas. Pero tienes razón… tampoco me gusta que te veas gorda_

_-¡Eres un bruto!_

_-Y tú una tonta. Ya vámonos_

_La tomó de la mano para salir apresuradamente de ese centro comercial._

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? – la trajo de vuelta la voz de Terry

-Nada – pero no se dio cuenta que una lágrima indiscreta rodeaba su mejilla

Con sus dedos, Terry atrapó esa lágrima y posteriormente besó ese lugar humedecido a causa del llanto.

-¿Nada, eh? ¿Y lloras por nada?

-Es una larga historia, que en algún momento te contaré – respondió, para hacerle saber que no tenía intenciones de ocultarle nada

-Te esperaré pacientemente, Candy. Pero si me lo permites, quisiera únicamente decirte una cosa. Nunca permitas que te hieran, que te lastimen o te humillen, ni con hechos, ni con palabras… nunca les des prioridad a comentarios mal intencionados. Tienes que ser muy fuerte y aprender a amarte a ti misma. Analiza en lo profundo de tu corazón, y descubrirás que eres una gran persona, con un millón de virtudes.

Ante lo que escuchaba, Candy no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, pero no se permitió llorar. Intentó sonreír y le agradeció a Terry sus palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón. En ese instante comenzaba a sentir algo más por él.

-Es algo tarde – exclamó Terry - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Sí, está bien

-Sigues triste

-No

-¿No?

-Bueno… no precisamente triste… es que… hay ciertas cosas que no puedo quitarme de la mente de repente y… me pongo así… un tanto melancólica, pero no me hagas caso, estoy bien

-Me gustaría contribuir un poco para alejar esa melancolía ¿Aceptarías una invitación para salir a bailar?

-¿Te gusta bailar, Terry?

-¿Y a quien no?

Entonces logró robarle una sonrisa

-Claro, me encantaría ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo

-¿Hoy?

-Se te olvida que es sábado ¿Verdad? El fin de semana es perfecto para bailar en las noches, pero si no quieres puede ser otro día, no hay problema

-No… ¡Me encantaría que fuera hoy!

-De acuerdo, vamos. Te llevaré a una discoteque que es de un amigo mío y te va a gustar. No es el típico antro de escandalosos ruidos ni nada que pueda asustar a una señorita como tú

-Jajajajajaja ¿De dónde sacas que yo me asusto?

-Supongo. No se te ve aspecto de viciosa o alocada

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón, no me gustan los vicios pero tampoco me asusto de nada. He ido con Annie a muchos tipos de lugares y me la paso muy bien sin necesidad de beber o fumar ¡O drogarme! ¡Oh no! ¡Eso nunca!

-¿Ves como si te asustas? Jajajajajaja

-¿Tú te drogas? – preguntó asustada al escuchar las carcajadas de Terry

-Candy… debo confesarte que…

-¡Oh cielos! ¡No!

-¡Que eres muy testaruda! ¿Crees que una persona vegetariana se drogaría? Jajajajajajajajaja

-Pues, eso no lo sé

-¿Valdría la pena el sacrificio de no comer las delicias animales, para pudrirte el cerebro con drogas?

-No, claro que no, pero no tienes derecho de hablar de ello ¡Porque te he visto fumando!

-Fiuuuuu – silbó graciosamente – mi novia comienza a tomar sus derechos de reclamos, me parece estupendo

-¡Terry! No es reclamo… solo digo la verdad

-Bien, lo único que tengo que decir a mi defensa es que ese fue un horrible vicio que me contagió Charlie hace algunos años, pero ya estoy dejándolo

-Ajá, échale la culpa a Charlie, seguramente te ponía una pistola en la cien

-No exactamente, pero él es quien más ha contribuido con mis salidas de parranda ¿Te parece si ya nos vamos?

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Estaré insistiendo día a día para que abandones ese horrible vicio

-Y me parece perfecto – le besó la mejilla

Salieron de la casa para encaminarse nuevamente al auto. En quince minutos estaban ya llegando al lugar que Terry había prometido.

Ingresaron de inmediato al enorme lugar. Al centro se notaba la amplia pista de baile, pero primeramente ellos se dirigieron hacia una oculta mesa para tener un poco de privacidad.

Pero resulta que de entre tantas mesas, se encontraron a Annie y a Archie, quienes, como siempre, se comían a besos.

Candy se alegró mucho de ver allí a su amiga. Como ya estaba acostumbrada a que tenía que interrumpirla para que le hiciera caso, pues esa noche no fue la excepción.

-¡Candy! ¡Hola! – la abrazó - ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

-Vine con Terry

Y entonces Annie dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño. Se alegró mucho, y con la mirada hizo la pregunta inevitable. Las buenas amigas siempre tienen un poder especial para comunicarse por medio de miradas y gestos.

Pues con un simple gesto, Candy le respondió su cuestionamiento a Annie y se volvieron a abrazar.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti, amiga! – de ahí se separó de ella para saludar a Terry

Las dos parejitas permanecían amenamente platicando para después ocupar la pista de baile.

Toda la noche bailaron, bailaron, y bailaron, sin cansarse. Se reían, se divertían a la vez que se abrazaban.

Archie no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de besar en todo momento a Annie, pero Terry es un caballero muy distinto. Mientras bailaba le sonreía a Candy y de repente le daba un beso en la frente, que a ella la hacía temblar de emoción.

Después de bailar, volvieron a sentarse un momento, siguieron platicando y minutos después se retiraron debido a que ya casi cerraban el lugar.

Pero al parecer, las tres piñas coladas que ingirió Candy causaron un embriagante efecto en su cuerpo.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa, cantaba y reía alocadamente. Terry meneaba la cabeza negativamente al notarla así, y se culpaba por haberla invitado allí.

Una vez llegando a la casa de la chica, Terry la ayudó a bajar del auto y ella se le abrazó de cuello como si fuese una cría de oso. No lo soltaba.

Inmediatamente siguió un apasionado beso, con el cual Terry se sorprendió, pero no protestó.

Se abrazaban fervientemente, el temblor en el cuerpo de Candy hizo que recargara la espalda sobre la camioneta, pues de repente sentía tambalearse.

Por supuesto que Terry la abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarla caer. Ella volvía a reír a carcajadas. Al parecer estaba muy, muy contenta.

-¿Siempre te pones así cuando bebes? – preguntó él

-De hecho, es la primera vez que bebo en mi vida – respondió aquella, apenas dándose a entender

-¡Es mi culpa! Lo siento mucho, Candy

-No fue tu culpa… yo quise beber eso a sabiendas de que no estoy acostumbrada, además… ¡Se siente genial!

-No te acostumbres, por favor, tú no eres así

-¿Así como? – se le acercó traviesamente y acarició su rostro, para posteriormente volver a besarlo

-Bien, pues – respondía él entre besos – ya estás en casa. Me retiro no sin antes saber que estás bien

-Estoy de maravilla ¿No ves?

-Me preocupa dejarte así

-Entonces ¿Por qué no pasas? – sugirió muy sugestiva

-De acuerdo – la abrazaba de la cintura, y al notar que a la chica se le dificultaba abrir el cerrojo, le quitó la llave y abrió él

La dirigió hasta su cama. De la forma más enternecedora le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió. Después le dio un beso en la frente y planeaba despedirse

-No te vayas – dijo ella mientras lo jalaba del cuello para atrapar nuevamente sus labios

-Ya estás bien. Duerme. Mañana te veo

-No te vayas

-Tengo que irme, preciosa – acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla – mañana pasaré temprano para asegurarme que estés bien

-No te vayas, Terry, quédate conmigo – lo besó – toda la noche, y hagamos el amor…

¿Acaso escuchó bien? Cómo sea, él nunca se aprovecharía de la situación para faltarle a su apenas novia

-Candy, estás un poco ebria y yo también. No quiero faltarte el respeto, yo me iré y vendré mañana a verte.

-No, Terry, no te vayas – se soltó a llorar de repente – estoy muy sola, no me dejes…

-Está bien. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas ¿Te parece? Pero solo me quedaré a eso, a cuidarte.

-Sí – asintió y se le abrazó fuertemente

Se dieron un último beso a los labios hasta que Candy se quedó profundamente dormida, en los brazos de Terry.

Él no deseaba despertarla, y para ser mas sincero, no deseaba apartarse de su abrazo, por lo que recargó su cabeza a la de ella, cerró los ojos, y se quedó también dormido, muy profundamente.

**Continuará…**

**Referencias: **La canción que canta Candy en el auto se llama "Animal Instinct" interpretada por "The cranberries"

Hola! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado ¿Qué tal la cita con Terry? ¿Cumplí con sus expectativas? Espero que sí.

Les deseo a todas y cada una de ustedes que pasen un excelente fin de año, al lado de sus seres amados y que la paz, la armonía y el amor reinen en sus hogares, aún si acostumbran hacer cena o no. Oremos porque el siguiente año nos tenga preparadas muchas sorpresas. Recuerden que lo importante no es hacer los miles de propósitos que muy pocas veces cumplimos, sino hacernos cada día de nuevas metas, porque el día que ya no tenemos metas que alcanzar, entonces la vida no tiene sentido.

Reciban un enorme abrazo desde Xalapa, Veracruz, México, y que se extienda alrededor de todo el mundo, de todos los lugares donde me regalan el valioso tiempo de leer mis locuras =)


	8. Chapter 8

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Amanecía. El reloj marcaba las 6:00 a.m. y Candy comenzaba a estirarse bajo las sábanas.

Para su gran sorpresa, tenía compañía, una muy grata compañía. Ambos, durmiendo con ropa de calle, pero muy abrazados.

"Entonces no fue un sueño" pensó

Comenzó a recordar todas las escenas vividas el día anterior y sonreía para sí misma ante lo feliz que Terry la hizo.

De repente, Terry también comenzaba a despertar y ella se le abrazó nuevamente muy fuerte.

-Te quedaste – le susurró – te quedaste Terry, muchas gracias

-Me preocupaba dejarte sola, así, cuando yo tuve la culpa de que te pusieras en ese estado

-No fue tu culpa

-Yo te invité, por lo tanto me hago responsable

-Como quieras, pero ya puedes notar que estoy muy bien – se le apoyó en el pecho – tengo más sueño

-Yo también

-Entonces sigamos durmiendo

-Me parece excelente idea

Y así, las siguientes cuatro horas fueron de un sueño profundo ininterrumpido, para ambos.

La primera en levantarse de la cama fue Candy. Sigilosamente se dirigió al baño a tomar una muy rápida ducha. Allí adentro se vistió y una vez lista se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

No era la mejor cocinera, bueno, de hecho no se acercaba ni tantito a ser más o menos buena cocinera, pero el olor de los hot cakes instantáneos que siempre compraba comenzó a inundar el olfato de Terry, por lo que se levantó y la sorprendió en la cocina.

-¡Te pillé!

-¡Aaahhh! – Su grito fue ensordecedor - ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso Terry! – reclamaba mientras el joven no podía aguantar la risa

-¿Qué estás preparando?

-Bueno… en realidad yo no hice gran cosa, solo pongo la harina ya preparada en un sartén – dijo algo apenada

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Pues sí, soy muy tramposa ¿Y qué? – le enseñó la lengua

-¡Que cosas! – Exclamó él al abrir la alacena y descubrir que estaba repleta de comida enlatada, sopas instantáneas, y en realidad, todo instantáneo – Jajajaja ¿No me digas que no sabes cocinar?

-¡Deja de husmear! – en realidad, se sintió aliviada de que durante esa semana tuvo ingresos como para llenar su cocina de despensa. Se hubiera sentido más apenada si Terry descubría las gavetas totalmente vacías

-Lo siento

-Lo decía en broma ¿Nos sentamos ya?

-Gracias – dijo él al notar la mesa ya hecha

Compartieron amenamente el desayuno. Estaban muy contentos de estar juntos, pero por alguna extraña razón, evitaron hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche. Candy, por vergüenza, pues bien que recordaba lo que le insinuó a su novio. Y Terry, no mencionó nada para no incomodarla.

-Te dejo, hermosa – le dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que se despedía

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Necesito ir a mi casa, ducharme y cambiarme ¿No esperas que esté así todo el día, verdad?

-Bueno, eso sí

-¿Quieres que venga más tarde?

-Si tú quieres

-¿Tú quieres?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Entonces, la besó, con mucha pasión.

-Entonces vendré por ti más tarde, hermosa

-Gracias – se estremeció completita al escuchar la palabra de cariño que Terry usaba para dirigirse a ella

Entonces el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, y fue el momento ideal en que Candy lanzó un escandaloso suspiro seguido de brinquitos de felicidad.

Apenas y se creía todo lo vivido el día anterior, y es que todo fue tan perfecto, como un sueño, pero tan real.

De pronto se había olvidado de que ese día, tenía otro compromiso.

Dos días atrás se compró un teléfono celular, y no dudó en darles su número a todas sus amistades.

Por lo que dicho teléfono, comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Candy, habla Stear – su voz se escuchaba un tanto seria

-¡Stear! ¡Hola! – respondió muy sorprendida, aterrizando aparatosamente de su nube, pues se había olvidado completamente de la cita que tenía con él

-Supongo que no te veré hoy

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Quieres dejar de mentirme, Candy?

-No te entiendo

-Si tienes una relación con alguien más ¿Por qué accediste a salir conmigo?

¡Oh rayos! Ahí el meollo del asunto ¿Por qué no se lo imaginó antes?

-Bueno… es que somos amigos ¿No?

-¿Siempre eres tan ingenua?

-¡Oye! No te pases conmigo

-¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de mis intenciones por ti? Tú me gustas, Candy

-Stear… yo nunca te di motivos para que…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero acaso no estaba en mi derecho de hacer el intento? En fin… Archie me platicó que te vio anoche… y discúlpalo si habló de más, yo le insistí mucho para que me contara más sobre ti, pero lamentablemente me enteré de que tienes novio… en fin. Hasta pronto, Candy

-¡Stear! No me cuelgues por favor… yo te aprecio mucho, no me gustaría que por un mal entendido dejáramos de ser amigos… por favor, no me digas que ya no serás mi amigo

-No te preocupes Candy. Seremos siendo amigos.

-¡Gracias!

-Hasta pronto

Finalizó la llamada telefónica, y Candy no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Stear.

Le simpatizaba mucho, de hecho, estaba tan segura de que Stear es un chico tan guapo y noble al cual no le costaría trabajo alguno conquistar a cualquier chica.

Ella hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas, sin embargo, nadie en este mundo, ni siquiera Anthony, la había inquietado tanto como lo hace Terry.

Tan solo pensar en él la hacía olvidarse de todo.

Se volvió a cambiar de vestimenta, solo para recibir a Terry esa misma tarde que lo prometió.

El joven no tardó casi nada en llegar. A las dos en punto ya estaba allí.

Candy se alegró mucho por su llegada y lo invitó a pasar. Platicaron un breve momento.

-¿A dónde quisieras ir?

-No lo sé

-Ahora que eres mi novia no me despegaré de ti ni un momento – la besó – no importa a que lugares vayamos, cualquier lugar es un paraíso si estoy contigo

-Gracias Terry… eso se oye de verdad muy hermoso, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es que en las vacaciones me iré a Houston

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-Iré a ver a mi mamá. Quiero darle la mitad de mi dinero

-Entiendo… pero ¿Te irás durante todo el periodo vacacional? ¿Y el viaje? ¿No irás al viaje del grupo?

-Me temo que no

-Candy… nada me encantaría más que fueras tú a ese viaje

-Y a mí también me encantaría, pero quiero ver a mi mamá, hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo, y la extraño

-Claro, te entiendo, pero, si te dijera que tengo una solución ¿Aceptarías?

-Depende

-Escucha. El viaje será de tan solo una semana, y las vacaciones duran dos. Tendrías una semana para estar con tu mamá

-Pero el viaje hasta allá es muy largo, tardaría más en transportarme que en estar con ella, por eso quiero aprovechar las dos semanas

-A eso voy, hermosa. Mi padre pone a mi disposición su avión privado cada vez que yo quiera. Desde que vivo solo nunca le he pedido nada, así es que no dudaría en que me hiciera el favor

-¡Oh no! No que pena… no

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Candy ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces, acepta mi propuesta

-Es que… ni siquiera conozco a tu padre, me da mucha pena

-Eso no es problema. El sábado siguiente es el cumpleaños de Michelle, y a su fiesta obviamente tú estás más que invitada. Ese será el momento perfecto para que conozcas a mis padres ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué yo estoy invitada? – dijo sorprendida

-¡Claro! ¿Y qué creías?

-Será una fiesta muy elegante… no… prefiero no ir

-Ah no. No acepto negativas de tu parte. Además, tienes que conocer a mis padres.

-Es que, no lo sé

-Anda Candy, organizaremos todo de la mejor manera. Tú irás conmigo a esa fiesta. Te presentaré a mis padres. Posteriormente nos iremos a disfrutar de las vacaciones y finalmente te llevaré a Houston a que veas a tu mamá y pases la navidad con ella ¿Te parece?

-¡Ay Terry! – se le abrazó – no sabría como agradecerte tantos gestos

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo

-Pero si apenas ayer que somos novios… y… no… sabes qué… no acepto, siento que estoy abusando demasiado y…

-¿Abusar? Si yo soy quien te lo propone… ¿No querrás que piense que eres una mal educada por despreciar mi ayuda?

-No, claro que no. Está bien. Acepto. Hablaré con mi hermano para avisarle que pronto iremos ¡Gracias Terry! – lo abrazó nuevamente

-Me alegra que aceptes, ahora, nos iremos a pasear un momento ¿Te parece si vamos al cine?

-Me encanta la idea – le tomó del brazo – vamos

Sonrientes y felices de la vida, se dirigieron al lugar. Terry permitió que Candy escogiera la película. Ya dentro de la sala, Candy se sorprendió en demasía sobre la actitud del chico. Terry es tan educado y caballeroso, que no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla y así, ver atentamente el filme, pues a eso es a lo que fueron después de todo ¿No?

Qué diferencia con Anthony…

_Beso tras beso. Uno que otro toque atrevido…_

_-¡Anthony! Déjame ver la película_

_-No te hagas si bien que te gusta – seguía besándola atrevidamente_

_-Sí, me gusta, pero este no es el lugar adecuado_

_-Después no te quejes – la soltó, se cruzó de brazos y la ignoró durante todo el lapso restante_

_Ella se quedó conforme durante el rato que tardó la película, pero al terminar, ella se le abrazó a su novio en un intento de reconciliarse, pero al parecer, él seguía molesto_

_-Suéltame. A ti es a la que no le gustan los arrumacos en público_

_-Anthony… ¿Por qué eres tan extraño? Te recuerdo que estábamos en el cine, hay lugares en los que no podemos ser tan afectuosos_

_-Mira quien lo dice. La señorita a la cual no le gusta pisar los moteles_

_-¡Pues no! No me agrada ¿Pero yo cuando te he negado eso? No es para que te pongas así_

_Él ya no respondió nada. Toda esa noche se la pasaron enojados._

Terry y Candy salían del cine, felices. Ambos platicaban sobre el filme y descubrieron que tenían muy en común los gustos por diversos géneros de películas.

La llevó inmediatamente a su casa. Al día siguiente Terry tenía que trabajar, entraba muy temprano, y aunque le hubiera encantado desvelarse con ella, no lo hizo pues él era un hombre al cual no le gustaban las impuntualidades. Además, no olvidaba que ese trabajo lo adquirió gracias a su padre, y no sería él quien lo hiciera quedar mal ante el Congreso.

-Te veo mañana – no la soltaba, y la besaba fervientemente

-Toda la noche me parecerá una eternidad

-A mi también, hermosa, además, fue tan bello dormir contigo… nunca había dormido tan bien…

Ella se sonrojó, pero le dio la razón. Candy también disfrutó mucho la noche anterior, dormir en los brazos de Terry, sin hacer otra cosa más que dormir profundamente, en la comodidad de su cama y en la confortabilidad que le ofrecen los brazos de él.

Al siguiente día, en la universidad, Terry y Candy llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. A las afueras del campus se saludaron alegremente. Él la cargó elevándola alto, sin esfuerzo alguno, posteriormente la abrazó y la besó.

Así, abrazados, se dirigieron a su aula. Todos los compañeros aún permanecían afuera pues aún no llegaba el profesor a dar su clase.

Allí, sentado, se encontraba Charlie. La pareja de tórtolos se acercó a él.

-¡Hola mi amigo! – Saludó Terry – te presento a Candy – la tomó de la mano

Charlie lo miró con una cara que expresaba "¿Te has vuelto idiota?" a lo que Terry se apresuró a agregar

-Candy, mi novia, ahora ante los ojos de todos, mi novia – la besó en la mejilla y ella no cabía de la emoción

-Ah, me alegro…

-Pues no te ves muy alegre que digamos – se acercó a él - ¿Pasa algo malo, Charlie?

Entonces, Candy notó el semblante triste del muchacho. Entendió rápidamente que debía apartarse de la escena para permitir que los caballeros platicaran a solas.

-Terry, iré a ver si ya llegó Annie

-Si hermosa, ve

Ella se metió al salón de clases y entonces ellos dos pudieron conversar

-¿Qué sucede, Charlie?

-Mi novia…

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Le pasó algo?

-Está embarazada

-Eh, bueno… y ¿Por eso estás así? – ah pobre Terry, no sabía ni que decirle a su amigo

-¿Y por qué otra cosa crees?

-¡No te enojes conmigo! ¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?

-Eso mismo me pregunto… un hijo no está en mis planes, pero ella se empeña en tenerlo

-¿Y acaso tú no quieres que nazca?

-Terry ¿Eres menso o te haces? Claro que no quiero, me estorbaría, decepcionaría a mis padres, se acabaría mi carrera…

-A ver, un momento… ese bebé no es culpable de tus errores

-¡Sabía que comenzarías con tus sentimentalismos! Por eso no quería contarte nada

-Charlie… tal vez no soy el mejor de los consejeros, pero pienso que deberías de hacerte responsable de tus actos. No es justo que otros paguen por tus errores, primeramente, ese bebé, además de tu novia, que seguramente con esa actitud que tienes la estás lastimando mucho

-¡Me importa un demonio! Ella también es culpable pues nunca me comentó que dejó de tomar esas pastillas

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo, sí te lo dijo

-¡Bah! Lo que sea… no quiero a ese mocoso y punto

-Que decepción – hizo un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza – huir de los problemas… pensaba que eras distinto, Charlie

-Tú que sabes… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras embarazado a Susana?

-Eso no sucedió

-¿Y de haber sucedido?

-La verdad, ni yo sé. Lo que sí sé es que siempre me cuidé, pues estoy completamente seguro de que aún no estoy listo para una responsabilidad así. Tú debiste hacer eso, cuidarte

-Pues no lo hice, y no sé qué hacer ahora…

-Piénsalo bien. Claro, no tardes tanto. Piensa en una solución que favorezca a todos. Por Dios Charlie ¿Crees que hacerla abortar sería la solución?

-Sí, esa sería la solución

-Estás muy mal, muy mal.

De pronto, Charlie se echó a llorar

-¡Tú dices eso porque no te encuentras en la misma situación! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¿Qué no ves?

-Y te entiendo… no es algo fácil, pero tampoco considero que tener un hijo sea una desgracia ¿Amas a tu novia verdad? Si ustedes se quieren, seguramente afrontarán esto de la mejor manera, pero no tomes el camino fácil, Charlie, no sabes si después te puedes arrepentir

-No sé… no sé, Terry…

-Piénsalo – le palmeó la espalda en un gesto amable – y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en cualquier cosa que necesites. Si necesitas una casa, dinero, algún médico, algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo

-De casualidad ¿Conoces alguien que realice abortos?

Entonces Terry se molestó y se levantó

-Eres un estúpido. Si sigues con esa idea dejaré de ser tu amigo. Y no, no conozco a nadie que realice esos crímenes.

Arrogantemente se metió al aula, saludó a Annie quien ya se encontraba conversando con Candy. Posteriormente le dio otro beso a su novia y después, el catedrático llegó a impartir su clase.

Más tarde, solo pudieron estar juntos por breves ratitos, en los cuales, sin muchos detalles, Terry le contó lo sucedido a Candy sobre Charlie.

Y así transcurrieron esos días en la universidad. Aunque estuvieran en la misma clase, muy rara vez podían estar juntos, pues las clases son muy demandantes y más ahora que están casi a punto de terminar la carrera.

Pero el jueves de esa semana, Terry sorprendió a Candy de una muy agradable manera.

La chica encontró en su bolso un pequeño paquete y una nota que decía: "Sé que este detalle se verá opacado ante la gran belleza que posees tú, pero deseo que el siguiente sábado luzcas este regalo"

Entonces, al abrirlo, descubrió algo que tanto a ella, como a Annie, las dejó con la boca bien abierta.

Era un juego de gargantilla, brazalete y aretes. Hermoso, fantástico, de tan buen gusto que hasta daba miedo tocarlos.

-¿El sábado? ¿Qué habrá el sábado? – preguntó Annie, curiosa

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana

-¡Oh! Candy… toda la crema y nata de la sociedad estará allí ¡Qué maravilla! ¿No te sientes feliz?

-A decir verdad, no. Me sentiré muy incómoda, ya sabes que ese tipo de fiestas no es lo mío

-Pues si quieres durar con Terry, tendrás que acostumbrarte, además, ya sabes que Richard Grandchester se postulará a la candidatura para presidente

-¡Ya ni me digas! Me siento tan insignificante a veces…

-¡Que loca estás! ¿Porque sigues empeñada en sentirte así?

-¿No lo notas Annie? El sábado conoceré a sus padres… y tal vez se lleven una gran decepción… soy tan ordinaria, no conozco nada de modales, me sentiré como bicho raro en esa celebración…

-Que boba – le enseñó la lengua – en lugar de que te pusieras a leer un poco sobre reglas de etiqueta por lo menos para quedar bien ese día, te la pasas lamentándote

-¡Ah maldita sea! Odio reconocer que tengas la razón

-¿Lo ves? Deja checo qué encuentro en internet sobre ello, pero mientras, muéstrame de nuevo eso – señaló la caja y la abrió - ¡Con Terry te has sacado la lotería! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un juego como este? Deja busco primero eso en la web – y comenzó a teclear en su laptop

-Annie, no creo que a Terry le agrade que me entere sobre cuánto costó su regalo

-¡Mira Candy! – Exclamó, ignorando totalmente su comentario – es un diseño exclusivo… wow… y cuesta… ¡Once mil dólares! ¡Mira! – le acercó la lap

-¿De verdad? – Se acercó a ver – tendré que devolvérselo

-¿Te has vuelto idiota? ¿Cómo que se lo vas a devolver?

-No me agrada que me de regalos tan costosos

-Ay que tonta eres…

-Y tú una interesada

-No tienes remedio, Candy…

Al final del día, efectivamente, Candy habló muy seriamente con Terry.

-Hola hermosa – la saludó como siempre, con un intenso beso a los labios

-Hola

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó el pequeño regalo?

-Terry… no me agrada nada que me des cosas tan costosas – sacó la pequeña caja de su bolso – no me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo aceptarlo

Entonces, Terry en lugar de molestarse, se conmovió, y no pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas desagradables

_-Te tengo un regalo, Susie ¡Feliz aniversario!_

_-¡Anda! Ya dime que es – se moría de la emoción_

_Entonces, Terry le extendió una caja mediana, y de muy buen peso. Ella se emocionó, lo desenvolvió rápidamente y pudo percatarse de que era un teléfono celular._

_Intentó fingir que le agradó, pero la actuación no era lo suyo_

_-Qué bonito, gracias_

_-¿No te gustó?_

_-Te estoy diciendo que está muy bonito_

_-Pero… no te ves muy contenta_

_-¡Ash! ¿Necesito brincar como loca para que me creas?_

_-De hecho, minutos antes estabas brincando como loca_

_-Pues bien, te diré la verdad, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar. Yo esperaba otro tipo de regalo, no se… mas… mas…_

_-Sí, más caro – aseguró él_

_-¡No! No es eso… sino más…_

_-No le busques, Susana. Te conozco._

_-¿Pues si ya me conoces entonces por qué no me obsequias algo que realmente me guste?_

_-¡Bah! Como si te lo merecieras – entonces se dio la vuelta y la ignoró_

_-¡Terry! No seas grosero. Eres imposible, ya no te soporto – entonces aventó el regalo y fue ella quien se retiró corriendo de esa escena_

-Terry – Candy lo regresó de sus pensamientos – por favor, no me tomes a mal mi reacción, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas… yo soy muy sencilla, muy simple y ordinaria. Yo soy feliz si me llevas al parque a comer algodones de azúcar y de ahí volver caminando… si me entiendes ¿Verdad? Yo sé que me entiendes

-No necesitas darme tantas explicaciones, Candy. Te entiendo, en serio, pero no voy a aceptar que me devuelvas el regalo. Quiero que lo conserves y después de usarlo el sábado hagas con él lo que tú quieras

Entonces, el obsequio tenía una doble intención. Candy se pudo percatar de ello, pues inmediatamente entendió que Terry se preocupaba por su situación económica. Si bien, en estos momentos Candy contaba con una módica cantidad en el banco, sabía que no iba a durar por la eternidad. Así es que, con toda la ternura del mundo, abrazó a Terry.

-Gracias. Gracias Terry. Te acepto el regalo, pero prométeme una cosa, por favor

-Lo que tú quieras

-Prométeme que nunca me volverás a obsequiar algo tan costoso.

-Está bien. Pero entonces, tú promete algo

-¿Es el momento de las promesas? – dijo ella divertidamente

-Algo así

-Bien ¿Entonces?

-Promete que cualquier cosa que te vuelva a obsequiar, la vas a aceptar con gusto puesto que todo lo que yo te daré será con mucho cariño.

-Está bien. Con la condición de que no sean cosas tan costosas

-Hecho

Entonces, se carcajearon, se abrazaron y se besaron, para posteriormente, subirse al auto de Terry y dejar a su doncella a la puerta de su casa, con la promesa de verla al día siguiente.

-Candy – habló él antes de despedirse - ¿Tienes ya que ponerte ese día?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Hoy en la mañana Annie me acompañó a comprar un vestido

-Me alegro. Pues, entonces te veo mañana en la universidad – la besó nuevamente – te quiero

"Te quiero" Le dijo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, la piel se le erizó y sintió escalofríos por todo, todo el cuerpo. Terry le dijo "te quiero" y casi, casi llora de emoción.

-Yo también te quiero – respondió ella

Él le sonrió gustosamente. Volvió a besarla y se retiró.

¿Acaso era posible encariñarse tan rápido con una persona? Con alguien como Terry, sí, si era muy posible.

Esa noche soñó mucho con él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el recuerdo de Anthony ya no la atormentaba.

El viernes transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. De hecho, ese día ellos se vieron muy poco, pues Terry tuvo una junta de trabajo esa tarde, por lo que no pudo ni siquiera acompañarla a su casa.

Entonces, ambos con ansias esperaron a que llegara el día sábado.

Annie ayudó a su amiga a arreglarse. Candy se compró un precioso vestido de noche color morado. El escote recto era demasiado elegante, sin mangas. El resto del vestido caía hermosamente sobre sus caderas y al final hacía un vuelo muy lindo.

Su cabello lo recogió en un moño. Lo adornó con unas discretas horquillas y para completar el atuendo, se puso el brazalete, la gargantilla y los pendientes que le obsequiara Terry.

Ahora sí, el atuendo estaba completo. Lucía hermosa, como una reina. Pocos minutos después, Terry ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

Cuando ella abrió, ambos se quedaron boqui abiertos ante lo que observaban. Vaya que ambos se esmeraron para verse bien ese día.

De por sí Terry ya siempre se veía bien, pero este día, se pasó. Lucía un raje sastre en color negro, que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Ni más chico, ni más grande, perfecto. Su camisa era color vino, y sus rebeldes cabellos restirados un poco hacia atrás, lo hacía lucir irresistible.

Se abrazaron, se saludaron cariñosamente y emprendieron camino. Annie solo suspiraba de ver a la parejita. Y es que aunque ella estuviese con Archie, sentía que su relación era pasajera. En fin, al menos logró que Archie le hiciera caso. La traía de un ala, así es que se conformaba con lo que el chico le ofreciera.

Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a la recepción, del brazo, los flashazos no se hicieron esperar. Candy no se esperaba eso, entonces Terry le susurró

-Mi tonta hermanita se cree una celebridad. Tú compórtate natural.

Candy se río entre dientes y accedió a la petición de su novio. Sonrió felizmente para los fotógrafos y posteriormente se adentraron al gran salón.

Entonces Candy, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. En cuanto Terry se acercaba hacia su hermana para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, la muchacha miró muy feo a Candy, y por consiguiente la rubia, se puso a la defensiva.

El momento se tornó muy incómodo, y Candy, sintió enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

**Continuará…**

Ahí lo tienen. Espero sus reviews. Espero que les haya agradado, hasta el próximo! Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XIX**

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo tiene unas pequeñas escenas algo "hot". Solo es tantito, no se me emocionen tanto aún.

-Michelle – se dirigía Terry a su hermana – te presento a Candy, mi novia

La chica castaña le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la rubia seguido de un simple "Hola"

Le dejó la mano extendida a Candy y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse con sus amigas, pero Terry la fue siguiendo y la jaló del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No me molestes Terry

-¿Molestarte? Te comportaste horriblemente grosera y mal educada ¿Quién te crees?

-Somos unos Grandchester, pero al parecer a ti no te interesa cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, juntándote con cualquier mujercilla que te encuentras

-En primer lugar, Candy no es ninguna mujercilla, así es que te exijo que en este momento le ofrezcas una…

-Lo corriente se le ve por todas partes – seguía diciendo la chica, observando a Candy desde la distancia – estoy segura que es una pobretona, igual que Susana

-Y si así fuera ¿A ti que te importa?

-Me importa porque eres mi hermano y porque recuerdo cómo te hizo sufrir la idiota de Susana

-Bien, pues si tanto te importo yo entonces te diriges con educación hacia Candy, si no lo haces, nos retiraremos de tu fiesta – no le dio tiempo a su hermana de responderle pues se giró para ir hacia Candy.

La abrazó por la cintura y la dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, pero antes de llegar, ella hizo una pausa

-Terry, creo que lo mejor será irme

-Ni lo pienses. Ya le reclamé a la tonta de mi hermana por su actitud. Discúlpala Candy, está en plena adolescencia y a veces ni mi propia madre la puede controlar. Pero tú no te vas de aquí. Vamos para que te presente a mis padres.

-No, prefiero que no

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…

-¿Tienes miedo que te traten mal? – Ella asintió – no te preocupes, no lo harán, se lo que te digo ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, vamos – le guiñó un ojo y la dirigió allí

Los padres del joven observaron que la pareja se acercaba y le sonrieron amablemente a ambos.

-Hola padre – lo saludó con un abrazo y posteriormente a su madre, con un beso. Los señores también saludaban muy cariñosamente a Terry

-Les presento a Candy White, mi novia

-Es un placer – dijo la chica, con la voz más espantosamente temblorosa

-El placer es nuestro, señorita White – le dijo seriamente el padre de Terry al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano

Eleonor se dio cuenta de los nervios de Candy, y no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírle amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, Candy – dijo la dama – Terry ya nos había hablado de ti, así es que no tienes porque sentir pena alguna

-Es usted muy amable, señora – dijo más calmada, pero muy impresionada ante la belleza y elegancia que fluía de la mujer

-Tomen asiento, por favor – hicieron lo propio

-Señorita White – se volvió a dirigir a ella el senador – mi hijo nos comentó que tú estás estudiando en la misma universidad que él

-Sí, así es

-Me alegro mucho. ¿En verdad te apasionan las leyes? ¿O simplemente estudias eso por alguna otra razón?

-No… en verdad, me gusta mucho mi carrera.

-Es una dicha muy grande escuchar eso, señorita White. Si pones mucho esmero en tus estudios, llegarás muy alto

-Gracias, señor Grandchester

-Además – señaló Eleonor – eres muy bonita, Candy. Me alegra que las mujeres hoy en día ocupen puestos importantes en la vida. Además de tu belleza, tu inteligencia te ayudará a volar muy alto

-¡Oh, es usted muy amable, señora Grandchester!

-Si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme Eleonor, con confianza, Candy

-Gracias, señora Eleonor

-Bueno, por ahora así está bien – la dama sonrió – y dime Candy ¿Te sientes a gusto en la fiesta?

-Claro… con tan grata compañía es imposible no sentirse cómoda.

-Que linda eres, Candy – le regaló otra sonrisa, y Richard también

Minutos más tarde, cuando a Candy ya se le había olvidado el incidente de la hermana de Terry, porque se sentía gratamente feliz de haber congeniado con los padres, la susodicha llega a la mesa, con enormes aires de superioridad.

Sin dirigirle la palabra a Candy, la chica únicamente platica con Terry y sus padres.

Cabe mencionar que por la actitud que tomaba al hablar y al desenvolverse, Candy la quería casi ahorcar, y es que la chica vaya que es presumida, arrogante y excesivamente creída.

Pero eso no era todo. No, no era lo peor. Candy la logró reconocer. Entrecerró los ojos para observarla mejor. Cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, muy lacio, ojos marrones, piel muy blanca… no cabía duda, Candy sabía que era ella.

Sintió que la presión le bajaba, le comenzó a dar migraña y se le dificultaba respirar.

-¿Te pasa algo, Candy? – le preguntó Terry

-No me siento bien

-¿Quieres irte?

-Por favor

-Está bien – se levantaron

-Señores, fue un enorme gusto conocerlos – decía Candy – pero debo retirarme, lo siento mucho

-¿Tan pronto, Candy? Es una lástima – exclamó Eleonor – pero espero que nos veamos muy pronto

-Gracias, desde luego que sí

-Hasta pronto, señorita White – exclamó Richard

-Hasta pronto, señor Grandchester, adiós, Michelle – la chica sabía que Michelle no le respondería, pero no sería ella quien quedara como una mal educada frente a los padres de Terry – un gusto conocerte – y, en efecto, la chica la ignoró

Eleonor retó a su hija con la mirada, pero de ahí, no pasó más. Terry les hizo saber a sus familiares que en breves momentos regresaba, y acompañó a Candy hasta su casa.

-Hermosa ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que de momento comencé a sentirme muy mal. Me duele mucho la cabeza y…

-Candy ¿Acaso fue la actitud de mi hermana? Hermosa, créeme que la pondré en su lugar, no tiene ningún derecho de tratarte así

-Terry, no es eso… su actitud no me interesa, es solo una chiquilla ¿Cómo me voy a enojar?

-¿Chiquilla? Jajajajaja ¡Cálmate! Viejita… si tan solo le llevas dos años

-Bueno… en parte la comprendo pues ha tenido una vida muy distinta a la mía y además, ya estoy acostumbrada a caerles mal a las personas. La primera impresión que doy no siempre es grata

-Que tonterías dices… en fin. Espero que te sientas mejor - le besó la mejilla – ya estás sana y salva en tu casa ¿Paso por ti mañana?

-Preferiría que antes me llames, Terry, no sé si me sentiré bien

-¿Por qué no vas con un médico?

-Sí, lo consideraré. Adiós Terry, buenas noches - se giró y de inmediato se adentró a su casa

Terry se quedó observando la puerta de la casa por un buen rato ¿Qué le sucedía a Candy? Se preocupó muchísimo, a la vez que se indignó por su actitud.

Si bien Michelle era una grosera, Candy no tenía porque hacerle caso, puesto que sus padres la aceptaron tal como es y hasta percibió que entre su madre y Candy hubo cierta camaradería como de amigas.

Con la misma se regresó a su camioneta para partir nuevamente a la fiesta.

Entre tanto, Candy, hecha un manojo de tristeza, se tiró a la cama para llorar. Y no, no lloraba por las groserías que le hizo Michelle. Lloraba porque ya se imaginaba quien era ella. Precisamente, la hermana de Terry ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente la hermana de Terry?

Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Annie. Su amiga contestó de inmediato.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Amiga, necesito que vengas a verme, por favor

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te explico aquí en la casa Annie, te necesito… te lo ruego…

-Voy de inmediato

Sin dudarlo, la chica se preparó para salir y fue en busca de Candy. En media hora llegó. Cuando Candy le abrió la puerta, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Annie la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó Candy?

-No me lo vas a creer…

-¿Terminaste con Terry?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Annie ¿Traes contigo tu cámara?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Muéstramela, por favor, de nuevo Annie

La chica titubeante sacó la cámara. Candy buscó una fotografía en particular y la halló rápidamente.

-Observa Annie – le mostró la foto – ella – decía con el nudo en la garganta – ella

-¿Ella qué?

-¡Es la hermana de Terry!

-Nooooooooo – los ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y entonces puso mayor atención a la foto - ¿En serio?

-Sí

-¿Y por eso lloras?

-¡Y tú qué crees!

-¡Que eres una tonta! ¿No que Anthony ya no te interesaba? ¡Ubícate! Andas con Terry, se ha portado tan lindo contigo ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Ponerte a lloriquear porque descubres que tu cuñada es la amante en turno de Anthony?

-¡No es eso! Dime Annie ¿Cómo me llevaré bien con la familia de Terry si siempre estará Anthony presente en todo momento? Si cuando su hermana se entere de que anduve con él me odiará… ¿No lo entiendes? Mejor que nadie sabes cómo fue de tormentosa mi relación con él

-No, no lo entiendo. No tengo idea de que tenga eso que ver… Anthony ya es cosa del pasado, y si pensabas que nunca más en la vida te lo volverías a cruzar en el camino, estabas muy mal. Tienes que superarlo, tienes que comprender que aquello ya fue y ver para adelante. Con Terry te espera un gran futuro, Candy. No solo en el amor. Terry aparte de cariño te brinda apoyo, te brindará una posición y tú serás muy estúpida si decides dejarlo solo porque no soportas la idea de que Anthony ande con su hermana ¿No te das cuenta? Es una gran tontería que pienses de esa manera

-Es que… ¡Ay Annie! ¿Por qué sigue doliéndome tanto?

-Ya te había dicho que lo que te duele es el orgullo – enfadada, se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta en la vivienda de Candy – ahora, ve a tu cama, descansa. En breve te llevaré un té. Pero eso sí, mañana le hablas a Terry, lo citas, salen a algún lugar y se dedican a vivir un tórrido romance ¿Entendido? Me molesta mucho que sigas llorando por el inútil de Anthony

-Gracias, Annie

-¿Por qué?

-Eres como mi consciencia… eres la razón que necesita mi cerebro. De no ser por ti, no sé qué haría. Gracias por ser mi amiga

Annie sintió un gordo nudo en la garganta y la abrazó.

-Si me comporto a veces muy grosera y te digo las cosas de mala manera, es porque de verdad te quiero, Candy. Sé que mereces toda la dicha del mundo, y por ello no te permito que sigas deprimida por algo que ya no tiene remedio… y respecto a la hermana de Terry… ¡Que no te importe! Tú estás con Terry, dedícate a ser feliz con él ¿Entendido?

-Si… Annie… vamos a tomar el té aquí, en la mesa

-De acuerdo

En cuanto las chicas se sentaron comenzaron a conversar sobre el breve tiempo que Candy pasó en la fiesta.

Annie se alegró mucho de que los padres de Terry se comportaron muy amables con ella y la aceptaron. Posteriormente, comentando sobre la actitud de Michelle, Annie no pudo más que carcajearse, burlándose de ella y de Anthony. "Son tal para cual" había dicho…

Al siguiente día, temprano, Candy recibió la llamada de Terry, y era evidente el tono preocupado en su voz.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor, Terry, muchas gracias

-Me alegro… estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿Puedo pasar a verte?

-Desde luego, como en una hora, pues no me he cambiado aún

-No te preocupes, en dos horas estoy allí, tómate tu tiempo

-Gracias Terry

-Te quiero, nos vemos

Ahora sí, comprendió más a fondo las palabras de Annie. Se sentía como la peor de las arpías. Teniendo como novio a alguien como Terry, tan atento y cariñoso, y ella acongojada por Anthony… ¿Qué se creía? Ya más tarde se daría de azotes por ser tan deprimente.

Se esmeró mucho en su arreglo para después recibir a Terry de la mejor manera posible.

Hora y media después, llamaban a su puerta. Había dicho dos horas y se adelantó por treinta minutos. Bueno, no lo culpaba, la verdad es que ella ya se moría por verlo, por besarlo y por pedirle perdón por su actitud la noche anterior.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó helada ante lo que observó. De pie, en el umbral de la puerta, medio recargado y con una mano en el bolsillo, despreocupadamente, con un elegante suéter negro de cuello alto y encima una gabardina también en color negro, haciendo resplandecer más su piel y su cabello.

-Hola Candy

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó sorprendida

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-¡Sí! ¡Espero a alguien más! Así es que te ruego que te retires, no tengo tiempo de atenderte, lo siento

-¿Ya tan rápido se te subió la fama?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que como ya eres medio famosa, ya no tratas bien a los viejos amigos

-¿Amigos, dices? ¿Qué clase de amigos somos, Anthony?

-Bueno… era un decir ¿Me permites pasar?

-No – le tapó el paso – te dije que espero a alguien más

-Bueno, como quieras. Lo que vengo a decirte es de suma importancia. Creo que ambos preferiríamos hablarlo mas… a solas

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar a solas contigo

-Pero yo sí

Entonces, Candy, acomodándose el bolso sobre el hombro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Te dije que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo así es que por favor ¿Serías tan amable de venir otro día?

-No. Te lo diré ahora, no importa si estamos a media calle. Vine a pedirte que regreses conmigo – le tomó la mano pero Candy la apartó con un violento jalón

-No quiero. Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ya puedes irte y no volver nunca más.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres pensarlo bien? – se le acercó peligrosamente con el propósito de besarla, pero Candy se apartó

-No me interesa ya nada que tenga que ver contigo

-Pero tú a mí sí me interesas, Candy – seguía acercándose – la última vez que nos vimos tú rogabas porque no te dejara…

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos de la avenida, Candy visualizo una camioneta de color negro, muy conocida. De inmediato, se puso nerviosa.

-Te ruego que te retires – decía sin dejar de observar a la camioneta y Anthony instintivamente volteó hacia la misma dirección

-No me has dicho a quien esperas – señaló molesto, con el ceño fruncido

-¡Vete! ¡Ya vete! – lo empujaba

-No

Y entonces, la camioneta se estacionó justo frente a ellos. Candy sintió que las piernas le temblaban, sintió que casi se desmayaba.

En breves segundos, Terry se bajó. Pero no sin ocultar su indignación con la mirada. Él solo observaba a Anthony de espaldas, y el rostro nervioso de Candy arriba del hombro del rubio.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Candy? – preguntó el recién llegado, y entonces, Anthony volteó

-¿Terry?

-Hola Anthony – el semblante del castaño se relajó. Lo saludó como si fuesen amigos

¿Qué rayos pasaba? El momento se tornó muy incomodo, sobre todo para Anthony.

-¿Tú… eres quien viene a ver a Candy?

-Sí – la abrazó por la cintura – es mi novia, no sabía que ya se conocían

¡Ah rayos! Candy deseó que se la tragara la tierra…

-Si – respondió el rubio, titubeante – nos conocemos desde la preparatoria

-¡Ah qué bien! – Exclamaba ingenuamente Terry – por cierto Anthony, Michelle se quedó muy enojada de que anoche no fueras a la fiesta

Ahora era Anthony quien deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra

-Es que tuve un contratiempo. Más tarde hablo con ella – entonces, entendió que debía retirarse con dignidad, antes de que algo malo suceda – yo los dejo solos. Adiós Candy

La chica no contestó. Entonces Anthony se retiró y la pareja de novios emprendieron camino en el coche. Candy estaba muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede, hermosa?

-Terry… te quiero mucho

El se estremeció de ternura.

-Yo también, Candy

-Debo contarte algo, importante

-¿Es algo malo?

-No sé como lo tomes, pero si quiero permanecer a tu lado por mucho tiempo, pienso que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros – decía, al punto del llanto

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de nada, Candy – dijo él, comprensivamente

-Pero yo quiero decírtelo. Terry… Anthony es mi ex novio. Es aquél novio con el cual duré casi cinco años… un día te prometí contarte sobre algo que me ponía muy triste… y en eso tenía mucho que ver él – resumidamente, le contó un poco sobre lo que fue su tormentosa relación con Anthony

-Candy, no es necesario que me expliques todo. Lo importante es que ya no lo es – la abrazó – ahora somos solo tú y yo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Por qué vino a buscarte?

¡Oh no! No, no, no… esto no podía estarle sucediendo

-No lo sé – mintió – llegaste muy rápido y… no me lo dijo – bajó la mirada

Entonces Terry la tomó del mentón para hacerla mirarle a los ojos.

-Hace un momento dijiste que sin mentiras, Candy – sentenció

-Lo sé – y entonces, resignada, se decidió a hablar con la verdad – Terry, prométeme que no harás nada inapropiado

Y entonces el joven, frunció el ceño y su semblante se tornó completamente enfadado.

-Dímelo ya, Candy

-Él… él vino a – titubeó, y se echó a llorar

Terry no necesito más palabras. Se dio cuenta con gran facilidad sobre cuáles eran las intenciones del ex novio de Candy.

Dio un duro golpe sobre el volante y estalló, furioso.

-¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? ¡Me va a oír! ¡Te juro que lo pondré en su lugar! – encendió el auto, y sin esperar ni un segundo más emprendió la marcha

-¡Terry! – Exclamaba muy asustada Candy - ¿Qué vas a hacer? Te pedí que no hicieras nada, por favor, escúchame, déjame terminar de contarte que…

-¡No me interesa, Candy! Ese idiota se quiere burlar de ti y de mi hermana ¿Piensas que estoy dispuesto a permitirlo?

-Terry, en este momento estás cegado por la ira, por favor reacciona y no vayas a cometer alguna tontería

-¿Yo soy el tonto? ¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el tonto? – Gritó, enardecido – mi hermana será la estúpida mocosa más nefasta del planeta ¡Pero con un carajo! ¡Es mi hermana! Y que un imbécil como ese les quiera ver la cara a ella y a ti, es algo que no soporto, así es que te ruego, Candy, que no te metas ¡Y no me digas que hacer!

En ese momento, llegaron a la residencia donde vivían los padres de Terry con su hija menor.

Con impresionante desesperación preguntó a la servidumbre por su hermana. Una mucama le dijo que la chica se encontraba en una de las terrazas que dan vista a las fuentes.

Se dirigió hacia allá. Candy lo seguía, corriendo a la par con él. Terry se lo permitió, y en algún momento la tomó de la mano.

Al fin, ubicó a Michelle. La chica estaba sentada sobre una banca, flexionada, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

Al acercarse más, Terry se percató de que estaba llorando, debido a los espasmos que le ocasionaban los sollozos.

-¿Michelle? – Corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ese inútil! – Gritaba - ¡Anthony! – mas llanto

Terry puso los ojos en blanco. Como no se lo imaginó… ese tarado ya la lastimó…

Candy, entonces, sintió pena por ella. Podría decirse que eran compañeras del mismo dolor, por lo que, dignamente, se alejó sigilosamente del lugar para dejar a Terry a solas con su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Terry, tratando de sonar sereno, pero inevitablemente su tono se escuchó enfadado

-¡Me terminó! – Mas sollozos - ¡Terminó conmigo! Terry… yo estaba comenzando a amarlo… y en este preciso momento que me deja…

-Calma… te calma hermanita… - la abrazó, limitándose a solo eso… sin decir nada más. La realidad es que las palabras no le salían, no tenía idea de cómo consolarla.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó y la dejó más tranquila. La chica prometió que iba a estar bien, así que se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Cuando Terry salió, pregunto de inmediato por Candy. Una muchacha del servicio le dijo que se encontraba en la sala principal.

Fue hasta allí y efectivamente, encontró a Candy sentada en el sofá mas pequeño, tomando una taza de té que seguramente la servidumbre tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerle. Pero la chica estaba triste, con la mirada perdida…

-Candy – ella volteó

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo está Michelle?

-Mejor… se durmió un rato

-Que bien

Terry se sentó junto a ella. Podría ser el sofá más pequeño del lugar pero era lo suficientemente espacioso para que cupieran los dos a la perfección.

-Candy – volvió a hablar el joven – creo que está más que claro cuáles son las intenciones de Anthony

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Él solo jugó con mi hermana. A quien realmente quiere es a ti, por ello te buscó, quiere volver contigo, por eso dejó a Michelle

-Pues ¡Es un bruto! Cuando me buscó aún no hablaba con ella ¡Pensaba engañarnos a las dos! Pero como tú llegaste, no le quedó alternativa…

-Sí, en eso tienes razón – se frotó la cabeza, pensativo – pero… Candy… dime una cosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Aún tiene posibilidades contigo?

Ella lo miró extrañada. En un gesto de cariño, le tomó la mano.

-Terry, si yo tuviera intensiones de regresar a él, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca hubiera accedido a ser algo tuyo.

Entonces él la abrazó, y besó su frente con devoción.

-Te quiero… es algo extraño que en tan poco tiempo sienta tanto cariño por ti, Candy, pero es la verdad… desde la primera vez que te vi me sorprendiste, e inmediatamente comencé a sentir mucha admiración por ti, ahora todo eso es un gran cariño – volvió a besar su frente – gracias por estar a mi lado

-No. Gracias a ti. Yo también te quiero mucho, y nunca más vuelvas a tener dudas de mí. No me interesa ya nada que tenga que ver con él, y se lo dejé muy claro. Mi presente eres tú, y en mi futuro solo te encuentras tú – entonces, dirigió sus labios hacia los de él, depositándole un apasionado beso

Minutos después, escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse a ellos. Terry se levantó rápidamente y muy apenado, pero no más que Candy.

A ella le ardía la cara de la vergüenza, y es que quien llegó, fue Richard Grandchester acompañado de Eleonor.

Ambos se percataron de la escena, pero no comentaron nada.

-Hola padre, hola madre – se acercó a saludarlos, pero el rojo de sus mejillas no se iba

Lo saludaron y de ahí hicieron lo mismo con la chica.

-Me alegra verte, Candy – dijo sinceramente Eleonor

-A mi también, señora Eleonor

La dama entonces, se dirigió a Terry

-¿Está Michelle en casa?

-Sí, pero… sucedió algo desagradable. Está durmiendo

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué pasó?

-Problemas con su nov… con su ex…

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh mi niña! ¡Subiré de inmediato a verla! – pero entonces Richard la detuvo del brazo

-Cariño, déjala sola un rato

-¡Pero debe estar devastada!

-Ya lo asimilará

-¡Es que debe estar sufriendo!

-Cariño, por eso Michelle es así. La consientes demasiado. Permítele madurar

La dama asintió no muy convencida del todo.

Posteriormente Candy y Terry se despidieron, para retirarse a otro lugar

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía ánimo de pasear. Por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en ir al departamento de Terry y encerrarse durante las siguientes horas a ver películas.

Se tiraron en la alfombra de la sala y se cubrieron con un cobertor. Miraban atentamente la película, pero poco a póco les fue aburriendo demasiado… cerraron los ojos y casi que se quedan dormidos, pero Terry recordó que al siguiente día ya era lunes y debía llevar a su novia temprano a casa.

-Hermosa…

-Mhm – respondió, un tanto somnolienta, recargada en el pecho de Terry

-Son las nueve

-¿Y?

-Hay que irnos

-No – lo abrazó por la cintura, firmemente – no quiero irme

-Mañana hay que ir a clases

-Ya sé

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero quedarme un rato más

Y entonces, lo besó. Sus labios danzaban románticamente sobre la boca de Terry, haciéndolo estremecer de emoción. Se acercó más a él, quedando casi encima de su cuerpo.

Él entonces, la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su cabello que lo tenía suelto y un tanto despeinado por estar acostada durante varias horas.

Posteriormente, sus besos se intensificaron. Terry comenzó a besar con fervor sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello y depositando sus manos en la cadera de ella, acercándola más a él.

Candy por su lado, acariciaba el pecho de él, aún con la camisa puesta, pero traviesamente, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba una de sus orejas, fue desabotonando lentamente esa camisa, para después hundir sus dedos en ese firme y bien desarrollado pecho masculino.

Tales caricias provocaron un estimulante efecto en Terry. La acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella, que ya se encontraba deliciosamente humedecido.

Y entonces Candy, sintió en los muslos su rigidez de hombre. Jadeó inesperadamente y eso fue música para los oídos de Terry, quien sin previo aviso, metió las manos debajo de la blusa de ella, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Inmediatamente se apresuró a desabrochar su sostén, con una gran habilidad.

Entonces ella, no pudo evitarlo. Dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de su novio. Aún portaba los pantalones, pero aún así ¡Oh Dios! Se sentía divino… enorme, completamente rígido, para ella…

Las caricias se esfumaron en instantes, pues alguien llamaba a la puerta, interrumpiendo fastidiosamente el momento.

Aunque Terry pensó que era lo mejor. Si seguían así estaba completamente seguro de que no se resistiría a algo más, y lo malo es que no contaba con los preservativos necesarios, cómo para hacerla suya toda la noche. Una vez y otra vez, sin parar, hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

Se le hizo saliva la boca nada más de imaginarse, pero no lo demostró abiertamente, así es que se levantó, se acomodó un poco los pantalones y se apresuró a abrir, no sin antes acomodarse los rebeldes cabellos despeinados.

Quien lo visitaba era Michelle. ¡Ah esa tonta Michelle! Pero no la culpaba. Su hermana menor estaba hecha pedazos así es que no se enojaría con ella por haberlo interrumpido.

La chica abrazó a su hermano y se adentró rápidamente al departamento. Mientras tanto, Candy maldecía entre dientes, pues ni siquiera le dio tiempo de meter sus manos bajo la blusa para abrocharse el sostén. Se tendría que esperar hasta estar a solas para hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de la pareja, Michelle saludó a Candy, cortantemente, pero la saludó, para después dirigirse hacia su hermano nuevamente.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí

-Michelle, hay algo que debo decirte sobre Anthony

No hace falta decir cómo ambas chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Por un lado Michelle con un signo de interrogación en los ojos, y por otro lado, Candy con una terrible expresión en el rostro que le decía a Terry: ¿Quieres que tu hermana me odie más?

-Anthony ha tenido una relación con alguien más – siguió hablando el castaño – una relación que duró mucho tiempo y ahora desea retomarla

-Sí – respondió la chica – eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo hace un rato.

-Vaya – exclamó Terry – al menos no te mintió en eso el infeliz

-¡Deseo saber quién es la mujerzuela que lo trae así! – Exclamó Michelle – te juro que le haría la vida imposible para que deje de entrometerse entre Anthony y yo…

Y fue entonces, que Candy sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Esa niña estaba dispuesta a todo por Anthony…

Terry tampoco pudo evitar cierta pena por el momento. Le ofreció una mirada de aliento a Candy, haciéndole saber que no ebería preocuparse de nada.

-Michelle ¿A qué has venido? ¿A informarme sobre tus maquiavélicos planes para quedarte con un sin vergüenza que no te quiere?

-¡Si me quiere!

-Supongo que has venido aquí por un consejo de hermano mayor… claro, se que Richard es mayor que yo pero cómo ni siquiera sabemos en donde está entonces el papel del hermano protector me corresponde a mí. Te aconsejo que trates de ver más allá de tus propias emociones. El propio Anthony te lo dijo, quiere estar con otra persona – al decir esto no pudo evitar sentir unos espeluznantes celos – y tu no encajas en sus planes, entiéndelo. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es un tipo que no vale la pena.

Entonces Michelle se levantó, un tanto molesta.

-No vine a que me digas que hacer – jaló su bolso y sin despedirse, salió del departamento.

Candy se sentó cansadamente en el sillón, suspirando.

-No me quiero imaginar que sucederá cuando Michelle se entere que yo soy esa "susodicha" – le dijo a su novio

-Nada, no va a suceder nada – le dijo él – Michelle es una mocosa inmadura que está cegada y caprichosa. El día que se entere de ello no sucederá nada porque yo estoy a tu lado para no permitirle que te haga un solo daño, ni con palabras.

La abrazó. Se quedaron confortablemente sentados en el sofá. Las horas pasaron y los venció el sueño, quedándose dormidos nuevamente toda la noche. Sin hacer nada más. Sintiendo las respiraciones acompasadas de sus cuerpos, en total tranquilidad.

**Continuará…**

Ay ya sé. Lo siento por interrumpir así lo "hot" pero es que aún no es el momento de que estos dos hagan aquellito… pero les prometo que cuando lo hagan será sensacional, a ver si así me perdonan ejejejeje

Gracias por seguirme!


	10. Chapter 10

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas, muy, muy, muy candentes. (No apropiadas para menores) Ay cielos… creo que esto es lo mas porno que he escrito hasta ahora, así es que más les vale que les guste y si es así, me lo demuestren con muchos reviews, jejejeje. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Varios días después, ni Candy, ni Michelle, recibieron la visita de un hombre en común. Es como si de repente la tierra se hubiera tragado a Anthony.

Pero no. El chico estaba realmente enfadado consigo mismo.

El día que buscó a Candy, de verdad tenía la "ilusión" de que ella aceptara darle una nueva oportunidad.

¿Por qué entonces no había dejado aún a Michelle?

Simple. Si Candy lo rechazaba entonces no tendría necesidad de lastimar a Michelle. En cambio, si Candy aceptaba darle esa oportunidad, entonces no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo dejar a la jovencita.

Pero las cosas no le salieron como esperaba. Estaba realmente enfadado por haber hecho las cosas tan mal. Peor aún, a sabiendas de que Candy ya tenía un novio.

Y no cualquier novio. Anthony y Terry se conocieron desde el "Kínder Garden". Posteriormente, ambos siguieron rumbos distintos y no volvieron a verse jamás, sino hasta pasados más de 10 años, pero no se consideraban amigos, en lo absoluto.

Posteriormente, el tener una relación con la hermana del joven, provocó que se reencontraran y entonces llevaran una amistad más o menos cordial.

Por esa razón, Anthony sabía que Terry es una persona de temperamento muy fuerte, muy territorial, apasionado, celoso, orgulloso y siempre muy firme en sus convicciones.

Aunque aún no estaba dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón…

El fin de semana, ya el último de actividades escolares, Candy le llamó a su mamá. Le hizo saber que dentro de una semana estaría en Houston visitándola a ella y a su hermano. La señora se alegró mucho, y le dijo que se moría por verla, pues le tenía excelentes noticias, aunque no se las dijo por teléfono, pero Candy se imaginó que algo tendría que ver con su salud.

Y ahora sí, al fin, llegó el momento tan esperado y ansiado por todos los jóvenes universitarios. Las vacaciones.

El punto de reunión fue a las afueras del campus universitario. Alquilaron un autobús para quien prefiriera viajar en él, pero los jóvenes que contaban con automóvil propio en su mayoría prefirieron viajar así, en sus autos.

Las playas que visitarían serían las de Florida, así es que el camino era bastante largo, de aproximadamente unas 20 horas.

Candy por supuesto, viajó con su novio. Annie viajó en el auto de Archie y los demás se fueron distribuyendo también.

Parecía que Terry no conocía el agotamiento. O tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a manejar. La verdad es que era una actividad que le agradaba mucho, y más aún hacerlo por carretera y no en el tedioso tráfico de la ciudad.

Hicieron una que otra parada en algún restaurant, pero no permanecían mucho tiempo en esos lugares puesto que querían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en las paradisiacas playas, disfrutando del calor, la playa y la compañía.

Al fin llegaron. Arribaron a un hotel campestre muy bello. Era un hotel sencillo y barato, pero muy acogedor. Aún todos eran estudiantes, así es que economizaron lo más posible para dedicar los fondos de sus ahorros en otras cosas.

Todos se distribuyeron entre varias habitaciones, quedando unas cuatro o cinco personas en cada una. Por supuesto, hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres, sin embargo, son universitarios, así es que les valió un cacahuate las reglas y se revolvían en las noches para hacer fiestas o reuniones en las que reinaban el alcohol y el tabaco.

En una habitación, se distribuyeron Candy, Annie, Luisa y Linsday. Las otras dos chicas se llevaban muy bien con Candy y Annie, pero tampoco podía decirse que eran inseparables. Así es que en parejitas iban y venían.

Por otro lado, en la otra habitación se encontraban Terry, Archie, Charlie, un hermano de éste y Neal.

Neal ya había hecho las paces con Terry, y aunque no podría decirse que se hablaban bien, por lo menos ya no se odiaban.

Desempacaron sus pertenencias, posteriormente se vistieron acorde al clima y salieron a la playa, a disfrutar del sol.

Las chicas eran las más entusiasmadas, todas ataviadas en coloridos bikinis se dirigieron a la playa a jugar un amistoso partido de voleibol.

Los caballeros las observaban divertidísimos. Ellos estaban sentados disfrutando de varias bebidas refrescantes a la sombra de una palapa.

Pero minutos después, llegó Terry a hacerles compañía. Buscaba a su chica con la mirada, pues desde que llegaron al hotel se separaron y no se habían visto en más de seis horas.

Claro, para una pareja de recién enamorados cada minuto cuenta como un día entero… entonces es comprensible que estuvieran ansiosos por verse.

Al fin la ubicó. Candy estaba jugando con todas las chicas en la playa. Portaba un bikini de dos piezas, casi, casi diminuto y por consiguiente, Terry casi se desmaya.

Es bien sabido que ya había visto unas fotografías de ella modelando lencería. Si la mirada desgastara, esas fotografías ya no existirían, y tampoco es un secreto que siguiendo los impulsos naturales latentes al observarla así, se regalara a sí mismo un poco de placer en la privacidad de su alcoba.

Pero verla en vivo y a todo color definitivamente es algo muy distinto. Y no era para menos. La parte superior del bikini se ajustaba perfectamente a sus senos, dejando sensualmente descubierta una generosa parte de ellos.

Por otro lado se dejaba ver su esculpida y esbelta figura, pero con una curva generosa en la parte de sus caderas y unos glúteos tan firmes y bien desarrollados que se moría por tocar.

Fue entonces que sigilosamente fue a su encuentro. Y entonces ella volteó y lo vio. Casi recibe un pelotazo en la cabeza debido a que se quedo paralizada, claro está, observando a Terry.

Vestía únicamente con una bermuda azul que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. El color de su piel es perfecto. Aunque es un chico delgado, su pecho se ve tan varonil y fuerte, al igual que sus brazos. Ella ya conocía la firmeza de esos brazos un tanto velludos, pero jamás había visto sus piernas, tan fuertes, atléticas, y también velludas como los brazos. Observando más arriba, notó unas pequeñas marcas en su abdomen, si, marcas de ejercicio, y un poquito más arriba su firme pecho. Entonces recordó aquél día en que sus manos se escabulleron debajo de su camisa para acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo, tan firme y tan suave a la vez, pues allí no tenía ni un solo vello. Y más arriba, observó su cabello suelto, cayéndole a los hombros, además lo tenía húmedo. No quiso observar lo que había en medio de esa escultura de hombre debido a que no estaba segura si controlaría sus impulsos naturales.

Se olvidó completamente del partido de voleibol que jugaba con sus amigas para ir al encuentro con su novio.

Lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó tímidamente a los labios, mientras que él la tocaba delicadamente de la cintura.

-Hola, guapo – se atrevió a decirle ella

-Hola, hermosa – le dedicó una enorme sonrisa – de verdad te ves bellísima – la tomó de las manos y la separó un poco para observarla bien. Entonces ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Terry – decía entre risas - ¡Ya!

-¿Ya qué?

-Ya no me veas – le dijo tímidamente

-Tú tienes la culpa por estar tan bella – la abrazó y la dirigió a otro lugar donde pudieron estar más cómodos y solos.

Todo el día transcurrió sin gran novedad. Todos se divirtieron en la playa jugando, retando a las olas, de vez en vez escapándose para beber una refrescante cerveza y posteriormente, se dirigieron al hotel para vestirse. Esa noche un grupito planeaba irse de reventón, mientras que otros ese reventón lo harían en alguna de las habitaciones.

Ni Terry ni Candy se enteraron de los planes de los demás puesto que se la pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la playa de extremo a extremo, caminando tomados de la mano, de vez en vez abrazándose, besándose o recogiendo unas cuantas conchas para su colección, mientras reían, bromeaban o simplemente dejaban pasar el tiempo con profundos besos y abrazos.

Cayó la noche. Los demás jóvenes se alistaban para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Pero Terry y Candy decidieron permanecer en la playa, aunque fuese de noche. Ubicaron un bello y privado lugar, casi a un extremo de la playa, en donde se veían del lado derecho unas rocas gigantes en las cuales las olas del mar se rompían majestuosamente para regresar a buscar su camino en el océano.

Entonces, se sentaron allí, en la arena, uno al lado del otro. Terry pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy para abrazarla y entonces ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Me alegra haber venido – dijo al fin Candy, después de unos diez minutos en que estuvieron en silencio total

-A mí también me alegra – le respondió él – gracias por venir, hermosa. Me has hecho muy feliz.

-Y tú a mi – se acercó más a su rostro para darle un beso – eres increíble.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y siguieron observando la hermosa luna llena que se reflejaba brillantemente sobre el océano, cortándose divinamente en el horizonte y tan brillante que deslumbraba.

Entonces, sin pensarlo más, Terry abrazó más fuertemente a Candy y la movió un poco de lugar, a manera de que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, de lado.

Se miraban amorosamente a los ojos. Terry acariciaba con infinita ternura el rostro de Candy al mismo tiempo que acomodaba detrás de sus orejas algunos rizos caprichosos que se colaban por sus mejillas y le impedían besarlas.

Entonces ella, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su novio. Acariciaba su cabello, acomodándolo, palpándolo y deleitándose en la abundancia de ese cabello castaño que la volvía tan loca.

-Te quiero – susurró Candy, muy cerca de los labios de su príncipe

Entonces él, con impresionantes ansias se apoderó de la boca de ella. Con su mano derecha tocaba el mentón de Candy mientras que con el otro brazo la abrazaba firmemente de la cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Ella por su parte, lo abrazaba por el cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios, con la magistral danza de sus lenguas y sus caricias.

Sus labios se separaron con el único propósito de seguir su camino por el cuello. Entre más besos, los abrazos se hacían más fuertes, y las caricias subían de intensidad.

Entonces Candy, sin pena alguna, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Terry, palpándolo a cada centímetro, saboreando su cuello y muriéndose al mismo tiempo porque sus labios probaran también la piel de ese masculino pecho.

Y no tardó mucho en darse el gusto. Se agachó levemente y comenzó a torturar a Terry con húmedas caricias primeramente en sus hombros.

Posteriormente descendió un poco más hasta alcanzar con la boca sus pezones, en donde se dio el tremendo gusto de mordisquear y saborear a su antojo.

Entonces Terry sin poder contenerse más, la tomó del rostro, haciéndola levantarse, pero aún seguía sentada, y entonces la besó con desenfrenada pasión al mismo tiempo que escabullía sus traviesas manos debajo de su sostén.

La reacción de Candy fue imprevisible. Jadeaba sutilmente al mismo tiempo que devoraba a su novio con la boca y se aferraba a su cabello.

Tales caricias duraron un par de minutos. Los masajes en sus senos casi le hacían perder la cordura. Él se deleitaba masajeando y pellizcando con delicadeza. Sobre sus labios él también jadeaba, de emoción, de placer. Ambos estaban satisfechos por el momento, pero ella sentía que necesitaba más.

Con una de sus pequeñas manos tomó la de Terry. La acomodó delicadamente sobre la tela de su bikini que cubría la entrepierna.

-Tócame – susurró – necesito que me toques… te necesito, Terry – decía entre cortadamente

-Y yo te deseo – dijo él, enronquecidamente

Y entonces, no necesitó más permisos. Hizo a un lado la estorbosa tela y palpó con sus dedos esa zona erógena que tanto ha anhelado entre sueños.

Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se pudo imaginar. Se moría por observar, pero la oscuridad de la noche lo impedía, así es que se limitó a tocar.

Con habilidosos movimientos de los dedos fue separando delicadamente cada uno de sus pliegues, que para este entonces ya se encontraban húmedos, listos para él. Masajeó con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza ese botón erótico capaz de controlar el exuberante deseo de una mujer.

Todo esto, sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios, regalándose besos tan intensos como las caricias mismas.

Ella movía sus caderas hacia adelante. Deseaba tanto sentirlo adentro. Aunque fuesen sus dedos, necesitaba sentirlos, pero Terry seguía dando las mismas caricias, sin introducir aún nada.

Entonces ella, con el propósito de intensificar más el momento, bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de él. No se sorprendió de notar que su miembro estaba tan rígido y ansioso, pues Terry no disimulaba su placer, ni en sus besos, ni en sus caricias.

Entonces, después de un buen momento de disfrutar únicamente caricias externas, ella se atrevió a ir más allá. Con su misma mano, empujó la de Terry, sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

-Tócame más – pidió – anda… más

Terry no necesitó más autorización para llevar a cabo lo que tanto deseaba. Se introdujo, lentamente, primero un dedo, sintiendo su humedad mezclada con su calor. Sintió tan rico ese primer contacto, que no pudo evitar gemir a la par con ella. Se imaginaba introduciendo otra parte de su cuerpo allí, y se volvió loco.

Entonces introdujo otro dedo, y luego otro, haciendo movimientos firmes, rápidos y candentes.

Ella no trataba de evitar quejarse, pero de satisfacción. Con sus manos también lo tocaba a él. Aún sobre la tela de la única prenda que portaba Terry, pero aún así se sentía maravilloso.

También ella se imaginaba ya haciendo el amor con él. Pero por ahora se concentró en las recientes caricias, en la gran habilidad de su novio para tocarla y hacerle alcanzar el cielo con tan solo usar sus manos.

Y el clímax llegó. Ella alcanzó el máximo placer con tan solo esas caricias. Lanzó un suave e intenso jadeo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba más de él.

Terry la apretó más, con sus enormes brazos tan masculinos la rodeaba toda, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba más besos.

Ninguno de los dos ha experimentado aún hacer el amor bajo la luz de la luna. Y una idea traviesa cruzó por la mente de la pareja. Volvieron a besarse a los labios nuevamente, y una vez que Candy intentó recostar a su novio sobre la arena, él la interrumpió.

-Creo que viene alguien – dijo con sus labios pegados a los de ella

-Mmmm – exclamó en forma de queja, pero igual, siguió abrazándose a él.

Quien llegaba era Charlie.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – se sentó junto a ellos, pero a una distancia como de medio metro

-Estábamos bien hasta que llegaste tú – dijo Terry

-Entonces ya me voy

-¡Era broma! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué vienes?

-Pues venía a preguntarles si ustedes nos acompañan a la reunión. Nosotros la haremos en nuestra habitación, pero los demás se irán a una disco.

-No lo creo – respondió Terry – estoy algo cansado del viaje

-No se te olvide que yo también manejé todo el camino, y no me estoy quejando

-Sí, pero…

-Yo tampoco podré, Charlie – habló Candy – más bien, al igual que Terry, preferiría descansar. Estoy segura que Annie y las demás chicas tampoco están de ánimo para una fiesta.

-Cómo deseen – se levantó – luego no digan que no los invité - dijo bromeando

-Nos vemos mañana, Charlie

-Adiós – se despidió con un movimiento del brazo

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Terry a su novia

-Sí

Entonces se levantaron, se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al hotel.

Llegaban a la recepción y se sorprendieron de no ver a ninguno de sus conocidos allí. Pensaron que tal vez ya andaban de parranda.

Subieron las escaleras. Candy tenía su habitación en la segunda planta y Terry en la tercera.

Una vez llegando a la segunda planta, Terry despidió con un beso a su novia.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermosa

-¿Ya… nos despedimos? – preguntó Candy

-Pues, ambos estamos cansados

-Ah, sí, cansados…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – lo abrazó – te extrañaré

-¡Pero si no me voy al fin del mundo! Te veré mañana por la mañana

-Sí, pero… es que… bueno, nada ¡Adiós!

-¿Qué sucede, hermosa?

-Nada, es que…

-¿Es que…?

-¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo!

-No – la abrazó aún más, observándola muy divertido - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué que quiero? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sé que quieres algo – la miró algo seductor – acompáñame – la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron nuevamente a la recepción – espérame aquí – le dijo una vez dejándola sentada en un confortable sofá.

Se dirigió nuevamente a ella, regalándole una arrebatadora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para que se levantara.

Ella accedió gustosa y entonces se dirigieron hasta el último piso del hotel. Caminaron por dos pasillos distintos hasta llegar a una habitación en particular.

Terry abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron. La habitación era una de las más confortables. En medio se hallaba una cama matrimonial y los muebles alrededor eran de unas tonalidades en café con blanco haciendo lucir el ambiente muy cómodo.

Pero realmente el aspecto de la habitación era lo menos importante en el momento en que ambos jóvenes cerraron la puerta tras de sí, pues los dos se fundieron en un abrazo seguido de un apasionante beso y exigentes caricias.

Con impresionante rapidez Terry dirigió a su novia hacia la cama, sin desprenderse ni un momento de su beso.

Quedó recostado encima de ella. Candy hundía sus dedos en la cabellera de Terry mientras que él disfrutaba de tocar toda la suave piel de ella, recorriéndola desde los brazos, pasando por sus senos, abdomen, muslos… sus caricias cada vez se tornaban más exigentes y sus respiraciones eran más agitadas.

Ambos estaban inquietos, muy juntos, disfrutándose mutuamente. De pronto, Terry desanudó la parte superior del traje de baño de su novia.

Con gran habilidad quitó ese estorbo de su camino. Recargó todo su peso sobre sus brazos para quedar a una altura prudente y observar a su musa.

La vista que obtuvo fue suficiente para despertar exigentemente todos sus sentidos. Tantas noches en sueños la imaginó así, desnuda, frente él, sonriéndole y a punto de hacerla suya…

Y estaba el momento tan cerca, que casi creyó que era una alucinación. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando Candy lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente.

Entonces, sintió casi desfallecerse. Sentir sus cálidos senos sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho fue la sensación más estremecedora… pero deseaba más, no se conformaba con ello.

Sus labios abandonaron los de Candy para recorrer un camino de besos por su cuello, bajando por sus hombros… pero no tardándose demasiado en probar ese exquisito lugar femenino que lo esperaba con ansias. Sus dos montes lo esperaban a él, a sus labios… deseaban ser acariciados con su lengua.

Humedeció todo a su alrededor, lentamente… sin prisa, con exquisita delicadeza, como un verdadero caballero debe de complacer a su mujer, sin excentricidades, pero sí con mucho romanticismo.

Y luego, pasó a saborear el exquisito néctar de sus dos botones que lo esperaban ansiosos. Al sentir el calor mezclado con la humedad de la boca de Terry en esa parte de su cuerpo, Candy sintió elevarse al cielo.

Arqueaba su espalda con el anhelo de que Terry no la privara de esas caricias, de esos suaves mordiscos que se sentían mejor que la gloria misma.

Terry al escucharla jadear, se llenó de alegría y gozo, por lo que comenzó a descender esas caricias. Bajó por todo su abdomen, pasando por el pubis y mordisqueando deliciosamente un poco más abajo aún con la tela de esa prenda encima.

-Hazme tuya – escuchó de repente… casi en un susurro - ¡Oh cielos! ¡Hazme tuya! – suplicaba

Pero Terry no accedería a esa orden así como así. Sabía que debía llenar a su novia de grandes placeres antes de consumar su amor.

Con sus dientes deslizó el bikini, hacia abajo, dejando al mismo tiempo un reguero de húmedos, cálidos y deliciosos besos en sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas, hasta que finalmente la despojó de esa prenda que en estos momentos la veía tan horrible y estorbosa.

Y ahora sí, uno de sus mayores sueños se cumplió, verla total y completamente desnuda, esperándolo a él… rogando por él, y suplicando que la hiciera su mujer.

Sintió agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando ella atrajo su cuerpo con sus piernas, y acomodándolo en medio de ellas con tan solo ese movimiento.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer allí, pero no se lo perdonaría después. Se levanto rápidamente, mientras que con impresionante agilidad él se despojó de la bermuda que tenía puesta.

Candy observaba, divertida, ansiosa y excitada. Y es que debajo de esa prenda no había más nada. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos e imaginándose poseyendo esa parte del cuerpo de su novio… no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no podía culparse. Era sencillamente perfecto, grande, grueso y perfecto… no había mejor descripción.

Su pecho se agitaba al compás de su respiración, pero su mirada seguía clavada en la entrepierna de Terry.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves? – preguntó él, con el tono de voz más seductor que ella jamás le había escuchado

Entonces, ella subió la mirada, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Me encanta! – se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo y adueñarse nuevamente de sus labios

Entonces Terry aprovechó ese movimiento para elevarla, con la sola fuerza de sus brazos, mientras ella se acomodaba con facilidad rodeando sus caderas de él con ambas piernas.

Y con esos enormes brazos, esos brazos tan varoniles, la sostenía sin dificultad al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

-Hazme tuya – volvió a susurrarle, pero ahora muy cerca del oído - ¡Oh Terry! ¡Hazlo!

De inmediato la volvió a recostar en la cama. Se echó encima de ella nuevamente. Candy empujaba su cadera hacia el cuerpo de él, incitándolo a que ya la hiciese su mujer, pero Terry deseaba hacerla esperar más, torturándola con cada segundo que pasaba sin penetrarla aún.

Ella enloquecía más. Lo abrazaba con más fervor, con desesperación, con fuertes ansias.

-¡Hazlo ya! ¡Terry, hazlo ya! – suplicaba

-¿Eso quieres eh?

-¡Sí!

-Será a mi manera – dijo él, levantándose y moviéndola con gran facilidad.

La levantó y la acomodó de espaldas a él, hincada, sosteniéndose ella de la cabecera de la cama con sus manos.

Terry atrás de ella, con la total libertad de tocar su cuerpo a su antojo. Comenzó con intensos besos sobre sus blancos hombros, haciéndola estremecer… mientras las manos de él estaban ocupadas tocando sus glúteos, para posteriormente encontrar el camino al paraíso.

Su miembro no tardó en hallar ese camino. Con delicadeza y lentitud, lo introdujo en el cuerpo de ella, y entonces gritaron… Terry la abrazó más para quedar más unido a ella y con todas sus fuerzas de hombre él comenzó el vaivén del amor.

En cada embestida, era una nueva sensación, un exquisito placer y un nuevo gemido, por parte de ambos.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry llevaba sus manos hacia los senos de ella, mientras con su boca recorría aún su cuello y hombros, y todo ello sin parar de mover sus caderas.

Minutos después, Candy empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás de manera que su cuerpo quedó totalmente tendido en el colchón. Por su puesto, el cuerpo de Terry la siguió, sin salirse de ella, y sin parar de moverse.

Ahora, ella pensaba que sus gritos ensordecerían a todo huésped en el hotel por lo que hundió el rostro en la almohada, con sus uñas rasgaba las sábanas y cuando al fin alcanzó el mayor placer, la mayor felicidad y el total éxtasis, mordió la almohada, gritó ahogadamente y su cuerpo temblaba. Pero Terry aún no había acabado.

Se salió un momento de ella. Se levanto y entonces la movió para que quedara recostada viendo hacia él.

Parecía que moviera una muñeca de trapo. Las fuerzas de ella estaban desvanecidas, su cuerpo estaba suave y relajado, pero aún así él decidió penetrarla nuevamente. Con sus movimientos rápidos la hizo gritar de nuevo.

Entonces los músculos íntimos de ella se tensaron, para dar paso en Terry una gran sensación de delirio. Se sentía cada vez más y más apretado, pero aún así él no dejaba de moverse, de danzar con su mujer al ritmo que ambos seguían placenteramente.

La culminación llegó al fin. Terry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Candy para dar paso a un suave jadeo, claro indicio de que terminó satisfecho.

Intentó levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió. Él volvió a intentarlo.

-No – exclamó ella – quédate así, por favor

-No deseo lastimarte… soy muy pesado

-No me lastimas

-Pero…

-Por favor… quiero dormir así, contigo dentro de mí… ya hemos dormido juntos abrazados, pero ahora quiero dormir así, con mi cuerpo abrazando al tuyo…

Se miraron amorosamente a los ojos. Terry tomó la iniciativa de besar nuevamente los labios de Candy, pero este era un beso distinto. Era un beso en el que se entregaban más sentimientos, en el que se culminaba una etapa de juvenil enamoramiento para dar paso a lo que es el verdadero amor.

Al abandonar sus labios, Terry besó sus mejillas y después sus párpados. Nuevamente juntó sus labios a los de ella.

-Te amo – dijo él, por primera vez – te amo… te amo, Candy – dijo aún con sus labios rosando los de ella

Candy lo miró con dulzura. Y entonces no pudo evitar arrojar unas inquietas lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo

-¿Y por qué lloras? – preguntó él

-Porque… porque soy una cursi – se limpió las lágrimas – lloro de felicidad porque soy muy cursi – se abrazó nuevamente a él – porque me hace tan feliz estar a tu lado…

-Y a mí me hace feliz amarte – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, y posteriormente otro beso.

Y así permanecieron. Sintiendo el agradable calor emanando de sus cuerpos, él aún dentro de ella, esperando que la llama de la pasión volviera a encenderse para nuevamente gozar juntos de la mayor satisfacción que nos ofrece esta vida. Hacer el amor, realmente el amor, con mucho amor…

**Continuará…**

¡Espero haya valido la pena la tardanza! Jijiji nos leemos en el siguiente, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Advertencia**: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de abuso sexual. Si piensas que puedo herir tu sensibilidad con este escrito por favor abstente de leer y continúa hasta el siguiente capítulo.

En una habitación completamente oscura, ella se movía inquietamente alrededor de la cama individual. Seguramente era otro de esos fatídicos episodios de insomnio que venía sufriendo desde meses atrás, cuando su madre tuvo que abandonar la ciudad, quedándose ella sola.

Permanecía viviendo con su prima, pero es como si estuviese en completa soledad pues la chica parecía más una extraña con ella, que una prima.

De repente, su olfato se inundó de un incómodo olor a licor. Se revolvió más en las sábanas, tratando de respirar hondo para no tener que levantarse a vomitar.

Instantes después, sintió una ráfaga de viento, consecuencia de que alguien llegó a descubrirle de las mantas. En seguida sintió sobre su cuerpo el desagradable peso de un hombre, que no era más que el marido de otra persona, pero que en ese momento quería poseerla precisamente a ella.

Se revolvió violentamente debajo de ese pestilente cuerpo que destilaba licor por todos sus poros, pero el peso era tanto que apenas y lograría zafarse.

Él le tomó ambas muñecas, posándolas cada una a un lado de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a besar su rostro y cuello, con ansias, con asquerosa desesperación.

"Déjame" intentó gritar ella, pero por una extraña e ilógica razón, su garganta se bloqueó, dando paso únicamente a unos suaves quejidos.

Ella seguía revoloteándose con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Entonces, él soltó sus muñecas para dar paso a un golpe en su mejilla.

-¡No te hagas del rogar! ¡Serás mía!

Entonces, rasgó su ropa y comenzó a manosearla sin límites, comenzando por lastimar sus senos, tocándolos rudamente, al mismo tiempo que hacía igual con sus muslos hasta subir a su entrepierna, en donde sin límites, la tocó violentamente. Ella manoteaba… pero no podía quitárselo de encima.

Al fin, pudo articular palabra

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no soy Elisa! ¡Me estás confundiendo! – gritaba entre sollozos

-¡Ya sé quién eres!

-¡Entonces déjame!

-Aprovechemos que la estúpida de Elisa no llegará… verás cómo te hago disfrutar…

Sin ninguna vergüenza, y con todo el descaro del mundo, comenzó a penetrarla violentamente, ignorando los gritos y llantos de ella, ignorando las súplicas que le hacían saber que no siguiera, que se detuviera.

Entre más manoteaba ella, él más la golpeaba. Por esa razón, ya no hacía ningún intento por defenderse. Se limitó a llorar, se limitó a intentar con todas sus fuerzas bloquear su mente y pensar en otra cosa.

Parecía un horrible sueño, una espantosa pesadilla. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar debido a la rudeza del acto. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar pero sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse más.

De repente, el rostro del hombre cambiaba… todo a su alrededor se transformó… ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, era otra recámara…

Observó de nuevo al hombre que estaba encima de ella y no era el marido de Elisa ya. Era Anthony… lo reconoció por sus resplandecientes ojos azul cielo y su cabello tan rubio como el sol, pero en su semblante se notaba un dejo de humillación, pero eso a ella no le importó, pues siguió exigiendo.

-¡Más! ¡Más, por Dios Anthony! ¡Pégame más!

Dudoso, accedió. Pero en su rostro se veía reflejado claramente un sentimiento de desesperación, por lo que decidió no seguir accediendo a las órdenes.

Se quitó de encima, y se sentó al borde de la cama, tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Ella se levantó después, lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella - ¡Compláceme! ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!

-¡No puedo más con esto Candy! – Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse - ¡No puedo más! ¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Estás loca! ¡Estás asquerosamente loca!

Dio un portazo tan duro que hizo que ella brincara del susto. Después de ese brinco, abrió los ojos para descubrir que encima de ella dormía plácidamente otro hombre.

Su cuerpo estalló en sollozos. Fue una pesadilla espantosa, una pesadilla que la venía atormentado muy seguido.

Trató de ocultar el llanto pero no lo logró. Terry comenzó a despertarse dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – preguntó él aún con un tono somnoliento

-Nada – respondió hipando

-Estás llorando ¿Qué pasa? Dime – ahora se escuchaba preocupado

-Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Nada importante

-Y por nada importante ¿Lloras así?

-¡No me cuestiones más! – siguió llorando

-Hermosa ¿No confías en mí?

-¿Quieres que confíe en ti, Terry?

-Por supuesto, Candy, puedes confiar en mí… te he dicho que te apoyo en lo que sea

-Entonces – susurró, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Terry para acomodarla en su mejilla que aún seguía inundada de lágrimas – pégame… pégame y haz con mi cuerpo todo lo que quieras…

La mirada de Terry se transformó para dar paso a la sorpresa. De inmediato negó con la cabeza, quitó su mano de la mejilla de ella y se apartó, acomodándose a un lado de ella.

-Eso nunca… eso nunca – seguía negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella, levantándose y acomodándose encima de él. Ambos estaban aún desnudos - ¿No te atreves? ¿Eh? ¡No te atreves!

Entonces, fuertemente Terry la apartó de allí, quitándosela de encima, recostándola en la cama nuevamente para después él, cuestionarla.

-¿Qué si no me atrevo? – En su mirada había ya desesperación - ¡Dices que no me atrevo! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a acceder a algo así? – Decía exaltado - ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-¡Porque no valgo nada! – volvió a estallar en sollozos - ¡Porque soy una mujer sucia! ¡Usada! ¡No valgo nada! ¡Anda, ven y dame mi merecido!

Terry ya no sabía qué pensar. La miraba completamente sorprendido, cuestionándose sobre esa actitud tan extraña en ella.

Entonces recordó lo que alguna vez, semanas atrás, le platicara Charlie sobre su vida. Por lo tanto, no pudo culparla. Hizo acopio de toda su paciencia para ayudarla. La seguía mirando a los ojos, encogiéndosele el corazón al verla así, en ese estado, y diciendo tanta tontería…

Se acercó poco a poco a ella y ya estando sus rostros frente a frente, la abrazó, acurrucándola suavemente sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello y calmándola, con el fin de lograr que dejara de llorar.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así – le hablaba con infinita ternura.

-Es la verdad, Terry – aún lloraba

-No, eso no es verdad – levantó su rostro con el fin de que lo mirara a los ojos – mi vida… eres una mujer excepcional, admirable y muy valiosa. Permíteme ayudarte, hermosa, confía en mí y dime porque te ofendes a ti misma tan cruelmente

-Lo siento – susurró

-No, no tienes porque…

-¡Me violó! – lo interrumpió. Los espasmos en su cuerpo se violentaron a causa del llanto por hacer esta confesión – y no lo supero Terry ¡No lo supero!

-Tranquila – seguía acariciándola – tranquila, hermosa – se acomodaron abrazados en el lecho. Terry decidió no abrumarla más con preguntas innecesarias que pudieran entristecerla más.

Candy al fin logró calmar un poco su llanto. Se aferró mas al abrazo que le regalaba Terry, y tomó valor para decirle

-Perdóname

-No tienes nada de qué pedir perdón, Candy

-Sí, si lo tengo… me he comportado como una tonta… debes pensar que estoy loca, que…

-Shhh – la interrumpió cariñosamente – yo no pienso nada. Yo te amo, por lo tanto estoy a tu lado en cualquier circunstancia – la besó tiernamente a los labios – yo no pienso nada, mi amor – decía sobre sus labios – solo te mostraré lo que realmente mereces

Y entonces se apoderó apasionadamente de su boca y sus manos hacían lo mismo alrededor de su cintura.

-Así es como tú mereces ser amada – seguía diciendo mientras la hacía presa de caricias enternecedoras pero a la vez tan pasionales.

Acomodó sus caderas en medio de las piernas de ella y comenzó nuevamente la aventura de amarse.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. El clima era tan confortante, estaba todo alrededor muy fresco, por lo que ellos permanecían tapados únicamente con una fina sábana.

Los movimientos de la pareja comenzaron por ser sutiles, pero conforme sus cuerpos lo demandaban empezaron a subir la velocidad, la fuerza y la intensidad.

En cada vaivén Terry le demostraba a Candy que una pareja puede amarse intensamente sin llegar a prescindir de los impactos que ella deseaba.

Mordisqueaba delicadamente sus orejas. Jalaba sutilmente su cabello para alzar su cabeza con el fin de saborear su cuello. Con sus manos apretaba suavemente desde sus muslos, glúteos y cintura, subiendo hasta sus senos, que los trató con la mayor delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con caricias firmes.

Ella se aferraba a todo el cuerpo de su amante. También lo besaba con delirio, lo acariciaba con vehemencia, mientras se dejaba amar…

En todas las horas que transcurrieron en la madrugada, ellos dos se amaron sin límites, llegando al extremo placer, a ese clímax que todas las parejas anhelan cuando se entregan en cuerpo y alma.

Amanecieron abrazados, besándose y haciendo el amor incontables veces.

Dando las diez de la mañana, se estiraban satisfactoriamente bajo la sábana. Candy se levantó a abrir las cortinas. La ventana de esa habitación brindaba una espectacular vista hacia el mar.

Por su parte, Terry se levantó para dirigirse de inmediato a preparar la ducha. Salió nuevamente y vio que Candy seguía de pie frente a la ventana, tal vez admirando el paisaje.

La sorprendió abrazándola por detrás, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y besando la hendidura de su cuello.

-Buenos días, hermosa

-Buenos días – dijo ella luciendo una esplendorosa sonrisa

-¿Me acompañas? – preguntó él

-¿Puedo saber a dónde?

-Pues a la ducha

Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Terry lo notó, pero le sonrió seductoramente al mismo tiempo que la dirigía al cuarto del baño, sin pedirle permiso. Es ahora su mujer, así es que con ella compartiría de ahora en adelante todo.

No se tardaron mucho allí dentro, la verdad es que estaban tan ansiosos por salir nuevamente a disfrutar de la playa y de sus amigos, pero aún así, hicieron el amor nuevamente allí. Ambos sabían que ya en la noche es que tendrían tiempo de sobra para los dos solos.

Tan frescos, rozagantes, ataviados en ropa adecuada para el clima, salieron de esa habitación abrazados, sonriendo y muy felices.

Al llegar a la recepción, se toparon con Annie, quien muy preocupada se abalanzó a los brazos de Candy. Terry al ver la escena se apartó un poco para darles a las amigas la oportunidad de conversar.

-¡Amiga!

-¿Qué sucede Annie? Me asustas

-¡No! Susto el que tú me pegaste anoche

-¿Yo?

-¡No apareciste en toda la noche a la habitación!

-Ah bueno… es que – titubeaba, sonrojada, muy apeada

-¡No ni me digas! ¡Si ya sé por qué! Cuando vi que eran las dos de la madrugada y tú no volvías fui a la habitación de los chicos. Charlie me aseguró que estabas con Terry así es que llamó a la recepción del hotel para saber si había otra reservación a nombre de Terry ¡Y mira nada más! ¡Salen con que sí! ¿Te costaba mucho avisarme que no llegarías?

-Lo siento Annie, es que todo fue tan… de repente y

-Jajajajaja – reía la chica a carcajadas - ¡Es broma Candy! Estoy tan alegre por ti… y dime ¿Terry y tú…? – preguntó, insinuante

-¡Annie! – Respingó sonrojada – te platico después – aseguró al voltear a su alrededor y notar que todos sus compañeros se aglomeraban allí para hacer los siguientes planes.

-Eso quiere decir que sí – brincaba emocionada

-¡Annie! Compórtate, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere

-Me tienes que contar detalles

-¡Sí, sí! Después

Salieron entonces a la avenida. Esta vez visitarían una playa distinta, por lo que abordaron los autos y emprendieron la marcha. En una hora aproximadamente llegaron a su destino.

Era una playa gigantesca. No se le veía el fin de extremo a extremo. Todo alrededor era precioso. Las olas en esa playa eran más agresivas, y no tardaron en notar de inmediato a muchos surfistas haciendo obras de arte en esas olas.

Llegaron todos a un restaurant que ofrecía una generosa vista a la playa. Pidieron una enorme mesa para veinticinco personas para así disfrutar todos a gusto del desayuno, que consistió en una gran variedad de mariscos, pero Terry, por su vegetarianismo, desentonó en todo, causando las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros, pero al ver que al chico no le importaba en absoluto, lo ignoraron.

Por supuesto, todos se veían muy contentos pero el principal tema de conversación eran Candy y Terry.

Al escuchar sus nombres, ellos voltearon a ver a todos sus compañeros con interrogantes en el rostro.

-Sí, ustedes – dijo Archie – se desaparecieron toda la noche ¿Por qué será? ¡Auch! – se quejó al recibir un puntapié de Annie, para indicarle que dejara de ser un entrometido

-¿Pues porque será? – exclamó Charlie, sonriente

-Les rogaría que cambiaran el tema de conversación – exclamó Terry al notar que Candy se sentía muy incómoda – si no quieren que les arruine a todos las vacaciones – sentenció con un brillo especial en la mirada que les hacía notar a todos lo realmente molesto que estaba

Entonces todos se apenaron y quedaron callados. Neal fue entonces quien decidió rescatar el momento.

-Oigan, por cierto, Charlie perdió una apuesta anoche

Muchos de los presentes se mostraron muy interesados entonces.

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Archie – ¡No sabes jugar póker! Así es que tendrás que cumplir la apuesta

-¿Qué apostaron? – preguntó Annie

-Correría desnudo en la playa – aseguró John, el hermano de Charlie, a las grandes carcajadas

Y entonces, fue inevitable que los demás presentes también estallaran en risas.

-A mi no me apenaría nada – aseguró Charlie – pero pobrecitos de ustedes que realmente se quieren asustar

-¿Con tus miserias? – preguntó Archie

-¡Ya quisieras!

Entonces se enfrascaron en unas ridículas bromas de hombría, en las que las chicas se aburrieron y decidieron terminar rápidamente sus alimentos para ir de inmediato a correr por la arena.

Fue toda una semana agotadora, pero fantástica.

Cada día los chicos se esmeraban en buscar recorrer los mejores lugares en Florida. Todos los días realizaban actividades distintas, pero en su mayoría, el escenario protagonista era una playa.

Pasaron los días demasiado rápido para todos. Nadie quería que se terminaran las grandiosas vacaciones, pero no podían impedirlo.

Terry y Candy, como cada noche, se escabullían un rato en alguna playa para caminar o simplemente recostarse.

Faltaban ya solo dos días para que la aventura terminase. Todos regresarían al congelante clima de chicago a seguir con sus vidas.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, admirando a las estrellas, ambos novios se regalaban afecto y compañía.

Desde aquella primera noche que pasaran juntos, Candy ya jamás había tocado ese delicado tema que la perturbaba tanto.

Y para satisfacción de ella, Terry no había hecho tampoco algún comentario. No porque le incomodara el tema o no le importara, sino porque sabía que era un asunto muy fuerte que de no ser tratado con la delicadeza adecuada, el estado emocional de ella se vendría completamente abajo.

Candy siempre estaba sonriente y alegre, pero de vez en vez, Terry notaba que ella se quedaba en silencio, observando un punto fijo y entristeciendo su mirada, sin razón aparente.

Él se prometió a si mismo llenarse de paciencia para ayudarla. Si bien era cierto, ella se veía feliz, la realidad era que ese suceso en su vida la había marcado a tal grado de perder de repente la razón, como sucedió en esa primera noche.

Recordó entonces, cuando Terry encontró a Anthony conversando con Candy, que ella le contó varios detalles de su relación con él.

Pero no recordaba que le contara algo respecto a la intimidad que compartía con su ex novio.

Si Anthony era su pareja en aquel entonces que sucedió eso tan cruel ¿Por qué no se apoyó en él? O dicho de otra manera ¿Él nunca habría hecho el intento de apoyarla?

Terry pensaba a menudo sobre ello. Planeaba hacer algo al respecto una vez que terminaran las vacaciones.

La semana entrante irían a Houston a visitar a la madre de ella, por lo tanto, Terry no deseaba aún comentar nada ni hacer nada hasta que viera a su mamá.

Ya una vez volviendo a las rutinas normales, se encargaría de ello, de apoyarla, de brindarle toda la ayuda necesaria para que la chica supere aquél fatídico suceso que la ha dejado tan mal.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores.

Ya es sábado, el último día que pasarían en Florida. Los rayos del sol se filtran por las entreabiertas cortinas iluminando una pequeña parte de la habitación.

Una pareja de amantes duerme plácidamente sobre la cama, con sus piernas entrelazadas, en un romántico y carnal abrazo.

Ella fue quien comenzó a despertar primero. Se estiraba cómodamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba a su novio más fuerte, con su abrazo.

Entonces, eso ocasionó que él también despertara. Abrieron los ojos y se sintieron como en las nubes. Despertaban juntos, abrazados y desnudos. Y así lo habían hecho toda esta grandiosa semana de vacaciones.

Después, ocurrió que Terry, abrazaba a su amada al mismo tiempo que le regalaba calor y húmedos besos en sus labios.

Con gran facilidad se acomodó encima de ella, colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, hasta que consiguió nuevamente la gloria de hacerle el amor.

Y es que jamás se aburrirían de entregarse el uno al otro. Cada día experimentaban nuevas maneras de amarse, con es el caso de este momento, en el que inesperadamente, Terry se levantó y la instó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Entonces él, se sentó al borde de la cama y la cargó, a manera de que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, mirándolo de frente.

Se dedicaron una apasionante mirada y posteriormente el vaivén de la pasión comenzó nuevamente su marcha.

Candy rodeaba la cintura de él con sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que enérgicamente se movía hacia arriba y abajo, implorando por más placer, luchando por estallar a la par con su amante.

Mientras tanto, él se daba el deleite de saborear los senos de su amada. En cada roce, por delicado que fuera, sentían su piel arder. Sentían la adrenalina a su máxima potencia y entre más rico sentían, más fuertes se tornaban sus exigencias.

Entonces ella, inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, dándose la oportunidad de intensificar el momento y de hacer más profunda la penetración del amor.

Su cuerpo estalló, sus jadeos eran más intensos y su respiración agitaba pareciera que le dificultaba el poder respirar.

Terry decidió que era momento de añadirle el clímax total al momento, levantándose con ella a horcajadas y acomodando su cuerpo tendido completamente en la alfombra, en donde rápidamente, con ambas manos sujetó sus piernas, abriéndolas completamente para él disfrutar de la vista que esa pose le ofrecía.

No tardó en darse el gusto de inclinarse y otorgarle a su amada el máximo placer con el poder de su boca.

Probar el suculento elixir del cuerpo de su novia era un gusto que deseaba darse desde siempre. Y por consiguiente, ella lo disfrutó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Él movía su lengua con gran maestría, penetrando lenta y tortuosamente al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

Estaba vuelta loca con esas caricias y no era para menos. En cuestión de minutos alcanzó el máximo placer, convulsionándose suavemente mientras dejaba salir un grito ahogado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Terry se levantó entonces y sin darle descanso alguno la penetró nuevamente, sin piedad, con toda la energía que recargó en esa maravillosa noche de profundo descanso, otorgándole así un doble placer supremo. Una sensación de satisfacción de la cual ella ya jamás sería capaz de desprenderse.

Simplemente este hombre la volvía loca. Era el amante perfecto, y eso sin ahondar en los detalles sobre su magnífica personalidad y su maravillosa bondad como ser humano.

Cuando él terminó ese esplendoroso acto se desplomó sobre ella, quedando exhausto, dejándola igual a ella, exhausta, satisfecha, maravillosamente satisfecha.

Bajaron posteriormente a la recepción, ya con maletas en mano.

Los demás se fueron reagrupando poco a poco hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Para la mayoría las vacaciones aún no terminaban pues dedicarían las horas de trayecto a casa para seguirse divirtiendo en grande.

Arribaron al fin a Chicago. Terry se ofreció primeramente a llevar a Candy a su hogar haciendo la promesa de volver al día siguiente para comenzar el viaje nuevamente, pero ahora con destino a Houston.

Y tal como lo prometió, estuvo en la puerta de su casa muy puntual para después retirarse hacia una de las enormes propiedades de los Grandchester para abordar el jet privado.

El piloto muy amablemente los llevó hasta allí y de inmediato regresó. Iría por ellos nuevamente el próximo sábado para traerlos de vuelta a Chicago, pues el siguiente lunes comenzarían las clases y las labores normales.

Ya estando en mencionada ciudad, se dispusieron a buscar algún lugar en el cual Terry se hospedaría. No es necesario mencionar el porqué.

Una vez encontrando el lugar ideal, fueron a la casa de la madre de Candy. De hecho, el hotel donde se hospedaría Terry quedaba a escasas dos cuadras.

Tocó el timbre, estaba muy nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Terry se emocionaba de verla. A decir verdad le encantaba verla así tan contenta. Daría lo que fuera porque esa sonrisa nunca se le borrara de los labios.

Al abrir la puerta, se dejó asomar Tom, ataviado en un conjunto sencillo, juvenil y muy propio a su estilo.

-¡Candy! – Esbozó una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba – pasa – le ofreció el paso, pero entonces se percató de que no venía sola – buenas tardes – le dijo seriamente a Terry extendiéndole la mano

-Buenas tardes – Terry respondió al saludo y al gesto

-Tom – exclamó Candy – te presento a Terry – dijo ya una vez estando en la sala de la pequeña casa – mi… novio

Entonces Tom lo miró con un dejo de desconfianza. Se dirigió nuevamente a Candy ahora ignorando totalmente la presencia de Terry.

-Mamá tiene muchas ganas de verte. Está en su recamara descansando, es por allá – le señaló una puerta

-Gracias Tom – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora vuelvo – dijo en un susurro

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Tom le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Terry. El muchacho solo sonrió resignado, sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación. Si bien es cierto, Candy le había comentado que Tom era un buen chico, eso no era garantía de que a él lo tratase como si fuera su mejor amigo.

Bueno, después de todo, recordó que Michelle fue grosera con Candy, así es que no se estaría lamentando por no haber sido del agrado de Tom.

De pronto, el hermano de Candy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? – preguntó, pero dejando notar la seriedad en su voz

-Gracias, ahora no.

Entonces Tom tomó asiento, quedando de frente con Terry.

-Bien… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Terry

-Terry… no sé que haya sucedido allá en Chicago durante nuestra ausencia… y disculpa si de repente me percibes grosero, pero no esperes que me comporte tan amable contigo después de que mi madre y yo dejamos a Candy con un chico… y de repente, así como así regresa con otro… no la entiendo, ella siempre ha sido una niña buena

-No te culpo, Tom. Pero creo que es a Candy a quien le corresponde resolver tus dudas. Yo vine acompañándola con la intención de conocer a su familia y de que me conozcan.

-Vaya… o sea que ni siquiera tienes el valor de pedir el permiso a mi madre para poder andar con ella… tal como lo hizo Anthony.

-Tom… no nos hagamos los tontos – hablaba ya un tanto fastidiado – Candy y yo somos mayores de edad. Ella no es una niñita ya, pero no por ello pienso aprovecharme. Yo vengo hasta aquí con buenas intenciones, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Tom entrecerró los ojos si dejar de mirarlo. Terry le detuvo la mirada. Ambos permanecieron así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la señora White se abrió.

-Disculpen – dijo Candy – Terry… ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Claro – se levantó, no sin actuar apropiadamente diciéndole a Tom "permiso"

Entraron a la habitación y allí dentro se encontraba recostada la madre de Candy, con un excelente semblante y una amplia sonrisa, producto de la visita de su amada hija.

-Mamá – exclamó nuevamente ella – te presento a Terry. Él me acompañó – sonrió tímidamente

-Mucho gusto – dijo la señora extendiendo la mano

-El gusto es mío, señora White

-Me alegra que tengas tantos amigos, Candy, y tan amables como Terry

Entonces Candy y Terry posaron sus miradas en las del otro, un tanto incómodos

-Mamá, Terry no es mi amigo – tomó la mano de él

La señora de inmediato se percató. Sonrió amablemente, no sin darle una mirada retadora a Candy. Sin embargo, no la regañaría frente a ese, que se dice ser su pareja.

-Señora White – habló Terry, con gran seguridad en su voz – quiero que usted sepa que mis intenciones con Candy son buenas. Ella ya ha accedido a mi petición de noviazgo desde hace unas semanas y debe saber que yo mismo me ofrecí a acompañarla aquí, pues sé que es realmente necesario que me conozca, que sepa quién soy y por supuesto saber con qué clase de persona sale Candy

Terry hablaba con tanto encanto que fue inevitable que Sarah sintiera mucha simpatía hacia él. Aún así, no se rendiría tan fácilmente con él.

-Ya veo – dijo, tratando de sonar seria – el asunto es, Terry, que Candy nunca me informó sobre el noviazgo que tiene contigo

-¡Y lo siento mucho mamá! – Interrumpió Candy – pero es que…

-Permíteme hablar, Candy. Mira Terry, es un buen gesto de tu parte haber acompañado a Candy en el viaje, sin embargo, te repito, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa. Al venir yo acá, ella tenía por novio a otro muchacho y es realmente impactante para mí que de noche a la mañana la veo con alguien más.

Terry recordó entonces las palabras que Tom le había dicho hace unos minutos.

-Señora, entiendo perfectamente, y le ofrezco una disculpa si es que se ha sentido ofendida…

-No, no, para nada. Solo esperaba que me entendieras, Terry. Veo que eres un buen chico, pero si me permites, necesito hablar a solas con mi hija nuevamente.

-Claro, me dio mucho gusto conocerla, señora White, y muchas gracias por…

-¡Sí, sí! – Le regaló una sonrisa – no te preocupes Terry

El sonrió un tanto sonrojado y salió de la habitación.

-Candy – habló la señora, en tono enfadado - ¿Me explicarás verdad? Pero antes de que empieces a hablar, te recuerdo que aunque ya no vivas conmigo, aún existo. Creo tener el derecho de que me informes los aspectos importantes de tu vida.

-Sí mamá, lo sé, y de verdad lo siento… pero es que las últimas semanas fueron muy agitantes…

-No solo me refiero a eso. Creo que también hubieras podido decirme en qué momento terminaste con Anthony, y no creo que haya sido un día antes de que salieras con este muchacho ¿Verdad?

-No…

-¿Sabes cómo me preocupo por ti, Candy? ¿Sabes cómo me angustio pensando en cómo estarás? Yo estoy aquí haciéndome a la idea de que estás con Anthony… sabes que le tengo mucho cariño y sabes también que yo me sentía en paz al saber que estabas al lado de alguien que te apoyaba.

-Lo sé mamá. Pero las cosas con Anthony no iban bien desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Mamá… ambos nos hartamos pues…

-No me expliques más. No me gusta entrometerme en tus cosas. Te repito que lo que me molesta es que no me hayas informado nada.

-Perdóname – dijo ella, sonrojada y realmente apenada.

Entonces, Sarah le sonrió sinceramente y le extendió los brazos para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Eres mi única niña… te quiero mucho. Lo importante es que seas feliz ¿Por qué ese muchacho si te hace feliz, verdad?

-Mucho, mamá

-Pues, si así son las cosas, entonces es bienvenido a la familia

-¡Gracias mamá! – Besó sus mejillas – cuando te platique todo lo que he vivido con Terry realmente lo querrás más. Es un gran ser humano, me ha demostrado que realmente me quiere.

-Se le nota, hija, se le nota muchísimo – dijo divertidamente – pero… espero no entrometerme de más, solo dime ¿Cómo está Anthony?

-Pues… la última vez que lo vi estaba bien… también rehaciendo su vida, y si te refieres a…

-No, no. Ya te dije que no me interesa saber más. Si ya no estás con él debe ser por algo.

-Así es mamá… gracias por comprenderme.

-Te repito que solo quiero que seas feliz

-Lo seré hasta verte totalmente recuperada

-Pues… no te he dado la noticia aún

-¡Ya dime!

-En un par de meses regresamos a Chicago

-¡Que alegría! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás bien?

-Así es. Aunque la enfermedad ya no desaparece por completo, el tratamiento que he llevado ha sido suficiente para calmar todos los síntomas y sus efectos. El médico dice que puedo seguir ya el tratamiento en mi lugar de origen, siempre y cuando me cuide adecuadamente.

-¡Me alegro mucho!

Se abrazaban alegremente. Mientras tanto afuera, en el momento que Terry salió de la habitación no halló a Tom por ningún lado. Resignado, se sentó nuevamente en el mismo sofá que ocupó minutos antes a esperar a Candy.

Cinco minutos después, escuchó la voz de Tom, hablarle desde lejos.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde estás?

Terry se extrañó un poco, se levantó y sin gritar tanto respondió

-En la sala

-Ven acá – respondió Tom. Su voz se escuchaba claramente desde otra habitación

Suspiró resignado, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se encaminó al lugar desde el cual lo llamaba. Se asomó un poco por el marco de la puerta.

-Dime – respondió Terry, quien encontró a su cuñado sentado en la alfombra, con las piernas flexionadas, frente al televisor.

-¿Te gusta el Xbox?

-Ajá – respondió, alzando una ceja, intrigado

-¡Pues ven! Dame batalla

Un poco dudoso se acercó, se sentó a su lado y recibió el control que le ofrecía Tom.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos jóvenes estaban ya a las carcajadas, en confianza, disfrutando de una sana convivencia, compitiendo en un video juego.

Con el transcurrir de los días, Terry sintió un verdadero calor de hogar con la familia de Candy.

Su mamá se levantaba todos los días a cocinar, pero una vez acabando sus quehaceres, se recostaba, debido a las fatigas que le ocasionaba el estar en actividad durante un largo tiempo.

Pero a veces era Tom quien fungía como el cocinero, con el propósito de hacer que su mamá descansara. En esos días se le unió a la cocina Terry, quien de hecho, era muy, pero muy bueno cocinando.

Obviamente que todos estos sucesos los chicos los aprovecharon para bromear y burlarse de Candy, quien de cocina, no sabía ni escribir bien la palabra.

Si estos nada más se juntaron… ahora ya nadie los separa. Aunque se burlaran de ella, Candy estaba tan feliz de ver a Terry y a su hermano llevarse tan bien. En el fondo sabía que el montón de burlas no eran en serio. Muchas veces Terry le guiñaba el ojo para hacerle saber que nada de lo que decía Tom le parecía adecuado, pero por llevarle la corriente a él es que se unía a sus bromas.

En esos días, se celebró la navidad. Desde muy temprano, los jóvenes pusieron manos a la obra para hacer diversas delicias culinarias.

Tom y Terry se encargaron de lo más complicado mientras que Sarah, por estar enferma, se dedicó a lavar y picar los vegetales y a hacer ese tipo de cosas sencillas.

A Candy, por no saber nada de cocina, le tocó la limpieza de toda la casa. Bueno, no se quejaba. Estar con su familia la hacía tan, pero tan feliz.

Durante la tarde, Terry aprovechó para cocinar el platillo que era su especialidad en estas fechas. Un delicioso asado de frutos secos.

La familia de Candy se sorprendió ante eso, es más, nunca habían escuchado sobre tal receta.

-Mamá, es que Terry es vegetariano

-¡Oh cielos! Candy ¿Por qué no me avistaste antes? – Le dio un ligero codazo – compramos puro pavo, pierna, relleno… y esas cosas ¡Qué pena Terry! De verdad, me siento muy apenada contigo

-No se preocupe, señora. Estoy muy acostumbrado a que mi alimentación no es común

-Pero aún así… ¡Candy debiste decirme!

-No se preocupe – seguía insistiendo Terry, riendo divinamente

-Bueno… probaremos entonces un poco de ese asado que mencionas… se escucha delicioso

-Desde luego, y en verdad lo es

-Y dime Terry… no quiero parecer entrometida… de hecho, deseo estar muy lejos de parecer como esas suegras metiches… en fin… ¿Por qué eres vegetariano?

-Es un régimen inculcado por mi madre. Ella siempre se cuida mucho en todos aspectos, así es que decidí adoptar todo ello al notar que ella siempre luce saludable. Puedo asegurarle que muy rara vez me enfermo, siempre tengo energía, en fin, son muchos los beneficios

-¡Ay qué bien! Ya me andaba yo haciendo a la idea de que era solamente porque tal vez ames mucho a los animales

-También, también es por ello

-Que bien, me alegra mucho que nos acompañes en la cena

-Y yo le agradezco que me hagan parte de ello

-Oh no tienes nada que agradecer, Terry – se le acercó un poco más para hablarle más quedo – mi Candy te quiere mucho y si ella te quiere entonces yo también

-Gracias – dijo, un tanto sonrojado y al mismo tiempo sonriendo

La tarde siguió sin más novedad. Todos ya estaban más que listos para comenzar con la cena navideña, pero antes, Terry se escapó un momento para llamar a sus familiares y a Charlie para desearles una muy feliz navidad.

Eleonor le hizo saber a su hijo que la navidad no sería tan feliz sin él, pero de cualquier manera se sentía contenta al saber que él se encontraba muy bien al lado de Candy.

Inevitablemente Terry preguntó por su hermana, y Eleonor le hizo saber que la chica seguía en depresión, pero que trataba siempre de disimular que la ruptura con Anthony no le afectaba.

Entre tanto, Charlie se alegró mucho por la llamada de Terry. En estos momentos, su amigo necesitaba contar con el apoyo de sus seres queridos. Aún no sabía qué hacer respecto al embarazo de su novia. La chica se empeñaba a que su bebé naciera, pero Charlie no lo deseaba. Esta sería definitivamente una navidad muy triste para esa pareja que desde que supieron del embarazo, se peleaban con más frecuencia, pero Terry trató de darle ánimos y hacerle saber que sigue contando con todo su apoyo y que no dudara en consultarlo a él ante cualquier tipo de ayuda que llegase a necesitar.

Regresó muy contento a la casa de la familia White. Siguió ayudando en lo necesario para que la cena transcurriera con la mayor armonía.

Brindaron, bromearon, cenaron tan a gusto que las horas se pasaron fugazmente.

Llegó el momento entonces de hacer la repartición de regalos. Primero fue el turno de la señora de la casa, a petición de ella.

Tenía una gran habilidad para la costura y para tejer diversas cosas, así es que le obsequió a su preciada niña un sinfín de ropa que estuvo haciendo durante todo este periodo en que estuvieron lejos. Candy se sentía muy contenta, a ella siempre le encantaba la ropa que su mamá le hacía.

Posteriormente, a Tom y a Terry les regaló unos libros. Ella ya conocía la pasión de Tom por la lectura, pero una vez que Candy y Terry llegaron a Houston no dudó en preguntarle a su hija sobre los gustos del muchacho, y ella sin dudarlo le comentó que la lectura lo apasionaba.

Llegó el turno de Tom, él le obsequió a su mamá una enorme caja con una gran variedad de galletas y chocolates. La señora no podía estar más contenta pues de repente sí que era glotona. Ahora Terry se percató a quien le heredó eso Candy…

A Candy le obsequió un reproductor de música, sabiendo ampliamente que la chica no podía vivir ni un momento sin escuchar sus canciones preferidas.

Y a Terry, le regaló un videojuego. Claro, estos días los chicos se pusieron al corriente sobre sus gustos en las consolas de videos debatiendo sobre cuáles son las mejores y sobre cuales juegos son los más entretenidos.

Posteriormente, Terry tomó el protagonismo del momento obsequiándole a su suegra un enorme ramo de flores, haciendo notar su afecto y el agradecimiento hacia ella por brindarle ese calor de hogar que venía percibiendo en estos días.

Pareciera que él y Tom se pusieron de acuerdo pues Terry también le obsequió un videojuego; era distinto, pero al fin y al cabo videojuego, ocasionando las bromas y risotadas de las damas.

A Candy le obsequió una preciosa y moderna chaqueta. Sí por él fuera, le hubiese regalado una computadora portátil, un ipod o alguna otra cosa de uso cotidiano, sin embargo recordó que alguna vez ella le pidió que no le obsequiara cosas costosas.

Por supuesto, ella quedó encantada con el regalo de su novio. Y llegó el turno de ella, quien le regaló a su hermano temporadas completas de su serie de televisión preferida. A Terry le obsequió un libro de poesías, mientras que a su madre le extendió un pequeño sobre. Al abrirlo, la señora se pudo percatar de que era un cheque con una enorme cantidad de dinero, y cuando estuvo a punto de regresárselo Candy negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que debería aceptar su regalo.

La noche terminó entre risas, abrazos, buenos deseos y felicitaciones. Candy se sentía más que dichosa al estar cerca de su familia, y más aún, notar que Terry pasó a formar parte de ella de una manera tan satisfactoria.

Ya pasadas las 24 horas, Terry se retiró hacia su hotel. Varias veces Sarah le ofreció quedarse en su casa, pero Terry no quería ocasionarle molestias, por lo que siempre se negó amablemente.

Llegó el día sábado. Candy no quería que las vacaciones se terminaran. Extrañaría mucho los abrazos de su mamá, la comida de Tom, la armonía familiar, pero ella debía entender que tenía su vida hecha en Chicago. Además, su familia pronto regresaría, así es que decidió no ponerse tan triste.

Se despidieron animosamente, pero no por ello las damas pudieron evitar arrojar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Candy le dijo a su madre que la quería por enésimas veces y la señora igual. Durante estos días no hizo mención de nada, pero, a pesar de que veía a su hija tan feliz con Terry, de repente la encontraba distinta, con la mirada perdida, con un dejo de nostalgia en ella, y sonreía únicamente cuando Terry se le acercaba para hablarle.

Decidió no atormentarla con preguntas incómodas. Ya luego tendría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de su hija y cuidarla constantemente.

Al fin partieron. El piloto llegó muy puntual y entonces elevó el vuelo. Horas más tarde, llegando completamente exhaustos, se dispusieron a descansar. Cada uno llegó a sus respectivas casas.

Esa noche no podían conciliar el sueño. Durante las vacaciones en Florida durmieron siempre juntos, pero durante la temporada en que estuvieron en Houston no lo hicieron, y aún así no se sentían mal, pues la estancia allí fue de lo más agradable.

Sin embargo, ambos se extrañaban ahora. Daban vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder aceptar que a un lado de la cama había un vacío.

Entonces Terry, impulsivamente se levantó. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Se cambió de ropa y salió de su departamento hacia su camioneta. Sin pensarlo tanto arrancó el vehículo y emprendió la marcha.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de Candy. Tocó levemente, reprochándose un poco su actitud poco caballerosa, pero es que realmente necesitaba verla. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que en los siguientes segundos ella abría la puerta.

Ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fervor. No necesitaban las palabras, pues ambos sabían que se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro incluso mientras dormían.

La chica invitó a Terry a pasar, cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

-Discúlpame si te desperté

-No te preocupes, la verdad aún no estaba dormida – decía ella al mismo tiempo que servía unas tazas de té.

-Candy… no sé que me sucede… bueno, sí sé… es que ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti – le dijo tomándole una de sus manos

-Yo tampoco, Terry… - le sonrió

Entonces, acercaron sus rostros para unirse en un significativo beso, que prosiguió con intensas caricias para culminar en un carnal abrazo sobre la cama…

Fue una agitante noche, en la que durmieron poco pero aún así se levantaron temprano ese domingo muy animosamente para salir un rato de paseo.

Cerca del medio día, arribaron en el departamento de Terry. El chico deseaba darse una ducha y vestirse adecuadamente para el día de actividades que tenía planeado pasar con Candy.

Abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, pero se entretuvieron besándose hasta que se tumbaron en el sillón.

Él estaba encima de ella, literalmente comiéndosela con besos al mismo tiempo que desesperadamente la despojaba de sus prendas y él hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

Estando semidesnudos, comenzaron nuevamente el vaivén amoroso y lleno de pasión que tanto los enloquecía.

En la soledad del departamento se dieron el gusto de gemir y moverse sin límites.

Pero repentinamente, escucharon un leve portazo proveniente de la habitación de Terry. Se quedaron mudos. Terry se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido posible, mientras que Candy hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta y abrió la chapa, sorprendido ante la inesperada visita que no tuvo la delicadeza de informarle sobre su llegada.

**Continuará…**

Disculpen la demora chicas. Respecto a algunas de ustedes que me han informado que los capítulos no se observan, yo lo he checado cotidianamente y no hallo ningún problema. Me ha pasado eso que a ustedes en otros fics, y solo es cuestión de esperar unos minutos para que fanfiction restablezca la página y se pueda abrir el más reciente capítulo.

Les agradezco a todas las que siguen esta historia. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y díganme ¿Quién creen que se escabulló en la casa de Terry? muajajaja

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola chicas!** Bien… todas me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios y muchas hasta me hicieron reír.

Ahora que tengo tiempito les responderé a cada una sus valiosos mensajes.

**Silvia E:** Gracias por tus comentarios, ya en este capítulo descubrirás quien se atrevió a interrumpir el romance de estos tórtolos. Votaste por Michelle, a ver si le atinaste jeje.

**Gema:** Sí, por supuesto que Terry debía conocer a la familia de su novia, y claro, al principio todos se sorprendieron pero valió la pena. Esos dos no pierden el tiempo para disfrutarse, mmmm comienzo a envidiar a Candy! Tú has votado por gusana, pues sigue leyendo y a ver si le atinaste jejeje

**Terry780716:** Tu voto es por la gusana, a ver si es ella! Quédate a descubrirlo. Es verdad cuando dices que siempre escribimos cosas sobre nuestra vida cotidiana, pero no, yo no soy vegetariana. El Terry que relato en este fic simplemente es la mezcla de todas las mejores cualidades de los novios que he tenido, y obviamente hacen al hombre perfecto (según yo) hace un tiempo tuve un novio vegetariano, con el cual aprendí muchas cosas además de que yo tenía muchas ganas de adentrarme al vegetarianismo, y él me ayudaba, pero sencillamente no lo logré. Para mí el respeto a los animales (en todos aspectos) es algo valiosísimo, sin embargo, lamento no poder yo eliminar la carne de mi alimentación, pero admiro fervientemente a las personas que sí lo hacen. Por ello es que describo de esa manera a Terry, pues en este fic deseo plasmar un sinfín de cualidades, sin embargo, nadie es perfecto y por ende, más adelante relucirán sus defectos, pero no te adelanto más.

**Leonore18:** Tu voto es por Michelle! A ver si es ella muajaja. Me hiciste reír un montón con eso de que los dos se la pasan apareándose! Jajaja y dime, con Terryto quien no? Yo tampoco me lo soltaría ni un segundo jajaja y respecto a si se cuidan de un embarazo, después lo sabrán jejeje no te me adelantes mucho ¡Como que ya tengan un bebito! Espérate tantito amiga… jaja

**Olgaliz:** Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo y el hecho de que Terry conociera a la familia de Candy. Tú elegiste a la gusana como la posible metiche… veamos si de verdad es ella! Jejeje

**RJ:** Tú optaste por Michelle o Susana… mmmm quédate a descubrir quien fue! Gracias por comentar.

Sin más preámbulos, les agradezco infinidad de veces su tiempo y sus valiosos comentarios.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

_**Advertencia: **__El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no apropiadas para menores de edad._

_¡Sí, sí! Estos dos nomás y no pueden estar sin aparearse ¿Pero apoco no les gusta eh? ¡Gracias por leer!_

Terry caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba intrigado y en el fondo, muy molesto. No se le ocurría quién demonios pudo entrar a su departamento así como así, sin avisar previamente y de una manera muy irrespetuosa. Pero lo que más le enfadaba era el hecho de que esa persona entrometida los descubrió a él y a Candy haciendo el amor.

Cuando lo tuviera, o la tuviera frente a frente se lo reclamaría hasta el cansancio.

Giró la chapa, abrió la puerta lentamente y en una de las esquinas de la habitación pudo observar una silueta robusta.

-¿Richard? – preguntó, muy sorprendido

El susodicho se giró para verlo, y evidentemente se encontraba muy apenado.

-Hola Terry… lamento mucho haberme metido así, pero es que deseaba darte una sorpresa.

Y efectivamente, vaya que lo sorprendió. Terry tenía más de dos años de no ver a su hermano mayor, quien se la vivía viajando por todo el mundo derrochando el dinero que alguna vez heredó de su abuelo.

Richard estaba muy cambiado. Evidentemente era un joven bastante, pero bastante apuesto. De los tres hijos de los Grandchester, él era el único que heredó un amplio parecido a su madre. Es rubio, de ojos intensamente azules como el cielo, facciones finas, pero maduras. En estos momentos lucía en su rostro una espesa barba, rubia, y su aspecto era muy casual. Era un poco más alto que Terry, pero sólo por unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Pudiste haber llamado! – Exclamó Terry, evidentemente molesto - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan irrespetuoso?

-Ya te dije que deseaba darte una sorpresa, discúlpame por favor. Me puse a hurgar en la habitación que ocupabas en la mansión y allí encontré el duplicado de tus llaves – las sacó del bolsillo y se las entregó – toma, para que veas que nunca más intentaré meterme a tu casa sin tu permiso

-Está bien… estás perdonado – lo invitó a sentarse – cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ya te imaginarás… de aquí para allá. Deberías conocer Escocia, es una ciudad verdaderamente hermosa

-Supongo que sí

-Bueno, Terry, yo creo que mejor platicamos en otro momento – dijo al notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Terry – De verdad que no deseaba interrumpirte

-Pues ya interrumpiste

-De verdad lo siento

-Pues ya que te entrometiste por lo menos quédate a comer, y así me platicas que has hecho

-No deseo ser una molestia

-Claro que no. Vamos.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, dando vueltas de un extremo a otro se hallaba Candy, sin saber en qué entretenerse. Estaba tan nerviosa preguntándose quién se había metido a la habitación de Terry. Se moría de vergüenza al imaginarse que pudieran ser sus padres. A decir verdad, se moría de vergüenza fuera quien fuera.

Escuchó de repente unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella. Su estómago dio un enorme vuelco, pero trató de respirar profundo y guardar la compostura.

En instantes se asomaba Terry por el marco de la puerta.

-Candy – habló regalándole una sonrisa – te presento a mi hermano, Richard

La chica entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba detrás de Terry. Cuando uno piensa que las cosas no pueden ser peores, en realidad si lo son. Deseó fervientemente que la tierra se abriera para tragársela, pues el chico en cuestión era tan, pero tan guapo como su novio.

De inmediato, Terry se percató del sonrojo en rostro de su chica, así es que se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, ofreciéndole seguridad.

Richard se acercó más y saludó cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto, Candy

-El gusto es mío

-Bueno… Terry me dijo que podría quedarme con ustedes a comer. Si no les importa, me retiro un momento a comprar las cosas necesarias.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Terry – aquí tengo todo lo necesario

-Yo necesito algo de carne, Terry ¿Acaso tienes carne en tu refrigerador?

-Eh… - se rascó la cabeza, algo apenado – no, la verdad no. Anda, ve entonces.

-¡Lo sabía! Jajajaja regreso en un rato – se despidió alegremente.

Muy en el fondo, la intención de Richard fue dejar a Terry a solas con su novia. De verdad que se sentía apenado, muy apenado. Y es que recordar todo lo sucedido…

Primeramente, escuchó el portazo. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Terry. Pero le extrañó un poco el que no entrara a la habitación. Conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabía perfectamente que lo primero que Terry hacía al llegar a su hogar era entrar a su habitación a aventarse a la cama y reposar un momento. Era algo tan común en él.

Pero pasaron los minutos y el chico no entraba. Entonces Richard abrió la puerta, muy despacio, apenas una pequeña rendija de la cual asomarse y lo que vieron sus ojos no lo han logrado olvidar.

Visualizó la piel de ambos, estando de lado, acostados en el sofá. Si bien es cierto, estaban semidesnudos, pero Richard no observó más allá de lo que le pudiera apenar a cualquiera de ellos.

Pero de su mente no se esfumaba la imagen de la pareja, aún tratando de hacerlo, no podía. Simplemente no quería aceptar el enorme embeleso que le causó observar a la novia de su hermano en esa situación. Tan hermosa, apasionada y enamorada.

Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, tratando de esfumar los recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Candy seguía sumamente nerviosa. Tomó ciertas actitudes que a Terry lo impresionaron mucho.

Primeramente, se puso a sacar trastes y comida. ¿Acaso tiene intenciones de cocinar?

Terry la observaba divertidamente, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar en preguntarle

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-¡No se! ¡Ni yo misma lo sé!

Entonces Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermosa?

-¡Que siento una vergüenza horrible!

-¿Por mi hermano? ¡Mi amor! Él es quien debería sentirse avergonzado

-¿Te recuerdo qué es lo que vio? – dijo enfadada

-Ya sé lo que vio. Y te repito que tú no tienes porque sentirte mal. Él fue el entrometido.

-¡Oh Terry! es que…

-¡Tranquila! Ya lo viste que ni siquiera insinuó nada. Es más, él está mucho, pero mucho más vivido que tú y yo juntos ¿Crees entonces que le tomó importancia? Y no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-¡Ya no me recuerdes! – se tapaba infantilmente los oídos

-¡Ven acá! – Le exclamó divertidamente al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba – mejor terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente – dijo, seguidamente de un beso

-¡No! ¿Y si vuelve pronto?

-No tienes de que preocuparte pues ya me entregó las llaves – seguía mordisqueando sus labios

-Pero…

-No acepto negativas – entonces la cargó, la sentó al borde de la enorme mesa rectangular que había al centro de la cocina, y con el brazo derecho tiró todo al suelo, todo, trastes, vegetales, servilletas… solo para poder acostar allí a su chica.

En instantes le alzó la falda, abrió sus piernas y se adentró en ella.

-Terry – decía ella, entre jadeos

-Te amo – respondía él, de la misma manera, entre jadeos, recorriendo los muslos de su chica con ambas manos, de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella, sin parar.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo también! – gritaba, ya sin poder contenerse, apretando el cuerpo de su amante con ambas piernas, firmemente. Acariciaba sus cabellos, de ahí bajaba las manos a sus hombros, palpando toda esa zona, toda su espalda, mientras le daba húmedos besos en el cuello.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis aún seguían moviéndose. Ella se aferró al cuerpo de Terry. Sintió tan glorioso que enterró sus uñas en los hombros de él, un toque tan firme, que lejos de dolerle a él, le excitó más.

Entonces, se separó de ella. La invitó a hacer lo mismo, y le dedicó una mirada llena de pasión y gozo, que Candy supo interpretar muy bien.

Tan bien, que de inmediato se hincó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con ambas manos, acarició entonces esa rígida parte masculina de su amante para darle mayor satisfacción.

Instantes después, lo cubrió completamente con su boca, llenando todo el interior de ésta de su miembro, con movimientos suaves y firmes a la vez, ocasionando que su amante alcance una gloria inexplicable.

Gozó tanto, que pensó que no era justo que solo él disfrutara y terminar en un orgasmo sin que ella lo haya alcanzado aún, por lo que la levantó nuevamente, la colocó de espaldas, a manera que pudiera descansar su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y comenzó a penetrar nuevamente, tan rápido, tan fuerte… pero a la vez tan lento, alternando todo tipo de movimientos que a ambos los estaban enloqueciendo.

Terminaron llenos de satisfacción, abrazándose, besándose y diciéndose mil palabras de afecto y cariño.

Entonces, pasado un buen rato, se dispusieron a acomodarse las vestimentas, posteriormente reordenar la cocina, limpiar un poco y seguido de esto, hacer la comida del día.

-Bien – dijo ella, aún sonrojada, pero feliz - ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Tú cocinarás conmigo

-Por Dios Terry si ya sabes que yo no sé hacerlo

-Yo te enseñaré

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Ven! ¿A que le temes?

-A incendiar tú cocina

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Tomaré el riesgo! Ven, acércate. Tienes que prender el fuego lento para poder cocinar bien, si no, todo se te quemaría.

-¿Qué vas a preparar?

-VAMOS a preparar arroz, por ahora. Después me ayudarás con las ensaladas.

-De acuerdo

Terry tomó la mano de Candy, para ofrecerle la pequeña pala. Ella accedió un tanto dudosa a cocinar. Terry se ahogaba de las carcajadas que le ocasionaba tanta testarudez de su novia.

Cuando no salpicó el arroz, salpicó el aceite caliente a su rostro. Se desesperó al notar que el arroz no doraba y subió la intensidad de la flama, ocasionando que, en lugar de dorarse, se pusiera completamente tostado y negro.

Comenzó a toser debido a todo el humo que salía de la cacerola, pero su tosido era tan violento que sin querer, tiró mencionada cacerola al suelo, desparramando todo.

Terry no cabía de la risa. No, no podía aguantare. Hasta lloraba de tanto reír.

-¡Deja de reírte! Te dije que soy una tonta – hizo un puchero

-Es que no – risas – no puedo – más risas – no puedo evitarlo Candy

-¡Te ríes de mi! ¡De tan tonta que soy!

-¡No! – Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse un poco – no eres ninguna tonta… simplemente digamos que la cocina no es tu fuerte.

-¿Y qué es lo que te he estado diciendo? ¡Y aún así insististe!

-¡Ya! No te enojes. Limpiemos el desastre y… no me quedará opción más que cocinar todo yo

-Lo siento Terry – dijo ya apenada – soy tan boba

-No digas eso – la abrazó – a mí me gusta que eres una chica, además de hermosa, inteligente. Tu fuerza de voluntad, tu independencia, valentía y responsabilidad hablan mucho de ti. Yo te quiero por eso, Candy, porque eres una mujer valiosa que no se rinde ante las adversidades… si cocinaras serías entonces la mujer perfecta – dijo bromeando – y como no existe nadie perfecto entonces me conformo

-¡Tonto! – le enseñó la lengua y Terry no pudo evitar reírse

Durante las siguientes horas, Terry se dedicó a preparar la comida del día, y Candy lo ayudaba en esos pequeños detalles como facilitarle las herramientas necesarias.

Dando las dos de la tarde, llamaban a la puerta. Era Richard, quien se tomó el tiempo suficiente para pasear y darle tiempo a la pareja.

Llegó con varios kilos de cortes de carne para ponerse a preparar. Terry entonces comenzó a reclamar.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haré con tanta carne? ¿Apoco te comerás todo eso en una comida?

-No estaría mal que comenzaras por alimentarte bien – dijo Richard, tomándole un brazo – mira que flaco estás

-¡Que te importa!

-Eso del vegetarianismo déjaselo a las chicas frívolas que se quieren ver flacas

-Ya te dije que no te entrometas

-¡Ya, ya! Es broma hermano ¿Puedo preparar mi comida entonces?

-Claro, ya sabes donde es la cocina

Prepararon el comedor, y minutos después los tres estaban comiendo animosamente.

La comida transcurrió entre anécdotas de Richard, quien no se cansaba de platicar sobre sus viajes. Es un chico joven, pero que ha tenido la fortuna de viajar por todo el mundo visitando un sinfín de ciudades.

El momento se tornó incómodo cuando Terry le cuestionó sobre su regreso. En realidad, el chico volvió porque todo, absolutamente todo su dinero, lo mal gastó en ello.

Ahora, regresaba a Chicago para vivir nuevamente con sus padres, sí, como un completo mandilón, pues odiaba trabajar, odiaba estudiar. Él prefería vagar, conocer distintas clases de mujeres con las cuales enredarse, pero nunca atarse a alguna de ellas.

Todo esto, no lo comentó frente a Candy. A Terry le respondió su cuestionamiento con un simple "me cansé de tanto viajar"

No cabían dudas. Terry y Richard eran tan distintos. A pesar de que Terry es unos años menor que su hermano, ha demostrado ser más responsable. Pero aún así, él no se consideraba ser alguien con derecho para juzgar las actitudes de su hermano, pues, aunque Richard no lo mencionara, Terry se imaginaba perfectamente el motivo por el cual Richard regresó.

¿Qué se cansó de viajar? Terry creía más en Santa Claus que en esa expresión.

Llegó el momento en que Richard se despidió, para dirigirse a la mansión de sus padres. Esa mañana los vio, pero no les informó nada sobre las intenciones que tenía en mente.

Al día siguiente, comenzarían las clases, por ello, Terry dejó a su novia en su casa antes de las diez de la noche.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, Candy recibió la visita de Annie.

-¡Amiga! – Corrió a abrazarla - ¿Cómo te fue en estos días?

-¡Genial! Mi mamá regresará pronto ¿No es maravilloso?

-Eso quiere decir que ya está mejor

-Así es, y me alegra tanto

-A mi también, Candy

-¿Y tú como has estado? ¿Cómo vas con Archie?

Entonces, la chica se puso seria. Bajó la mirada y su semblante se comenzó a tornar triste.

-¿No me digas que…?

-No, no terminé con él, si es lo que piensas

-¿Entonces?

-Candy… es que él…

-¿Él qué? – Candy ya se estaba imaginando mil cosas terribles

-Me pidió matrimonio

-¿Qué Archie… qué? ¡Deberías estar feliz!

-¡No! ¡Eso no me hace feliz!

-¿Estás loca? ¿Entonces qué es lo que esperas de él?

-Los idiotas hombres creen que las mujeres estamos desesperadas por encontrar un marido.

-¿Y acaso eso tiene algo de malo?

-¡Pues yo no soy de esas mujeres, Candy! Yo no vivo para atarme a un hombre, yo nunca me quiero casar, nunca voy a tener hijos… eso de "crear una familia" se me hace una estupidez, una gran estupidez de la cual solo aspira la gente imbécil, sin metas en la vida, esas mujeres tontas que no quieren sobresalir y prefieren encerrarse para fungir como sirvientas al mismo tiempo que cuidan un sinfín de mocosos…

-Annie… respeto tu opinión, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo contigo – se desfiguró su semblante, ahora Candy era la que estaba triste – yo algún día sí deseo casarme, Annie, y no sabes… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haría tener al menos un hijo… en un futuro por supuesto, no ahora… ¿No crees que es algo maravilloso? ¿Qué la naturaleza es tan sabia como para habernos otorgado ese don? Con esos comentarios, Annie, me he sentido ofendida. Yo no pienso que el querer formar una familia sea todo lo que tú expresaste. Te recuerdo que soy una mujer luchadora, que tengo miles de metas profesionales y muchos deseos de salir adelante, y el desear tener un marido y tener hijos, no me hace menos.

-Que ridícula te oyes – tomó su bolso, disponiéndose a salir

-Un momento, Annie Britter – la jaló del brazo – a mi puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, no me importa, estoy acostumbrada a que eres una grosera, pero si entonces te vas a enojar de cualquier cosa, no me busques más ni me cuentes nada. Me queda claro que lo único que deseas es un hombre mal viviente a tu lado, un hombre que no te sepa valorar y solo quiera acostarse contigo.

-Prefiero eso – decía, molesta – ningún hombre vale la pena para amarrarte a él, escúchalo bien ¡Ninguno! Son una basura

-¿Acaso Archie no te ha demostrado que es un buen chico? Yo realmente lo veo enamorado de ti ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad de…?

-¡No! – tomó su bolso y ahora si se retiró

Ese día en la universidad sería difícil. Candy sabía bien que su amiga no era adepta a las relaciones formales ni al matrimonio y esas cosas. Pero pensaba que en algún momento cambiaría de opinión al dejar atrás la adolescencia, pero al parecer, Annie seguía pensando lo mismo.

Dos días después, Annie decidió, por voluntad propia acercarse de nuevo a su amiga. Detestaba estar peleada con ella.

Candy por supuesto, la recibió de inmediato con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Procuró no mencionar nada sobre la petición que le hiciera Archie. Mejor dejaría a su amiga tomar la decisión que creyera más correcta, aunque eso implicara echar a perder su vida, al alejar a un hombre que la quiere sinceramente.

Durante esos días, Charlie también se veía un poco más acongojado de lo normal.

Terry se imaginó el por qué. Siempre trataba de animarlo y ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Charlie – se sentó a un lado de él - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sigo vivo… se supone que ya es ganancia

-Que exagerado eres

-Terry… Molly y yo hemos decidido tener al bebé

-¡Me alegro mucho! De verdad, me siento feliz por ti, eso habla de que eres un hombre maduro

-Pues… lo sea o no, la realidad es que yo amo a Molly… la amo mucho, y me he comportado como un verdadero idiota con ella, sin merecérselo.

-Ya verás que el tiempo compone las cosas. Estoy seguro de que tu hijo te traerá una gran alegría.

-Eso espero

-Bueno… te dejo, voy por Candy, la llevaré a su casa y de ahí iré a casa de mis papás. Según tienen algo importante qué decirme.

-Está bien. Te veo mañana.

Y así lo hizo, se despidió, fue por su novia, la dejó en su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a la mansión de sus padres.

Se sorprendió mucho de observar que en la sala principal ya lo estaban esperando solo a él.

Su padre estaba sentado junto a su madre, ambos siempre tomados de las manos.

En otro sofá se hallaba Michelle, con una actitud enfadada, con las piernas bruzadas y haciendo pucheros. Bueno… eso era común en ella.

En la otra esquina, estaba Richard, su hermano, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante despreocupado.

Su padre le indicó a Terry tomar asiento junto a Michelle. Los hermanos no dejaban de preguntarse internamente que es lo que en realidad deseaban sus padres y el porqué de la convocatoria.

Aún así, Terry se sentó despreocupadamente, fijó la vista en sus padres y les sonrió, alentándolos a que ya podían comenzar a hablar.

**Continuará…**

¡Y que nadie le atina! Bueno… espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Publiqué dos días seguidos, pero no se acostumbren. He tenido mucho tiempo libre por ahora y la inspiración a mil, pero hay momentos en los que definitivamente me es imposible escribir.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo.


	14. Chapter 14

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

_**Advertencia: **__el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores._

Richard Grandchester tenía un semblante preocupado. Eleonor le dedicó una tierna mirada para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Entonces, el senador suspiró resignadamente al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada a cada uno de sus tres hijos.

-Bien. Sin más preámbulos, les hago saber el motivo por el cual los convoqué – exclamó el padre de los chicos – Richard – se dirigió a su hijo mayor – aunque nos alegra mucho el hecho de que vuelvas a casa, debes saber que esta vida no solo es viajes, parrandas y derroches.

Entonces el chico, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, con cierto fastidio, al escuchar los reclamos de su padre "Ya empezarán los sermones" pensó.

-Pero antes de hacerte saber tus obligaciones – prosiguió el señor de la casa – debo hacer mención de algo muy importante. Él próximo cumpleaños de Terrence, él recibirá una generosa herencia que le dejara su abuelo, y en los próximos cuatro años, Michelle recibirá la suya. Y ante esto, no puedo sentirme más avergonzado ante tu actitud, Richard.

-¿De qué hablas? – interrumpió el chico

-Que a tus veintiséis años es una vergüenza el hecho de que hayas despilfarrado más tres millones de dólares ¡En nada! Dime Richard ¿Tengo o no razón?

-¡Y a ti que te importa! Era mi dinero

-Bien. Cómo se trataba de TÚ dinero, entonces no me meteré más, siempre y cuando no pretendas vivir en MI casa como un completo inútil sin saberte ganar la vida, como es necesario – le regañó, acentuando más esas palabras que él señor tanto odiaba, como el que alguien diga "esto es mío" de manera prepotente.

El chico entonces guardó silencio, un tanto apenado, pero a la vez enfadado. Su padre siguió tomando el protagonismo del momento.

-Richard, nada de lo que te digo es con mala intención. Deseo que te conviertas en un hombre de bien. No quisiste seguir mis pasos en la política, está bien, lo acepto. Pero entonces demuéstrame que te convertirás en un hombre responsable, optes por la profesión que sea, no importa. Y deseo que tomes el ejemplo de tu hermano. Terrence es menor que tú, y sin embargo ha tomado las riendas de su vida sabiamente.

-¡Claro! – Exclamó Richard – obviamente porque a él si pudiste mangonearlo a tu antojo, o dime padre ¿Crees que esa carrera que estudia es de su total agrado?

Entonces Terry miró a su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos y haciéndole saber por medio de un gesto que no se le ocurriera mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre su pasión por la actuación.

-Sea o no de su agrado, es la carrera que él mismo eligió, yo no lo obligué. Y cada día, en cada boleta de calificaciones me demuestra que las leyes le agradan. Así es que no tengo nada más que comentar al respecto. Solamente decirte, Richard, que no se te ocurra por nada del mundo quitarle dinero a tus hermanos.

-¿Me crees tan idiota?

-¡Sí! Por eso mismo lo digo, Richard

-Está bien – se removió de su lugar - ¡Yo me largo! No se preocupen por mí "adorados padres" que no seguiré siendo un estorbo para ustedes.

-¡Rick! – Exclamó Eleonor – no te estamos corriendo de la casa

-¿Ah no?

-Tu padre solo desea que no te conviertas en un bueno para nada. Rick, sabemos que tú puedes logar mucho…

-¡No me vengas con idioteces madre! ¿Tú que sabes?

-¡Un momento! – Exclamó Terry, furioso – ¡A mi madre no le hablas así!

-¡Oh claro! Se me olvidaba que al gritarle a mi madre también ofendo al consentido de la casa

-Aquí nadie es el consentido – habló su padre – si hemos congratulado a Terry es por el simple hecho de que él ha hecho las cosas correctamente.

-¡Yo me largo! – exclamó Richard, saliendo del lugar

-Padre – dijo Terry – no es que refute tus comentarios, pero creo que debiste hablar de eso con él en privado.

-Yo sé lo que hago, Terrence – exclamó aquél enfadado – y hazme el favor de tomar asiento porque aún no ha terminado la reunión

Terry se sentó nuevamente, un tanto agobiado.

-No creas que todo esto serán halagos para ti, Terrence. Si bien es cierto que has sabido independizarte y vivir adecuadamente, también tengo ciertas cosas que reclamarte.

-Pues qué esperas – dijo, también haciendo notar el enfado en su voz

-¿Cuál es el rumbo que deseas tomar en tu vida, Terrence?

-Pues – comenzaba a responder, encogiéndose de hombros – terminar la carrera, montar un corporativo jurídico con el dinero del abuelo y trabajar.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Bueno… no sé a que más te refieras…

-Sin rodeos Terrence

-Casarme… tal vez casarme… en un futuro, claro – respondió nerviosamente

-No me interesa si te casas o no, tampoco me interesa con quién lo hagas. Te estoy cuestionando sobre tus proyectos profesionales.

-¡Pues ya te los dije!

Richard se acomodaba fastidiosamente en el sofá. La actitud de Terry lo estaba enfadando mucho.

-¿Crees en verdad que tendrás una carrera de abogacía brillante, si en el momento que se te ocurra te metes a estudiar cualquier tontería como la actuación?

¡Ah mierda! Ya se enteró ¿Cómo? Realmente era lo de menos, el asunto es que su padre se enteró y punto.

-Mide tus palabras, padre. ¿Te parece que la actuación es una tontería? ¡Entonces debo recordarte a que se dedicaba mi mamá antes de casarse contigo!

-¡No me respondas así, Terrence! ¡Y siéntate!

-Solo estoy defendiendo algo justo. ¡Sí! Me gusta la actuación ¡Y qué! ¿Me vas a impedir estudiar lo que yo deseo? Así como le impediste a mi madre seguir trabajando ¿Así lo harás?

-¡No te metas en los asuntos entre tu madre y yo! Y sí, te prohíbo rotundamente seguir con esa estupidez de querer actuar.

-¡Ja! ¿Tu prohibirme? Hace unos minutos me aplaudías el hecho de que soy un hombre independiente ¿Qué significa eso para ti? Independiente, pero siguiendo acatando tus ordenes ¡Que risa papá! ¿Y te recuerdo una cosa? Desde que me salí de la casa no te he sacado ni un solo centavo. Y si quieres aprovechar el cuento de que gracias a ti tengo un trabajo en el Congreso ¡Entonces renuncio! ¡Adiós!

Arrogantemente, salió apresuradamente de ese lugar. Adoraba a su padre, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho al hombre de querer mangonear la vida de sus hijos.

Los presentes en la sala, se quedaron callados. De repente, Michelle se levantaba de su asiento con el afán de también retirarse.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-¿También me regañarás a mi? – dijo ella en un tono fastidioso

-Te advierto que te retiraré la computadora y la mensualidad, si me entero de que sigues rogándole al inútil que tuviste por novio.

La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio y se retiró sin decir más ¿Cómo es que Richard se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía con sus hijos?

Pues los tres estaban realmente equivocados al creer que él dedicaba más tiempo a su trabajo que a su familia. Por ello conocía todas las inquietudes de ellos.

Como por ejemplo, Terry que realmente amaba la actuación. Desde pequeño, se embelesaba observando el trabajo de su madre en ciertas películas. Lamentaba mucho el hecho de que ella, por amor a su padre, haya abandonado el mayor de sus sueños. Pero eso no le pasaría a él.

Salió encarreradamente hacia la camioneta, recordando que dicho vehículo era regalo de su padre. Pensó en devolvérsela y demostrarle más adelante que él bien es capaz de adquirir un auto propio, y así, poderle echar en cara que no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirle cosas.

Pensó en regresarse para hacerlo, pero se detuvo y lo pensó mejor. En estos momentos estaba furioso, y siguiendo siempre los consejos de su madre, desistió. "nunca hagas nada cuando estés furioso, porque no sabes si te podrás arrepentir"

Al llegar, encontró a Rick recargado de su auto, con ambos brazos cruzados y evidentemente, esperándolo a él.

-¿Me darías alojo en tu depa? – preguntó así, sin más

Terry suspiró resignado, haciéndole la seña para que se suba al auto. Aquél solo respondió con un "gracias".

Llegaron al lugar y de inmediato Terry preparó la habitación de junto para que allí durmiera su hermano.

A decir verdad, ambos chicos se desvelaban gratamente jugando "guitar hero" hasta altísimas horas de la noche.

Les hacía mucha falta todos estos momentos de convivencia. Si no jugaban, cenaban juntos y la plática también se extendía por horas.

Pero Richard no podía evitar sentir que estaba entrometiéndose de más en la vida de su hermano. En esa misma semana decidió buscar otro lugar en el cual vivir. Terry no objetó, pero le hizo saber que su casa siempre estará abierta para él todo el tiempo que necesite.

Toda esa semana transcurrió sin mayores novedades. En la universidad todo iba tan normal. Charlie se veía con mejor semblante. Annie y Archie estaban un poco distanciados, pero igual se hablaban bien. Candy cada día más feliz, sacando buenas notas y haciendo planes.

La chica se había hartado de vivir en ese cuarto tan pequeño. Pensó muchas veces en rentar un departamento de buen tamaño. Durante esa semana, el señor Cornwell le avisó que tenía otro proyecto para ella. No ganaría tantísimo dinero como con el proyecto anterior, pero igual era una cantidad generosa, por lo que Candy se alegró bastante y echó a andar su proyecto de mudanza, buscando un departamento modesto, pero amplio, cercano al campus.

Ese fin de semana, Annie tenía unas insaciables ganas de "reventarse". Todo lo relativo con su noviazgo la tenía un poco aturdida. El día viernes, platicó bien con Archie, haciéndole saber que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio, a lo que el chico alegó entenderla y darle su tiempo.

Entonces, el noviazgo siguió como de costumbre, intenso, apasionante.

El día sábado, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a un antro. Invitaron a Candy y a Terry, y a pesar de estar un tanto renuentes, aceptaron.

Annie se vistió con un atrevido top que dejaba al descubierto todo su plano abdomen y daba una generosa vista a sus bien moldeados senos, mientras que, en la parte inferior, optó por unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla.

Candy, por su parte, siempre optaba por un atuendo más recatado, aunque eso no le restaba belleza. Su blusa era de tirantes delgados y cubría muy bien su abdomen. El escote era recatado, pero moderno. Al contrario de Annie, vistió una falda, también de mezclilla, pero que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, combinándola con unas elegantes botas. Ambas chicas se veían muy bellas.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros se ataviaron en trajes sencillos. Archie decidió esta vez usar una playera en lugar de camisa, mientras que Terry, usaba una fina camisa blanca, desabotonada apenas los tres primeros ojales, y encima una chaqueta negra de gamuza.

No hace falta mencionar como las dos parejas estaban satisfechas con los resultados.

Llegaron a un amplio lugar, por recomendación de Archie, era un antro del cual, su diseño exterior simulaba un palacio. Una vez que el valet parking se encargara de sus autos, entraron al lugar.

La estruendosa música se dejó escuchar en cuestión de segundos. Annie y Archie se sentían completamente en un ambiente agradable, pues eso era lo que les encantaba. No quiere decir que Candy y Terry se disgustaran, simplemente ellos preferían otro tipo de lugares por frecuentar, pero aún así, prometieron pasar una velada inolvidable.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, bebidas, uno que otro baile, a veces intercambiando parejas, pero siempre entre sana convivencia.

La mesa que los chicos reservaron se encontraba en un segundo piso, pero de frente a lo que era un pequeño escenario y la pista de baile.

Annie y Candy tenían muchas ganas de bajar a la pista y bailar allí, pero los caballeros se mostraban renuentes. Entonces ellas se conformaron, y mientras ellos permanecían sentados platicando, ellas se daban vida bailando y bailando en el espacio que quedaba de ese pequeño balcón. ¡Daban gracias al cielo de que no es mal visto bailar entre mujeres! Pobres de ellos… si bailaran juntos entonces toda la gente alrededor dudaría sobre sus preferencias sexuales… sí, pobres hombres. Ni hablar.

La música terminó de repente, para fastidio de ellas. Del escenario, salió un hombre hablando por micrófono, anunciando algo.

-¡Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros! Esperamos que estén pasando una velada increíble. Ha llegado el gran momento de presentar el show de esta noche. A continuación, serán testigos del gran talento que derrochan nuestras bailarinas especiales. Con ustedes… ¡Dirty dancers!

Los aplausos se escucharon provenientes de todo el lugar. Las luces se apagaban, y mientras las bailarinas se acomodaban aún en la oscuridad, Candy y Annie se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. No es que no quisieran seguir bailando, simplemente que ellas no tenían nada que verles a unas simples bailarinas.

La música empezó. Era una melodía electrónica, pero empezaba con notas suaves.

La canción llamó la atención de los caballeros presentes. Terry y Archie se levantaron entonces y se recargaron cómodamente del balcón para observar el show.

Cuando la letra de la música comenzó, los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que observaban.

_Inspite of all the consequence_

_Inspite of all my pride_

_Inspite of little things you said_

_That hide me deep inside _

Las bailarinas, estaban ataviadas todas en unos atrevidos shorts que apenas alcanzaban a cubrir la parte inferior de sus glúteos. Usaban botas cortas. Todas tenían torneadas y perfectas piernas. Más arriba, estaban vestidas con atrevidos tops, dejando al descubierto el abdomen, pero también, dejando al descubierto una generosa parte de sus senos, sus muy bien operados senos.

Todas parecían modelos. Dos de ellas eran rubias, otras dos morenas y las demás castañas, pero todas y cada una con rostros de muñecas, sexys y bellas.

Es evidente que todos los caballeros del lugar no parpadeaban al observar el show. Y este era el caso también, de Terry y Archie.

Ambos, estupefactos, observaban a las chicas, cada movimiento de ellas, cada sugestivo gesto.

_Baby when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling (I hear you calling)_

_Baby when the lights go out_

_I need you_

_Canción que ambienta la escena: "Baby When the lights" By David Guetta. __Pueden escucharla aquí: _

_.com/watch?v=Sorh2MDkgwY&ob=av2e_

Estaban realmente maravillados, no parpadeaban, permanecían con las bocas abiertas de la impresión de ver tantas bellezas juntas. Hasta hubo un momento en el que Archie codeaba con Terry, preguntándole "¿Cuál te agrada más?" Terry solo sonreía, sin apartar la vista del escenario.

Pero quienes no apartaban la vista de ellos, eran sus respectivas novias, pero furiosas ante la desfachatez de sus parejas.

-¡Pero que se creen estos imbéciles! – Gritaba Annie - ¡Míralos nada más! Gustosos con unas mujerzuelas

-Yo tampoco entiendo – decía Candy, evidentemente enojada, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Terry me va a oír!

-¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! ¿Te parece si les damos una lección?

-¿Lección? – Preguntó Candy, indignada - ¡Claro! ¡Lección la que le daré a Terry después de esto! ¡Vienen con nosotras! ¿Qué se han creído?

-No me entendiste, Candy, como siempre… tú tan inocente

-¿Entonces a que te referías?

-Demostrémosles que nosotras también sabemos divertirnos

Candy alzó una ceja, cuestionándose sobre qué locura se le habrá ocurrido ahora a su amiga.

-¡Tú solo déjate llevar! – dijo Annie, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una cajetilla de cigarros para aventársela a Archie en la cabeza.

Acto seguido, tomó a Candy del rostro, y depositó un beso en sus labios. La rubia se apartó de inmediato, asustada, pero a Annie no le importó, la volvió a jalar y volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más intensidad. Fue entonces que Candy accedió a la petición de su amiga "dejarse llevar".

Mientras tanto, Archie volteaba en dirección de donde recibió el golpe, y lo que observó, lo dejó más boquiabierto que cualquier espectáculo de bailarinas sexys.

Enfocó más su vista hacia las chicas, pero parpadeando constantemente, pues apenas y podía creer lo que observaba. Con una mano trataba de jalar a Terry del brazo, pero no podía hacer más, aquél no podía apartar la vista de las chicas.

Terry ni le hacía caso, él seguía observando el show. No fue sino hasta que Archie le dio un duro codazo en las costillas que el chico volteó.

-¡Pero qué demonios! – le reclamó a Archie, y entonces su vista se enfocó también en las chicas.

Su reacción fue exactamente la misma que la de Archie. Se quedó boquiabierto sin nada más qué decir, parpadeando insistentemente y con un extraño sentimiento corroer sus entrañas.

Mientras tanto, Candy y Annie seguían, digamos, en lo suyo, un beso que se tornaba demandante cada vez más. De repente, Annie de manera muy atrevida colocó una de sus manos debajo de la falda de Candy, palpando cada centímetro de sus firmes piernas. Pero este fue un toque que de cierta manera hizo reaccionar a Candy sobre la desfachatez que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que la apartó violentamente al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su beso.

En lugar de molestarse, Annie estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa, y es que en ese momento, volteó a ver a los chicos, los cuales tenían unas expresiones dignas de inmortalizar en una fotografía.

La chica se levantó, caminó provocativamente hacia Archie mientras le dedicaba una seductora mirada.

-¿Qué no estabas tan ocupado, cariño? – le dijo, pero evidentemente con un tono de molestia en su voz, y a la vez observando a las bailarinas quienes casi terminaban su coreografía.

-Ya veo que tú si tienes mucho en lo cual ocuparte – decía enfadado Archie

-¡Claro! ¿Me creías idiota? ¡No! ¡Tú y Terry son los idiotas! Vienen con nosotras y se atreven a observar morbosamente a un montón de pirujas que bailan

-¡Mientras tú te besuqueas con Candy! ¡Qué asco! – se dio la vuelta para ignorarla totalmente.

Se dirigió hacia los asientos, donde se suponía debían estar Terry y Candy, pero no estaban ya allí. Seguramente, pensó Archie, Terry también se molestó y se retiraron, tal vez a pelear.

Pues efectivamente, en cuanto Terry se acercó a su novia la jaló de la mano para llevársela a otro sitio. Ella llevaba las mejillas encendidas, sin ocurrírsele una buena excusa. Bueno, excusa si la tenía, y era el hecho de que Terry le fuera de alguna manera "infiel" con la mirada, pero aún así, ella pensaba que eso no era una buena justificación para lo que acababa de hacer con Annie ¡Cielos! Tan solo recordar el nombre de su amiga la ponía nerviosa y enojada.

Terry la dirigió a un lugar más "privado". Respiró profundo, como con ganas de comenzar a decir algo, pero Candy se aventuró a hablar primero.

-Terry… yo lo siento… no sé exactamente que sucedió – decía con impresionante nerviosismo – pero quiero que sepas que eso no significó nada y ni siquiera me gustó… Terry, Terry… ¡Respóndeme algo! – suplicó al ver que su novio la observaba detenidamente a los ojos.

Ciertamente, Terry no respondió nada. La seguía observando intensamente, con esos preciosos ojos azules que en estos momentos destellaban un confundible sentimiento ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? Candy no estaba segura…

Entonces él se acercó más a ella, posó sus manos sobre su diminuta cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y sin previo aviso devoró sus labios con un apasionante beso. Un beso más apasionante que cualquier otro que ella hubiera recibido en su vida. Ella se sintió embriagada de inmediato, y comenzó a corresponder al beso de la misma manera, apasionante. Abría su boca con decisión para que Terry se adentrara más, así como lo hacía en otras ocasiones en otra parte de su cuerpo, pero en estos momentos con la boca. Se sorprendió mucho ante la reacción de Terry, pero de igual manera no objetó. Él la estaba besando tan hermosamente que ya más nada le importó, solo aferrarse a su abrazo al mismo tiempo que los mordiscos en los labios hacían su aparición, así como las intensas caricias. En efecto, Terry le estaba haciendo el amor con la boca. Se aferraban cada vez más a su abrazo y entonces Terry se hundió más en ella.

Cuando se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire, Terry hablaba sobre los labios de Candy, agitadamente.

-Eres mía – volvía a besarla – eres mía… te amo Candy – otro beso, acompañado de un deleitable acercamiento de su entrepierna - ¿Has escuchado? ¡Eres mía!

Entonces Candy ya no entendía ni un ápice sobre lo que sucedía ¿Acaso Terry estaba más excitado de lo normal? ¿Fue ese beso con su amiga que lo puso… en ese estado?

La verdad, ya no le importaba. Disfrutaba mucho las caricias que compartía con Terry. De pronto se olvidaban que aún estaban en un lugar público, pero a Terry parecía no importarle, él seguía prácticamente embriagado con las caricias que compartía con su chica.

La arrinconó a la pared, la cargó; ella rodeó el cuerpo de su novio con ambas piernas y brazos. Entonces Terry, tan hábilmente hizo a un lado las bragas de su novia y comenzó a penetrarla sin piedad. Sus gemidos únicamente los escuchaban ellos, debido al ruido musical del lugar.

Aunque Candy estaba disfrutando enormemente del momento, le era inevitable sentirse incómoda por el hecho de estar en un lugar público, mientras que, la adrenalina y la emoción hacían que Terry se sintiera distinto a ella. Pero eso no le impidió percatarse del estado emocional de su novia, por lo que, haciendo acopio de su autocontrol detuvo sus embestidas, trató de calmarse un poco y acto seguido estaban ya abrazados, solamente abrazados.

-Discúlpame, amor – susurró Terry sobre el oído de Candy

-No, no tienes porque pedir disculpas – lo besó en los labios – si te soy sincera… me encantó, pero no pude evitar sentirme…

-¡Lo sé! Te incomodaste ¿Te parece si nos vamos? – preguntó seductoramente

-Sí – dijo, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron hacia el balcón que ocupaban, en donde encontraron a Archie con una dura actitud, recargado en el barandal y fumando un cigarrillo, mientras que Annie estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos y evidentemente enojada.

Cuando la chica vio a la pareja acercarse, se levantó presurosamente hacia ellos.

-¿Ya se van? – preguntó

-Sí – respondió Candy

-¿Puedo irme con ustedes? – preguntó suplicante

-Claro

Tomó su bolso y ni siquiera se despidió de Archie. La pareja pudo notar que estaban enfadados, y seguramente era por lo sucedido minutos antes.

En poco tiempo Terry dejó a Annie en la puerta de su casa. Durante el trayecto no hablaron nada sobre el tema. Se notaba claramente que Annie estaba incómoda, enfadada y además, apenada.

Posteriormente, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Candy ¿Por qué ahí? Porque en el departamento de Terry seguía viviendo Richard. Claramente la pareja tenía otros planes distintos esa noche que solo dormir.

Una vez que llegaron, Candy se dispuso a preparar unas tazas de café. Estaban cansados, al mismo tiempo ansiosos, pero curiosamente, llegaron allí, digamos, tranquilos.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa con el propósito de conversar. Candy seguía de cierta manera muy apenada y nerviosa por lo sucedido.

-Terry, lo que sucedió con Annie… yo quiero que sepas que estábamos muy enfadadas por la actitud de ustedes y a ella se le ocurrió… pues, eso… yo… aún así no me justifico, tanto Annie como yo somos culpables, pero espero que…

-Hermosa, no tienes nada más que decirme. Soy completamente responsable de todo – le tomó ambas manos – me comporté como un idiota. Te prometo que nunca más me volveré a fijar en nadie que no seas tú, sin embargo… - la instó a levantarse –…lo que tú hiciste, de cierta manera – sentó a Candy en su regazo – me volvió loco – y ahora, la besó apasionantemente – verte así… no sé…

-Aún así – dijo ella, aún con sus labios sobre los de Terry – jamás lo volveré a hacer

-No, nunca más lo hagas. Eres mía, solo mía – se apoderaba de sus labios, tan ferviente, con infinita vehemencia.

El beso siguió en todo tipo de caricias, para culminar en otra entrega de amor tan pasional, que extasiaba. Allí mismo, en la silla, ella encima de su amante, se movía de arriba abajo enloquecidamente, mientras que él le regalaba húmedos besos en todo su cuello y un poco más abajo…

Posteriormente, toda la noche transcurrió entre besos, caricias, y un apasionante vaivén debajo de las sábanas.

**Continuará…**

Que les digo chicas… Desde un principio ya les había advertido que este fic trataría temas fuertes y sería un poco más guiado hacia la realidad. Lamento si hiero susceptibilidades. Todas las escenas que leen son completamente invención mía, pero al mismo tiempo les agrego siempre experiencias personales vividas por mi u otras personas y además, mezcladas con mucha imaginación.

Mi intención no es escribir un cuento rosa, aclaro. Está historia más adelante dará muchos giros inesperados, dramáticos, dolorosos y sorprendentes.

Aprovecho este espacio, para responderles algunas preguntas que algunas de ustedes me han hecho.

¿Por qué describo a Terry vegetariano?

Bien, pues el Terry de este fic tiene mucho sobre el Terry original (rebelde, bondadoso, orgulloso, arrogante y muy responsable) pero al mismo tiempo, a este Terry le he agregado cualidades de varios ex novios míos, de varios amigos que también son novios, etc. Tuve hace tiempo un novio, precisamente vegetariano, el cual, además de esa cualidad, tenía otras miles. Otras actitudes de este Terry también las he tomado de mi actual esposo (por supuesto). También, deseo plasmar en él un personaje muy real. Si a alguien no le pareció que en este capítulo Terry desviara los ojitos hacia un grupo de mujeres bellas, lo lamento mucho, pero tampoco es mi intención describir a Terry como el hombre perfecto, pues no existe en esta tierra alguien tan perfecto. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, háganmelo saber, que ustedes ya saben que a mí no me enfada en absoluto recibir críticas. Todos los comentarios los acepto con buen agrado.

¿Por qué describo a Annie tan alocada?

La Annie de este fic, es una mezcla de todas mis amigas reales y virtuales. La Annie original, es tímida, pero al mismo tiempo, la percibo perversa por el simple hecho de todas las cosas que en el anime le hizo a Candy. Así es que la Annie de este fic no es tan distinta de la original, después de todo ¿No lo creen chicas?

¿Por qué describo a Anthony tan malvado?

Bueno, ciertamente malvado no es, pues recuerden que durante el noviazgo con Candy se comportaba muy lindo y cariñoso. Es un chico inmaduro que tiene cientos de conflictos emocionales. Además, los problemas cotidianos lo hacen confundirse más. Ya más adelante sabrán un poquito más de la vida de Anthony.

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

La vida transcurre tan felizmente para Candy. Cada día nuevo que comienza ella se levanta bastante animada, y no es para menos. Al parecer, la vida le sonríe de grata manera. Su madre y su hermano volverán en pocos meses. Planea una mudanza a un lugar mejor y afortunadamente cuenta con los recursos económicos para llevar a cabo su plan. Su nuevo trabajo le reditúa ingresos muy favorables y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene que presentarse a laborar todos los días, es suficiente con que una o dos veces por semana se presente a modelar.

Sus notas en la universidad también mejoran, garantizándole así, graduarse con honores. También, otro aspecto importante, su amistad con Annie. Ella pensaba que esa amistad se vendría abajo después de aquél episodio en un antro de vicios un par de semanas atrás, sin embargo, al día siguiente de ese suceso las amigas volvieron a hablarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue algo que no significó nada para ambas, y por ello, quedó en el completo olvido.

Y por si eso fuera poco, el tórrido romance que vivía junto a Terry, cada día iba viento en popa. La pareja no perdía el tiempo en regalarse afecto. Terry por su parte, se esmeraba lo más que podía para complacer a su chica invitándola a cientos de lugares que bien sabía, serían del total agrado de ella. Siendo el caso de esta semana, en la cual, cumplen un mes de noviazgo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron muy temprano ese día para aprovechar todas las horas. Cada uno salió de sus respectivas viviendas para encontrarse en donde habían acordado el día anterior, una fuente situada en una glorieta de las avenidas más concurridas de Chicago.

Quien llegó primero fue Candy. Ambos chicos eran puntuales, sin embargo, Terry siempre perdía valiosos minutos buscando un buen lugar donde estacionar su auto. Pero aun así, llegó tan solo cinco minutos después de que lo hiciera Candy.

Ella permanecía sentada al borde de la fuente, admirando la belleza de ésta al mismo tiempo que se relajaba con el sonido del agua, a pesar de estar en medio de autos y ruido del tráfico, el sonido de la fuente era tan único que embelesaba.

Terry la pilló y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que ella pegara un ligero brinco, pero en instantes correspondió al abrazo, giró su cabeza y besó tiernamente los labios de su novio.

-¡Feliz primer mes! – exclamó ella extendiendo sus brazos, acción que provocó que Terry sonriera divinamente

-Felicidades, hermosa – dijo él, correspondiendo al abrazo y dejando un reguero de besos por todo el rostro de Candy.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa

-Bien, me agradan las sorpresas – tomados de la mano se dirigieron al auto.

Terry ya tenía planeado pasar todo un día al natural. Siguiendo los gustos sencillos de su novia, la guió a un lugar paradisiaco, pero nada ostentoso.

Viajaban por largos senderos en donde alrededor se observaban un sinfín de hermosos arboles cubiertos aún de nieve.

Candy se sorprendía a cada minuto observando la belleza de la majestuosidad que tenía enfrente. Y es que el lago Michigan se observaba en todo su esplendor desde la altura en la que ahora viajaban.

Una vez llegando a su destino, ella pudo percatarse de que la sorpresa que Terry preparó fue el pasar una agradable tarde de picnic.

Candy no podía estar más que encantada, pues con Terry tenía todo lo que siempre soñó. Atención, amabilidad y sobre todo, muchísimo amor.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas, abrazos, muchos besos y una profunda plática en la cual cada uno se enteró sobre las más curiosas inquietudes de su pareja, así como de uno que otro secreto de la infancia.

Cayó la noche y ambos estaban rendidos. Volvieron a la ciudad antes de que dieran las veintidós horas. Terry primeramente llevo a su novia hasta su casa y posteriormente él se retiró.

Semanas después, para ser más exactos, dos, Terry celebraría su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Candy estaba preparando una sorpresa para su novio, sin embargo, temía por el hecho de no saber cuáles eran los planes de Terry.

Aún faltaba un día, pero Candy deseaba fervientemente que ese día llegara para festejar a su novio como de verdad se merece. Por el contrario, Terry no estaba tan contento, curiosamente, estaba más estresado de lo normal.

Se encontraban recostados en la sala de Terry, mirando una película.

-Terry ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

-Aunque me gustaría hacer muchos planes no puedo, hermosa. Tengo que estar temprano en la oficina del notario para llevar a cabo el papeleo de la herencia y todo ese trámite. Será un día largo.

-Entiendo – dijo ella, cabizbaja – ¿Cómo a qué hora vendrías?

-No lo sé, tal vez para las siete de la noche ya esté aquí

-Bien

-Pero no te preocupes, Candy – le levantó el rostro del mentón – ya tendremos el siguiente fin de semana para festejar, además recuerda – se acercó a hablarle al oído – con herencia incluida – dijo en tono de broma. Terry sabía muy bien que con ese comentario haría enfadar a Candy

-Ya sabes que yo…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – aseguró entre risas

-Qué bueno que lo sepas – trató de actuar dignamente – entonces, vamos ya a mi casa y… ¿Cuándo te veo?

-No lo sé – pensaba – es que seguramente mañana llegaré muy agotado, pero no importa. Pasaré a verte aunque sea unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. No me prives de darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños

-Eso nunca, hermosa – la abrazó de la cintura, la llenó de besos y caricias

Esa noche entonces, se dirigieron a la casa de Candy. Se despidieron como siempre, con un apasionante beso seguido de un ferviente abrazo, y una vez que Terry comenzaba a emprender su camino, Candy lo interceptó nuevamente.

-¡Terry! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… ¡Ay que tonta soy!

-¿Por qué lo dices, Candy?

-Es que olvidé mi celular en tu casa… pero estoy muy cansada, no quisiera regresar ahora

-No te preocupes, Candy, toma – sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves – es una copia de las llaves de mi departamento. Puedes ir por tu celular mañana a cualquier hora.

-¡Oh Terry! No, no, gracias

-Sabes que mañana no estaré. Saldré muy temprano y no tengo hora para regresar. Tómalas, después me las devuelves si tú quieres.

-Está bien. Gracias por la confianza, Terry

Entonces él se acercó y le dio otro beso en los labios. Se separó minutos después y emprendió la marcha, ahora sí.

Candy sonrió satisfecha. Consiguió superar el primer paso de su plan. Conseguir la llave del hogar de Terry.

Se adentró a su casa, se preparó para dormir y así, esperar a que llegara el siguiente día.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana ya estaba levantada y vestida. Arregló su bolso con lo necesario, además de cargar como con unas tres bolsas de plástico y salió.

Canturreaba por todo el camino, con una feliz sonrisa. Una vez llegando al edificio donde vive Terry, subió las escaleras animadamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar e introducirse.

En efecto, su celular lo halló casi de inmediato en la mesita de centro. Lo que Terry no sabía es que Candy lo dejó allí intencionalmente.

Lo recogió y lo guardó en su bolso. Posteriormente se encaminó hacia la cocina. Acomodó las bolsas de plástico que traía consigo en un lugar estratégico y prosiguió poniéndose un mandil.

¿Un mandil? Sí. El plan de Candy era pasarse toda la tarde preparando ella misma el pastel de cumpleaños de Terry. ¿Pero qué mosca le picó?

La mosquita del amor…

Por un amor se es capaz de todo, ¡Todo! Recordaba un poco las clases de cocina y repostería que su madre le dio cuando aún era pequeña. Aunado a esto, las millones de recetas que se descargó en la web, pues deberían de servirle de bastante ayuda para no salirle nada tan mal.

Y puso manos a la obra. Se tardó aproximadamente seis horas en terminar. No puede quejarse, al menos no incendió la cocina de Terry, pero tantas horas de arduo trabajo valieron la pena para preparar un suculento pastel tan bellamente adornado. Hasta se quedaba embelesada viendo el diseño que sinceramente, le quedó cono si fuese una pastelera experimentada.

Además de eso, se dio tiempo de preparar suculentos bocadillos ¿Quién la viera? Es verdad cuando, por ahí comentan, que el amor cambia completamente a las personas…

Sonrió aliviada, y se dispuso a su siguiente tarea. Limpiar la cocina exhaustivamente. Sería una vergüenza que Terry, después de un pesado día y además, siendo su cumpleaños, encontrara su casa como un chiquero.

En fin, a Candy le dio perfectamente el tiempo para limpiar no solo la cocina, sino arreglar unos pequeños detalles por toda la casa, como adornar con velitas, acomodar una que otra olorosa flor por allí, dándole un distinto toque de coquetería al lugar.

Habiendo terminado todo ello, prosiguió a acomodarse el cabello y retocarse el maquillaje.

Caminó indecisamente hacia una de las bolsas que traía consigo horas antes, y sacó algo de allí. Respiró profundamente. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se tardó allí unos cuantos minutos, retocándose nuevamente el rostro, acomodando sus vestimentas y su cabello.

Miró el reloj, y vio que marcaba las 19:40. Se sentó tímidamente en el sofá que estaba cercano a la puerta de entrada, y comenzó ahora sí, a esperar, no sin haber apagado todas luces. Se iluminaba todo alrededor únicamente con la luz de las velas.

Diez minutos después, se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido del cerrojo de la puerta. Unos pasos fuertes se adentraban al lugar.

Candy respiraba nerviosamente al ver a su novio tan apuesto como de costumbre, ataviado con una larga gabardina color marrón, con el cuello de ésta alzado, cubriendo parte de su barbilla.

Terry en cambio, estaba muy extrañado sobre el aspecto de su hogar. No recuerda nunca haber entrado a su departamento y que de inmediato una deliciosa mezcla de olores inundaran su olfato.

Prendió la luz de la sala y quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que allí parada, lo esperaba su Candy, ataviada en un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, con su cabello ligeramente suelto, contrastando el color rubio con la oscuridad de su ropa, y con una feliz sonrisa en el rostro que a él no le indicaba otra cosa, más que ella estaba inmensamente enamorada… enamorada de él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y una rosa roja en las manos, Candy susurró un "Feliz cumpleaños".

Terry se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla. Traía la ropa un poco húmeda por la brisa que corría en la intemperie, pero eso no le fue impedimento para abrazar a su chica.

-Gracias – buscó sus labios para besarlos – muchas gracias. Que hermosa sorpresa.

-No podía dejarte sin una sorpresa de cumpleaños – seguían abrazados – hice algo que en mi vida creí podía ser capaz…

Se separó de su abrazo y le tomó una mano.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Ven. Te mostraré

Lo dirigió a la mesa del comedor en donde al centro ya aguardaba el pastel de cumpleaños con sus respectivas velas. Terry no salía de su asombro. Por la mirada que le dedicaba Candy dedujo de inmediato que ella misma lo preparó. Se echó la carcajada al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fervientemente.

-¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido!

-¿De verdad? Pues… sentémonos de una vez y luego te daré otro regalo que tengo preparado…

-Me parece excelente idea

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, cenaron animadamente, platicaron brevemente sobre los trámites que Terry realizó durante toda la mañana.

-¿Y a qué hora de desocupaste?

-Como a las cinco

-¿No me digas que fuiste primero a buscarme a mi casa?

-Pues… sí, pero me retiré pronto, pues tenía que ir a buscar a alguien

-¿Alguien? ¿A quién?

-Un amigo

-¿Qué amigo?

Terry sabía que respondiendo de esa manera causaría un disgusto en su novia, y era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Decidió ser sincero, siempre y cuando, guardándose para sí, lo más importante.

-Un antiguo amigo del colegio, se llama Christopher y necesito hablar con él.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto Candy algo inquieta

-No, hermosa. Solo que es un viejo amigo que tengo mucho tiempo de no ver, eso es todo. Su asistente personal me indicó que hoy podría verlo así es que no desaproveché esa cita que me ofreció

-¿Acaso es un hombre tan ocupado?

-Algo así, es psicólogo

-¡Oh! – la sencilla palabra, por alguna extraña razón, la hacía alterarse – bien, y entonces… ¿Solo deseas saludarlo, cierto?

-Claro – respondió Terry sin dejar de observarla atentamente a los ojos, muy pendiente de su reacción.

Para su desconcierto, puedo notar que Candy gesticulaba de una manera preocupante, ante la sola mención de un profesional de la salud mental.

Decidió cambiar de tema. Ese terreno debía prepararlo con suma paciencia y delicadeza. Mejor decidió cambiar el tema y preguntar por su siguiente sorpresa.

Entonces Candy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero prosiguió con sus planes. De la mano, lo dirigió hacia su recamara. Abrió la puerta lentamente y un olor a esencia de rosas comenzó a tomar el protagonismo en el ambiente.

Terry no necesitó preguntarse más cual sería esa sorpresa, porque ya sabía muy bien de que se trataba, por lo que abrazó con más vehemencia a Candy sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

Las manos comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, cuando Candy lo detuvo.

-Ah, ah. No tan rápido.

-¿Por qué? – comenzaba a protestar

-Acuéstate – dijo casi en una orden

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿A tu manera? ¡Me encanta la idea! – entonces, accedió a la petición, y se recostó cómodamente.

Mientras tanto, Candy se dirigía al aparato de sonido para colocar una dulce melodía que amenizara con el ambiente.

-Terry – susurró, aún estando de pie, frente a la cama - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

Terry se sorprendió con la pregunta de su novia. Se levantó lentamente del lecho para quedar cerca de ella.

-Sí – respondió – me amas tanto como yo a ti – y siguió un abrazo. Y un beso en los labios – Candy, no quiero separarme nunca más de ti. Quiero permanecer a tu lado todo lo que me resta de vida. Quiero que vivas conmigo, Candy, que duermas entre mis brazos cada noche que nos resta por vivir.

-Yo también lo deseo así, Terry…

-Dime que te quedarás aquí…

Y entonces prosiguieron caricias intensas. Terry comenzaba por desabrochar el abrigo de Candy, pero ella se lo impidió, invitándolo a recostarse nuevamente en el lecho.

-Si haces eso, arruinarás la sorpresa.

-No deseo arruinarla. Adelante, belleza, estoy ansioso – aseguró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que iluminaba hermosamente su mirada

Fue cuando ella, aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas pero con un gesto coqueto en sus ojos, desabrochó lentamente su abrigo, hasta deslizarlo completamente hacia el suelo, quedando ataviada en un sensual conjunto de lencería en color negro, de encaje, con pedrería plateada y que la hacía lucir sencillamente hermosa.

No hay que adivinar demasiado sobre cuál fue la reacción de Terry. En instantes, poseyó su más preciado regalo en la vida. Esas horas disfrutaron de su amor sin límites, disfrutaron y acariciaron el más bello de los sentimientos que alojan sus corazones.

Permanecieron un buen rato sin salir de la cama, besándose, regalándose palabras de amor.

Marcando el reloj las 22:00 horas, decidieron salir de la cama para tomar la cena, pues después de tan apasionante ejercicio quedaron más que hambrientos.

Terry vistió de una vez su pijama mientras que Candy se puso lo primero que alcanzó, y eso era la camisa de su novio, que yacía aventada en la alfombra, junto a las demás prendas.

-No tienes idea de cuan hermosa luces usando mi ropa – decía el chico, notablemente complacido

-¿Prefieres que use tu camisa? ¿O… aquello? – preguntó señalando la lencería

-Todo, con todo luces hermosa – aseguraba mientras se dirigían al comedor

Se sentaron a la mesa y nuevamente comieron pastel. Su plática siguió entre diálogos un algo tontos, risas, anécdotas…

Pero de momento, Terry comenzó a incluir seriedad al momento.

-Candy… lo que dije hace un momento… no fue una broma, ni fue tampoco un impulso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mi deseo de que vivas conmigo – dijo, acercándose más a ella

-Terry, yo – no sabía porque, pero esa era una petición que no le agradaba del todo

¿Por qué? Por el simple de hecho de amarlo tanto ¿Pero eso que tendría que ver? Demasiado.

Su amor por Terry es tan inmenso que ella desea pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero como su esposa. Como toda mujer, Candy posee un lado de romanticismo en el que desea que el amor de su vida se comprometa con ella para ofrecerle su vida en matrimonio.

Por esta simple razón, el corazón de Candy estaba un tanto triste. No podía quejarse del todo. Terry le ha demostrado ser un gran ser humano, y sobre todo, le ha demostrado que de verdad la ama. Pero ella espera algo más.

Bajó el rostro, un tanto pensativa.

-¿Pero qué sucede, hermosa? – preguntó tiernamente él, levantando su mentón

-Es que yo… no lo sé

-Si no estás segura, no te preocupes. Sabré esperarte, y comprenderte

Para este entonces, las lágrimas ya habían surcado las mejillas de Candy.

-No es que no esté segura, Terry

-¿Pero…?

-Yo…

De repente, el discurso que Candy estaba a punto de dar, se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-¡Ah! Debe ser el portero con mi correspondencia. En la mañana yo iba tan apurado que le dije que mejor me tocara a estas horas. Espera un momento Candy, no tardo – se disculpó

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Abrió tan de golpe, que lo único que se vio de repente fue como una chica ingresaba confianzudamente al mismo tiempo que depositaba un ardiente beso en los labios de Terry, y sus ridículas manos abrazaban la nuca de éste, sin intensiones de soltarlo.

Él la separó casi violentamente, y al reconocerla, se le desfiguró el rostro.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

**Continuará…**

¡Hola mis lectoras! Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza. He tenido diversas ocupaciones. Para quienes me tengan agregada en facebook sabrán que me la he pasado viendo anime (no me culpen por favor!) Es más, les voy a contar. Vi "Lady Oscar" y se los recomiendo mucho, mucho, mucho.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que he hecho. He tenido muchos problemas, verán… yo ya me siento en confianza con ustedes, mis bellas amigas. Tengo planes de cambiar de trabajo. Como muchas ya saben, soy abogada, y necesito con urgencia cambiar de aires, y a eso es a lo que me he estado dedicando, a ver que diantres haré con mi vida. Aún así, no las dejaré colgadas con el fic. Este fic se terminará algún día por que se terminará, así de sencillo.

Les agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo.


	16. Chapter 16

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Tal desfachatez parecía proveniente de una dramática novela de romances frustrados, de esas que Candy solía leer a menudo.

Su corazón se estrujó y la rabia comenzaba a corroer sus venas ante tales visiones.

Una chica besaba despiadadamente a su novio. Y no era ninguna novela. Ni era ningún sueño. Eso realmente estaba ocurriendo.

No pudo evitar sentir un gozo tremendo cuando Terry la apartó con violencia y enfado. Pero ese gozo se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, cuando observó con detenimiento a la chica.

Sin exagerar, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había visto en este mundo. Su cabello rubio perfectamente lacio y brillante, relucía en todo su esplendor enmarcando su delicado y fino rostro.

Su maquillaje y atuendo eran dignos de una modelo profesional, como ya sabía Candy eso era a lo que se dedicaba esa chica. Sencillamente la fulana esa, a pesar de todo, es una preciosidad andante. Posee la belleza de las diosas del Olimpo, bueno, es que de hecho, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la belleza de dichas diosas.

Entonces, se repasó a sí misma con discreción, y no pudo avergonzarse más ante lo patética que lucía usando la camisa de Terry, que le quedaba bastante holgada. Ya qué decir de su cabello, apenas enroscado con una liga, dejando en completo desorden uno que otro riso que se colaba a través de esa liga para posarse en sus hombros.

Su rostro… bueno… ese rostro que seguramente tendría a estas horas todo el maquillaje corrido debido a las intensas horas de pasión que acababan de transcurrir.

No pudo evitar nuevamente sentir su autoestima por debajo del suelo, y como de costumbre, haciéndose menos.

Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, hirvientes de vergüenza. Instantes después, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Terry. Todo esto, transcurrió en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? – Respondía burlonamente Susana – vengo a recuperar lo que es mío, cariño

De inmediato, se escuchó el portazo en dirección de la habitación. Terry y Susana voltearon hacia allí instintivamente.

-¿Con que tienes visitas?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – la tomó rudamente del brazo – ahora mismo te vas

-¡Suéltame! No te conocía esa agresividad – decía mientras se sobaba el brazo

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-¿No es obvio? ¡A ti!

-Creí que todo este asunto estaba aclarado

-Creíste mal, cariño – se sentó altaneramente en el sofá – yo sigo amándote como desde el primer día, Terry – comenzaba por hacerse la mártir

-Pues lo siento mucho por ti – aseguró burlonamente, actitud que siempre tomaba cuando alguien lo enfadaba, con el propósito de hacer enfadar más a la persona en cuestión

-¡Terry! no me hagas más daño… en verdad, he estado hallando la manera de buscarte y es hasta ahora que me he atrevido. Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que anteriormente sucedió

-¡Ay que tierna! Y justamente me buscas este día ¡Gran casualidad! Escúchame bien. Perdonada ya estás. Pero eso no significa que me tengas que seguir buscando, y mucho menos significa que te corresponda de nuevo. Verás… mi estimada Susie… mi corazón ha encontrado ya una dueña, una digna joya merecedora de que le entregue mi amor sin reservas – esto último, lo dijo con un tono de voz más alto

-¡Pues no lo acepto! ¡Me niego a creer esas patrañas!

-No te fuerzo a que lo hagas – se encogió de hombros – pero sí te pido que te retires. Estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños con el amor de mi vida.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Candy ya estaba cambiada de ropa, además del peinado y maquillaje perfectamente retocados.

Su intención al vestirse, fue salir corriendo de allí, irse a su casa y no sin antes gritarle a Terry, frente a esa igualada, que su noviazgo terminaba.

Pero todo lo que escuchó salir de la boca de su novio, la dejó sin palabras. No dudó en reprocharse su anterior actitud. La novia de Terry es ella misma, nadie más, y con esos comentarios que escuchó detrás de la puerta, le quedó notablemente claro que Terry ante todo, la respeta, y la ama. Antes de abrir la puerta, se echó un rápido vistazo al espejo. Aquella tipa puede ser una belleza andante, pero al fin, Candy admitió que aún así, ella no tenía nada que pedirle a esa flacucha alaciada, nada que envidiarle a ese esquelético cuerpo. Mientras se acomodaba sus rizos, pensaba en que su cabello es mucho más lindo que el de aquella, notablemente planchada. Miró su rostro y se alegró al notar que ella lucía como una chica normal, bella y normal, no como aquella, con plastas de maquillaje, haciéndola lucir tan asquerosamente artificial.

Al momento de salir, posó su mirada en la figura de Susana para posteriormente, buscar sus ojos.

Entonces, la chica volteó hacia Candy. La mirada fría que le dedicaba la hizo doblegarse un poco.

Terry, por su parte, jamás había visto esa mirada retadora en Candy. Digamos que, no conocía nada de esa faceta en ella.

Y es que la profunda mirada de desprecio que destellaba del rostro de Candy, no decía otra cosa más que "Aléjate de mi hombre o date por muerta"

Aunque Susana se doblegó un poco, no permitiría tampoco dejarse humillar. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada, y se paró frente a Candy. También, retándola.

Pero Candy no se intimidó. De hecho, pudo notar que Susana es más baja de estatura que ella, a pesar de portar zapatillas con tan altos tacones, apenas y quedaban del mismo tamaño. Por obvias razones, Candy se sintió más orgullosa, y se armó de valor para decirle a esa pelada todas las cosas que se merecía.

-Ya escuchaste a Terry – exclamó Candy, con el todo de voz enfurecido – te largas en este momento, o te saco yo.

-¿Y tú quien eres para darme ordenes, igualada? Esta no es tu casa

-Te equivocas – respondió del otro lado Terry – está también es la casa de Candy. Así es que la respetas, y acatas la orden que te dio.

Otra humillación más, no la soportaría. Así es que, con la poca dignidad de mujer que aún conservaba, se retiró de la escena, no sin echar chispas de todo el cuerpo.

Al escuchar el duro portazo, Terry se abalanzó a los brazos de Candy.

-Disculpa mi amor. Por favor, te ruego que me perdones por todo este incidente.

-No fue tu culpa, Terry.

-Me siento tan avergonzado, y no soporto el hecho de que lo sucedido te haya lastimado de alguna manera, por favor, perdóname

-No te preocupes… de hecho… aquella vez que me comentaste lo sucedido con ella, recuerda que coincidimos cuando te dije que se me hacía bastante raro que no te haya seguido buscando. En cierta forma, esto ya lo veía venir

-Tienes razón… Candy, aún así te repito que no me interesa tener ya nada que ver con ella

-Lo sé

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre

-Te amo

-También te amo

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo? – Le tomó de ambas manos – se que estás buscando mudarte… y yo te propongo venirte aquí conmigo, antes de que halles otro lugar.

Si antes de lo acontecido, Candy tenía la mente turbada, ahora, un millón de veces más.

-Terry yo…

-Piénsalo, si deseas. No voy a presionarte, pero por favor, dime que al menos lo pensarás – se acercó un poco más a ella – nada me encantaría mas en este mundo que pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado

Eso se escuchaba realmente hermoso. Pero… ¿De verdad Candy podía tomar eso como un compromiso formal y serio?

Si en ese momento, Terry en lugar hubiese dicho "Cásate conmigo" aunque el momento no hubiera sido nada romántico, Candy no lo hubiera dudado y se hubiese abalanzado a sus brazos gritando un "Si quiero"

-Lo pensaré, Terry – aseguró, después de un lapso de un par de minutos de estar pensativa

-De acuerdo, hermosa – le sonrió amablemente, y la abrazó

Casi por ruegos de Terry, esa noche Candy durmió allí. A pesar del pequeño altercado, pasaron un día maravilloso.

No es ningún secreto para Terry, que Susana lo buscó por interés. Ella sabía perfectamente que justamente este día Terry se haría acreedor de su herencia

Lo que no conocía la ilusa de Susana, eran los planes que Terry tenía para ese dinero, y esos planes, estaban muy lejanos a las ideas de ella.

En fin, Terry no es un chico que acostumbre despilfarrar el dinero. ¿Adquiriría una casa más grande en un barrio lujoso? No. Él seguiría viviendo en su modesto departamento. ¿Viajaría por todo el mundo? Tampoco. No haría la misma estupidez que su hermano.

Terry ante todo, es un chico responsable y muy noble. La mitad de ese dinero ya la tendría destinada a montar su propia empresa. Ejercería su profesión de la mejor manera, daría empleo a cientos de personas que lo necesiten, y únicamente los ingresos obtenidos por obra de su trabajo, es lo que destinaría para caprichos, viajes, regalos, etc.

¿Qué haría con lo demás? Aún no se lo comentaba a nadie, puesto que no deseaba que alguien objetara, o se lo impidieran, o lo criticaran.

Una semana después, en la residencia de los Grandchester, se preparaba una singular fiesta en honor al vigésimo aniversario de bodas de Richard y Eleonor.

Ellos acostumbraban a realizar bailes elegantes y de gran gusto. En esta ocasión, la razón era más poderosa.

Los invitados comenzaban a arribar a la residencia no sin hacer las respectivas felicitaciones a los felices esposos.

Al parecer, Michelle estaba de mejor humor esta noche. En realidad, aunque fuera una chiquilla caprichuda, nunca se atrevería a arruinar la felicidad de sus padres por sus berrinches. Al contrario a ello, se esmeró en ayudar a su madre con la organización del evento.

Aunque, para sorpresa y tristeza de Eleonor, Richard no asistió, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía nada de él. Desde que abandonó el departamento de Terry, no dio más señales de vida.

Seguramente volvió a salir de viaje. Aún sin tener dinero, era un hombre que gustaba mucho de viajar y ya se las arreglaría para vacacionar en algún paradisiaco lugar aunque eso significara irse de mochilero.

En fin, sus hermosos ojos se iluminaron al ser testigo de la llegada de Terry, por supuesto, llevando del brazo a su hermosa novia.

La dama se acercó de inmediato a saludarlos y ellos no dudaron en abrazarla y felicitarla también.

El baile daba comienzo. Los esposos abrieron la pista bailando una hermosa melodía clásica que era magistralmente interpretada por una orquesta.

Richard y Eleonor compartían un matrimonio muy reservado, pero sin duda alguna, con abundante amor y respeto.

La pista comenzaba a llenarse de parejas que bailaban animadamente. Minutos después, Terry se levantaba mientras caballerosamente, extendía el brazo a su novia para invitarla a bailar con él.

Sinceramente, Candy no se sentía del todo cómoda en esa fiesta. No podía negar que todo a su alrededor es tan hermoso y de un gusto tan elegante, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta ostentosidad.

La noche para ellos transcurrió entre uno que otro baile y otros momentos en los que se sentaban a la mesa a conversar.

Ellos compartían la mesa con los festejados de honor. Las conversaciones se tornaban de repente muy interesantes, y hasta Candy se sentía en confianza de repente para participar y opinar.

Pero la rubia seguía sin ser del agrado de la hermana menor de Terry, quien se encargó de hacerle pasar a Candy muy malos momentos al hacer comentarios inoportunos sobre su condición social y sobre su desenvolvimiento en una fiesta de tal categoría.

La reacción de Candy no pasó inadvertida por Richard, quien ya se encargaría de darle los regaños necesarios a su hija por tratar así a la novia de Terry.

-Como les iba diciendo – comentaba Michelle – es necesario pertenecer a una clase social elevada para poder desenvolverte de la mejor manera en un evento como éste. Quien no cuente con dicha condición social lógicamente pasará vergüenzas por poseer tan corrientes actitudes – aseguró mientras le ofrecía una mirada despreciable a Candy

-Sé muy bien por quien lo dices, hermanita – se apresuró a hablar Terry – el tipejo que tenías por novio es una vulgaridad andante ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Creo que Anthony

Michelle no podía creer que su hermano se estuviera burlando de ella de esa manera. Por su parte, Eleonor no pudo soltar una pequeña risilla ante las ocurrencias de Terry. La dama sabía que Michelle se ganó eso a pulso, por osar con estar ofendiendo a Candy de esa manera.

-No vamos muy lejos, Terry – volvió a comentar Michelle – parece que ya es costumbre que los Grandchester nos involucremos con personas de tan bajo nivel

-Esa es una afirmación muy delicada Michelle – continuaba Terry con la plática, notablemente enfadado, pero sin ocultar su tono de burla – por lo menos, yo puedo asegurar a todos los presentes sentirme orgulloso de la chica que tengo por novia – abrazó a Candy – ella posee una gran calidad humana, sin necesidad de alardear sobre las clases sociales y esas tonterías que a ti tanto te interesan, Michelle – entonces, besó la mejilla de Candy, en presencia de todos.

Los padres de los chicos comenzaban a sentirse incómodos. Es inevitable que se sintieran como entre la espada y la pared. Esa conversación se estaba tornando incómoda para todos, pero sobre todo para Candy, quien ya tenía más que intensiones de irse de allí.

-Candy – exclamó Richard – me encantaría darte un paseo por el jardín, si no te molesta, claro – pidió, también observando a los ojos a Terry, como pidiendo el consentimiento de él también.

-Claro – respondió la chica. Cualquier pretexto era genial para alejarse de la odiosa Michelle.

Se levantaron y al despedirse con un gesto de todos los presentes, caminaron en dirección a los jardines, tal como lo había prometido Richard.

Por su parte, Michelle le dedicaba miradas triunfantes a Terry, pensando que su padre pondría en su lugar a su corriente novia.

Terry la ignoraba. Él confiaba en el buen juicio de su padre, así es que estaba tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Richard y Candy llegaban a una enorme fuente que estaba hermosamente iluminada en varias tonalidades. Todas las luces se movían al compás del movimiento del agua, y la chica no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de asombro ante la belleza de tal espectáculo.

-¿Te agrada? Me alegro – aseguró Richard

-Su casa es realmente hermosa, señor Grandchester

-Gracias Candy. Seguramente te preguntarás porque te invité aquí. Bien, en parte es para ofrecerte personalmente una disculpa por la actitud de Michelle. Ella es una niña aún, muy caprichosa, ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado en la vida y sin duda eso le ha afectado en gran manera. Discúlpala, por favor Candy, no puedo evitar sentirme muy apenado.

-No se preocupe señor Grandchester, yo comprendo

-Toma asiento Candy – le indicó sentarse en una pintoresca banca que estaba situada frente a la fuente – te agradezco mucho tu comprensión

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente y agachó la mirada. Aún se sentía dolida. Amaba a Terry por sobre todas las cosas, pero al ser partícipe de estas cosas se daba cuenta de que su vida no encajaba con la de él. Eso sin duda sería un obstáculo difícil de enfrentar en un futuro en que ambos decidan estar juntos ¡Y ella pensando anteriormente en un matrimonio con él! Ahora, agradecía el hecho de que Terry no haya tenido aún esas intenciones. No sabría si lo soportaría. Estaba segura de que su familia no encajaría con la familia de Terry, por las diferencias obvias, así de sencillo.

-Candy, también te invité aquí para platicarte sobre algo muy importante de mi familia, algo que deseo compartir contigo.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo, muy sorprendida.

-Claro, lo escucho.

-No te creas todos esos comentarios del linaje que tanto presume Michelle

-No le entiendo…

-Verás, Candy… he notado que los comentarios de ella te hacen sentir dolida ¿Me equivoco?

-En parte… no puedo asegurarle que no les tomo completa importancia porque… sí, si me duele. Yo no me avergüenzo de mi origen, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que soy y de los valores que me ha inculcado mi madre. Sin embargo… es inevitable que ese tipo de comentarios me hieran

-Y te entiendo muy bien, Candy. Y creo que te sorprenderás mucho cuando te diga, que mi origen es similar al tuyo.

En efecto, ella se sorprendió, observando boquiabierta a su suegro.

-Y al igual que tú – prosiguió – no me siento avergonzado. Por ello te confío esto.

-Gracias por esa confianza, señor Grandchester…

-Me inspiras confianza, Candy. He notado que Terry y tú se quieren. La chica que él elija como su compañera, la aceptaremos tanto Eleonor como yo – le dedicó una sonrisa – en nuestro caso, la que podría presumir de un gran linaje y de provenir de una buena familia, es Eleonor. Escucha, Candy, anteriormente mi familia también fue muy apoderada, sin embargo, mis abuelos perdieron absolutamente todo durante la primera guerra mundial. Soy descendiente de ingleses. Al haber perdido todo, vinieron a América en busca de nuevas oportunidades, comenzando desde cero. Nada fue tan fácil, de hecho, fue necesario el trabajo arduo de varias generaciones para poder acomodarnos modestamente. Yo aún tuve la necesidad de trabajar como carpintero y herrero para sostener a toda mi familia ¡Tuve diez hermanos! Imagínate, cuan difícil de la situación… pero aún así, no me avergonzaba el trabajo, ni me molestaba. Trabajé muy duro para poder estudiar. Todas las tardes que llegaba de la universidad me dirigía de inmediato a mi taller para seguir trabajando, y así, fue como logré graduarme. Poco a poco, me fui abriendo el camino para llegar hasta donde ahora estoy. Poco tiempo después de graduarme, conocí a Eleonor, y fue amor a primera vista – los ojos del caballero se iluminaron al recordar esos tiempos – pero, como nada en esta vida es fácil, también tuvimos complicaciones, y lógicamente, eso se debió a la evidente diferencia de clases sociales. No quiero hacerte el cuento tan largo… al final, el amor triunfó, y seguimos juntos. Y como una pequeña aclaración, todo el dinero que mis hijos han recibido como herencia, es de parte del padre de Eleonor. Ella, por el contrario a mí, fue hija única, por ende, Richard, Terry y Michelle son los únicos nietos de mi ya fallecido suegro.

-Señor Grandchester… no sabía nada de eso. Le agradezco profundamente esa confianza… además, permítame felicitarlo por haber logrado salir adelante por sus propios medios, y luchar por su amor – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Richard se había ganado ya la completa simpatía de Candy – eso habla de que usted es un gran ser humano

-Gracias Candy. Estoy muy feliz de que Terry tenga una compañera como tú. Verás… si me dieran a elegir entre algún hijo favorito… ese sin duda sería Terry, pero, no le digas a nadie – le guinó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad – amo a los tres, pero Terry ha sabido sobresalir en todo. Los conozco muy bien a todos, y sé que Terry es un chico que hace distinciones ni discrimina a nadie, como lo hace Michelle, ni tampoco es un irresponsable como Richard ¿Sabes? Él no me ha dicho en que invertirá el monto de su herencia, pero yo ya sé lo que hará.

-¿Ah si?

-Sin duda, Terry donará gran parte a causas benéficas.

-¿De verdad cree usted eso? – exclamaba ella con una sonrisa

-¡Apuesto las piernas! – el caballero rió complacidamente, contagiando esa risa a Candy

-¿Y eso no le molesta a usted?

-Para nada ¿Te cuento una anécdota? Cuando él era niño, cada navidad hacía una lista interminable de regalos para Santa Claus. La primera vez, yo me oponía a comprar tantísimas cosas, pero Eleonor, que siempre ha consentido mucho a los tres, me convenció de comprar todas las cosas que Terry pedía. En fin, la navidad llegó, Terry, de tan solo siete años, corrió al árbol, pero nos extrañó mucho que bajara con una enorme bolsa de plástico, en fin… se puso a guardar todos los juguetes. Eleonor y yo lo observábamos asombrados, y más asombrados nos quedamos cuando nos pidió que lo lleváramos a un lugar en particular. Preparamos el auto, guardó la bolsa con los juguetes, y en el camino nos fue platicando que nos dirigíamos a un barrio en donde vivían tres de sus compañeritos del colegio. ¿Qué crees que hizo Terry cuando llegamos? – Candy negó – ¡Les obsequió los regalos a sus amiguitos! Terry siempre fue tan inteligente, que sabía perfectamente que Santa Claus no visitaba a las personas de escasos recursos. Esos niños, Candy, iban al mismo colegio de Terry porque estaban becados, pero los tres, venían de familias pobres. Y así, cada navidad, Terry hacía lo mismo, hacía listas interminables de regalos y su círculo de amiguitos crecía más, con decirte, que mejor opté por disfrazarme de Santa Claus y visitar de una vez ese barrio para donar los respectivos regalos – decía riendo

-¡Oh! Ese es un hermoso recuerdo, señor Grandchester – comentaba Candy al borde de las lágrimas

-Desde luego… Terry es tan especial, me siento muy orgulloso de él

-Sí, es muy especial

-Ya debe estar desesperado por no verte ¿Te parece si volvemos a la fiesta?

-De acuerdo

-Insisto, Candy, no le hagas caso a Michelle. Ya la reprenderé por esa actitud

-No se preocupe, ahora me siento mejor y sus comentarios ya jamás me harán daño

-Me alegro – platicaban al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia larecepción

Terry observaba a lo lejos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al apreciar el gesto de alegría que destellaba del rostro de Candy. Se levantó caballerosamente para recibir a su novia y acto seguido, ambos volvieron a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué te pareció la casa, Candy? – preguntó Eleonor

-Es una casa realmente hermosa, señora Eleonor

-Obviamente una casa que vale más de cien millones de dólares debe ser hermosa – escupió Michelle

-Pues la casa en la cual yo crecí – aseguró Candy – era también tan hermosa y no valía ni el uno por ciento de la cantidad que mencionas Michelle. Tenía un patio enorme, con cientos de flores de todos los colores, donde yo jugaba tan amenamente con mi hermano y con mis gatos. También, mi recamara era uno de mis lugares preferidos, tenía una vista hermosa, recuerdo que me sentaba junto a la ventana y me divertía mucho viendo a mi madre cultivar sus flores al mismo tiempo que los gatos le hacían travesuras. Son tan lindos recuerdos, y el hecho de que esa casa haya sido tan humilde, no le quita lo hermoso – le calló la boca a Michelle, sonriéndole.

Michelle se enfadó, pero no siguió hablando más. Pensaba que esa estúpida corriente no era nadie para burlarse de ella de esa manera. ¿Por qué sus padres no la ponían en su lugar o la corrían de la casa? No podía evitar preguntarse eso.

Las siguientes horas, la conversación tomó otro rumbo. Esa plática que Candy tuviera con el padre de Terry la hizo sentirse en completa confianza, y tal como él se lo pidiera, los comentarios de Michelle ya no la hirieron más.

Candy y Terry se despidieron entonces cortésmente de todos los presentes. Por alguna extraña razón, Candy se sentía realmente inquieta por estar ya a solas con Terry.

Como de c ostumbre, el la dejó en su casa. Al despedirse, Candy estaba mas cariñosa aún. Lo abrazaba del cuello uy no despegaba sus labios de los de él.

Minutos después, ya al separarse, ella le ofreció una sonrisa, con ánimos de comenxar una conversación.

-Terry, mañana comenzaré a empacar mis cosas. Voy a mudarme ya.

-¿Ah si? – respondió él, algo sorprendido e inevitablemente, triste – no me habías comentado nada ¿Acaso ya encontraste un lugar?

-Así es – sonrió traviesamente – alguien me ofreció vivir a su lado

Y fue solo entonces cuand Terry snrió abiertamente al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-¡Ya me habías preocupado Candy! ¿Y estás segura?

-Completamente segura, Terry. te amo, y quiero estar cerca de ti, no separarme de tu lado – acariciaba su rostro tiernamente

-Yo tampoco, hermosa. Y te amo también mucho, mucho, mucho… - la alzó en brazos y besaba todo su rostro – antes de dormirme voy a acomodar todo perfectamente para que mañana esté listo cuando llegues

-Gracias Terry

Y precisamente eso fue lo que ambos hicieron en las siguientes horas. Terry ordenando todo lo necesario en su departamento para que Candy pudiese acomodarse a su gusto, y ella, en su hogar empacando las cosas necesarias.

Al siguiente día ambos comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Estaban completamente enamorados, y cuando hay amor, se supera cualquier adversidad, sin embargo, la vida siempre se empeña en ponernos dificultosos obstáculos, los cuales, los humanos debemos de contar con la fortaleza y la inteligencia necesaria para salir adelante.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que más adelante el destino les depararía. Iniciaron su vida juntos con el mejor de los ánimos. Ambos se esmerarían lo más posible en hacer que todo funcionara de la mejor manera.

**Continuará…**

Hola mis preciosas lectoras. Ahora sí les cumplí con un capitulito más rápido, espero que les haya gustado.

Olgaliz: Me alegro que te haya gustado la sorpresita que Candy le dio aTerry. Saludos y gracias por comentarme!

Terry780716: Ya lo ves… apenas me decidí a ver Lady Oscar y no me arrepiento en absoluto, es más ¡de lo que me estaba perdiendo! Es una historia maravillosa que me la viví de principio a fin. Además, quedé completamente enamorada de André… y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, ahora actualizaré más pronto… ahora ando leyendo el manga de Lady Oscar pero voy más lenta, después de ello veré Lady Georgie pero ya será un poco después. Gracias por tus comentarios, saludos!

Gema: Ay… pues es que la Gusa no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados… justamente cuando terryto es más atractivo monetariamente jajajaja pero espero que te haya gustado la escenita. Por un momento la pecas ya se iba a dar por vencida pero que tal despertó? Jejeje gracias gemita por leer y comentarme.

Locaxterry: Gracias por la recomendación! La buscaré en cuanto me libere un poquito de obligaciones. Gracias por leer! Saludos!

Usagi13chiba: Si amiga, efectivamente era la gusana fea horrorosa la que llegó de inoportuna. Y en efecto, Terry apoyará a Candy con sus traumas y nada mejor que ello que llevarla con un profesional. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Gracias a todas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores.

Era alrededor del medio día, cuando Candy había ya terminado de transportar todas sus pertenencias al departamento de Terry, que de ahora en adelante sería, el hogar de ambos.

Una vez cerrando la puerta de entrada tras de sí, sintió un extraño escalofrío en el cuerpo. Su corazón brincaba de felicidad, pero su conciencia le hacía notar un inexplicable temor.

Aún así, se permitió sonreír. Dejó a un lado los malos presentimientos para disfrutar de este nuevo cambio en su vida.

Terry la miraba fijamente a los ojos, hermosamente iluminados de felicidad. Extendió los brazos para ofrecerle un abrazo mientras se dedicó a acariciar sus rizos y aspirar su aroma.

-Bienvenida a casa – susurró a un lado de su oreja

-Gracias Terry – le besó la mejilla – te amo

Se besaron amorosamente, y posteriormente se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas mientras conversaban, reían y bromeaban.

Un rato después, Candy echó un vistazo hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado de la recamara de Terry. No recordaba nunca haber estado allí, ni haber abierto esa puerta aunque fuese por accidente.

Si bien, esa ya era su casa, no se atrevió a abrir. Fue a la recamara a preguntarle directamente a Terry.

Él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y le tomó una de las manos para conducirla hasta allí.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Ven – abrió la puerta y lo que se pudo observar fue una recamara con el mobiliario muy parecido al del cuarto de al lado - ¿Creías que escondía oscuros secretos? Jajajajaja

-No, solo que me pareció algo extraño que nunca había estado aquí, pero… ¿Por qué dos recamaras? ¿Acaso esta será la mía?

-Es broma ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, no se – se encogió de hombros, queriéndose hacer la graciosa

-Te mostraré cual será tu lugar en esta casa

Acto seguido, atrapó sus labios con un desesperado beso. La cargó, y sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, se fue encaminando hasta la que era la recamara principal. La recostó suavemente en el lecho y entonces él se acomodó encima de ella.

El eterno beso no fue en ningún momento interrumpido. Como pudieron, se despojaron de las ropas necesarias.

Terry acariciaba los hombros de su amante con suavidad y al mismo tiempo con vehemencia. Sus cuerpos mezclados por el poder del amor sudaban deliciosamente debajo de las sabanas, sin privarse nunca de esas candentes caricias.

En cuanto sintió la cálida humedad de ella en su entrepierna, gritándole con desesperación que estaba lista para él, no dudó en introducirse lenta y tortuosamente ahí adentro, muy profundo.

En seguida comenzó con duros vaivenes. Ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante con ambas piernas en un abrazo tan íntimo como el acto mismo.

Después, Candy, con impresionantes fuerzas se levantó aún teniendo a Terry sobre ella, acomodándolo sentado sobre la cama y ella acoplándose al cuerpo de éste encima.

Y ahora era ella quien llevaba todo el control del momento. Lo volvió loco con movimientos fuertes, rápidos y unas cuantas veces circulares y lentos, sin abandonar un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo que no demostraba otra cosa más que el profundo amor que sentía hacia ese hombre.

El acto culminó en un estallido por parte de ambos. Una satisfacción enorme, una alegría inconfundible. Fue entonces que Terry, nuevamente recostó a su novia sobre el lecho, y comenzó a besar nuevamente sus labios, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Te quedó claro cuál es tu lugar en esta casa? Eres mi mujer – la besó nuevamente. Ella rió - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que eso ya lo sabía, Terry, mas sin embargo, me encanta que me lo hayas aclarado

Entonces ambos rieron abiertamente.

Transcurrieron un par de horas más para que aquellos tórtolos decidieran levantarse de la cama.

Candy se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Terry, muero de hambre – su semblante estaba preocupado

-Ahora preparo algo

-Es que…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Soy yo quien debería prepararte algo – admitió sintiéndose derrotada

Terry se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros y le dijo

-Te quiero para que estés a mi lado, amándome, apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas. No te quiero como cocinera, ni sirvienta, ni nada de eso. En su momento ya aprenderás a cocinar si tú lo deseas. Yo puedo encargarme de ello por ahora y tú podrás hacer lo que desees en esta casa. Me conformo con que se mantenga el orden y se veía todo lindo, como aquella vez en mi cumpleaños… ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo, y así será, me encargaré de ello entonces

Se dispusieron entonces a preparar todo para la cena. Terry cocinando y Candy acomodando los utensilios en el lugar correspondiente, unidos como pareja, cooperándose en todo y ayudando en lo necesario.

Así es como ambos llevarían su vida de ahora en adelante. Les faltaban aún seis meses para terminar la universidad. Ambos seguirían su misma rutina y posteriormente también tenían deseos de trabajar juntos.

Al siguiente día, llegaron juntos a la universidad. Ya adentro del campus ambos e separaron para dedicarse a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Desde hace un par de horas, Annie estaba aguardando ya por que llegara su amiga para platicar con ella.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de casada? – preguntó traviesamente Annie

-¡No me casé!

-Es casi lo mismo

-No, no es lo mismo – dijo Candy tristemente – casarte es muy distinto. Cuando contraes matrimonio contraes un compromiso de por vida, haces un pacto sagrado ante Dios con el propósito de cumplir con los deberes que el matrimonio implica, con el deseo de tener hijos, de crear una bella familia con tu esposo…

-Aagghh me das nauseas ¡Qué horror! Que cursi eres…

-¿Sabes Annie? – Preguntó Candy ignorando completamente el comentario de asco de su amiga – Terry nunca me ha hecho algún comentario sobre si algún día quisiera tener bebés – decía tristemente

-¿Y no es obvio? Si te ofreció que vivieras con él es porque busca en ti todo eso.

-No lo sé… nunca me ha comentado nada, ni siquiera sé si le gustan los niños, nunca le he preguntado…

-¿No me habías comentado que Terry tuvo que ver mucho en el hecho de que Charlie y su novia decidieran tener a su bebé?

-Eso es una cosa muy distinta

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo nacerá ese bebé?

-Al parecer ella tiene seis meses

-Ay Dios… pobre mujer, no entiendo la necedad de muchas de arruinarse la vida de esa manera

-¡Que cosas dices Annie! Un bebé no te arruina la vida, un bebé es una bendición

-Insisto, eres una cursi

-No soy cursi, soy realista

-¡Bah! Son tonterías, es más, espero que a Terry no le agraden los niños. No me gustaría verte embarazada tan pronto.

-¿Y tú que sabes sobre lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué tal que me quiero embarazar e este momento?

-¡Sería pésima idea!

-A veces no te soporto, Annie

-¿Y crees que yo sí te soporto? – se levantó apresuradamente mientras tomaba el maletín de su laptop – espero que algún día madures

-¡La que debería madurar es otra! – le enseñó la lengua

En fin, las chicas se separaron. Annie se fue a buscar a Archie mientras Candy se quedó sentada en su lugar. Todo el tiempo se andaban peleando, y más aún desde el momento en que Candy decidió vivir al lado de Terry. Annie estaba muy en desacuerdo con esa decisión, casi casi le aseguraba a su amiga que es la peor decisión que pudiese tomar. Candy no prestó atención a esos comentarios, pensando en la evidente inmadurez de Annie.

Lo que Candy no sabía, es que a veces los comentarios de ese tipo provenientes de las personas que queremos, y que nos quieren sinceramente, suelen ser muy objetivos… y hasta algunas veces, certeros.

Días después, todo parecía transcurrir con la mayor normalidad. Terry y Candy se la pasaban prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo.

Se separaban por dos minutos y ya se estaban extrañando horrorosamente. Llegaban juntos al departamento, cenaban, y se iban a la recamara, a hacer primeramente algo muy distinto de conciliar el sueño…

Durante esos días, Candy se comenzaba a especializar en el arte de cocinar. No lo hacía por sentirse obligada, realmente deseaba aprender a ser si no una experta, cuando menos buena cocinera y así, Terry se sintiera un poco más a gusto de tenerla como novia.

Faltaban ya muy pocos días para que llegara el cumpleaños número 20 de Candy. Ella siempre se ilusionaba con la llegada de cada cumpleaños, pues, adoraba las felicitaciones, los abrazos, los buenos deseos y sobre todo, este año tenía a Terry a su lado y se moría de la curiosidad sobre que sorpresa estaría él preparando para ella.

Llegó el día. Exactamente siendo las 12 a.m., estando acostada al lado de Terry, o mejor dicho, encima de Terry después de un momento hermoso de pasar haciendo el amor durante más de una hora, recibió una grata llamada telefónica de su madre.

Más bien, eran tanto su madre, como su hermano, quienes le llamaban desde tan lejos para felicitarla y hacerle saber que en tan solo dos semanas estarían ya nuevamente radicando en Chicago.

Candy siempre solía emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, y este momento no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

-¡Oh Terry! – Lo abrazó, al tiempo que lloraba – estoy tan feliz

-Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, amor

-¡Oh! No me hagas llorar más

-Tú no sueles ser tan llorona… pero bien, pues siendo tu cumpleaños, te perdono

-¿Qué cosa me perdonas?

-Lo llorona

-¡Terry!

-Jajajajajaja

-Más te vale. Este día haré todo lo que yo quiera

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Y empezaré con esto – acto seguido besó su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por su amplio pecho, pasando por su abdomen, dejando una húmeda calidez por cada centímetro que sus labios palpaban, hasta llegar a aquella zona de deliciosa rigidez masculina.

No separó sus labios de allí en ningún solo segundo, jamás privó a su novio de separarse, sino por el contrario, con enormes ansias su boca se apoderaba de esa parte haciéndolo a él, estallar.

Una vez que Terry alcanzó el mayor éxtasis, acomodó a su chica a un lado de él. La abrazó por el cuello, su otro brazo lo pasó por su delicado abdomen y posó su cabeza en la hendidura del cuello de ella.

-¿Quién es el festejado? –preguntó él divertidamente y completamente extasiado

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – decía ella sonrientemente

-Me acabas de regalar el paraíso entero

-¡Exagerado! – rió más ampliamente

Entre más risas, esa noche culminó placenteramente para ambos. Al comenzar a despuntar el alba se estiraban confortablemente bajo las sabanas.

Candy, siempre soliendo ser tan dormilona, se volvió a envolver en un profundo sueño, mientras que Terry, se levantó, se duchó, desayunó rápidamente y salió del departamento.

Dando las 9 a. m., Candy comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pasó su brazo a un lado de la cama y sorprendida quedó al encontrar ese lado vacío.

Se levantó rápidamente, preguntándose donde estaría Terry, e inevitablemente sintiéndose triste al no haber podido encontrarlo al despertar.

Se dirigió hasta el comedor, y pudo encontrar un pequeño pastel individual, con una rosa y una nota a un lado.

"_Disculpa que no pueda acompañarte en el desayuno, pero me encuentro preparando una sorpresa muy especial para alguien a quien amo"_

Candy sonrió gustosamente mientras se llevaba esa nota al pecho llena de regocijo.

Se sentó a la mesa y entonces disfrutó de ese delicioso pastel, sin dejar de mirar ni un momento la hermosa rosa roja que posaba a un lado de éste.

La alzó un momento, inhalando su peculiar aroma. La colocó sobre un discreto florero y entonces prosiguió a tomar una ducha, vestirse y arreglar su aspecto.

En un par de minutos recibió un mensaje en su celular de Terry, que decía "Te estaré esperando abajo"

Sonrió gustosa y entonces accedió a la petición. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, salió del edificio y ubicó casi de inmediato la silueta de su novio, esperándola en una esquina del enorme estacionamiento.

Terry sonrió gustoso al verla. Curiosamente, posaba ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué escondes? – preguntó Candy mientras se acercaba a saludarlo

-¿No me saludas primeramente como se debe? – dijo con el propósito de recibir un beso

Pero recibió mucho más que un beso por parte de Candy. Lo abrazo por el cuello, como queriéndose aferrar a él, para después posar sus finas manos sobre la barbilla de su novio y ascenderlas hacia su cabello, acariciándolo.

Terry por su parte desocupó una de sus manos para acariciar los glúteos de su novia. El abrazo cada vez se estrechaba más, pero en poco tiempo cayeron en cuenta de que estaban en el estacionamiento que compartían con todos los vecinos.

Un poco sonrojados, pero sonrientes, se separaron.

-Ahora sí te diré que escondo – y entonces mostró un hermoso ramo de rosas, rojas y blancas, envueltas en un delicado celofán, y envueltas con un bellísimo moño, también rojo.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Son bellísimas! ¡Gracias, gracias! – lo abrazó y después aspiró el dulce aroma de las flores

-Sé que te gustan las flores, pero déjame decirte que estas rosas han muerto de envidia al ser testigos de tu belleza

-¡Que tonto!

-Jajajaja ven acá – le tomó una mano – no te he dado el regalo principal

-¿A dónde me llevarás?

-Ya verás – de repente, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, envuelta como regalo, y se la entregó

Candy la recibió con nerviosismo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces Terry recordó inevitablemente cual habría sido la reacción de su ex novia Susana al recibir un regalito tan pequeño. Seguramente hubiera hecho muecas. Pero Candy, por el contrario, aunque fuese una caja tan pequeñita, su rostro reflejaba inmensa alegría. Pero, Terry tampoco podía evitar sentir un poco de temor ante lo que le estaba obsequiando a su novia. Conociéndola, por conocerla tan bien, es que estaba demasiado nervioso.

Candy destapó la cajita con sumo cuidado. Cuando sus ojos observaron lo que allí había, su expresión cambió. Seriamente miró a Terry a los ojos preguntándole con la mirada si es de verdad lo que ella pensaba que era.

Sacó el contenido. Una llave ¿De un coche? Terry le respondió un sí con la mirada también.

-Terry… ya te había dicho que…

-Sé lo que me habías dicho

-¿Y entonces? – Metió la llave nuevamente y le entregó la caja – no lo puedo aceptar. Discúlpame

-Tú no me vas a regresar nada.

-Pero…

-¿Recuerdas que habías prometido que aceptarías mis regalos?

-¡Porque tu prometiste no obsequiarme nada tan costoso!

-Fiiiuuuu – silbaba graciosamente y reía descaradamente

-¡Pero que te sucede! ¿Terry?

-Habíamos quedado, en que de ahora en adelante, eres mi mujer ¿Cierto?

Candy asintió con la cabeza

-Y que como mi mujer, compartiríamos todo, y todo, absolutamente todo lo mío es tuyo ¿No es así?

-Eso creo

-Entonces, si no estás dispuesta a aceptar que te obsequie un auto, debo comprender que tampoco estás de acuerdo con que vivamos en un departamento con todo lujo a tu alcance.

Le calló diplomáticamente la boca. Si bien es cierto, Candy es una persona sencilla, pero jamás se quejó cuando vio que Terry contaba con televisión de paga, internet, línea telefónica, cocina completamente equipada, tina de baño que da masaje, y miles de etcéteras.

No sabía ya que más decir. Resignada, recibió el obsequio de Terry, pero aún así, seguía repelando.

-¿Y cómo me regalas esto? Ni siquiera sé conducir

-¿Se te olvida que tienes quien te enseñe? – decía Terry mientras la dirigía de la mano hacia donde aguardaba el obsequio

-Pero soy muy tonta para ello… ¡Chocaré al primer instante que toque el volante! Terry, ya me dio miedo

-Tomaré el riesgo – repentinamente le cubrió los ojos

-¿Pero qué haces?

-No veas aún

Caminaron así unos cuantos metros más y le descubrió los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa!

Y ahí aguardaba el vehículo. Un novedoso y práctico modelo, pero a simple vista, hermoso.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad es mío? – se acercó cautelosamente para tocarlo, para ver si acaso era de a de veras

-Todo tuyo, pecosa

-¿Pecosa? ¡De cuando acá tú me llamas pecosa!

-Jajajajaja es que tu expresión al ver el auto hizo que se te notaran mucho las pecas jajajajaja

-Muy bien, estás perdonado solamente porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y por este hermoso regalo, que aunque no me lo esperaba, la verdad me ha gustado mucho, gracias Terry… no te puedo mentir ¡Me encantó!

-Lo sabía, ahora ven.

La condujo adentro del vehículo y prosiguieron a las tan difíciles clases de manejo. Y todo ese día, transcurrió en eso, en la enorme testarudez de Candy al controlar un coche. Frenaba bruscamente, aceleraba con miedo, giraba con torpeza. Ella estaba sumamente apenada y molesta, pero Terry permanecía a las carcajadas, haciéndola enfadar más.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me rindo!

-Esa no es la Candy que yo conocí – le dijo mientras aseguraba las puertas para que no intentase escapar

-¡Terry! de verdad que estoy ya muy nerviosa, por favor, déjame salir y lo intentamos otro día

-De acuerdo, pero no te dejaré de molestar hasta que no domines bien la práctica. Tenemos suerte de que no lo hayas chocado aún – dijo riendo aún más

-Sí, te prometo que haré el intento ¡Pero ya deja de burlarte de mí! – De repente se colgó de su cuello – por ahora quiero hacer otra cosa – lo besó desenfrenadamente

-Veo que deseas estrenar el auto de otra manera…

-¿Y tú qué crees, Terry?

-Que es excelente idea – decía ya agitadamente sobre sus labios

Ya siendo la luna el único testigo de las caricias de esta pareja, no se reprimieron en amarse nuevamente, como ellos lo acostumbraban a hacer.

Para estos momentos, cada uno de ellos pensaba ya que no podría vivir sin el otro. Su amor ha crecido con tanta fuerza que podría catalogarse como un amor fuera de lo común. De esos amores pasionales y fuertes en los que se es capaz de todo.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, todo amor necesita pasar por situaciones clave que toda pareja debe saber superar para así, madurar y hacerlo cada día más poderoso ante las adversidades.

El romántico día culminó en un cálido abrazo sobre la cama. Terry permanecía encima de Candy, besándola ansiosamente, acariciándola con infinita ternura.

-Así quiero permanecer el resto de mis días, Terry…

-Yo también… yo también, hermosa. Deseo que seamos así de felices siempre, culminar cada día que me reste de vida abrazándote

-O en todo caso, los dos abrazando a nuestros hijos – mencionó ella

Pues claro, si Terry le aseguraba estar con ella de por vida, era de esperarse que tendrían hijos, por ello no se midió con el comentario.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Terry cambió radicalmente. Aún así, no dijo nada sobre el comentario, solo un "buenas noches" seguido de un beso.

-¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó temerosa

-No

-¿Entonces? Te pusiste de repente tan distinto

-No, como crees

-¿Es acaso lo que dije… de los hijos?

-Es hora ya de dormir

-Terry ¡Respóndeme! ¿Es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que te dije

-No Candy, no te preocupes, ya duerme

-¿Te gustan los niños, Terry?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sí o no

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Pues no sé ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Nada – indignada, se volteó dándole la espalda – buenas noches Terry

-Amor – se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda - ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que me estés hablando de eso? – le besó delicadamente la mejilla – buenas noches – y acto seguido, se acomodó también dando la espalda.

Y toda esta discusión que parecería tan simple, para Candy no lo era.

Allí, dando la espalda a su hombre, lloró toda la noche en silencio, sintiéndose un tanto devastada, y sin evitar recordar que Anthony, desde siempre, aún siendo un adolescente le había dicho

"Me hará tanta ilusión ser padre algún día"

¿Por qué Terry no, entonces?

Pero ¿Por qué Candy no podía entonces entender que cada persona es distinta?

Por el simple hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por Terry. Si ese era el hombre con el que habría de compartir su vida, sería también el padre de sus hijos. Pero al parecer, ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a ello, tristemente no.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen por las tardanzas.


	18. Chapter 18

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Dos semanas después…

Candy aguardaba impaciente en la central de autobuses, esperando la llegada de su familia.

Una vez que a lo lejos logró visualizar a su hermano y a su madre, no dudó en correr hacia ellos a abalanzarse para atraparlos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tom! ¡Qué alegría tenerlos de vuelta!

-Gracias por venir a recibirnos, mi niña – decía afectuosamente la señora Sarah

-¡Y como no hacerlo! – se encargó de unas valijas que traía su mamá – obviamente que voy a acompañarlos a esa casa que me dijeron ya tienen apartada

-Así es, vas a ver que linda es. No la conozco personalmente pero las fotografías que me mostraron en la inmobiliaria hablan por sí solas… hija, el dinero que me diste me ha servido de mucho para comenzar a pagar poco a poco esa casa

-Me alegro mamá, para eso trabajo, para hacerte feliz

-¡Ay mi niña, te quiero! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y Terry?

-Está trabajando

-¡Oh! Me encantaría saludarlo

-Y claro que lo harás. En cuanto salga de trabajar se dirigirá a la dirección que le di

-Que bien. Bueno, vámonos a tomar un taxi

-No, ningún taxi, vengan para acá – los dirigió a las afueras de la central y casi de inmediato llegaron junto a un automóvil en color blanco, muy hermoso

-¡Oh Candy! ¿No me digas que…

-Ajá, si, aunque pongas esa cara, ya sé conducir

-¡Ah no! – Comenzó a repelar Tom – yo no me subo si ésta loca conduce

-¡Óyeme que te sucede!

-No pienso arriesgar mi vida de esa manera

-¡Yo no pienso matarlos!

-¡Basta! – gritó Sarah, evidentemente alegre. Extrañaba tanto las peleas entre sus hijos – Tom, te vas a subir

-Bien… te recuerdo que no tengo seguro de vida, así es que por mucho que lo intentes aunque me asesines no ganarás nada – decía en tono de broma

-¡Ya, ya! Presumido, ni que estuvieras tan guapo – le dijo a su hermano, después le enseñó la lengua, y los tres rieron de sus absurdas ocurrencias.

Ya ocupando el automóvil se pudieron percatar de que Candy no era tan mala al volante. Ella les comentó lo terrible que fue y el trabajo que le costó dominar la técnica, pero afortunadamente, lo logró. Claro, con un maestro como Terry, quien no…

Habiendo llegado a la casa, Candy pudo observar un pintoresco caminito que conducía hacia la entrada principal. En los alrededores, se apreciaban hermosos jardines, por supuesto, al completo gusto de la madre de ambos.

Aunque la señora ya había visto la propiedad en fotografías, no pudo ocultar su expresión de júbilo, al ver lo realmente maravillosa que es esa casa.

Se adentraron, y comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, quedando completamente complacidos con la decoración, el mobiliario, el espacio… todo, todo era bello y perfecto.

En la segunda planta, se encontraban exactamente tres recamas. Primero visitaron la recamara de la señora White, y posteriormente, se dirigieron a una que estaba enfrente de esa habitación.

-¡Mira Candy! Esta será tu recamara… es la habitación que tiene la mejor vista, y me encantó para ti ¿Qué dices?

-Madre yo… "¡Ay rayos! Pero más estúpida no puedo ser…" – pensó

-¿Qué sucede, hija?

-Mamá, es que yo… no puedo… es decir… no es que no quiera pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es que… estoy viviendo con Terry… discúlpame por no habértelo comentado, por favor mamá, discúlpame – rogaba completamente apenada

La señora se sentó al borde de la cama, cubriéndose la frente, como si de repente le hubiese dado una terrible jaqueca.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sollozar.

-Mamá… mami… por favor… ¡Perdóname! Perdóname por no habértelo dicho

-¿Desde cuándo estoy pintada para ti, Candy?

-Eso no es verdad mamá… simplemente que… he sido una tonta, lo reconozco

-Te repito que el hecho de que ya no vivieras conmigo, no te daba la libertad de hacer tantas cosas tan terribles, y peor aún, sin consultármelo – regañaba

-Lo siento…

-¿Solo así? "lo siento" ¿Y ya? Déjame decirte, Candy, que no me interesa que me sigas dando ninguna cantidad de dinero

-Pero…

-Si eso provoca que ya no confíes en mí, como tu madre que soy, entonces nunca más vuelvas a ofrecerme nada ¡No quiero tú dinero!

-No digas eso mamá

-¡Si te lo digo! Y te advierto de una vez, quiero a Terry aquí, en esta casa lo más pronto posible y me dé una explicación

-Si mamá – se acercó a darle un beso de despedida y salió corriendo, no sin reprocharse su actitud olvidadiza

Una vez que permaneció sentada en su auto, se echó a llorar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir… ¿Y si su madre no le permitía ya vivir junto a Terry? De tan solo pensarlo, se moría de la angustia. No aceptaría algo así, no después de haber compartido tantos amaneceres y despertares con Terry, con el hombre que ama. Si la separasen de él, y su madre la obliga a vivir con ella, cada noche que transcurra de ese día en adelante sería una completa burla al estar ese importante lado de su lecho ausente.

Se dirigió a su casa, y más triste se puso aún cuando recibió un mensaje de Terry al celular, que le informaba que estaba en compañía de Charlie y se iba a tardar en volver.

Y es que Charlie, sabiendo la hora en la que Terry salía de trabajar, no dudó en buscarlo hasta allí.

-¡Charlie! ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Preguntó Terry gratamente sorprendido de ver a su amigo – ya casi no te veo en la universidad

-Necesitaba verte, claro, si no tienes algo más que hacer yo me retiro

-No, para nada. Vamos a algún lado a comer y conversamos

-¿No se enojará Candy?

-Claro que no

-Con eso de que ya es tú esposa…

-No, no es mi esposa

-¡Vale, vale! Entonces vamos

Llegaron a un cercano y acogedor restaurante. Cuando ambos caballeros tomaron sus respectivos asientos e hicieron su pedido conversaron enormemente.

-Terry, si no fuera realmente importante el problema que tengo, no recurriría a ti, necesito tu ayuda ahora más que nunca

-Desde luego, me alegro que te dirijas a mí, dime amigo ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi mujer – decía ya con unas inquietas lagrimas alojadas en sus ojos – está muy grave

-¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó preocupadamente

-Comenzó con unos terribles dolores en el vientre… la llevé de inmediato al médico y nos informó que su embarazo es de alto riesgo. Ella está delicada, está débil, tiene hipertensión… y con este diagnóstico se deprimió muchísimo. Terry, apenas y pude pagar las consultas médicas, pero no tengo ya nada de dinero para comprar los medicamentos.

-Qué bueno que has recurrido a mí. Te prestaré suficiente dinero para que Molly se recupere y no le pase nada grave a tu bebé – posó su mano en un hombro de él como un gesto de afecto – pero cambia esa actitud

-¡Lo sé Terry! – Decía, llorando ahora abiertamente – te juro que esta es la primera vez que me vence el llanto. Frente a ella me he mostrado fuerte, pero ya no puedo más…

-No te preocupes – entonces sacó su chequera y firmó uno de los cheques con una muy elevada cantidad – no necesito que me lo pagues de inmediato, así es que no te preocupes por eso. Ocupa toda esta cantidad no solo para la salud de tu esposa, sino también para comprar todo lo que necesiten una vez que el bebé nazca

-Gracias, Terry – Charlie sabía que negándose a recibir una enorme cantidad haría enojar a Terry, así es que, por mucho dinero que le pareciera, lo aceptó.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estoy para apoyarte

-Gracias Terry

-¡Pero ya deja la tristeza hombre! El problema del dinero ya está solucionado

-No solo es ese problema

-¿Hay más?

-El bebé puede morir en cualquier momento… y si tenemos suerte, nacerá, pero será prematuro y con muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir… y ahí ni siquiera el dinero puede ayudarnos

-Tranquilo… tranquilo. Dios sabe porque hace las cosas

-Entonces me está castigando.

-No digas eso

-¡Sí! Por haber osado en que Molly abortara, por haberle insistido tanto… ahora que al fin me encariño con mi bebé Dios me lo quiere arrebatar ¡Que injusto!

-Charlie, tienes que tranquilizarte, ver las cosas de una manera más positiva. Lucha por permanecer junto a Molly, que en estos momentos te necesita tanto. Lo que venga, después ustedes dos tienen que afrontarlo de la mejor manera, pero no la abandones ahora. Apóyala en todo y tú tranquilízate

-Si… si… de verdad que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, gracias por escucharme, Terry, gracias por tu ayuda, y por ser mi amigo

-No hay nada que agradecer – se levantó y le ofreció un abrazo, sin importarle los testigos alrededor. Ese hombre que es su mejor amigo y ahora que estaba en fuertes problemas, lo necesitaba – sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Gracias, lo sé… ahora, si me disculpas, iré de inmediato a cobrar esto y… adquirir los medicamentos que ella necesita

-Anda, ve – se volvieron a abrazar y se despidieron

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Terry estaba muy pensativo y a la vez preocupado.

Su amigo definitivamente estaba en una situación sumamente difícil. El hecho de ser padre es algo que en definitiva te cambia la vida radicalmente, pero estar a la espera de un bebé que ya los médicos han confirmado, no nacerá sano, sin duda debe doler hasta lo más profundo.

Se sentía triste, esa tristeza la compartía con su amigo, sin duda. Agradecía al cielo el haber podido contar con dinero para ayudarlo.

Llegó a casa, y encontró de inmediato a Candy haciendo locuras en la cocina.

-Hola hermosa ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con una sonrisa extendida

-Un pastel

-¿Pastel? ¿Y que celebramos?

-Quiero llevárselo a mi mamá

-¡Oh! ¡Olvidé completamente que tu mamá ya llegó! Lo siento Candy, recuerdo que te prometí ir a verla

-Y qué bueno que no lo hiciste

-¿Por qué eso es bueno?

-Verás…. – exclamaba con un gesto tímido – es que… no le había comentado que estaba viviendo contigo… y hoy que le dije pues… se molestó mucho

-¿No se lo habías dicho? – dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

-No

-¡Ay Candy! – exclamó como dando a entender "Ah tonta"

-¡Lo sé! ¡Fue un error garrafal! Discúlpame Terry

-¡Claro que fue un error! ¿Acaso no le tomaste importancia a nuestra nueva vida juntos?

-¿Cómo me dices eso?

-En fin… creo que tendré que aclararle muchas cosas a tu mamá ¿Cierto?

-Si – admitió, tristemente

-Pero quita esa cara que no es el fin del mundo

-Es que – y rompió en llanto - ¡Oh Terry!

-¿Por qué lloras? – se acercó a abrazarla

-¿Y si me pide que regrese a vivir con ella… que ya no me deje estar contigo? Yo la amo, pero yo no me quiero ir de aquí

-Candy, te estás precipitando mucho. No creo que tu mamá sea el tipo de persona que te prohíba cosas. Es completamente entendible que se haya molestado, pero no creo que llegue a pedirte semejante cosa. Ella debe entender que tienes suficiente edad para decidir por ti misma

-¿Y si no? Terry… ¿Tú me dejarías ir?

-Estás loquita – la abrazó más – nunca en mi vida te dejaría ir, mi amor

-¡Oh Terry! No quiero perderte – decía, aferrándose a su abrazo

-Eso no pasará – le tomó del mentón y le dio un dulce beso – no pasará, hermosa

Pasados unos minutos más, en los que al fin Candy pudo tranquilizarse un poco, fue el turno de Terry de platicarle lo recientemente sucedido con Charlie.

La chica se conmovió aún más que Terry. Incluso, se ofreció en ayudar en lo que fuese necesario a Charlie y a su mujer, en lo que fuera.

Esa pareja debía de estar sufriendo demasiado. Si ya de por si era muy difícil el hecho de haber tenido un embarazo no deseado, al fin cuando deciden hacerse cargo de esa nueva vida en camino Dios les pone una prueba incluso más difícil.

Ya se encargarían más delante de ofrecer más apoyo del necesario. Por ahora, ellos necesitaban arreglar su situación.

Terry insistió en que esa misma noche debían ir al hogar de Sarah White, pero Candy tenía un inexplicable miedo.

Él le insistió tanto, que Candy terminó por acceder, y esa misma noche, llevar el pastel que ella con tanto esfuerzo cocinó para su madre, ese pastel que hizo especialmente para no sentirse tan poca cosa como hija.

Una vez que estacionaron la camioneta a las afueras de la casa, Candy estaba muy indecisa en entrar.

-Terry, yo creo mejor volvemos otro día

-¡Ah no! Tú te bajas en este instante

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¿Quién crees que debería estar más asustado? Por tu pequeño descuido ahora es a mí a quien le toca dar la cara

-Eso sí… tienes razón… discúlpame, Terry

-Yo por ti, hago lo que sea, Candy

Ella lo miró a los ojos con un gesto tan amoroso que sentía que tantísimo amor estallaría dentro de su pecho.

Extendió su mano para que Terry la ayudase a bajar del auto, y acto seguido se acercaron a la entrada de la casa.

Instantes después de tocar el timbre se apareció Tom por la puerta, y los saluda animosamente. Él y Terry se dieron un fraternal abrazo y posteriormente entraron a la casa.

En el comedor se lograba visualizar a Sarah, acomodando apuradamente la mesa con los utensilios necesarios para una cena. Tal pareciera que esperaba a alguien.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó temerosamente Candy detrás del umbral de la puerta

-¡Hola hija! Pasa

-¿Esperas a alguien? Parece que tendrás invitados

-Así es, mis invitados ya llegaron

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Candy mientras volteaba de un lado a otro

-¡Tontita! Mis invitados son Terry y tú

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo sabías que…?

-¿Qué vendrían? No lo sé… solo lo supuse

-Mamá… tal como me lo pediste, allá está Terry, ahorita lo invito a pasar acá para que hable contigo y…

-¡Sí, sí! Ayúdame con esto y luego podrán pasar tu hermano y Terry a cenar

-Si mamá. Mira, te traje un pastel

-¿Tu lo hiciste, mi niña?

-Ajá

-Tendré cuidado ¡No me vaya a dar una indigestión! Jajajaja – bromeaba

Pero Candy, en lugar de molestarse con el comentario, estaba realmente extrañada ante esa actitud de su mamá. ¿Por qué tan sonriente? Si bien es cierto, le encantaba verla feliz, pero no se explicaba el porqué de ese cambio, cuando ella esperaba que al verla, le diera otra regañiza, de esas que la hicieran entender el error que cometió.

Pero en cambio, estaba tan sonriente y alegre. Se moría por descubrir la razón por la cual su madre tenía esa actitud.

Minutos después ya estaban llamando a los caballeros a ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

-Buenas noches, señora – saludó Terry, educadamente

-¡Hola Terry! Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo

-A mi también – aseguró sonriente – y me alegra mucho que estén radicando nuevamente en chicago

-Gracias Terry. Vengan, tomen asiento, espero que les guste la cena que preparé, es algo muy sencillo pues apenas y hemos terminado de desempacar todo.

-No se hubiera molestado señora

-No es ninguna molestia – aseguraba mientras servía cada uno de los platos

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas por parte de todos, pero una vez que se tornó el silencio, Terry aprovechó ese momento para tomar la palabra.

-Señora White, uno de los principales motivos de nuestra visita es para aclarar ciertas cosas. Como Candy ya le habrá comentado, desde hace casi un mes vive conmigo. De antemano me disculpo ante usted por haberme atrevido a hacerle a su hija tal proposición, sin embargo, no me arrepiento, señora, amo a Candy verdaderamente, espero entienda nuestra posición, y podamos tener su consentimiento para permanecer viviendo juntos.

-Terry… tal vez Candy te platicó que me molesté mucho – él asintió – y en verdad, me ha dolido mucho que ella ya no me ha confiado ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, Tom me abrió los ojos hace un momento

Candy y Terry voltearon repentinamente a observar al muchacho. Tom solo se encogió de hombros y siguió cenando.

-¿Tom? – preguntó Candy

-Así es, hija. Cuando te retiraste, Tom y yo platicamos largamente. Me hizo entender que eres una mujer con la edad y madurez suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones. Mi consentimiento lo tienen, solo te pido, Candy, que cualquier aspecto importante de tu vida, me lo hagas saber.

-Si mamá – se levantó a darle un abrazo – gracias, gracias mami, te adoro – posteriormente se abrazó de Tom - ¡Gracias a ti también! – le dio un beso

-¡Bah! En realidad lo hice porque no te soporto y no te quiero aquí metida

-¡Tonto!

Y todos los ocupantes estallaron en carcajadas ante las burdas peleas de estos hermanos que en el fondo se amaban tanto.

Felices de la vida, terminaron la cena. Durante la sobremesa conversaron de mil cosas más, pero ya era muy tarde y todos estaban realmente agotados.

-Señora White, me dio mucho verla de nuevo. A ti también Tom, me alegro que estén aquí, les prometo visitarlos muy seguido.

-Eres muy amable Terry, y más les vale cumplir su promesa, si no, yo estaré acechándolos en su hogar, y no creo que desees que me convierta en una suegra metiche.

-No, para nada – decía Terry entre carcajadas – muy bien, nos retiramos entonces.

-¿Me das unos minutos con Candy?

-Por supuesto

-Ven acá, Candy, a mi recámara

-Sí, mamá

Las damas subieron hacia donde la señora de la casa indicaba. Abrió su puerta y se dedicó a buscar algo entre sus maletas que aún estaban cerradas por la reciente mudanza.

-Mira Candy, quiero obsequiarte esto.

-¡A ver! – sacó de la bolsa de papel tan peculiar objeto, o mejor dicho, prenda…

-Espero que te guste

-¡Mamá por Dios! – aventó la prenda, llevándose las manos a ambas mejillas que estaban ardientes de vergüenza

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso no te agradó?

-Está hermoso, pero… ay no… ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo crees?

-¿Qué como creo que cosa? – se acercó a tomar la prenda. Un sensual baby dall en color negro y rosa - ¡Yo lo hice! ¿Apoco no me quedó bien bonito?

-Ya te dije que está hermoso, pero no lo quiero aceptar

-¡Ay sí! Ahora me vas a decir que vives con Terry pero tú duermes en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿Dónde quedó la confianza que me tenías, hija?

-No es eso, mamá, simplemente no me siento cómoda hablando de… pues… eso…

-¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Ya sé!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Está bien! Acepto el obsequio, pero ni creas que te vendré a contar los detalles de lo que suceda después de que lo use

-¡Ni pretendo preguntarte! Jajajaja

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya! – gritaba, completamente sonrojada

-¡Anda pues! Llévate tu regalito, y vete ya con tu amado que de seguro está desesperado de que no bajas – la empujaba graciosamente a la salida

Ya en la puerta de entrada, se despidieron. Candy hizo la firme promesa de visitar a diario a su mamá, en total agradecimiento por el hecho de que permitiese que ella viviera su vida al lado de Terry.

Llegaron al departamento y se dispusieron a dormir. Al siguiente día, Terry ya tenía un plan a cabo, que venía tramando desde hace ya un tiempo, en pro de ayudar a Candy.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, se escuchó el sonido del timbre, y Candy de inmediato se apresuró a abrir.

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Candy – preguntó un muchacho rubio, de aspecto muy formal. Por su actitud, cualquiera deduciría que es médico o algo así

-Buenos días, sí… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Mi nombre es Christopher – extendió su mano – y soy amigo de Terry. No sé si te comentó que vendría

-¡Oh! No, no me dijo, pero…

-¡Hola amigo! – Gritó Terry desde adentro – adelante

Candy le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta.

-Que tal Terry – se dieron un abrazo

-Bien, amor, el es Christopher, disculpa que no te haya mencionado que hoy vendría a desayunar con nosotros. La visita a tu mamá me hizo olvidarlo por completo.

-No te preocupes Terry, mucho gusto Christopher

-El gusto es mío

-Bien, pues, pasemos a la mesa

Se sentaron, Candy sirvió los platos y después se sentó a un lado de Terry.

En breves minutos, Candy se enteró que Christopher, es un antiguo amigo de Terry, desde el kínder Garden. De hecho, es uno de aquellos amiguitos de familia de escasos recursos, a los cuales, Terry apoyaba tanto.

La amistad entre ellos, no era más estrecha que la que tenía con Charlie, pero de igual manera también eran muy unidos, además, Christopher siempre se ha sentido en deuda con Terry, por la sencilla razón de que sin su amistad y apoyo, nunca hubiese logrado llegar tan alto como profesionista.

-Y dime ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? – preguntó Terry

-Afortunadamente, tengo muchísimo. No dejan de llegarme pacientes a diario y no puedo estar más complacido.

-Que bien – exclamó Candy - ¿Eres médico?

-No, soy psicólogo

-¡Oh!

-Me encantaría que tú y yo también fuésemos amigos, Candy

-Desde luego que no – aclaró indignada - ¿Cree que estoy loca o algo? ¿Por qué me interesaría ser su amiga?

-Candy ¿Qué te sucede? – reclamó Terry

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! buen provecho, adiós – se levantó tal cual impulsada por un resorte y se dirigió a su habitación.

Terry pretendía correr tras ella, pero Christopher lo detuvo.

-Paciencia, Terry – aseguraba calmadamente

-¿Pero porque se comporta así?

-Créeme, es totalmente normal

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo

-Sí, lo sé… por ello te encomendé a ti para encargarte del caso de Candy

-E hiciste bien

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-No me va a quedar más remedio que hablarle con la verdad. Decirle que tú me has contratado para ocuparme de su caso.

-Si prefieres, puedo decírselo yo mismo, no quiero que te vaya a hacer otra grosería

-Como desees, Terry.

-Entonces espérame un momento, por favor

Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación. Encontró a Candy sentada al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Dime la verdad, Terry – se apresuró a hablar ella una vez que escuchó que la puerta se abría, como si presintiera de verdad que Terry debiera contarle algo de suma importancia.

-Date cuenta, amor, que necesitas ayuda profesional – se hincó frente a ella – con mi apoyo no basta. Yo no sé a veces como manejar tu situación. Si bien es cierto, la mayoría de las veces estás contenta, pero me preocupa cada vez que te distraes y te sumerges en tus pensamientos y no pones atención de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Me preocupa muchísimo también el hecho de que cada vez que hacemos el amor quieres ponerte violenta… tú misma me aseguraste que eso lo haces por lo que te sucedió. Candy, no tiene nada de malo experimentar ciertas cosas en ese aspecto, pero lo tuyo no es sano, entiéndelo – le tomó las manos – quiero que seas feliz, para siempre. Te ofrecí vivir conmigo, pero si supieras, hermosa, que al ofrecerte ello, también te he ofrecido mi vida entera, mi amor eterno, y me he prometido hacerme responsable por velar siempre por ti, por tu seguridad, por tu estabilidad, y sobre todo, por tu felicidad. No me lo tomes a mal, amor – secaba una de las lagrimas de su novia – dale la oportunidad a Christopher de tratar tu caso, te lo pido, por favor

-Yo no estoy loca – susurró

-Nadie ha dicho que lo estás. ¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de lo que se trata el trabajo de un psicólogo?

-Sí, si lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien, Terry…

-Sabía que lo comprenderías, amor – la abrazó con ternura

Posteriormente, se dirigió hacia la sala, y con un ademán, le indicó a Christopher que se acercara.

El muchacho, decidido, caminó hasta la habitación.

-Hola Candy – saludó nuevamente – me alegra que hayas decidido platicar conmigo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Christopher se sentó al frente de ella, y notó que Terry se marchó, entendiendo completamente su actitud. Terry debía dejar a su amigo hacer su trabajo, y darle su espacio a Candy.

Acto seguido, Candy se echó a llorar, amargamente, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras su cuerpo estallaba en violentos espasmos.

-No me hagas recordar, por favor – suplicaba – es lo único que te pido ¡No me hagas recordarlo!

-No quiero que me veas como un enemigo, Candy. Y no, no te haré recordar nada. Solamente permíteme darte unos consejos.

Y así, transcurrieron un par de horas, en los que Candy calmaba paulatinamente su llanto, y escuchaba con atención a Christopher, quien definitivamente sabía exactamente como realizar su trabajo, hablándole con amabilidad, contándole anécdotas que se inventaba pero que tuvieran que ver con el caso, riendo en ciertos momentos.

Entonces Candy, no pudo evitar sentirse en completa confianza ante él, y decididamente, le abrió su corazón.

-Te contaré todo – dijo ella

-Pero yo aún no te he pedido eso, Candy

-Pero quiero decírtelo

-Adelante entonces – sonrió satisfecho, al lograr su primer cometido.

Y sorpresivamente, Candy recordaba cada instante de aquel fatídico episodio en su vida, sin alterarse, y sin arrojar una sola lágrima, con la firme convicción de que Christopher, la ayudaría de la mejor forma.

**Continuará…**

¡Hola chicas! Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Bien, en este capítulo pasa algo interesante respecto al caso de Candy. Si por allí, acaso, tengo una lectora que sea psicóloga, ruego disculpe la incoherencia en la redacción, en caso de haberla, por ello no describí tanto ese aspecto. Yo la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se lleve a cabo un tratamiento así, sin embargo, esa es una de las profesiones que más admiro por los excelentes resultados que da. Espero comprendan… jejeje

Sin más por el momento, me despido agradeciéndoles hasta el infinito n_n


	19. Chapter 19

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Es un cálido día de verano, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Christopher visitara el hogar de Candy y Terry.

Tal visita, fue de suma importancia en la cual ella se sentía cada día más aliviada y tranquila. Además, la vida le sonreía de una manera espectacular. Su madre y su hermano, dos de los seres a los que más ama, estaban cerca de ella y no desaprovechó ni un día para darles una visita.

Faltaba ya tan solo una semana para que culminaran las labores escolares. Más que nada, esa semana sería de exámenes finales. Este año, sería de gran importancia en las vidas de Candy, Terry, Annie, Archie, Charlie y Neal. Todos se graduarían.

Ya para este entonces, los preparativos de los festejos de fin de cursos estaban más que culminados, y ellos, felices.

Éste día, presentarían un examen. Llegaron a la hora indicada y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Annie llegó unos minutos antes que Candy, y permanecía leyendo una revista de modas, en lugar de estudiar para el examen. Cinco minutos después, llegaba Candy a sentarse junto de ella, pero la chica cerró la revista de golpe.

-Hola Annie

-Hola – saludó pero con un gesto extraño

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ay Candy… ay Candy – exclamó nerviosamente

-¡Ya dime!

-No sé como decírtelo… pero de cualquier manera debes de saber que…

-¿Qué cosa? Ay Annie

-Mira esto – le extendió la revista abierta en una página en particular.

Candy la tomó, y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar una fotografía de ella, y con muchísimas letras, extrañándose del porque le dedicaban un extenso reportaje precisamente a ella.

"_La reconocida tienda de autoservicio "Lyon", contrata modelos de dudosa reputación"_

Decía el encabezado.

"_Los últimos meses hemos sido testigos, a través de las calles, y de nuestras membresías de quienes somos clientes, que la tienda mencionada cuenta con nuevos rostros del modelaje. La chica de la foto, en particular, ha sido quien ha sobresalido más de entre todas las modelos, pues, su belleza es innegable. Sin embargo, de muy buena fuente sabemos que esta "Señorita" de nombre Candy White, nunca ha pisado una escuela de modelaje profesional, ni tampoco se le ha visto en otros medios, como es rigurosamente necesario en el ámbito del modelaje profesional, para darse a conocer. Pero al parecer, hay muchas señoritas que utilizan otros medios para obtener ciertas ventajas, como en este caso, que se rumora que la "modelo" en cuestión, ofreció algo más que su belleza y carisma al dueño de las tiendas…"_

-¡Pero qué soberana estupidez! – Aventó la revista - ¡No puedo continuar leyendo estas mentiras!

-Es tan indignante – decía tristemente Annie

-¿Qué les he hecho yo? ¡No me meto con nadie!

-Creo que a eso es a lo que se refieren cuando dicen que el precio de la fama es muy alto…

-¿Fama? ¿Cuál fama? ¡Si solo fueron unas simples fotos!

-Candy… hay gente muy envidiosa… dime ¿Se te ocurre alguien que tenga intenciones de perjudicarte así?

-Ahora que lo dices de esa forma… seguramente fue Susana Marlow

-¿Por qué ella?

-¡Es obvio! Ella tiene intenciones de volver con Terry, y también es modelo. Seguramente me odia por estar con Terry y además, por ser una modelo un poco más conocida que ella.

-Claro… en eso tienes razón, pero yo sospecho de alguien más

-¿De quién?

-Michelle…

-¡Claro que no! Si bien, la mocosa me odia, no la creo capaz

-¿Y si se enteró de que tú eras la novia de Anthony? Recuerda como amenaza vengarse de todo porque está cegada por ese inútil, y una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa

-No lo sé… la niña esa solo es caprichosa

-Uno nunca sabe

-En fin, lo que más me duele… es el hecho de descreditar de esa manera las tiendas… me da tanta pena con el Sr. Cornwell que se ha portado de maravilla conmigo. Creo que saliendo de aquí iré a hablar con él, a ver como solucionamos este asunto.

-Tienes razón… pero debes comprender que al trabajar en este medio, te atienes a este tipo de cosas. Es como inevitable, Candy

-Puede ser, pero duele mucho

-¡Ay no quiero pensar que hará Terry cuando se entere!

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle! Al igual que yo sospechará de Susana y es capaz de hacer una locura. Primero tengo que hablar con el Sr. Cornwell, él sabrá que hacer.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor

Minutos después entraba al aula el profesor con la intención de aplicar un examen en el cual, ninguna de las dos chicas se concentraba.

Al salir, Candy le avisó a Terry que el señor Cornwell se comunicó con ella y tenía que ir a verlo a la brevedad posible.

Se encaminó hasta su residencia y en la entrada se encontró con Stear.

-¡Hola stear! Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-Hola Candy – se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Pues… más o menos

-¿Te sucede algo?

-A mí no. Pero mi papá está furioso.

-Sí… ya me enteré… vengo a aclarar las cosas con él, me siento muy apenada

-Pues espero que puedan llegar a un arreglo, Candy, sé convincente.

-Sí, gracias Stear…

-Estoy contigo en unos minutos – la abrazó

Se despidieron y Candy pidió audiencia con el señor Cornwell. Diez minutos después, la recibió en su estudio.

-Buenas noches señor Cornwell

-Candy – exclamó sin responder al saludo – te exijo una explicación – dijo azotando el ejemplar de la revista

-Sr. Cornwell – se tomaba nerviosamente las manos por delante de su falda – créame que estoy muy avergonzada. No es mi intención justificar esa nota, pero… creo que sé quien pudo haber sido.

-¿Y cómo piensas resolverlo?

-Yo… bueno… es que por eso precisamente vine a platicarlo con usted… de verdad, estoy tan apenada. Le ruego me disculpe, Sr. Cornwell. Pero hay una chica que por alguna razón me odia y resulta que también se dedica al modelaje… estoy segura que ella…

-¡No me interesa! – Gritó enérgicamente – el asunto es que el renombre de mi empresa quedó por los suelos ¡Y tú sales con esas tonterías!

-Señor… discúlpeme

De repente, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-Papá – era Stear quien llegaba – en breve recibirás una llamada

-¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando un asunto de suma importancia? ¡Y tú interrumpiendo!

-No te molestes conmigo, papá. La llamada que recibirás te dejará de muy buen humor, te lo aseguro

Stear le dedicó una mirada conciliatoria a Candy y ella suspiró resignada. Efectivamente, el teléfono sonó de inmediato.

-Sr. Cornwell, le llaman de la Editorial Jewll – informaba la secretaria

-Pásame la llamada, gracias

-¿Sr. Cornwell? Mi nombre es Adam Milton, soy el Director General de la Editorial Jewll. Esta llamada es con el propósito de extenderle mis más sinceras disculpas sobre cierto reportaje en la edición de esta semana. Usted debe saber que somos un medio de comunicación que simplemente publicamos lo que nos llega a nuestra redacción y…

-¡Y por lo tanto se venden siempre al mejor postor! – gritó el Sr. Cornwell por el auricular

-No es de esa manera…

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo demonios voy a recuperar el renombre de mi tienda? ¿Qué me propones imbécil?

-Señor, le ofrezco nuevamente mis disculpas… le prometo que en la próxima edición se publicará un extenso reportaje desmintiendo esta nota, se lo aseguro.

-Más les vale. Saben muy bien la influencia que tengo en los medios

-Lo sabemos, señor

-Una última cosa

-Usted dirá

-¿Quién demonios estuvo detrás de esto?

-Bueno… eso es algo que preferiría guardarme pues

-¡Me vale un carajo! ¿Quién fue?

-Una modelo – respondía nerviosamente – una modelo que trabaja para nosotros

Y colgó, más enfurecido aún.

-Pensé que te alegrarías – exclamó Stear

-No puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome enfurecido. Hay mucha gente mal intencionada, y definitivamente alguien quiso perjudicarnos directamente.

-Señor Cornwell – habló al fin Candy, pero con un tono de voz preocupado – espero que todo se haya resuelto

-Se resolvió gracias a Stear

-¿A Stear?

-Bueno… no, no tanto – decía con modestia

-Lo sé, hijo

-Gracias Stear – dijo Candy

-No fue nada… en realidad me llevo muy bien con el hijo del director de la editorial, quien nada tiene que ver en todos los asuntos que allí se manejan, pero sin duda fue un gran contacto para que se solucionara todo.

-Gracias de nuevo, Stear – le decía Candy tomándolo de ambas manos

-Ya te dije que no es nada

-Candy – habló el padre de Stear con un tono demandante - ¿Cómo se llama esa modelo que me mecionaste hace un momento?

-Susana… Susana Marlow, sin embargo… no puedo aún asegurar nada pero…

-Bien – la interrumpió – ya fue suficiente, puedes retirarte

-Señor Cornwell… nuevamente me disculpo. Si este suceso logra que usted prescinda de mis servicios, lo entenderé – decía sonrojada

-No te preocupes. Por ahora déjame solo

-Gracias señor, con permiso…

Salió del estudio y Stear también detrás de ella.

-Stear, te agradezco mucho… no sabes cuan valiosa fue tu ayuda

-Ya te dije que no fue nada. Lógicamente lo que se publicó allí no son mas que puras mentiras. Pero dime una cosa Candy… ¿Por qué alguien querría perjudicarte de esa manera?

-Es una larga historia…

-Entiendo

-Tengo que irme – dijo apenada por no haber podido confiarle a Stear su rivalidad con cierta modelo – de nuevo gracias. Espero verte pronto

Salió presurosamente hacia la salida de la residencia y casi se va de bruces en las escaleras cuando vio, a lo lejos, a Terry esperado por ella. Tan guapo como siempre, recargado sobre su camioneta con ambos brazos cruzados y observándola con un brillo seductor.

Ella se encarreró más para aventarse a su novio y abrazarlo, necesitándolo en todo momento, y percatándose, de que él siempre está ahí para ella.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Que día!

-Me he enterado – claramente, se escuchaba molesto

-Sí, fue terrible, pero ya está resuelto

-Me alegro

-No te escuchas muy alegre que digamos, mi amor…

-No puedo evitar pensar y sacar conclusiones… sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí, claro que lo sé… incluso, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente: ella

-¡Que demonios tendré que hacer para que nos deje en paz!

-Tranquilízate, Terry… el señor Cornwell se ocupará de ello, no te preocupes

-De estar en otras circunstancias, te diría que yo también me ocuparía…

-¿Otras circunstancias? ¿Qué te impide ahora ocuparte de ello, Terry?

-Charlie

-¿Qué sucede con Charlie?

-Saliendo de la universidad recibió una llamada de su suegra

-¡Dios mío! ¿Tiene que ver con su bebé? Cuéntame Terry, que ha sucedido

-Acaba de nacer

Candy bajó la mirada, tristemente. Si bien es cierto, la llegada de un nuevo ser a este mundo es un motivo de inmensa alegría, en este caso no era de esta forma. Nadie puede brincar de felicidad cuando un bebé ha nacido antes de las 35 semanas de gestación.

Silenciosamente, se subieron al auto y emprendieron la marcha al hospital.

En dicho lugar, además de los familiares de Charlie y su mujer, se encontraban Archie, Annie y Neal.

El muchacho, acongojado, permanecía sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera, con sus codos recargados sobre las rodillas, tocándose la cabeza, meditando.

Terry se acercó a él, dio una ligera palmada en la espalda de su amigo, ofreciéndole apoyo. No dijo nada, respetando la soledad del nuevo padre, esa soledad y ese silencio que tanto necesitaba en momentos tan críticos.

Una de las enfermeras en turno salía para avisar al padre del bebé, que el médico encargado de su esposa necesitaba hablar a solas con él.

Como cargando una enorme piedra en la espalda, Charlie se levantó, caminando pesadamente, arrastrando los pies, sin ánimos de llegar al consultorio del doctor, que seguramente, le tendría fatales noticias.

Todos sus familiares y amigos le daban ánimos, que se reflejaban en sus miradas. Una vez entrando al consultorio del médico obstetra, se sentó al frente de él, y comenzó la charla.

-Buen día charlie ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo quiere que esté, doctor? – respondió prepotentemente

-Te entiendo, Charlie

-¡No! ¡Usted no entiende! – dio duros golpazos en el escritorio del doctor

-Tranquilízate – respondió el hombre de blanco, serenamente – por favor. Ahora más que nunca, tu hijo te necesita entero, fuerte

-¿Eso quiere decir… quiere decir que… que las sospechas son ciertas?

El doctor, con un irremediable semblante de tristeza en sus facciones, asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie, en ese momento, soltó en llanto. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y sin pena alguna, lloraba escandalosamente, mientras todo su cuerpo era víctima de los violentos espasmos que el llanto le ocasionaba.

El médico, quien de verdad sentía aprecio por el esposo de su paciente, no pudo evitar sentirse muy adolorido con la escena que presenciaba.

-Llora… llora todo lo que desees, Charlie. Pero en el momento que cruces el umbral de la habitación de tu mujer, quiero que ella vea en ti a un hombre fuerte y decidido a luchar contra las adversidades. Un verdadero hombre listo para ser padre.

Charlie, quien poco a poco calmaba su llanto, asentía con la cabeza. A veces los seres humanos no entendemos la voluntad de Dios y siempre nos estamos preguntando "¿Por qué a mi?"

Pero en realidad, ante las adversidades siempre debemos ser firmes y actuar con esmero, sobre todo tratándose de la familia, ese círculo social más valioso y más importante en la vida.

Pasados quince minutos, Charlie salía en dirección a la sala de espera donde aguardaban sus amigos y familiares.

Todos notaron que el muchacho traía los ojos enrojecidos, y temieron lo peor. Se sorprendieron aún más, cuando se dirigió primeramente hacia Terry, haciéndole una clara señal de que necesitaba hablar con él.

El par de amigos salieron en dirección a las jardineras para tener un poco de privacidad en esa íntima charla.

El nuevo padre, amaba a los suyos, pero aún no se sentía listo de compartir las nuevas con su familia. Prefirió hablarlo primero, con Terry, su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, su hermano.

Bien dicen, que los amigos son los hermanos que nosotros elegimos.

Respetando un poco el espacio de Charlie, Terry seguía guardando silencio. Esperó pacientemente hasta que sea su amigo el que comenzara la plática.

-No tengo idea de cómo enfrentar todo – comenzaba a decir

-Comienza por ver las cosas de manera positiva – aconsejó Terry

-¿Positivamente dices? – lo observó con cierto reproche - ¡Cómo diablos veré las cosas de manera positiva cuando…! – calló abruptamente

-¿Qué sucede exactamente, Charlie? – se apresuró a preguntar

-Tiene síndrome de down…

Cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en estos momentos decir a Terry, sería una metida de pata. Por eso, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazar a su amigo, ofreciéndole nuevamente apoyo.

-Ni siquiera es el hecho de haber nacido prematuro, lo que más le va a afectar a su salud – continúo relatando Charlie - ¡Sino esa maldita enfermedad!

-Pero… ¿Tú no sabías que el bebé ya vendría con eso?

-Eran sospechas, solo sospechas… por ello, no comentamos nada a nadie… no hicimos conjeturas, pero idiotamente, nos hicimos a la idea de que las sospechas se quedarían solo en eso… en sospechas…

-Charlie… como de costumbre, nunca tengo las palabras adecuadas en situaciones como ésta, ya me conoces… sin embargo, te reitero todo mi apoyo. Lo que sea que necesites, hermano, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé, Terry, gracias…

-Ahora… ve con tu esposa. Ella te necesita, pero más te necesita tu hijo, sé fuerte, hermano, sé que tú puedes.

Era todo lo que charlie necesitaba escuchar. El consejo de Terry lo impulsó a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la habitación de su esposa, donde, esperaba, que su bebé también estuviera allí.

Aún cabizbajo, anduvo por los blancos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde se encontraba Molly. Se adentró y la halló dormida. Decidió no interrumpir su sueño y salió de allí.

De inmediato, se dirigió al área de cuneros, donde se suponía, debía estar su hijo. Observó a todos y cada uno de los rostros angelicales que dormían placidamente en aquel lugar, no sin evitar pensar para sus adentros sobre la crueldad del personal médico que no permitía que esos angelitos estuviesen al lado de sus madres.

-¿Es usted Charlie? – preguntó una joven enfermera, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones

-Sí – se giró a verla al mismo tiempo que respondió

-¿Quiere conocer a su bebé?

Frunció el seño, pero la enfermera no entendió del todo esa expresión. Por un lado mostraba frustración, pero por otro, ternura.

El chico solo atinó a decir que sí, con un movimiento de cabeza. Acto seguido, la enfermera se adentró hacia los cuneros y de inmediato alzó al bebito de Charlie.

-Es él – dijo ella a lo lejos, sonriendo

Charlie lo observó con detenimiento. Posó sus manos a través del cristal, pues nadie estaba autorizado, más que el personal médico, de traspasar esa barrera.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, pero ni él mismo supo distinguir si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

La enfermera, conmovida, se arriesgó a sacar al bebé del área.

-¿Quiere cargarlo?

Nerviosamente, el muchacho, extendió sus brazos para acunar el pequeño cuerpo de su bebé.

Su expresión, ahora sí, cambió radicalmente al de la completa felicidad. Aún brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, y las dejó escapar libremente, sin dejar de observar con embelesamiento el rostro de su bebito, tan hermoso.

Ni siquiera se notaba aún en sus rasgos los indicios de su enfermedad. Era un bebé sin duda precioso, muy pequeñito, pero muy fuerte, muy aferrado a la vida.

En esos momentos, estaba a punto de devolverlo a la enfermera, pero a lo lejos visualizó parados, al final del pasillo, a Candy y a Terry, quienes lo buscaban frenéticamente pues Molly acababa de despertar y tuvo una delicada crisis de nervios al no encontrar ni a su esposo, ni a su bebé a su lado.

El muchacho decididamente caminó hacia la pareja, con enormes ansias de que conocieran a su bebé, a su primogénito, a su pequeño pedacito de vida.

Cuando Candy y Terry lo encontraron allí, cargando a su bebé, decidieron no interrumpirlo, pero al notar las intenciones de charlie, de caminar hacia ellos con su bebé en brazos, la pareja comprendió y caminaron también en dirección a él, encontrándose a mitad del pasillo.

El primero en asomarse a ver al bebé, fue Terry. Le tocó tiernamente su cabecita y posteriormente dio una suave palmada en la espalda de su amigo, en señal de felicitación, pero también reiterando el apoyo siempre ofrecido.

Posteriormente, Candy fue quien se acercó. Ella tenía enormes ganas de ver al bebito, pero no sabía sobre la enfermedad. Y a decir verdad, en los rasgos del bebé no se notaba aún nada.

Candy tocó también su cabecita, tiernamente, y no pudo más que exclamar felizmente lo hermoso de dicha criatura.

Pero Charlie, en vez de alegrarse, o agradecer el gesto de sinceridad de Candy, se ofendió.

Le gritó duramente, haciéndola sentir mal. Entonces Candy no entendió nada. Charlie debía estar feliz por su hijo ¿Por qué entonces reaccionaba de esa manera?

Apenas se iba a aventurar a contestarle a Charlie, cuando Terry la detuvo. Con un afectuoso gesto, la convenció de que no dijera mas nada, y le susurró al oído que no se molestara con Charlie, que tratara de comprenderlo.

Confiando siempre en las buenas intenciones de su novio, Candy siguió el consejo de Terry, aunque no podía evitar doblarse de la tristeza ante todo lo ocurrido recientemente. La vida pone pruebas difíciles, y depende solo de cada quien, salir adelante.

En una semana, comenzarían sus festejos de graduación, sin embargo, nadie tenía ánimos de celebrar, cuando uno de los amigos de la pandilla más unida del salón estaba teniendo serios problemas en su vida.

Terry decidió permanecer al lado de su amigo, solidarizándose con él. Le pidió a Candy que ella sí debía celebrar sus logros. Casi le suplicó, que asistiera a todas y cada una de las celebraciones con su familia.

Y así lo hicieron. Candy se graduó con honores. Su madre y su hermano la acompañaron en esos momentos tan importantes de su vida, pero ella no podía evitar sentir un enorme vacío en su corazón ante la decisión de Terry. Se sentía triste, pues después de todo, Terry también se graduaba el mismo año y también debía estar en las celebraciones, por derecho, eso le correspondía.

Pero trataba de entenderlo. A decir verdad, si Annie, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, estuviese en una situación similar, no dudaría en acompañarla las veinticuatro horas del día para reiterarle su cariño y apoyo.

Por ello, cada día se convencía más de que Terry valía oro. Su novio es un tesoro, quizás, el mas grande de los tesoros que jamás hallaría nuevamente ni volviendo a nacer.

Se sentía orgullosa, enamorada y feliz.

Casi ni sintieron como el tiempo pasaba. Como las semanas se convertían en días y los días en horas…

Nuevamente, en la vida de los dos enamorados comenzaba a resurgir una nueva etapa.

Una etapa en donde, se veían obligados a dejar las actividades de universitarios para comenzar a comportarse como los verdaderos profesionistas que ahora son.

Y con gran madurez, Terry afrontó dicha etapa de la mejor manera. Dentro de sus planes, ya estaba incluido el motar su propio bufete de abogados, invirtiendo sabiamente la herencia que le dejara su abuelo.

El lugar, ya estaba listo. Todo en realidad estaba listo. Terry es un hombre tan responsable y precavido, que tenía todo listo a su momento.

Estando a las afueras del lugar, que de ahora en adelante, sería la propia empresa de ambos, se abrazaron conmocionados, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida.

**Continuará…**

Hola chicas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero muchas de ustedes sabrán que ya estamos en vísperas de la "Guerra Florida" (Wwwwiiiiiiiiiii)

Es por ello, que he abandonado un poquito el fic, y… me disculpo anticipadamente, pero lo seguiré abandonando durante todo el mes de abril para dedicarme a los trabajos de la GF.

Nunca las dejaría colgadas. De hecho, el fic lo seguiré redactando conforme a ratos libres (que en abril, casualmente, tendré muchísimo tiempo libre) Solo les pido su comprensión, si es que notan que me retraso mucho.

Las invito a formar parte de la expectación de la guerra florida allá en el foro rosa. Mi pseudónimo allá es "Ariss" ¡Las espero! Y espero ue también les haya agradado este capítulo.

Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

Buenas noches. No sé ni cómo comenzar para disculparme por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar. De verdad, una enorme disculpa. Como ya les había comentado al final del capítulo anterior, me dediqué a participar en la GF y eso me quitó bastante tiempo, pero también, me he dedicado a buscar trabajo y hacer infinidad de cosas. Espero me entiendan, así como yo comprendo que ustedes se me enojen por no actualizar rápido. Espero que este capítulo les agrade, y con este, damos inicio nuevamente a las actualizaciones normales, quiero decir, mas seguidas (casi siempre actualizo una vez por semana) Así es que ojalá con esto me perdonen un poquito jijiji. Sin más preámbulo, aquí está. Gracias.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Abrazados, completamente felices y extasiados, entraron al nuevo despacho de abogados que juntos sacarían adelante a base de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Se adentraron al edificio, que ya contaba con todo el mobiliario necesario. Conociendo la precavida personalidad de Terry era de esperarse que cada rincón contara ya con lo necesario para comenzar a trabajar.

Nada de esto sería realmente posible sin su gran entusiasmo y empeño para lograr sus metas.

-Señorita White, o mejor dicho, licenciada White, sea bienvenida a sus nuevos aposentos de trabajo

-Le agradezco tanto, licenciado Grandchester – jugaban

-¡Ya, ya! Par de tortolitos estos… - gritaba Charlie desde el otro extremo de las oficinas – pongámonos a trabajar

Y es que la empresa no sería igual, de no ser por el apoyo de Charlie. Si bien es cierto, pasa por momentos de extrema tristeza, eso no le ha impedido adquirir la fortaleza de salir adelante y comportarse como un hombre, y como un verdadero jefe de familia que ahora es.

Al equipo de trabajo, se unieron también Annie y Archie. Todos trabajarían en conjunto, apoyándose mutuamente también con los estudios posteriores que ambos desean estudiar a modo de prepararse mejor.

-¿Y cuando comenzaremos con todo? – cuestionaba Archie

-En realidad, ya todo está listo, solamente debemos apresurarnos a conseguir clientes

-Me parece perfecto

En perfecto equipo, todos pusieron manos a la obra. Las siguientes semanas fueron de arduo trabajo para todos, pero realmente ponían tanto empeño, que comenzó a irles de maravilla.

Poco a poco se contrató más personal, pero ellos eran quienes manejaban el funcionamiento del bufete casi 20 horas al día, alternándose los horarios.

En los ratos libres, Terry aprovechaba para estar a solas con Candy, y en otros momentos, conversar con Charlie, sobre su situación.

El nuevo padre de familia afronta momentos en los cuales es necesario mostrar la mayor madurez posible. Charlie lleva su situación todo lo mejor posible, apoya a su esposa, adora a su hijo, pero lamentablemente, Molly no puede afrontar maduramente su situación.

Es de ese tipo de personas que no entienden razones. Por la manera en que fue educada, es una necia. Una necia que está segura que su bebé morirá a una corta edad por su enfermedad, una necia que cree que todo el mundo se burla de ella por la condición de su hijo, y hasta se prepara mentalmente para recibir durante lo que le reste de vida, todo tipo de críticas y discriminación.

Lo que realmente desconocía, era que a su alrededor contaba con personas que la ayudarían en todo, y que no toda la gente vive de criticar y discriminar a los demás.

Charlie le hacía saber todo esto a Terry, a su fiel amigo. Terry siempre escuchaba con atención y lo guiaba con los mejores consejos. Aunque trabajaban ahora en el mismo lugar, como el jefe de la empresa Terry apoyaba a su amigo con horas libres para que pudiese disfrutar de su hijo.

En pocos meses, el bufete se hizo de muchos clientes, y de un buen renombre. El trabajo y esfuerzo de todos era el principal motor que se necesita para que una empresa crezca satisfactoriamente.

El esfuerzo de todos comenzaba a rendir sus frutos. Y era tal el agotamiento que todos de vez en vez se daban su buen descanso.

-Basta de trabajar tanto – exclamó Terry mientras observaba a Candy ordenando unos documentos – demos una vuelta

-Sí, solo espérame un minuto – respondió en una actitud bastante seria, sin dejar de mirar el documento en mano

-¿No puedes dejar eso para más tarde? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella de una manera seductora para abrazarla por la espalda, acariciando sus rizos

-Terry – respondió nuevamente con su actitud seria – no me cuadran las cuentas de la cuenta bancaria del despacho, ni de la nómina

-Amor – le dijo cariñosamente – deja eso para más tarde. Estás agotada, has trabajado mucho y es entendible que no te salgan las cuentas. Además, tú no deberías de encargarte de las cuentas, para eso está el contador…

-Recuerda que ya te había comentado que noté algo extraño hace un tiempo en la cuenta del banco.

-Sí, pero el contador hizo la auditoría y todo se resolvió.

-Aún así no me confío…

-Está bien, pero por favor, ahora deja ese trabajo, y acompáñame – le tomó de una mano

-Odio que siempre me convenzas – dijo en tono de broma, dándole un discreto beso en los labios

Se alistaron para salir un rato a dar una caminata. El día está radiante, y sería una pena desaprovecharlo. Ambos, tomados de la mano y sonrientes, llegaron a un pequeño y acogedor parque.

Hace mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos, casi doce meses, el tiempo en que acababan de montar el despacho, en que no se daban el gusto de escaparse como una pareja de enamorados.

Su rutina diaria ahora era trabajar desde que despunta el alba hasta que el sol nuevamente se opone. Todo el día fuera de casa, llegando únicamente a descasar.

Pero el día de hoy, Terry necesitaba desahogarse un poco de tanta carga de trabajo. Al llegar al pequeño parque tomó de la mano a su chica y se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas.

-Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no pasábamos por aquí – aseguró Candy

-Sí… es increíble como a veces puedes pasar por alto un lugar como este – exclamó Terry observando a su alrededor las pequeñas aves que revoloteaban alrededor de una fuente, mientras el sol le daba brillo propio al agua

-Pero ha valido la pena ¿No? – preguntó sonriente ella

-Cada segundo de mi vida vale la pena estando a tu lado – le aseguró, observándola ahora fijamente a los ojos

Se perdieron en una mirada, que increíblemente, no se obsequiaban desde varios meses atrás. No significa que su relación esté en crisis, pues ambos están seguros, completamente, del amor que siente el uno por el otro. Sencillamente, la excesiva carga de trabajo les ha hecho imposible hacer cosas a veces tan cotidianas, como conversar sobre un profundo tema por horas, o robarse un día para vacacionar.

Sus conversaciones diarias consistían en los problemas legales que enfrentaban los clientes que llegaban al despacho, y en que resoluciones tomaría cada quien para solucionarlos. Pero llega el momento, en que hablar únicamente del trabajo y de terceras personas resulta aburrido, monótono y sin interés alguno.

Seguían observándose en ese parque, amorosamente, y ella tomó la iniciativa de darle un beso. Un beso que desde hace tiempo, añoraban como pareja. Últimamente, sus besos eran sencillos, limitándose a un roce de labios por un segundo acompañado de un "Te veo alrato".

Pero en este día, tuvieron la maravillosa oportunidad de darse un beso a profundidad, un beso como lo extrañaban, de esos que exploran con amor la boca del ser amado, un beso de verdad.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se abrazaron con fervor. Lentamente se separaron un poco, y Terry sintió la enorme necesidad de conversar más con su amada.

-Cuéntame, hermosa ¿Cómo te fue aquel día que visitaste a tu madre?

Candy se acomodó en el asiento, sintiéndose extraña por la pregunta de su novio, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que el mostraba cierto desinterés ante sus actividades que realizara fuera del ámbito del trabajo.

-Bueno, pues… nada realmente novedoso. Mi madre sigue trabajando en sus costuras y mi hermano… pues ya sabes que da clases de idiomas, le va muy bien

-Me alegro. Siempre les envías mis saludos ¿Verdad?

-Eso nunca se me olvida

-Bien

-Ajá… y ¿Tú que me cuentas?

-¿Cómo que qué te cuento? – le dio risa la pregunta de Candy

-Sí… de tu familia

-¡Ah! Pues… tampoco nada novedoso

Y reinó el silencio.

¿Desde cuándo se les acabaron los temas de conversación? Ellos aseguraban no pasar por ninguna crisis de pareja, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones Charlie y Annie discretamente les hacían la observación a cada uno de ellos, por separado obviamente.

La culpa de todo tal vez era de la carga de trabajo. Sí, eso es a lo que ellos se apegaban. Trabajan mucho, y hay ciertos momentos en los que no se pueden dar el lujo de escaparse solo para hablar.

Tal como ocurrió´ en este momento, que ni siquiera un par de horas bastaron para hacerlos entraren razón y que se den cuenta, de que la comunicación en su relación se estaba yendo por la borda.

Durante ese lapso de silencio, les agrado bastante encontrarse con la figura agraciada de una joven madre que lucía con una sonrisa en los labios, pero tristemente su mirada no expresaba esa misma sonrisa.

-¡Molly! – se acercó Candy a saludarla y posteriormente se agachó un poco para observar el interior de una carriola

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Y este bebé precioso? – preguntó mientras tocaba con suavidad la manita pequeña del bebé de un año de edad.

-Bien, bien – respondió un tanto incómoda mientras cubría la carita del bebé para que Candy no pudiese seguir observándolo

-Me alegro – en eso se acercó Terry y saludó propiamente

-Buenos días Molly.

-Hola

-Nos dio gusto verte – se despidió ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, y posteriormente se llevó consigo a Candy

Molly se quedó estática, sin responder, solo observando un punto indeterminado y siendo testigo de cómo la pareja se alejaba del lugar.

-¿No te pareció que fuiste algo serio con ella?

-¿Y a ti no te parece que a ella le disgusta que te refieras a su bebé de cualquier manera?

-Solo trataba de ser amable

-Pero eso ella no lo entiende – en este entonces, ya habían llegado al departamento – sigue muy afectada respecto a la enfermedad de su hijo

-Pues pienso que es una tontería – aseguró ella cruzándose de brazos – ya ha visitado al psicólogo, ya los médicos han dado buenos augurios para ese pequeño, pero ella sigue empeñada en hacerse la víctima y por consiguiente, perjudicarse a ella misma y a su hijo

-Pero tú no puedes hacer nada para solucionar eso, es problema de ella

-A veces me pregunto Terry – comentó mientras observaba a través de la ventana - ¿Cómo nos iría a nosotros de tener un bebé que sufra de algo similar…?

Por única respuesta obtuvo un ataque de tos debido al agua que a Terry se le fue a un lado de la garganta al escuchar tal pregunta.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No… solo que no es nada agradable que te hagas ese tipo de conjeturas… es algo tonto

-¿Lo que yo digo es tonto?

-Lo que dijiste respecto a un bebé nuestro y enfermo, sí

-Solo fue una suposición

-Una suposición muy desagradable de tu parte – aseguraba enfadado

-¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por el hecho de que no te puedes hacer a la idea de que puedes tener un hijo delicado de salud… o por el simple hecho de tener un hijo venga como venga?

-¿Qué rayos estamos discutiendo? ¡Por Dios Candy! Deja de decir tonterías

-¡No es ninguna tontería que siempre que te habló de hijos o bebés te pones como un ogro! – se dio la media vuelta para encerrarse en la habitación

Terry solo se quedó de pie observando inútilmente la puerta que se acababa de azotar casi en su cara. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y procedió a reposar en el sofá. No podía evitar preguntarse el porqué Candy se empeñaba en hablar sobre la posibilidad de hijos entre ellos. Entendía que en parte, es normal que ella piense en esa posibilidad pues, él también se lo plantea por el simple hecho de vivir con ella, de amarla, y de tener intenciones de casarse formalmente con ella en un futuro. Pero lo que no entendía a fondo era que en cada momento inoportuno, Candy sacaba a flote ese tema, desde que nació el pequeño bebé de Molly y Charlie. Es como si de repente le hubiese dado una inexplicable emoción.

Aún así, él siempre trataba de hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para acabar con esas tontas peleas de pareja que no los llevaban a nada bueno, y en cambio, los distanciaban más, si ya de por sí, tenían suficiente con el exceso de trabajo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la recamara. Abrió con lentitud, y se acercó cautelosamente a la cama donde reposaba su chica.

Ella, al escuchar el ruido, se giró y se le abalanzó, abrazándolo fervientemente y exclamándole palabras de perdón y reconciliación. Terry le hizo saber que no había nada que perdonar, solo es una tonta pelea.

Resurgió la pasión en ellos y como en toda buena reconciliación, se entregaron al amor. Pero, el enorme error, era que de un tiempo a acá, se les hizo una estúpida costumbre hacer el amor únicamente después de una discusión o pelea, y ya nunca, por iniciativa de alguno, por aquella simplicidad del sentimiento del amor.

Días después, todo parecía normal en su empresa. Cada día se hacían de más renombre, su bufete era famoso ya casi a nivel nacional, y eso era un logro que entre ellos, entre compañeros y demás empleados que a la posterioridad fueron contratando, hicieron posible.

De un tiempo a acá, Candy ya no se dedicaba a llevar casos legales y juicios. Por su propia decisión, y sin consultarlo con Terry previamente, se dedicaba a revisar las cuentas, el dinero, los salarios, etc.

Hubo un intento de fraude hace apenas unas semanas, y fue esa la razón principal que la orilló a ocuparse de esas tareas.

Y lo que descubrió el día de hoy, la dejó completamente helada. Desde ya varios días que muchas de las cuentas no coincidían con los documentos que prueban cada dólar que ingresa a la empresa. Y de una manera inteligente y eficiente, descubrió el porqué.

Llamó de inmediato al contador encargado del bufete. Phil Taylor, un hombre unos siete años mayor que todos ellos y que fue contratado por recomendación de Archie.

-¿Diga?

-Habla Candy White – su tono de voz se escuchaba muy molesto – y necesito que venga de inmediato al despacho

-Como usted ordene licenciada – y se escuchó como ella colgó el auricular

El tipo, sonriendo sínicamente, marcó de su celular a otro número. Cuando respondieron, lo único que exclamó fue

-Este es el justo momento

Y colgó.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Candy, donde, como de esperarse, ya le estaba esperando además con la presencia de Terry.

-Buenos, días, licenciados – saludó y cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Te exijo que en este justo momento me resumas un análisis de estas auditorías tuyas – gritó sin responder al saludo, evidentemente encolerizado y previamente informado, por Candy, sobre el desfalco de dinero

-Bueno, yo – respondió aquel tomando los documentos en mano, tratando de parecer sorprendido – eso que me pide es algo tedioso y tardado

-No me importa pasarme el resto de la semana en esta oficina ¡Me explicas que sucede o si no te vas a la cárcel!

-Tranquilo Grandchester, no nos conviene alterarnos – habló tratando de intimidarlo. Evidentemente Terry es más joven que él, hecho que el contador quería aprovechar para hacerlo sentir menos – verá…

Justamente, procedió a seguir la orden de Terry, sobre analizar los documentos en mano. Con cada palabra que Phil decía, Candy y Terry se maldecían enormemente por el hecho de no ser tan hábiles para los números y cuentas.

-Antes de que siga – le interrumpió Candy – necesitaremos de una segunda opinión - ¿Qué dices Terry? analizar esas auditorías con la presencia de otro contador

-Licenciada White… no quiero pensar que usted cuenta con cierta ineptitud para entender mi explicación

-Usted fue contratado precisamente para hacerse cargo de cuyas cosas no competen a nuestra profesión – respondió con enojo – así es que ahórrese sus criticas, en este momento llamaré a otro contador incluso mejor capacitado que usted.

-Como quiera – se levantó prepotentemente – pero yo tengo mil cosas por hacer, así es que si me disculpan, me retiro. Me presentaré en el momento en que cualquiera de ustedes lo ordene. Con su permiso.

Los chicos no respondieron mas nada. Terry se sentó pesadamente en un sofá que posaba a un lado, claramente fatigado y estresado.

-No te preocupes amor – trató ella de tranquilizarlo – llegaremos al fondo de este asunto

-De eso estoy seguro.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte

-Sabes que es inevitable.

Justo en ese momento, sonaba el conmutador de la oficina de Candy, indicándole, la secretaria, que tenía una llamada urgente del banco, pero la llamada era para Terry.

-¿Diga?

-¿Usted es Terrence Grandchester?

-Sí

-Disculpe que lo interrumpamos. Pero por requisito, necesitamos confirmar con usted sobre la razón que lo impulsa a ya no seguir contando con nuestros servicios

-¿De qué habla?

-Sobre la transferencia

-¿Cuál transferencia? ¿De qué demonios me habla?

-De la transferencia que realizó usted hace unos minutos

-No he realizado ninguna transferencia – y en este momento, comenzó a sudar frío

-Señor Grandchester ¿Está usted seguro? El sistema registra una transferencia de todo su capital a una cuenta de otro banco, a su nombre por supuesto

-¡No puede ser! ¡Le voy a demostrar que eso no es cierto!– colgó enfurecido el auricular – Candy, revisa en internet nuestro estado de cuenta

-Sí – procedió a la orden, y en cuanto abrió la página, palideció

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto, Terry ¿Qué pasa? – habló con la voz temblorosa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La cuenta está en ceros

Corrió hacia el ordenador para asegurarse de la terrible verdad.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – golpeaba con violencia el escritorio y nuevamente tomó el teléfono, pero en esta ocasión para comunicarse con el encargado de la seguridad de las oficinas - ¡No dejes salir al inútil de Phil!

-Señor… él ya se ha ido desde hace cinco minutos

-¡Sal por él y lo traes de vuelta enseguida! – gritó aún más duro, como nunca en su vida. Se recargaba con ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Sudaba y temblaba de coraje. Candy apenas se atrevió a rozar su espalda en un acto desesperado de calmarlo, pero se resistió.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hice mal? – se preguntaba él, ahora en voz baja

-No has hecho nada mal – dijo ella tratando de sonar segura, pero… ni siquiera ella sabía si logró el cometido – siempre hay gente ambiciosa y ladrona. No te preocupes… todo tiene solución

-Convoca a una junta general – ordenó sin tomar en cuenta sus intentos fallidos de consolarlo

Salió de la oficina de Candy directo a la sala de juntas. E inevitablemente, se culpaba por no haber sido más precavido, y peor aún, se maldecía y se odiaba por haber cometido la tontería de depositar en esa misma cuenta, lo que le restaba de la herencia de su abuelo.

Su capital está en ceros. La cantidad que tenía, a decir verdad, no era tan jugosa o llamativa ante la vista de los ladrones, pues el bufete apenas comenzaba a dar sus pequeños frutos, precisamente por eso, no se explicaba qué clase de persona querría perjudicarle.

Estaba seguro que Phil, no fue el autor intelectual de tal crimen. Solo fue un gato al que mandaron a dar la cara. Como un buen abogado, Terry conocía de más el modus operandi de los estafadores.

Allí con una actitud desesperada en el sillón principal de esa sala de juntas visualizó como sus compañeros y amigos ingresaban en ella de manera improvisada, sin evitar poner sus caras de sorpresa ante la repentina junta.

**Continuará….**

Bueno… ahora tendremos que dar con la identidad de un ladrón. Sigo considerándome una novata en esto de la escritura, pero este ámbito del suspenso y de lo policiaco me llama la atención jijiji, además de que este es un suceso que planee desde que empecé a escribir la historia.

Espero que les haya agradado… o por lo menos, espero no haberles decepcionado que después de tanto tiempo, les traigo un capítulo trágico. Solo tengo una cosa que decir a mi favor: El Terry de este fic, se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra. Y un verdadero hombre, no necesita ser millonario, por eso, le pongo esta difícil prueba de afrontar. Espero me sigan acompañando en la aventura, hasta la próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Charlie, Archie, Annie y Candy, todos en este orden, ingresaron a la sala de juntas. Candy era la única, aparte de Terry, que conocía sobre la situación actual, y trataba de actuar de manera segura y eficiente ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Minutos antes de que llegaran todos a la sala de juntas, Terry aprovechó para tranquilizarse un poco, y llamar de nueva cuenta a su banco. Serenamente, pidió que le dieran información sobre sus cuentas, y lo que obtuvo fue la misma respuesta que haya recibido con la noticia de la llamada anterior. Pidió que lo remitieran al supuesto banco en donde se había transferido su capital. Cuando aquellos respondieron, y Terry les pidió informes sobre esa supuesta cuenta a su nombre. Lo que le informaron, simplemente fue lo que Terry ya se imaginaba: el dinero se acababa de retirar en efectivo y la cuenta fue cancelada.

Todo esto, se realizó en cuestión de minutos. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, Terry no lograba asimilar las ideas, ni mucho menos, tener la más mínima pista sobre la identidad de ese ladrón. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, había alguien operando detrás de Phil.

Al llegar todos los integrantes y tomar su respectivo asiento, Terry procedió a hacerles un resumen sobre todo lo recientemente sucedido. Todos se observaban muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Charlie, quien no contenía el coraje en sus entrañas al saber sobre lo mal que la estaba pasando su mejor amigo.

-Debemos entender entonces ¿Qué la empresa se ha quedado sin un solo centavo? – cuestionó severamente Archie

-Exacto – respondió Terry

-El imbécil de Phil tuvo que ver, eso es seguro – exclamaba Charlie

-Eso ya lo sé – terminó por decir Terry – lo que me preocupa es pagar los salarios de los empleados, me preocupan los casos que actualmente tenemos, me preocupan las inversiones ¡Todo!

-Terry – Charlie tomó nuevamente la palabra – creo que ahora lo más importante es tratar de conseguir los salarios de los trabajadores. Y luego, seguir trabajando más duro para no seguir teniendo pérdidas y al mismo tiempo investigar ese robo.

-Cariño – le habló Candy con dulzura – creo que Charlie tiene razón. Tienes que calmarte, aquí estamos todos nosotros para ayudarte a buscar una solución.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ese día, estuvieron alrededor de unas cuatro horas en la sala de juntas tratando de hallar una solución.

Más tarde, llegaron a su hogar. Evidentemente estresados, con todas las ansias del mundo de aventarse a la cama, soñar y no despertar jamás, o por el contrario, despertar de la terrible pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

-¿Terry, no vienes? – le llamó Candy desde el umbral de la habitación

-Me quedaré un momento aquí, puedes dormir ya si así lo deseas

-De acuerdo – susurró ella, un tanto afligida, y entendiendo la postura de su pareja, quien necesitaba de ese momento a solas para reflexionar.

Cabizbaja cerró la puerta de la habitación suavemente. En aquella sala, se quedó Terry, pensando, reflexionando. Su nivel de estrés se disparó en gran aumento ese fatídico día, y lo que menos deseaba era que Candy lo viese en ese estado de extrema preocupación.

Y es que, había algo más que él le estaba ocultando a su novia. Durante ese día, Terry tuvo la extrema urgencia de hipotecar su departamento.

Las malas noticias, corren como la pólvora, sobre todo, cuando se crean en un ambiente laboral. Este problema no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Los empleados de la compañía comenzaron a temer por su empleo y sus sueldos, por lo tanto, Terry se vio en la necesidad de hablar con todos ellos en privado y asegurarles sus próximos salarios.

Sabía que en una relación de pareja este tipo de cosas no se pueden ocultar, y de hecho, no era su intención, pero es sumamente dificultoso decirle a la mujer que amas, con la cual compartes tu vida, que no eres acreedor de un patrimonio propio, y en pocas palabras, no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

Lo único que no terminaba de comprender Terry, es que eso a Candy es lo que menos le interesa en la vida.

Al siguiente día, la tensión en el ambiente no era muy distinta. Candy no concilió el sueño en toda la noche, por lo que se levantó de madrugada para preparar algo de desayunar.

Un par de horas más tarde, Terry se levantaba notablemente cansado. Las pocas horas que consiguió de sueño no lo ayudaron a descansar en absoluto, y eso se notaba en sus facciones, por las enormes ojeras que surcaban sus bellos ojos.

-Buenos días amor – saludó amablemente ella, sin evitar sentir desgarrarse su corazón ante la evidente preocupación de su novio

-Buenos días – respondió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-Te preparé algo

-No tengo nada de apetito Candy, lo siento

-Por favor… no te puedes desmoronar de esa manera, anda, come algo y más tarde seguiremos trabajando juntos

-Candy, es que debo decirte algo…

-Ahora no, cariño, por favor, despreocúpate y platicamos más tarde

-No es algo que puedo tomar a la ligera, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo

Aunque ella se estaba también desmoronando por dentro, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza interior para apoyar a su pareja en momentos tan difíciles como el que están pasando actualmente. La prudencia y la sensatez debe de caber en alguno de ellos dos, y definitivamente, para Terry sería una tarea extremadamente imposible.

-No el fin del mundo, pero si el fin de mi carrera, el fin de mis sueños

-No lo veas de ese modo… Terry, tú eres muy inteligente, no te dejes vencer así nada más, ya verás que logramos llegar al fondo del asunto

-Cosa que dudo mucho

-Yo no lo dudo, yo sí confío en nuestra capacidad de luchar para salir adelante

-Candy, lamento informarte que eres una persona muy soñadora e infantil – decía ya un tanto molesto

-Y tú eres un pesimista

-Mira – dijo tras un suspiro – creo que esta situación nos llevará al límite. Te ruego, Candy, que me disculpes. Lo que menos deseo es terminar peleado contigo.

-Eso espero yo por igual, ahora por favor, desayuna, eso es lo que te ruego yo

-Está bien

-Terry

-Dime

-Respecto a los salarios de los trabajadores… pensé en una opción

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto por ahora, amor

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno, podrías decirme ¿cuál es tu opción?

-Sí. Vende mi coche.

-No, amor – le aseguró él

-Yo no lo necesito, por favor, véndelo, sácale un provecho

-Pero no tengo ningún derecho de quitarte lo que ya te obsequié

-No me lo estás quitando, te lo estoy ofreciendo yo – le tomó una mano – por favor amor. Somos una pareja… yo te amo, y tú me amas, y por ello, juntos toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas ¿No?

-Tienes razón – terminó por aceptar él – gracias amor, por entenderme, y por ser esa fortaleza que yo tanto necesito en este momento. De no ser por ti, mi estado de ánimo y mi salud estarían mucho peor.

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Terminaron el desayuno de una manera menos tensa, pero Terry no dejó de reprocharse el hecho de que no tuvo el valor de informarle a su novia sobre la hipoteca del departamento.

Juntos se dirigieron a la compañía, y lo que encontraron, simplemente fue algo arrollador, algo que jamás se esperaban y por ende, los preocupó bastante.

Todos los empleados estaban enardecidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron ese día solamente a presentar su renuncia.

-¡Calma todos por favor! – se dejaba escuchar la voz fuerte de Charlie

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la recién llegada

-Apártate Candy – dijo amablemente – yo me estoy encargando

-Por favor, todos, pasen a la sala de juntas – exclamó Terry dirigiéndose a los empleados

Les pidió a los demás que se retiraran. Solo pasaría él con la compañía de Charlie a tratar de calmar el ambiente con los trabajadores.

Ya estando en la sala de juntas, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-Preferimos renunciar de una vez, a quedarnos aquí sin ningún goce de sueldo y prestaciones – exclamó un hombre, quien se notaba claramente, fue a quien eligieron los demás compañeros para que hablara en voz de ellos

-Nadie ha asegurado que se quedarán sin goce de sueldo y prestaciones – aseguró Terry – tenemos un contrato firmado, por lo tanto, lo estoy respetando

-Pero dicen que no nos pagarán – dijo una señorita que era secretaria en la empresa

-¿Dicen? ¿Quiénes dicen?

Uno de ellos le mostró un periódico, que traía como noticia principal el desfalco de esa empresa, en un artículo por demás amarillista.

-No tengo idea, de quien pudo haber informado a este periódico sobre nuestros problemas financieros. Lo que sí les aseguro yo, como titular de esta empresa, y como su jefe, que no deben de temer.

-Pero por supuesto que tememos – volvió a hablar el hombre que se sentía líder – es muy infantil de nuestra parte creer que usted salve la situación en la que está actualmente

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Terry evidentemente molesto

-Que usted es un hombre muy joven.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó Charlie - ¿Acaso Terry no les ha demostrado que ha tenido la capacidad de sacar esta empresa adelante? ¿Qué es un hombre responsable y a muchos de ustedes los ha sacado de apuros? ¿Y ahora que hacen? ¡Darle la espalda!

-No es de esa manera

-¿De qué manera es, entonces?

-Entiéndannos. Nosotros somos personas humildes que solo deseamos tener una estabilidad laboral. Y definitivamente esta empresa no nos ofrece aquello. Aquí están nuestras renuncias.

-Pero – Charlie deseaba continuar alegando con ellos, pero Terry se lo impidió con un gesto de su mano

-Déjalo así Charlie

-¡Pero no es justo! Más que ser un jefe, Terry ha sido un amigo para ustedes ¿Y así le pagan? Justamente en este momento que más necesitamos de ustedes para que la empresa vuelva a levantarse. ¡Qué egoístas son!

Los trabajadores no comentaron más nada. Se marcharon con la cabeza baja. Ante los comentarios de Charlie, solo una persona, una secretaria del bufete decidió quedarse allí parada.

-¡Y tú qué? – Preguntó Charlie - ¿Esperas un beso de despedida?

-No, yo…

-Dime Fátima – le exclamó Terry

-Yo sí deseo quedarme, señor Grandchester. Si no hay capital para cobrar mi sueldo, no se preocupe, a mi me gustaría ayudar en estos momentos

Los dos amigos se voltearon a ver incrédulamente. Terry le agradeció formalmente a la chica valiente por haberse quedado en la empresa, y le ordenó que fuese con Candy para que le dé instrucciones sobre qué hacer, pues él en estos momentos no tenía cerebro para pensar. Se quedó sin dinero, y ahora se quedó sin empleados.

-Gracias Charlie

-¿De qué?

-Por defenderme así, por haber dicho todo lo que dijiste

-¡Que va, hermano! Me es imposible abandonarte en este momento.

Se quedaron un momento más allí, cuando minutos más tarde, Candy llegaba al salón de juntas, sin tocar antes de entrar, completamente agitada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Terry! Fátima me mostró la nota del periódico que habla pestes de nosotros

-Ah – exclamó sin ninguna emoción

-Terry, hazme caso por favor. Contacté a Stear.

-¿Y a mí que me interesa ese matado? – preguntó dando a notar en su expresión un ligero sentimiento de celos

-¡Terry por Dios! En este momento me ha sido de gran ayuda. Stear tiene conocidos en la prensa, de hecho, muchísimos conocidos. Le he pedido que investigue a fondo sobre el origen de ese artículo. Con ello, considero que podemos dar más fácilmente con el ladrón.

-Opino que Candy es muy brillante, tiene mucha razón – aseguró Charlie

-Creo que por algo se empieza – aceptó Terry

-Cariño – se le acercó ella – entiendo que estás nervioso, pero por favor, cambia esa actitud

-Candy tiene razón. Hermano… tú nunca has sido un hombre interesado o ambicioso, de esas personas huecas a las que solo les interesa el dinero.

-¡Y nunca seré así! Pero entiende que soy un ser humano tan común y corriente como cualquiera, una persona que luchó por un sueño, y que de la noche a la mañana un imbécil viene y me destroza todo aquello. No es el dinero en sí lo que me entristece. Es la acción tan sucia que cometieron, es el esfuerzo tirado a la basura no solo por parte mía, sino de todos ustedes, tanto esfuerzo tirado por la borda ¿No lo entiendes?

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero mejor te dejo solo… vamos Candy

-Cariño

-Mhm

-Stear quedó de llamarme al medio día

Terry solo asintió. Candy y Charlie salieron del salón de juntas, dispuestos a seguir trabajando sin descanso para dar con el paradero del delincuente que les arrebató todo, y para levantar nuevamente la empresa.

Puntualmente, tal como lo prometió, Stear llamó a Candy.

-¡Stear! ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

-No logré indagar mucho, Candy

-¡Lo que sea! Lo que sea es muy importante

-Solo logré saber que la persona que pagó el artículo fue Phil Taylor, el contador que ustedes tenían. Creo que no te sirve de mucho la información ¿Verdad?

-De hecho sí Stear, te agradezco bastante. Esta información me sirve para interponer otra denuncia en su contra.

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudar más, Candy

-No te preocupes. Solo te ruego que por favor, cualquier otra cosa que sepas, me lo hagas saber en seguida ¡Lo que sea!

-Ya sabes que sí. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono, no sintiéndose mejor que los minutos anteriores a esa llamada. Como bien le mencionó Stear, la información no le servía demasiado, más sin embargo, no descansaría hasta dar con el paradero del maldito estafador que tenía a todos vueltos locos.

Para la tarde de ese día, las cosas iban de mal en peor, y sobre todo, porque dando las siete en punto, horario en el que todos allí estaban más que fatigados, recibieron una visita muy particular.

En realidad, la visita solo venía a ver a Terry. Se trataba del poderoso y omnipotente Richard Grandchester, su padre.

Los demás amigos, suspiraron con cierto alivio. Al ver la presencia del padre de Terry, dedujeron de inmediato que prestaría toda su ayuda para sacar la empresa del hoyo en el que se estaba hundiendo más y más por cada segundo que transcurría.

Con lo que no contaban, era con la inmensa terquedad de Terry, quien tenía un orgullo que cubría todo su ser el cual no le permitía ver más allá de sus problemas.

Pidió una audiencia en privado con su hijo, lo cual, obtuvo de manera inmediata.

-Buenas noches, Terry

-Que tal, padre – respondió jovialmente pero a la vez con un tono de fastidio en su voz

-Me he enterado – el hombre mayor fue directo al grano

-¡Oh vaya! – respondió su hijo con sarcasmo - ¡Mira que novedad!

-Terry… entiendo que debes sentirte frustrado, pero yo no soy culpable de lo que sucedió

-¿Y a que vienes? Antes de que me respondas, si quieres proporcionarme ayuda, de una vez te comento que "No, gracias"

-¿Y acaso Terry, tus amigos no te están ayudando? – Preguntó acomodándose en el sillón, en una pose que señala claramente que se trata de un hombre apuesto, elegante y culto – ¿Debo pensar que, tú lo estás enfrentando completamente solo?

Terry solo agachó la mirada, haciendo un puchero. Le enfadaba de sobremanera que su padre tuviera la razón.

-Terry – habló nuevamente su padre – te conozco muy bien. No he venido a ofrecerte dinero. No he venido a ofrecerte sacarte del problema. Vengo a darte apoyo de padre a hijo, y a reiterarte, que cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes acercarte a mí. Por lo pronto, puedo hacer uso de mis influencias para investigar el caso más a fondo y así puedas recuperar tu empresa más pronto.

El muchacho adoptó entonces una posición más relajada. Miró a su padre a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame por haberme comportado así, padre. Estoy muy a la defensiva… no sé que me sucede. Acepto tu apoyo. Te aclaro que no te aceptaré dinero, pero si necesito de tu influencia y poder, para investigar el caso. Esto no lo hago por mí, padre; lo hago por mis amigos, y por Candy, porque son ellos los que me han acompañado en este reto y por mucho entusiasmo que pongan, nosotros solos no lograremos llegar al fondo del asunto sin tu ayuda. Gracias papá.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer – se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hijo para ofrecerle un abrazo.

Durante ese abrazo, Terry se sintió más aliviado, pues su padre siguió dándole más palabras de aliento. Al fin, el muchacho comprendió que el orgullo no siempre es nuestro mejor escudo, y de vez en cuando hay que permitir que nos den una ayudadita.

La visita se retiró una media hora después. Más tarde, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, un poco aliviados al saber que contaban con el apoyo del padre de Terry.

Él no acostumbraba a preocuparse solo por sí mismo. Terry es un chico tan noble que además de estar hasta el cuello de deudas y con un crimen pendiente por resolver, también se preocupaba por los suyos. En este caso, era Charlie quien le inquietaba demasiado. Se disculpó ante él, pues sabía que su amigo tiene un bebé que requiere de un costoso tratamiento, pero como ellos dos se quieren como si fuesen hermanos, Charlie le hizo saber a Terry que no se preocupara, que llegaría al fondo de todo este asunto a su lado, sin quejarse de nada, y lo que sea que necesitara su hijo, ya vería más adelante como lo resolvía. No hay nada que impida a un padre velar por la salud de sus hijos, y eso fue un argumento que convenció a Terry.

Llegando a su casa, Candy deseaba tomar una larga ducha y descansar ininterrumpidamente. Pero su novio tenía algo muy importante qué decirle.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó ella preocupada, al notar la seriedad con la cuál le hablaba su chico

-Ven, siéntate – le habló tiernamente – hace un momento no tuve el valor de informártelo

-¿Informarme qué? – Ahora estaba más preocupada – Se supone que tu padre ya dijo que nos apoyará ¿No?

-No tiene que ver con eso… Candy… ¿Seguirías a mi lado si… si ya no tuviera un hogar digno qué ofrecerte?

-¡No digas tonterías mi amor! – le besó la mejilla – no nos vamos a quedar sin hogar, y si acaso eso sucediera, no me importaría. Recuerda quién soy. Recuerda que yo sería feliz viviendo en una cabaña de cartón, si estoy a tu lado, esa cabaña de cartón la convertiríamos en el hogar más feliz del mundo.

Y entonces, Terry no pudo evitar romperse, y caer en llanto, ante las suposiciones de Candy. Le aterraba la idea de que eso se cumpliera. De que no lograran sacar adelante su empresa y entonces, el banco les quite su departamento y después de ello, tener la necesidad de vivir en un lugar como el que describía Candy.

Esa, era la primera vez que Candy veía llorar abiertamente a su novio. A ella se le quebró el corazón de verlo así. Al principio se le hacía raro que Terry se dejara vencer por el llanto, pero al poco tiempo comprendió que la situación por la que atraviesa amerita un buen desahogo.

-Cariño – ella acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza

-Candy – dijo él. A pesar del llanto, su voz era clara, no hipaba, ni se quejaba – hipotequé el departamento

Pensó que en ese momento, ella se preocuparía. Pero, la reacción que tuvo fue muy al contrario a lo que él pensaba.

-Hiciste bien mi amor

-¿Qué? – se despegó de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos

-Sí. Para eso son los bienes ¿No? Hay que sacarles el mayor provecho, sobre todo en situaciones como esta. Verás que todo se resuelve y más pronto de lo que pensamos, pagaremos esa hipoteca.

Entonces él sonrió. Le sonrió a ella. La amaba, y una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, es precisamente que se trata de una mujer fuerte y luchadora, que no se deja vencer por las adversidades, ni por las emociones.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, ofreciéndose su amor mutuo. La noche se tornó más relajada para la joven pareja, por lo que se dispusieron a cenar. Posteriormente, se ducharon juntos, y finalmente, culminaron ese ajetreado día en la comodidad de sus sábanas.

**Continuará…**


	22. Chapter 22

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXII**

Tres meses habían ya transcurrido desde aquél fatídico suceso de estafa que se vivió entre el núcleo laboral del joven Grandchester.

Lamentablemente, aún no había pistas ni muchos avances sobre la investigación que arduamente realizaran todos en equipo.

Ni siquiera la poderosa influencia del presidente de la Cámara de Senadores, Richard Grandchester, había dado demasiados frutos.

Aún así, la actitud de los muchachos no se desvanecía. Archie por su lado, investigaba todos los antecedentes del tal Phil Taylor, puesto que él fue quien lo recomendó a la empresa. Fue esas recomendaciones del tipo: "El amigo de un tío conoce a un buen contador…" y finalmente, Archie pudo darse cuenta, muy lamentablemente, de que usurpó un nombre.

Annie lo ayudaba demasiado también. Ella se encargaba de las llamadas telefónicas, de recorrer la ciudad buscando pistas, interrogando posibles testigos, etc.

Y por supuesto que, Candy y Charlie trabajaban en perfecto equipo. Lo único diferente de todo el ambiente, era que Terry, era el único miembro sin ánimos, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, ni nada.

Tenía un fuerte presentimiento, pero no quería hacer mucho caso a ello. Se imaginaba que detrás de la estafa había alguien que lo conoce muy bien, y eso lo inquietaba, puesto que esa persona logró juntar las pistas necesarias para llegar a él, y sobre todo, para llegar a su dinero.

¿Pero quién? Tenía ciertas sospechas, pero prefería no agobiarse ni perder el tiempo sospechando de alguien que quizás no tendría nada que ver. Se encaminaba, al igual que sus amigos, a trabajar de lleno.

Afortunadamente, el bufete se fue haciendo nuevamente de un poco más de clientes, y es así, como ellos lograban sobrevivir a la catástrofe.

Al salir de dicho lugar y cada quien retirarse a sus hogares, Candy y Terry, como cada día, salían tomados de la mano, encaminándose directamente a la parada de autobuses, para posteriormente abordar uno que los llevara de vuelta cerca a la calidez de su hogar.

Minutos que ambos disfrutaban enormemente, se sentaban y aprovechaban cada minuto del viaje para besarse o para observarse con complicidad al mismo tiempo que reían y se abrazaban.

Así mismo, tomados de la mano, se encaminaban hasta su departamento para cenar y posteriormente dormir.

Lo que Candy no sabía, es que Terry ocultaba muy bien su verdadero sentir ante las adversidades. Por fuera, y sobre todo, hacia ella, se mostraba animado y positivo. Pero por dentro tenía una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, entre los que reinaba la frustración, el coraje y la desesperación. Sin embargo, no permitiría jamás que eso se reflejara abiertamente en su relación. Ama a Candy, y se prometió a sí mismo mostrarse siempre ante ella como según él, ella lo merecía.

Pero lamentablemente, Terry desconocía que esa actitud a la larga puede afectar una relación de pareja de forma muy negativa. Nosotros los seres humanos debemos siempre de confiar todos nuestros pesares con nuestra respectiva pareja, quien se supone, debe ser la persona que más nos entienda y más nos apoye.

Este, es un consejo que alguna vez, Christopher le diera a Terry, luego de una visita inesperada del psicólogo a su hogar, con la intención de animarlo una vez que se enteró sobre la estafa.

Pero Terry hizo caso omiso de ese consejo. Se dedicó a encerrar sus sentimientos negativos en una burbuja, y mostrarse ante el mundo sereno y animado, sobre todo, con Candy.

No sabía, tristemente no sabía, que muy pronto llegaría un acontecimiento que lo hará explotar y sacar a relucir todo ese estrés acumulado.

La rutina los estaba agobiando. Estaban bastante agotados de trabajar e investigar un caso que no se podía resolver.

Cierto día, Candy reposaba tranquilamente mirando por el ventanal de su oficina.

-¿Se puede? – alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Annie, ven, siéntate

-Candy, últimamente te he visto un poco enferma

-No es novedad Annie… desde que sucedió esto he estado más estresada y preocupada

-Deberías de tomar un descanso, no es bueno que te mal pases de esa forma

-No, Annie, no me puedo dar ese lujo, menos ahora que ya vamos un poco más avanzados en la investigación

-Sí, en parte tienes razón, pero no me gustaría que enfermaras, Candy

-No te preocupes, amiga

-Bien, te dejo. En unos minutos vienen unos clientes.

-Gracias por visitarme, Annie – le guiñó un ojo y le brindó una sonrisa

-Boba – le mostró la lengua – si yo no vengo, tú ni por equivocación pisas mi oficina

-Ya sabes que no es de esa manera, Annie

-Sí, sí, no necesitas decirlo… ¡Adiós!

Candy volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez para sí misma. De pronto, esa sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto amargo. Es verdad lo que comenta Annie. Su salud se ha venido debilitando considerablemente, y es hasta ahora que comenzaba a notar los efectos de mal comer y mal dormir.

Y como si tuviesen las mismas mentes, ella también decidió ocultarle ese pequeñísimo detalle a Terry. Al principio, lo logró sin gran esfuerzo, pero poco a poco, su aspecto físico comenzaba a evidenciar su verdadero estado de salud. De repente se le veía más pálida, más delgada, con enormes ojeras.

Claro está que, Terry se dio cuenta. La primera vez que se lo hizo saber, ella se justificó diciendo que se enfermó un poco del estómago pero que no era nada grave. Terry aceptó esa excusa.

Pasaron más días, y sorpresivamente recibieron la visita de Richard Grandchester, a la empresa. El padre de Terry solo se presentó para hacerles saber a todos sobre los avances en la investigación del caso.

-El investigador privado ha dado con unas pistas muy efectivas, pero no es conveniente sacar por ahora nada a la luz pública, para no alertar a nadie que pueda ser cómplice del estafador.

-Pero sí podemos saberlo nosotros ¿No es así? – le cuestionó Archie

-Claro. Todo lo que sé es que la parte intelectual del robo la llevó a cabo un hombre.

-Un hombre… - exclamó Terry, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado por no haber acertado ante la sospecha que él tenía

-Así es. Es un hombre que ha usado un nombre falso.

-¿Qué nombre usó? – preguntó Charlie

-Deben de saber, que no tienen que comentar nada de lo que digamos aquí, con nadie allá afuera

-Lo saben, padre – decía Terry ya un tanto fastidiado

-De acuerdo. Sean Marlon, ese es el nombre que utilizó.

-¿Y cómo saben que es un nombre falso?

-Porque el detective ya investigó a todos los ciudadanos del país con ese nombre, y a ninguno se le vinculó con los hechos, además, las copias de las credenciales que el banco nos facilitó, son falsas.

Sean Marlon… a Terry inmediatamente se le vino algo a la mente… ¿Qué lo inquietó tanto? Las iniciales: SM.

Pero no lo comentó abiertamente. Sabe a la perfección de que no puede sacar conclusiones así a la deriva. Se quedó bastante tiempo pensativo, mientras su padre seguía conversando con los demás chicos.

-Candy – la llamó Richard – hazme el favor de traer los documentos del banco. La secretaria los tiene

-Claro

Salió del salón de juntas y en cuestión de tres minutos ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Estos son?

-Sí Candy, gracias – en cuanto el senador comenzaba a abrir la gruesa carpeta para mostrarlas ante el grupo, se dejó escuchar un fuerte golpe.

-¡Candy! – Gritaron todos casi al mismo tiempo

Terry fue el primero que se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Y es que la chica, cayó desmayada en la alfombra.

Muy pacientemente Terry le brindó los primeros auxilios mientras que Annie corría de un lado para otro buscando alcohol y los demás caballeros se ofrecían a ayudar a Terry para reacomodarla, cosa que no hizo falta pues Candy parece una plumita en su peso. Cayó desmayada debido a que no se alimenta bien.

-La veo bastante pálida – indicó Richard

Terry no respondió…se sentía tan culpable, pues ya se había percatado del débil estado de salud en su novia y decidió tontamente ignorarlo por el hecho de que ella aseguraba estar bien.

Pero Candy no estaba bien. Este desmayo, fue solo el inicio de lo que le depara el destino en torno a un giro radical en su vida. Es el precio a pagar por no descansar ni alimentarse bien, y abusar del trabajo y los desvelos.

Las ojeras que surcaban sus bellos ojos, la palidez en su rostro y su extrema delgadez ahora ya no pasaron tan desapercibidas para Terry.

Gracias a los primeros auxilios que le otorgaron los chicos a Candy, despertó poco a poco un tanto aturdida.

Este episodio le costó severas reprimendas por parte de todos sus amigos y por supuesto, por parte de su pareja. Ella prometió cuidarse más, checarse con un médico y evitar volverse a poner mal.

Y así lo hizo. En los días posteriores, el médico le diagnosticó una severa anemia. Las recomendaciones no fueron más allá de que se vitaminara y alimentara correctamente.

Pasaban y pasaban las semanas, pero la investigación seguía arrojando muy pocos avances. Candy se sentía un poco mejor de salud, pero Terry no se sentía distinto que hace varios meses atrás.

-Amor – le habló cariñosamente a su novio - ¿No vienes a almorzar?

-Sí, espera un segundo

Se cambió de ropa y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Candy no se encontraba allí, corrió despavorida al baño. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía. De hecho, desde que visitara al médico, y comenzara a cuidarse en su alimentación, todo el tiempo se la pasaba devolviendo el estómago.

Eso dio pie a que sus demás amigos pensaran que Candy tiene problemas de desorden alimenticio. Ya Charlie le había hecho un comentario muy similar a Terry, de que la vigilara un poco más, pues la bulimia suele ser una enfermedad mortal si no se trata debidamente y a tiempo.

Pero Terry dudaba muchísimo que fuera eso lo que le sucediera a la chica. La conocía bastante bien como para siquiera deducir que ella pudiese ser tan tonta y encaminarse ella misma a su muerte.

Definitivamente, algo distinto le sucedía, Terry estaba seguro de ello, pero al mismo tiempo, nervioso.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, la vio salir del cuarto de baño, demacrada, con una toalla cerca de su rostro secándose.

-Como que dos semanas, ya es demasiado tiempo para solo estar enferma del estómago ¿No crees? – le exclamó un tanto enfadado

-No entiendo que me pasa, Terry. Me sigo sintiendo bastante débil…

-Quiero que vayas nuevamente al médico

-Pero… ¿Con qué dinero?

-¡Eso es lo de menos! Irás nuevamente, o irás con un médico distinto, pero no puedes seguir así, necesitas estar bien.

-Sí… entiendo…

-Bien, me voy al despacho ¿Vienes o me alcanzas?

-Yo creo que te alcanzo más tarde. Iré al médico de una vez.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho – se acercó a darle un beso en la frente – nos vemos más tarde.

Y así lo hizo. Candy visitó nuevamente al mismo médico que la atendiera días atrás de la anemia. El doctor no quiso adelantarse a hacer un diagnóstico que tal vez resultara erróneo, por lo tanto, la mandó a hacerse unos análisis, cuestión que la preocupó más a ella. Por un lado, dichos análisis eran un tanto costosos, y por otro lado, le preocupaba en demasía que llegara a tener una enfermedad tan grave y que no lograra tener ni el capital ni el tiempo suficientes para salir adelante.

Llegó a la oficina, y le comentó a Annie lo que sucedía.

-¿Cuándo te entregan tus resultados?

-Mañana

-¡Tan pronto! Ay Candy… espero que no sea algo tan grave

-Yo también lo espero

-Mira… es obvio que te has visto sometida a mucho estrés… aunándole que no has comido ni dormido bien, te has metido de lleno a trabajar sin descanso.

-Al igual que todos ustedes, pero soy yo la que he salido más perjudicada en lo que respecta a salud

-Bueno… es que no me lo explico…

-Annie ¡Yo no estoy bulímica!

-¿Y quién dice eso?

-Sé que es lo que todos piensan, pero yo te juro que…

-No me jures nada, amiga. Ya verás que no es nada grave lo que tienes. Si deseas, mañana mismo te acompaño a recoger tus resultados.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encantaría! Tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas

-No se diga más. Mañana paso por ti ¿Sí?

-Gracias Annie, te estaré esperando.

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido, y la mañana siguiente, muy puntual Annie estaba en el hogar de Candy. La chica saludó a Terry, se despidieron pues a él le urgía llegar a su oficina, y las chicas emprendieron la marcha rumbo al laboratorio.

De ahí, se dirigieron al consultorio del doctor.

-Candy ¿No vas a abrir el sobre?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Deseo que el doctor lo haga por mí

Llegaron. Se dirigió a la consulta y el médico sin mucha prisa, pero tampoco demasiada paciencia, abrió el grueso sobre donde aguardaban los resultados de su joven paciente.

-¡Vaya! Esto lo explica todo – exclamó el profesional de la salud

-¿Por qué tardará tanto? – se preguntaba impacientemente Annie, afuera del consultorio

Caminaba de un lado a otro, volteando a mirar el reloj de pared, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Al fin, un movimiento brusco hizo al notar que Candy salía de esa sobria puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? – exclamó exaltada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta – Candy… ya dime ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó más impaciente al ver que Candy traía la mirada perdida, a punto del llanto

-Annie – le tomó una mano a su mejor amiga, y de paso, tomó su corazón, compungiéndolo de tristeza con sus lágrimas

-Candy ¿Qué sucede? – ella se temía lo peor

-Es que… ¡Que voy a hacer! – se cubrió el rostro y se abrazó a su amiga

-¡Oh Candy! – Annie estaba también llorando, terriblemente asustada – Terry y nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, en lo que sea, no te dejes vencer… sea lo que sea que tengas nosotros vamos a luchar para que tengas más tiempo de vida

-¿De vida? – le preguntó y se separó un poco de ella para observarla a los ojos - ¡No me voy a morir, Annie!

-¿Entonces?

Después de una breve pausa, logró susurrarle a su amiga – Estoy embarazada…

**Continuará…**


	23. Chapter 23

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

-Estoy embarazada – susurró la rubia a su amiga, quien no acababa de asimilar lo que recién escuchó

-Ven, siéntate – Annie, haciendo acopio de su paciencia, la dirigió a una de las sillas que había afuera del consultorio – dime Candy ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No tú misma me has dicho que no te molestaría ser madre? – le preguntó a causa del terrible llanto del cual Candy era víctima

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero este no es el momento Annie! – exclamaba hipando

-Bueno, yo no sé qué decirte… ya sabes que a mí eso del matrimonio y los hijos me asusta demasiado, así es que no creo ser la mejor consejera para ti en este momento… sin embargo, Terry está a tu lado, él te ama, y estoy segura de que se alegrará con la noticia

-¡Ay Annie! No tienes idea… no sabes lo que dices

-Yo solo deseo tranquilizarte

-Lo sé, pero ya te he comentado sobre las veces que platico del tema con Terry – decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas – sobre cómo se pone a la defensiva y no le agrada en absoluto el tema… cuando se entere se va a enojar mucho, y más aún en estos momentos que tenemos problemas económicos

-¡Pues sería un completo idiota si se enoja! Porque déjame decirte que tú no te embarazaste sola, así es que yo te acompañaré cuando le des la noticia, y si se atreve a insultarte o a ponerte más triste de lo que estás ¡Se las verá conmigo! ¡Y tú lo mandarás a volar!

-¡Annie! – se le abrazó a su amiga – no estoy segura si quiero darle la noticia, de verdad que no

-Pues tiene que saber ¿O qué piensas hacer? ¿Abortarás sin que se entere de nada?

-¡Eso jamás!

-Entonces tienes que hablarlo con él. Tranquila Candy… tal vez estás dramatizando mucho

-Lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar

-Pues no lo sé… pero no puedes permitirte ponerte de esa manera ¿Dices que deseas tener a tu bebé? Entonces debes comenzar por tomar una mejor actitud.

-Es casi imposible, pero trataré de poner mi mayor esfuerzo para estar bien conmigo misma y con Terry, gracias amiga.

Las amigas se abrazaron y posteriormente se levantaron y se retiraron del lugar para encaminarse a sus oficinas.

Candy se aseguró de no dejar evidencia alguna en su rostro que delatara que minutos antes había estado llorando. Hizo acopio de toda su valentía y paciencia para llegar al lugar con una sonrisa. Annie le ayudó bastante a lograr ese pequeño cometido.

Afortunadamente, era un buen día para todos, porque en cuanto las chicas entraron, Fátima, la secretaria, las dirigió a la sala de juntas donde Richard Grandchester les estaba dando una buena noticia a sus colegas.

-Buenos días Candy, Annie, tomen asiento por favor – dijo el hombre mayor

-Buenos días – respondieron ellas al unísono

-No puedo esperar más para darles la nueva noticia. No quiero que aún piensen que ya tenemos todo el caso resuelto, porque no es así. Pero definitivamente, hay buenas noticias. El detective indagó sobre todos los ciudadanos con el nombre de Sean Marlon que viajaron fuera de la ciudad. Obviamente, encontró a varias personas con el mismo nombre en todas las listas de los aeropuertos, y a todos ellos se les investigó. De todos los que el detective descartó como los posibles estafadores, restan tres, a quienes seguirá investigando más a fondo. Uno se encuentra en Escocia, otro está en Tokio, y el tercero viajó a Barcelona. Moveré todos mis contactos de aquellos lugares para investigar a cada uno de ellos. Muchachos, ya vamos por menos, el detective está seguro que uno de esos tres ciudadanos americanos es el estafador.

Los presentes en la sala suspiraron aliviados con la buena noticia y se sonrieron entre sí.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos seguir ayudando para la investigación? – preguntó Archie

-De momento es el detective quien se encargará de todo. A ustedes les resta ocuparse de la empresa para levantarla nuevamente.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. La reunión terminó, todos se retiraron, excepto Terry, quien se quedó un momento a solas con su padre para agradecerle toda su ayuda.

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Terry, pero debo saber ¿No piensas recuperar tus autos?

-De momento no puedo, papá

-Si tú quieres, yo podría…

-No – lo interrumpió al deducir lo que le diría – gracias, pero no. Yo sólo tengo que hacerme cargo de mis cosas materiales… la ayuda que tú me has brindado ha sido ya demasiada y te lo agradezco mucho

-Hijo, nunca en la vida dejaré de ser tu padre, y siempre que me necesites sabes que contarás conmigo. Deja tu orgullo a un lado y permíteme ayudarte.

-Ya te dije padre, la ayuda que me has brindado ha sido más que suficiente. No te preocupes por los autos y esas cosas, no me son tan necesarios realmente.

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-Es verdad, me agrada caminar, ya cuando levante esta empresa tendré lo suficiente para recuperar los autos y las cosas de las cuales me he desecho – dijo pensando en su departamento.

Aún no había comentado nada con su padre sobre la hipoteca, pues sabía que él de inmediato se ofrecería para pagar esa garantía, pero Terry jamás lo aceptaría.

Y respecto a esa hipoteca, le restaba solamente un mes ¡Un mes! para pagar esa deuda, y aún no lograba juntar ni la cuarta parte del dinero que una vez haya recibido gracias a dejar su departamento en garantía.

Eso lo tenía bastante estresado y molesto. Su única esperanza era que el detective se apresurara a dar con el estafador para traerlo de vuelta a Chicago y hacer que pague la deuda y su crimen.

Pero Terry no nació ayer, y sabía perfectamente que eso llevaría mucho más de un mes. Se le seguiría un largo proceso, faltaría mucho tiempo más para que se dé un juicio en su contra. Así es que, esa esperanza ya quedaba nula. Tenía que buscar otras alternativas para no perder su único patrimonio.

Él ya se encargaría más delante de hallar una solución. Ese departamento que adquirió con tantos trabajos, no lo querrá dejar perder tan fácilmente.

Más tarde, se encontró con Candy. La observó un tanto agotada, y a decir verdad, él mismo ya estaba bastante abrumado, así que decidió salir un poco más temprano para ir a su hogar a descansar.

Candy accedió de buena gana, ella necesitaba estar completamente tranquila para poder pensar en la mejor manera de informarle a Terry sobre su estado de gestación.

Pero por mucho que buscara relajación, no la hallaba de ninguna manera, pues estaba sumamente nerviosa. En primer lugar, su crisis financiera, seguida de las innumerables deudas. Luego, su embarazo; como toda mujer, estaba sumamente preocupada por su salud y la de su bebé, y finalmente, la actitud que tomaría Terry al respecto, es lo que la tenía más aterrada.

Antes de dirigirse a su departamento, Annie le preguntó si deseaba que la acompañara, por cualquier cosa. Candy le hizo saber que no hacía falta.

Llegaron a la comodidad de su hogar. Candy tomó asiento en el sofá, mientras que Terry se acercaba a abrir las ventanas. Su semblante estaba un poco más relajado debido a la buena noticia que les habría dado Richard un par de horas antes.

-¿No te parece genial, hermosa? Tenemos ya muchos avances en la investigación – exclamaba esbozando su bella sonrisa

-Desde luego, amor – ella se llenó de gozo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír, y sinceramente, no sería ella quien en este momento le arruinara su alegría. "Se lo diré después" pensó

-Calculo que en unos tres meses esté todo el asunto resuelto ¡Eso espero!

-Yo también lo espero así, Terry "No me preguntes de los análisis… por favor no me preguntes eso…" rogaba mentalmente

-Ya verás que sí. Y dime ¿Qué tal tú día? ¿Ya recogiste tus análisis?

Su presión arterial disminuyó dramáticamente. Claro, era obvio que Terry le preguntaría aquello. Ella misma, el día anterior le dijo que hoy mismo le darían esos resultados.

-Ven – le indicó ella haciéndole una seña para que Terry tomase asiento junto a ella

-Mi vida ¿Pasa algo malo? – le habló enternecidamente mientras se acercaba a su lado

-Terry, primero quiero preguntarte algo que considero muy importante – dijo ella poniéndole un poco de seriedad y tensión al momento

-Dime

-Cuando me vine a vivir contigo – hizo una pausa, recordando aquel momento que comenzaba a relatar – tú me dijiste que seríamos una pareja que se apoyaría en todo… que al ser yo tu mujer compartiríamos todo, incluso, cuando hablaste conmigo para convencerme de tomar la terapia con Christopher, me dijiste que tú siempre velarías por mi felicidad ¿Cierto?

-Así es – se acercó más a ella para abrazarla – y así será siempre

De repente ella le brindó una sonrisa nostálgica, y fue entonces cuando Terry comenzó a preocuparse.

-Candy, todo esto que me dices ¿Tiene que ver con tu salud? Dime, hermosa ¿Qué sucede contigo? – cuestionó, muy preocupado

-Terry… yo sé que el tema te molesta un poco, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarte ¿Qué piensas respecto a tener hijos? – cuestionó con valentía, pero no sin dejar notar una suma tristeza en su voz

-¡Por Dios Candy! – se levantó exasperado – ya hemos platicado cientos de veces acerca de ello y siempre terminamos discutiendo. Así que es por eso todo tu sermón respecto a la felicidad y todo lo que te prometí ¿No? – dijo severamente

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? – preguntó evidentemente molesta, y por supuesto, retándolo

-¿Que qué me preocupa? Bien… te lo enumeraré. Uno: somos muy jóvenes. Dos: tenemos una situación económica muy crítica en estos momentos como para ponernos a pensar en eso, y número tres, pero no menos importante: ¡No me gustan los niños!

-¡Vaya! – gritó ella, estando ya con un severo llanto, y también hipaba – pues déjame decirte Terrence Grandchester, el punto más importante de todos: Si tanto te preocupa ser tan joven, estar tan jodidamente pobre, y no soportar a los niños ¡Entonces hubieras pensado con inteligencia antes de eyacular a sabiendas de haber roto varios condones!

-¡Y eso que rayos tiene que ver! ¡Además solo fue una vez!

-¡Fueron tres!

-Lo que sea, nunca he entendido tu necedad de discutir siempre por eso, no tiene ningún sentido

-Pues el día de hoy tengo una razón extremadamente poderosa para mi necedad… y si fueras un poco inteligente, sabrías a qué me refiero cuando te digo que es momento de cumplir con tus responsabilidades, en lugar de seguir evadiendo el tema como siempre acostumbras – muy enfadada, se dirigió hacia la recamara.

Terry se quedó de una pieza. Allí parado, con el ceño fruncido y completamente estático, se quedó como un estúpido observando la puerta que se acababa de azotar frente a él.

Obviamente, no es ningún tonto. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza recargando los codos en sus rodillas. Una terrible jaqueca se acababa de apoderar de él. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, o una equivocación. Respiró profundo, se levantó nuevamente y tocó la puerta de la recamara.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, abrió la chapa y halló de inmediato a Candy tumbada en la cama, abrazando la almohada, evidentemente a llanto tendido.

-Candy – la llamó sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz – dime que está pasando

Ella se giró, lo miró a los ojos, sin tomarse la molestia de secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Acaso eres tan tonto?

-Dímelo… dime que no es verdad, Candy

Candy bajó la mirada, luego se sentó bien al borde de la cama, posteriormente se levantó con pesadez y finalmente lo miró directo a los ojos.

En ese justo momento, vinieron a su mente diversas imágenes un tanto distorsionadas que ella recordaba de alguna novela romántica o serie televisiva: "La hermosa y bien arreglada esposa, llegando de un consultorio médico, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, se encuentra con su apuesto esposo y le dice que está embarazada, entonces éste, corre hacia ella y la abraza, luego, la carga y la eleva por los aires llenando el ambiente de amenas risas ante la inmensa alegría que les provocan los nuevos acontecimientos…" Típico… esto es tan típico, pero no tanto en la vida real.

-Es verdad Terry, me lo confirmaron hoy – respondió al fin

El chico se aventó pesadamente a la pared, acomodando nerviosamente los mechones de su cabello, sin poder evitar sentirse completamente desafortunado.

Candy, al ver esa reacción, que por un lado ya se esperaba, se desmoronó por completo. El llanto ya no pudo abandonarla, se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Mientras tato, Terry no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto, digamos que, aún no lo asimilaba por completo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, salió apresuradamente, dando un azotón a la puerta de la recamara así como a la puerta de la salida.

Es evidente que necesita desahogarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos pero ¿Logrará realmente actuar maduramente como lo requiere la situación?

Lamentablemente aún no lo sabe, por ello, necesita tiempo y espacio, actitud que Candy consideraba bastante inmadura por parte de su pareja, puesto que ella es quien ya se encuentra embarazada y sin poder darse el lujo de exigir a gritos un tiempo o un espacio.

De lo que sí estaba realmente segura, es que con, o sin Terry, se esforzaría por lograr ser la mejor madre del mundo. Le aterraba la idea de estar lejos de Terry, pero si no había más opción, ya más nada se puede hacer.

**Continuará…**

Chicas, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Me disculpo si es que el capítulo estuvo muy cortito, pero considerando que me tardé solo tres días en publicar después del capítulo anterior entonces espero que me perdonen, jeje. Gracias nuevamente, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, recuerden que les dije que habría mucho drama, y les advierto que las haré sufrir como en uno capítulos… pero al final valdrá la pena ya lo verán, saludos!


	24. Chapter 24

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Doce horas ya habían transcurrido desde aquél último azote de la puerta que Candy escuchara tras esa discusión con Terry.

En cuanto el chico salió por la puerta, Candy se hundió más en su llanto. Ni siquiera supo cuantas horas estuvo llorando inconsolablemente, pero calculaba que hasta el amanecer, mientras poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al despertar, siendo las once de la mañana, le sorprendió que Terry no estuviese a su lado. Se levantó presurosamente, para ver si acaso hallaba una evidencia de que Terry se haya marchado ya a la oficina, pero lamentablemente, solo se percató de que, por primera vez, no durmió allí.

En vez de molestarse, se preocupó. Terry no acostumbraba tomar decisiones apresuradas ni mucho menos desaparecerse ante los problemas de la vida, por ello, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algo grave le sucedió.

Trató de tranquilizarse, hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a Charlie. Seguramente él sabe ago.

-¿Diga? – contestó en el teléfono

-Hola Charlie – saludó con la voz medio temblorosa – disculpa que te moleste pero… ¿De casualidad anoche viste a Terry?

-Así es Candy. No te preocupes por él, en estos momentos está conmigo.

-Gracias – suspiró aliviada – solo dime una cosa Charlie…

-¿Sí?

-Él… quiero decir, Terry… ¿Bebió?

-Pues – Charlie titubeó, en ese momento volteó a ver a su amigo en una actitud de nervios, y no fue nada novedoso verlo acostado sobre la mesa, con una copa de vino en la mano – sólo un poco, Candy. No te preocupes por él, estará bien, en un momento yo mismo lo llevo a tu casa.

-Gracias Charlie – dijo sumamente triste

Y colgó el teléfono, para no hacer otra cosa más que echarse a la alfombra, abrazar sus piernas y seguir llorando.

Ahora, la tristeza que hace momentos sentía, se convirtió en coraje. Era el bendito colmo que con todas las cosas que están sucediendo, Terry tomara una actitud por demás inmadura y se fuera a emborrachar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Charlie, se vivía un ambiente no muy distinto al ambiente que se respiraba en el hogar de Candy y Terry. Charlie se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, quien no logró reaccionar de inmediato.

-Terry ¡Terry! Despierta

-Mhmhmhmh

-¡Vamos Terry! Ya es bastante tarde

Terry comenzaba a levantar lentamente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó terriblemente somnoliento

-Ya casi las 11:30

-¡Maldición! – se levantó, pero la terrible jaqueca de la cual era víctima lo hizo quejarse

-Despacio, hermano…

-Tengo que llegar a la oficina

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo el día de hoy. Tú vete a tu casa a ducharte y a descansar.

-No quiero llegar

-¿Por qué no? ¿Le temes a Candy?

-Seguramente está enojada

-Y como no va a estarlo. En lugar de quedarte a platicar con ella saliste huyendo tal cual cobarde

-Debe de estar preocupada, me iré de una vez a verla.

-Ella acaba de llamar. En efecto, estaba preocupada pero la dejé más tranquila. Yo te llevo a tu casa

-Está bien. Gracias Charlie.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la salida. Tal como lo prometió, Charlie llevó a su amigo a su departamento y posteriormente se retiró a la oficina, justificando la ausencia de Terry alegando que se sentía un poco enfermo.

En cuanto Terry pisó su hogar, sintió una pesadez y una carga enorme en su espalda. Quería ver a Candy y charlar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo el temor se apoderaba de él haciendo que evadiera el tema.

Para su sorpresa, la encontró recién duchada, arreglada, preparando el desayuno, con una actitud muy positiva.

Y es que ella se hizo ese propósito a sí misma, el de no dejarse vencer, dejar el llanto a un lado y tomar las cosas como vengan, agradeciendo a Dios la bendición de tener la salud suficiente como para albergar una nueva vida dentro de ella.

Al ver a Terry llegar, lo observó y le sonrió discretamente.

-¿Ya desayunaste? – le preguntó ella

-No

-Bien, pues puedes acompañarme si lo deseas

-Claro

Él se sentó, y le sorprendió bastante ver esa actitud en ella. Por eso mismo, erróneamente, muy erróneamente, evadió el tema del embarazo. No habló de eso con ella en todo el día, y para ser más exactos, no habló de eso las siguientes dos semanas. Nada, ni si quiera un tema que se le asemeje.

La comodidad que le ofrecía el no tocar el tema era por demás agradable. Era como si nada sucediera alrededor. Como sí aquél día en que se enteró del embarazo de Candy hubiese sido solo un sueño que se borró de su memoria con el pasar de los días.

Y tristemente, ella tampoco tocaba el delicado tema. Ante la actitud de Terry, Candy pensó en que tal vez él apenas se está haciendo a la idea sobre la situación y está meditando lo que hará a la posterioridad.

Nada tan falso como eso… más bien el tema que actualmente tiene la mente de Terry muy atareada es el asunto de la investigación del fraude. Justamente en este día, no recibió ninguna novedad sobre la investigación, ni positiva ni negativa, nada, todo seguía exactamente igual… a no ser por otro pequeño detalle, recibió un aviso del banco informándole que tenía de plazo tan solo una semana para pagar su hipoteca; de lo contrario, perdería su patrimonio.

Sin duda, era una cuestión que lo tenía bastante estresado, y no era para menos, pues no tenía el suficiente dinero para el pago.

Por esa razón, en esos días su humor era bastante pesado. Desde gritarles a sus amigos, hasta decirle a Candy cosas como que no se metiera en sus asuntos, eran ya bastante comunes para él.

-¡Y como no me voy a meter! – le dijo ella en una ocasión – si eso también me compete a mí. Sé que no soy propietaria legítima de esta casa, pero vivo contigo ¿No?

-Ya lo sé. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que ese problema me dejes resolverlo a mí.

-Me estás dando a entender ¿Qué es algo que yo no puedo ayudarte a resolver? ¿Así es como me propusiste que llevaríamos nuestra relación, Terry?

-Comprende que estoy muy estresado y agotado con todos estos problemas. Te rogaría que no me armes un teatro

-¡Eres un tonto!

-Ya deja de ser tan obstinada. Ya te dije que no puedes ayudarme ¿Qué más quieres oír?

-Quisiera oír que te apoyes en mí – dijo ya al borde del llanto – que me digas que juntos podremos salir adelante, porque juntos hemos trabajado muy duro para sacar adelante la empresa ¡Eso quiero oír!

-Esto es problema mío, no tuyo. Hay veces en las cuales no podremos trabajar en conjunto.

-¿Cómo el hecho de mi embarazo?

Y entonces él sintió un abrupto golpe en el estómago causado por los nervios. No hablaban del tema desde hacía casi tres semanas, y no es que a él se le olvidara eso tan importante. Simplemente, era tan cómodo no hablar de ello…

-¿Eso qué? – preguntó estúpidamente

-¡Como que eso qué! – Gritó exasperada – ¡sé lo suficientemente hombre como para encarar también esto!

De inmediato, a llanto tendido y con el corazón hecho pedazos corrió hacia la habitación para tenderse a llorar más en la comodidad de su lecho.

Mientras tanto, Terry un poco confundido, se sentó en el sofá a meditar un poco. Este era el momento en que se reprochaba aquella tonta comodidad que le ofrecía el no hablar del tema y así, ni siquiera haberse puesto a pensar un poco sobre lo que va a hacer.

Por más vueltas que le daba, no lograba hallar en su corazón esa alegría o esa satisfacción que debería darle el hecho de que su mujer muy próximamente le dé un hijo.

Al contrario de eso, sentía como si fuera una pesada carga de la cual no estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable.

Y como si lo presintiera, Candy se levantó secándose un poco el llanto, para posteriormente buscar una maleta.

No sirvió de nada que se secara las lágrimas. El llanto del cual era víctima parecía no querer cesar.

Comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias más usuales, y habiendo terminado, caminó perezosamente hacia la salida de la habitación.

Al sonar la puerta, Terry no pareció inmutarse. Siguió sentado en la misma posición, sin si quiera voltear.

-Terry – susurró ella, aún llorando

-Mmhmh

-Sólo deseo que me respondas una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Veme a los ojos – pidió, terriblemente asustada por a actitud tan seria de él

Acto seguido, él la miró a los ojos. Se le partió el corazón de verla con todo su rostro húmedo y rojo, pero aún así, no hizo él ningún gesto, y ella lo notó. Y eso, le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Harás esto a mi lado? – preguntó, hipando

Él no contestó. La siguió observando fijamente

-Quiero decir – interrumpió ella ese incómodo silencio – si estás dispuesto a permanecer conmigo, con todo lo que ello implica – se tocó suavemente el vientre – y sabes a qué me refiero

Y seguía observándola, detenidamente, actitud que a ella le desesperó.

-¿Y…?

Después de varios parpadeos, él terminó por decir: no. Muy silenciosamente, un "no" casi imperceptible al oído, pero ella lo entendió muy bien pues observaba con atención sus labios.

Aunque ya se esperaba la terrible respuesta, no dejó de sorprenderle. Hizo aún más muecas y soltó un sollozo.

-Está bien… adiós Terry

Él solo bajó la mirada, para perderse también en el llanto. No respondió nada, solo hizo eso, bajar la mirada para llorar en silencio.

Pesadamente, Candy caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando su maleta, como si arrastrara ochenta kilos de dolor y ochenta litros de lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta, se detuvo un momento. Volteó discretamente a observar a Terry, y éste seguía en la misma posición, como estático. Aunque, sí notó un poco el movimiento de su pecho causado por el llanto.

Se giró de nuevo y salió lentamente. Así también, lentamente, fue cerrando la puerta, como albergando la esperanza de que él se arrepintiera y le gritara un ¡Espera!. Pero esa exclamación nunca llegó.

Bajó las escaleras sin verlas realmente, debido a que por el llanto tenía los ojos espantosamente nublados.

Al llegar afuera, salió a la avenida y abordó un taxi. Cuando Terry se aseguró de observar a través de la ventana en qué momento se marchó ella, cerró las cortinas abruptamente y se tendió en el sillón, para seguir llorando en silencio.

Cualquiera pensaría que Terry fue un cobarde, irresponsable, inmaduro y estúpido. Esas descripciones a decir verdad se quedarían cortas.

La realidad era que Terry se encontraba en un estado muy alterado de consciencia, que no le permitía pensar las cosas adecuadamente, como el erroneamente creía.

Se convenció de que Candy estaría mil veces mejor viviendo al lado de su familia. Una madre siempre apoya a sus hijos, y estaba seguro de que Sarah White no sería esa excepción.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle él? En escasos días perdería su departamento, y su plan de vida no tenía ya una meta productiva. Se iría a vivir al edificio donde se encontraba su empresa, al fin que era bastante grande y bien podría adaptarse allí él solo, pero jamás condenaría a Candy a una vida así, sin planes, sin futuro.

Mientras tanto, contrario a lo que Terry pensaba, Candy se dirigió hacia la casa de su mejor amiga Annie, en lugar de ir primeramente con su madre.

Tocó el timbre de la enorme residencia, aún hecha un manojo de tristeza. La servidumbre la recibió de inmediato y tan amablemente como siempre.

Annie tardó un escaso minuto en recibir a su amiga. Al verla totalmente desecha, ella también se quebró en pedazos. Algo terrible se imaginaba, pero esperaría pacientemente a que Candy le relatara lo sucedido.

-¡Candy! – la abrazó cariñosamente - ¿Qué sucedió nena? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-Annie – sollozaba – ¡Terminamos!

-¿Qué cosa? – se separó de su abrazo para observarla a la cara

-Terry y yo…

-¿Pero por qué? Candy… tú estás embarazada ¡Como es posible!

-Precisamente por eso terminamos, Annie

-¿De verdad? ¿Terry es estúpido o qué? ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte justamente en este momento? – cuestionaba la chica realmente indignada y molesta

-No está listo… ya te había dicho que él no quería hijos

-¡No lo justifiques! Si no quería una responsabilidad de tal magnitud lo hubiera pensado antes ¡Que idiota es! ¡No tienes idea de cómo lo estoy detestando en este momento!

-No quiero seguir hablando de él, Annie – se abrazó nuevamente de su amiga aú sumida en el llanto – quiero pedirte un enorme favor

-Lo que sea, amiga

-Si tuvieses de casualidad un espacio para mí, en lo que hallo un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir

-Ya sabes que mi hogar siempre está dispuesto para ti, Candy

-Gracias

-Pero… no es que no desee que te quedes aquí, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá? Ella te apoyaría, estarías con tu familia muy bien acogida

-No – negó también con un movimiento de cabeza – yo decidí irme a vivir con Terry sin el consentimiento de mi madre, y no pienso volverle a fallar, no tengo ningún derecho de volver a ella destrozada y encima de todo embarazada, no es justo para ella

-Pero es tu mamá, no puedes hacerla a un lado de tus problemas

-Lo sé… y trataré de hablar lo más pronto posible con ella, pero entiéndeme, no puedo vivir al lado de ella después de que le fallé

-Eres muy necia, Candy. Pero yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Eres bienvenida en mi casa, en breve le ordeno a la muchacha que te instale.

-Gracias Annie

Las amigas permanecieron cerca de otras dos horas conversando, sobre el mismo tema. Aunque, después de charlar, Candy se sentía un poco más animada. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, pero al menos ya no lloraba inconsolablemente.

Pasaron varios días, y Terry no daba ninguna señal de querer hablar con Candy para solucionar el asunto.

A ninguno de los dos, se les vio en las oficinas. Annie les hizo saber a los demás, que Candy se sentía muy indispuesta para poder trabajar. Charlie ya se imaginaba el porqué, pero lo que no se explicaba, era la larga ausencia de Terry. El chico jamás había faltado a un día de trabajo, pero ahora, eran ya cuatro días los que no se le había visto pararse allí.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada de Terry? – le preguntó Charlie a Annie – no me responde mis llamadas ni e-mails, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra

-No, no sé nada – respondió ella, evidentemente molesta

-Annie, comienzo a sospechar que entre él y Candy hubo problemas, y no te hagas la tonta que seguramente tú ya sabes lo que sucede con esa parejita

-Efectivamente. El cobarde e inmaduro de tu amigo, abandonó a Candy a su suerte. Por eso no me preocupa que se desaparezca, tal vez le remordió la consciencia y se suicidó. Bien pór él, pues no merece a Candy, ni al bebé que espera.

-¡Que tonterías dices! No creo capaz a Terry de hacer semejante cosa

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Dejar a Candy o suicidarse?

-Ambas

-Pues si tanto te preocupa el bienestar de ese remedo de hombre ve a buscarlo a su departamento. No me extrañaría que esté ahogado de borracho.

Charlie suspiró fastidiado, decidiendo irse de allí y seguir el consejo de Annie.

Esta chica, no puede ser discreta, ni mucho menos con lo que conscierne a las cosas de su mejor amiga, por lo tanto, Candy estaba fielmente enterada de que Terry no daba señales de vida.

Ella no podía fingir que no le importaba. A pesar de todo, no se puede dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro, así es que le pidió, casi le rogó a Annie, que acompañase a Charlie al departamento y le informara sobre cualquier cosa.

Ella, amante del chisme, accedió sin rechistar, no sin asegurarle a Candy que es una tonta por estar preocupada por aquél hombre.

Así lo hicieron. Charlie, Archie y Annie fueron al departamento de Terry. Tocaron durante diez minutos y no hubo respuesta. Charlie presentía algo malo, así es que se tomó la libertad de acudir a un cerrajero para que le abriese la puerta.

Acto seguido, él se abalanzó hacia adentro del lugar, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Terry. Y efectivamente, Annie tenía la boca llena de razón, se hallaba tirado en una alfombra con varias botellas de alcohol vacías regadas a su alrededor.

Charlie se acercó a él para reanimarlo, pero estaba inconsciente. Lo tuvo que cachetear un par de veces para que despertara. Naturalmente, Terry se quejó por la molestia que le causaba ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? – le gritó Charlie - ¡Te encuentro con la misma ropa con la que te vi la última vez! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Levantate de ahí! – lo intentó alzar si éxito

-¡Lárgate! ¡Nadie te llamó!

-¿Qué sucedió con Candy? ¿Por qué ella no está aquí?

-No te importa

-¡Que sí me importa! ¿Dónde está? – Charlie aún no sabía que la rubia se encontraba viviendo con Annie, ni siquiera sabía que estos dos había terminado su relación

-Debe estar rehaciendo su vida – se abrazó de sus piernas y comenzó a llorar – yo no la merezco… por eso la dejé ir

-Qué estupideces dices ¿No te interesa lo que ella debe estar pasando?

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa! Pero estaría peor conmigo…

-Deja de decir eso, no es verdad

-Sí es verdad… pero la exraño – y se rompió aún más en llanto – la vida no vale la pena sin ella… nada tiene sentido si ella no está aquí

Y entonces, Annie, quien hasta este momento solo se había mantenido espectante, entró en acción. Se acercó a él, lo jaló de la ropa como pudo y le gritó.

-¡Pues si tanto la extrañas, en este momento te vas conmigo y le pides perdón de rodillas!

-¡Tú déjame!

-Annie solo desea ayudar – le dijo Charlie

-¡No necesito que me ayuden! No me van a convencer de pedirle a Candy volver a mi lado

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Mañana mismo me van a sacar de aquí como a un perro! – gritó bastante enojado

-Está bien… ahora ya me convencí de la poca cosa que eres ¡Vámonos Archie!

El novio de Annie, quién ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, abrazó a la chica y accedió a su petición. Era un espectáculo realmente frustrante, así es que pensó que lo mejor sería que Charlie se quedara al lado de Terry, pues nadie mejor que él podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Qué sucedió Annie? – preguntó el chico una vez que se encaminaron hacia el auto

-Ya sabes que Candy desde hace días está conmigo

-Sí

-Ella y Terry terminaron

-Sí, eso lo deduje, obviamente

-Pero no sabías que terminaron porque ella está embarazada

-¿De verdad? Pero me sorprende mucho que Terry le de la espalda de esa manera… no es actitud común de él, es decir… claramente se ve que la adora ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

-No lo sé… créeme que a mi también me sorprendió, nunca lo habría creído de Terry, pero ya vez

-Veré que puedo hacer para ayudar a Candy. Le preguntare a mi padre si tiene algún proyecto donde la incluya nuevamente a ella

-¿De verdad Archie? ¡Oh gracias, amor! Ella nos necesita mucho

-Terry también nos necesita

-No. Ese tarado no.

-Annie, trata de ver las cosas más abiertamente. A mi me queda claro que Terry, con su orgullo de hombre, no desea el mal a Candy, tal como lo escuchaste, acaba de perder su departamento

-¿Y eso qué?

-Cariño, entiende que él se siente fatal. Se quedará sin casa, a pesar de trabajar muy duro no logró reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar su deuda. Encima de todo, lo poco que ingresa a la empresa no le alcanzaría para darle una vida digna a Candy, y luego… embarazada, menos. No lo estoy justificando, solo estoy tratando de ponerme en su lugar.

Ante la opinión de Archie, Annie se puso bastante pensativa.

-Tal vez tienes razón… pero aún así no dejo de sentirme mal por Candy, ella está sufriendo mucho

-Obviamente. Pero ya viste que Terry también sufre

-Pues sufre por que quiere. Bien habría podido seguir con Candy como si nada.

-No Annie, dejame explicarte el porqué. Terry está acostumbrado a tener una vida muy cómoda. Aunque él es muy modesto y muy distinto a la gente que suele tener dinero, no le quita que siempre tuvo una vida llena de lujos, y lógicamente, eso, lo ve muy normal. Esa vida es lo normal para él, y el encontrarse en una situación que le depara un futuro incierto o una pobreza inevitable, lo pone mal. Tú misma lo has visto, tú misma has sido testigo del cambio en él desde el fraude. Y de pronto, viene un bebé en camino, un bebé que él no planeaba ni esperaba, terminó por hacerlo estallar. No está actuando de la manera correcta, lo sé, pero trata de entenderlo.

-Entonces ¿Nosotros podríamos hacer algo? Archie, tienes razón, ellos nos necesitan.

-Así es. Ya te dije que yo trataré de hablar con mi padre, o tal vez con Stear, él tiene mas poder de convencimiento que yo, y creo que eso le levantará un poco más el ánimo a Candy

-¡Ya lo creo!

-Y estoy seguro de que Charlie hará entrar en razón a Terry

-Eso espero… trataré de hablar seriamente con Candy, entonces

-Está bien, preciosa, vamos a tu casa

Caballerosamente, la dejó hasta la puerta de su hogar. La chica, lo primero que hizo, fue a buscar a su amiga, y le sorprendió encontrarla con una actitud bastante extraña.

-¿Candy?

-Hola – respondió seria, con la mirada fija en un punto incierto

-¿Estás… bien?

-Annie… recibí una llamada muy extraña

-¿Una llamada? ¿Quién era?

-No me lo dijo… pero sé que he escuchado esa voz antes

-¿Y quién es entonces?

-¡No recuerdo!

-¿Y te dijo para qué te llamó?

-Quiere verme, pero no estoy segura… yo, no sé…

-Ten cuidado Candy, está muy raro

-Lo sé, no te preocupes

-¿Pero tienes alguna idea de quien sea? ¿Es un hombre o una mujer?

-Un hombre

-Trata de recordar quién es…

-Es que de verdad no recuerdo, pero sé que he escuchado esa voz, estoy segura, además, me trató con bastante familiaridad

-¿Y… por qué sospechas mal, entonces?

-Por que no me quiso decir quién es, y me citó en lugar muy raro, y me dijo que no le comentara a nadie

-Entonces no vayas, no te pongas en riesgo. Espera a ver si te llama nuevamente y te dice quién es, o que quiere, o en el mejor de los casos tal vez te acuerdes tú

-Sí, es verdad

-Ánimo, Candy – la abrazó – estoy segura que muy pronto recibirás buenas noticias

-¿Encontraron a Terry?

-Sí

-¿Y cómo está? – preguntó bastante alarmada

-Bien. No te preocupes por él, está bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, él estaba en su departamento, al parecer, muy deprimido – ocultó el detalle de las bebidas alcohólicas

-¿Deprimido?

-Claro, por ti, Candy

-Lo siento por él – se levantó, queriendo hacerse la digna - ¿Vamos a cenar?

-No deseas que te platique más sobre Terry?

-No. Solo me interesaba saber sobre su paradero. Ya sé que está bien, nada más me interesa.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros, entendiendo la actitud de su amiga. Ya más adelante tal vez podrá convencerla al menos de que charle con él.

Nunca nadie dijo que una relación de pareja siempre será eterna y sin complicaciones. Si hay amor, no es garantía de que una vida plena y amorosa ya está resuelta.

Definitivamente, en la relación de Candy y Terry aún les hace falta un poco más de madurez y entendimiento. Sus amigos estarán dispuestos a apoyarlos, pero al final será solo desición de ellos el reanudar su bello romance.

**Continuará…**

Hola chicas! Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza. El capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace varios días pero tuve problemas con mi computadora. Al menos, les traje un capítulo algo extenso, aunque… algo triste también, pero no se me desesperen, ya me instalé en el celular Word y podré escribir a todas horas wiiiiii! Ya casi no habrá pretextos para no actualizar pronto jijii. Espero sus reviews, y espero que a pesar de lo trágico del capítulo la historia siga siendo de su interés. Muchas gracias a todas, nos leemos pronto!


	25. Chapter 25

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXV**

Y llegó el día. Terry no quiso ni siquiera quedarse ya más tiempo. Empacó sus cosas, las llevó a las oficinas y de ahí fue al banco a hacer el trámite legal necesario para entregar la garantía que ofreció al banco por una suma de dinero que recibió.

No es que le interesaran las cosas materiales más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Es el hecho de que ese era un lugar que adquirió a base de esfuerzo e ilusiones. Un lugar propio donde aprendió a ser independiente y posteriormente, vivió los mejores años de su vida al lado de una persona que siempre le fue incondicional.

Conforme pasaban los días, no se sentía mejor. Sentía que un enorme pedazo de su vida no existía. Su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad. Su mente y pensamientos estaban escuetos sin ella presente.

Su mente turbada no podía darle claridad a sus pensamientos ni a sus acciones, pero poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de la falta que le hacía estar con ella, con el amor de su vida.

Ya han pasado tres semanas. Charlie, como siempre, lo invitó a su hogar a compartir los alimentos. Terry no acostumbraba a ir seguido pues no le agradaba darle tantas molestias, aunque, por no despreciar su bondad, aceptaba ir de vez en cuando.

Una de esas veces, fue testigo de lo que un verdadero amor es capaz de hacer para transformar a las personas y para hacerlas felices.

Molly y Charlie han pasado por situaciones extremadamente difíciles en sus vidas, pero a pesar de todo, solo el amor que se tienen ha sido la clave suficiente para lograr estabilidad emocional y madurez sentimental.

Molly cocinaba siempre de buen humor, mientras su pequeño bebé, ya de casi dos añitos de edad, esperaba pacientemente sentado en su periquera a que mamá le sirva los alimentos.

El pequeño principito era quién primero recibía su comida, dada directamente de la mano de mamá.

Dado a su enfermedad y personalidad, de repente gritaba o manoteaba. Con estas actitudes antes Molly se desesperaba y molestaba, pero poco a poco fue entendiendo que necesita de toda su paciencia para sobrellevar la enfermedad de su hijo.

Terry observaba toda la escena. El bebé de repente gritó de nuevo y vomitó la comida. Con todo el amor del mundo, Molly lo aseó y le volvió a servir. Charlie se dio cuenta y se acercó, diciéndole amorosamente a su mujer que él se encargaba de darle de comer al niño en lo que ella terminaba los deberes en la cocina.

Terry seguía de pie en el umbral observando la escena, y su curiosidad fue muy fuerte.

-Así que… ¿Así es todos los días? – preguntó Terry

-Bueno – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – todos los días parecen una rutina, pero a la vez no es así. Cada día aprendemos mucho de nuestro hijo. No sabría explicarte exactamente la felicidad que me da poder velar por él, por mi familia, protegerlos – hablaba sinceramente

-Debe de ser – admitió Terry, sin evitar sentirse como un inhumano e irresponsable

-Hermano, yo sé que tú puedes

-¿Qué?

-Sabes de qué hablo. ¿Recuerdas quien fue la persona que más me levantó el ánimo cuando Molly estaba embarazada? – le preguntó, tocando su hombro. Terry no contestó nada, ya sabía la respuesta – ahora me toca a mí ayudarte

-No es necesario

-Claro que lo es, por que…

-Porque ya tomé una decisión – le aseguró, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

Terry asintió

-¿No es broma?

-No, no bromeo. Ya tengo un plan. Rentaré la mitad del edificio y con ese ingreso pagaré la renta de una casa. Seguiré trabajando, aunque ahora tengo que empezar desde cero, no me importa. Haré un hogar, un hogar digno para ella y… - de pronto titubeó

-¿Y?

-Y… nuestro hijo ¡Vaya! Se siente tan raro…

-Te entiendo – admitió Charlie sonriendo – los hombres somos muy atarantados en ese sentido. Cuando una mujer espera un bebé, ya es una mamá, pero nosotros aún no nos consideramos padres hasta que ese pequeño nace y lo ves por primera vez

-¿Y qué se siente? Charlie ¿Qué se siente ser padre?

-Es sin duda lo mejor del mundo

Terry sonrió, y volvió a decirle a su amigo sobre sus intenciones de pedirle a Candy que volviese a su lado.

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para convencer a Candy – no se cansaba de decir Charlie

¿Por qué habrá cambiado de decisión tan pronto? Terry siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre amable, bueno, caritativo, responsable e independiente. En este caso no tendría que ser la excepción. No se justificaba por su anterior actitud inmadura, de hecho, se lo reprochaba cada vez que podía.

Si en su momento él no supo qué hacer para retener a Candy a su lado, o para hallar el valor de decirle que junto a ella haría todo lo posible por no separarse, fue debido a la alteración de emociones que acumuló en este tiempo.

Al fin comprendió, que no solo perdió sus bienes materiales. Perdió también al amor de su vida y perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Pero sabía que esto último, era lo más valioso, por ello, se convenció a sí mismo de luchar por recuperarlo.

Camino a casa, se encontró a su padre, quien se notaba que llevaba un buen rato esperándolo afuera de las oficinas.

El senador ya estaba enterado de que Terry vivía incómodamente en las instalaciones de su empresa, pero no sabía nada de lo sucedido con Candy.

-Hola padre

-Buen día Terry. Me alegra verte de mejor humor

-Sí… me siento mejor

-Hijo, quiero decirte algo muy importante

-Claro

-Sabes que tienes una familia. Y sabes también, que tu madre y yo te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos en la casa, que también es tú casa. No entendemos porque tu necedad de venirte a vivir aquí.

-Lo siento padre. Yo sé que cuento con ustedes, pero espero entiendas que yo seguiré esforzándome para tener un lugar propio. No es que te desprecie, creo que tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que jamás volvería a meterme a tu casa.

-Bien… eres tan terco

-¿Cómo quién? – Preguntó levantando una ceja

Y entonces Richard carcajeó

-Que mal que todo se hereda – se acercó a abrazarlo – hijo, te repito que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte

-Lo sé papá. Y ahora no puedo esperar mejor ayuda tuya, que la de un buen consejo

-¿Consejo? Vaya, vaya ¿Te invitó a tomar algo y me comentas?

-Desde luego

Se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana y acto seguido, Terry comenzó a narrar lo mucho que había sucedido hasta ahora respecto a su relación con Candy, sincerándose completamente con su padre, sin ocultar cosas, a pesar de sentir vergüenza por sus actitudes, sabía que su padre no lo juzgaría por ello.

Recibió regaños y llamadas de atención, pero también recibió cariño fraternal y los consejos que tanto esperaba.

Transcurrieron dos semanas más. Este día, Candy recibió una muy agradable noticia.

-¡Annie! ¡El señor Cornwell me contrató de nuevo!

-¡Qué maravilla! Felicidades Candy

-Gracias. Ya muy pronto me iré de aquí Annie, me encanta estar contigo pero no deseo incomodarte más ni abusar de la confianza de tus padres.

-A mí también me encanta tenerte aquí, pero solo tú sabes lo que harás.

-Si – suspiró nerviosa y tomó asiento

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-Sigo pensando en la manera de comentarle a mi madre de todo esto

-Ya te has tardado bastante

-Lo sé, pero sinceramente no me espero su reacción. Tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien

-Creo que mañana iré. Es el cumpleaños de Tom y supongo que la tomaré estando de buen humor

-Ojalá que si

De repente, sonó el celular de Candy. Era un número desconocido, pero aún así, respondió.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Candy – saludó amablemente esa voz conocida por Candy

-Hola

-¿Ya sabes quién soy?

Candy se alertó y Annie se dio cuenta de ello. Con el solo movimiento de los labios, le hizo saber rápidamente a Annie que se trataba de la misma persona anónima de la otra vez.

-La verdad no, y no me molestaría si me dijeras quien eres

-No te lo digo por una razón. Me haces enfadar – dijo un poco bromista - ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes?

-Lo lamento… no puedo reconocerte sólo por tú voz

-Claro que se puede. Soy una persona muy allegada a alguien que tú aprecias

Candy entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar ¿Alguien a quien aprecia? Ella quiere mucho a muchísimas personas.

-Pues sigo sin adivinar.

-Ni modo. Candy, quiero verte. Me he enterado que has tenido serios problemas y deseo ayudar. Te citaré nuevamente en un lugar abierto y público para que no desconfíes. Es más, esta vez si puedes ir acompañada, solo que debes decirle a tu acompañante que lo que tengo que tratar contigo es en privado, pero pueden vigilarte. Toma en cuenta que no te estoy reprochando el que me hayas dejado plantado aquella vez.

-Lo siento, pero si no me dices quién eres, me temo que nuevamente te quedarás solo esperando – dijo observando a Annie, quien le aplaudía su respuesta.

-Te doy una pista, solo una pista. AA.

-¿AA?

-Te veo hoy, a las cinco en punto donde te había citado la última vez. Adiós Candy – y colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Annie

-Era él otra vez

-Sí ya sé, pero que pasó ahora

-AA… es la pista que me dio.

-¿AA? Ay Candy… mejor no te arriesgues y deja a ese hombre en el olvido

-Tienes razón… pero no deja de darme curiosidad

-¿Entonces irás?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién sea? ¿AA? ¿Eso te suena conocido?

-No lo sé – pensaba – realmente no se me ocurre… será que tengo la mente bastante ocupada con mis problemas – decía refiriéndose obviamente a su extrema depresión por estar separada de Terry.

No lo comentaba abiertamente con nadie, pero ella sufría, sufría en silencio. El estar lejos de su amado la hacía sentir solitaria y taciturna. La hacía sentir sin vida y sin ganas de seguir adelante. Lloraba todas y cada una de las noches. Y durante el día, en los momentos que estaba a solas, sufría aún más, imaginándose que a esas horas estaría al lado de Terry, o preguntándose qué cosa estaría él haciendo en esos momentos, si pensaría en ella, si él estaría tan deprimido con ella o si sigue trabajando, o si se resolvió ya lo del fraude… Candy se preguntaba a todas horas todo lo concerniente a la vida del amor de su vida.

Es una situación tan difícil de sobrellevar. Trataba de mostrarse ante el mundo como si nada estuviese sucediendo, como si dentro de ella no existiese sufrimiento alguno. Pero no lo disimulaba tan bien.

Ya en días anteriores en una visita que le hiciera a su madre, la señora se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de su hija, pero por no abrumarla, no le cuestionó nada, esperando a que Candy tomara la iniciativa de comentarle sus problemas. Pero Sarah se entristeció al notar que su hija aún no le brindaba la debida confianza, pues de la boca de Candy no salió nada.

Todo ese día Candy se la pasó pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a su mamá todo lo que acontecía en su vida. Lo más difícil era convencerla de que ella tenía el deseo de vivir aparte, aunque fuese sola, con su hijo. Estaba segura de que su madre y su hermano le rogarían para que se quedase a vivir con ellos, y sinceramente, era la mejor de las alternativas, pues nadie como la familia para tener en quién apoyarse, pero Candy tenía la cara caída de vergüenza ante todo lo sucedido.

Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en esas llamadas anónimas. Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas no hallaba en su memoria algún indicio que le señalara algo sobre la persona de quién se trataba.

En eso estaba, cuando la mucama de Annie la buscó hasta su habitación para informarle que tenía una visita.

-Señorita Candy, un joven viene a verla

-¡Gracias! ¿De quién se trata?

-No me lo dijo, pero está ya esperando en la sala

-Gracias, de inmediato bajo

Se acomodó un poco las vestimentas, pensando en que la visita debía de ser Stear. El chico le había prometido a Candy visitarla a la brevedad posible para platicar sobre los proyectos que su padre debía tener para ella y era bastante natural que la visitara para platicar y confirmar sobre ello.

Llegó apresuradamente a la sala, ya con la frase "Hola Stear" en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo al ver que su visita no era quien ella esperaba.

De espaldas yacía un hombre de melena rubia. Su porte era muy caballeresco y elegante. No salía de su asombro porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién se trataba.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó ella – yo soy Candy

El hombre en cuestión, se levantó del sofá, se abotonó el saco y se giró.

-Hola Candy

Saludó con exactamente la misma voz de esas llamadas anónimas que recibiera anteriormente.

-¡Oh! ¡Es usted! – exclamó ella

-¿Ahora ya me recuerdas? – cuestionó seductoramente

-Señor Andrew… claro que sí – se acercó a él para sentarse – dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Arlette?

-Muy bien Candy, gracias. Acabamos de volver de Europa.

-Me alegro mucho. Un día de estos me gustaría visitarla.

-Desde luego Candy. Veo que la recuerdas con mucho cariño.

-Sí… ella siempre fue tan amable conmigo, pero dígame señor Andrew ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Bueno, primero que nada… no me gusta que me digas "Señor Andrew", me haces sentir viejo

-Lo siento – dijo ruborizada, recordando que eso mismo él le dijo unos años atrás cuando lo conoció. Recordó muy bien aquella época. Ella aún iba en la universidad, y ese día, la señora Arlette, quien fuera su jefa de trabajo, la mandó llamar para darle la triste noticia de que cerraría las sucursales de su empresa. Recordó también que la primera impresión que le dio el señor Albert Andrew la dejó boquiabierta. El hombre en cuestión es sumamente guapo, atractivo y elegantísimo. Recordaba que la puso nerviosa, pero en aquél entonces, su estómago ya era víctima de las mariposas que en su interior revoloteaba la presencia de Terry. Aún así, en este momento no podía ser la excepción. Albert nuevamente volvió a ponerla nerviosa con su distinguido porte.

-Espero que tomes confianza conmigo Candy, porque el motivo de mi visita es para darte mi ayuda desinteresada. Primero que nada, permíteme ofrecerte una disculpa por las llamas que anteriormente te hice. Sé que te hice dudar y me apeno mucho, pero de verdad yo estaba casi seguro de que me recordarías ¡Que iluso fui! Han pasado tantos años y sólo fue una vez la que nos vimos. Discúlpame, Candy. Además, temí que al saber tú de quién se trataba, no querrías verme, pero creo que no deduje bien ¿Verdad?

-No hay ningún problema, señor Andrew, despreocúpese

-Gracias – dijo un tanto fastidiado por escuchar nuevamente de la boca de Candy un "señor Andrew"

Hasta la mucama vio en él a un hombre joven, pues eso fue precisamente lo que le informó a Candy "La busca un joven". Era el colmo que Candy lo viera como un señor.

Pero eso es lo que él era, un señor casado.

-Y ¿Por qué querría usted ayudarme?

-Me enteré de todo lo que te ha sucedido, Candy. No pienses que soy un entrometido. Ha sido todo por Arlette, quien también te tiene mucho afecto. Ella vio unas fotografías publicitarias de ti y se alegró mucho. Trató de investigar sobre tu paradero y lo que descubrió fue que te desempeñabas en un bufete de abogados que por causa de un fraude está casi en la bancarrota. Así es que yo vengo también en representación de mi esposa, para apoyarte.

-Le agradezco de antemano señor Andrew, pero no es necesario – respondió con la cara ardiente de vergüenza, pues no es nada fácil que cualquiera se entere de los pormenores de tu vida así como así

-No seas modesta, Candy. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero de verdad deseamos ayudarte. Esta noche, Arlette te estará esperando, al parecer te tiene buenas noticias – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿De verdad? Bien, pues de ser así… no quisiera quedar mal con ella

-¿Irás?

-Claro, me dará mucho gusto saludarla

-No se hable más, Candy – se levantó del sofá, nuevamente con ese distinguido porte – te esperamos esta noche a cenar – extendió la mano para despedirse de la chica

-Gracias señor Andrew, me dio enorme gusto saludarlo

-El gusto fue mío Candy, hasta pronto.

Y entonces se retiró. Y Candy no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se desapareció detrás de la puerta. Una vez que desapareciera, lanzó un suspiro. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Ya más tarde se reprocharía por ser tan ilusa al fantasear con el señor Andrew. Además ella ama a Terry, aunque, está en proceso de olvidarlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo ama… y en caso de dejar de amarlo, no se fijaría en un hombre casado.

Más tarde, Annie se enteró de la visita que su amiga tuviera ese día.

-Así que el anónimo era el flamante marido de tu ex jefa

-Así es

-¡Qué bien que irás! Estoy segura de que esa señora te ayudará

-¿Pero cómo? Sí apenas volvieron de Europa, no tiene ninguna empresa aquí como para emplearme

-No, pero esa no es la única manera de ayudar. Tal vez tiene muy buenos contactos para colocarte en algún lado, alguna buena recomendación, o incluso, puede darte dinero

-Pues eso último no lo aceptaría nunca

-Ya lo sé, pero es una opción

-Bien pues ¿Cómo me veo?

-Bien, como siempre, pero ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto Candy?

-Bueno… yo… yo quiero dar una buena impresión

-Ajá ¿A una señora?

-¡Que tiene!

-Nada… nada

-Bueno, estoy lista. Me voy. Adiós Annie

-Que te vaya muy bien – se despidieron con un beso – me cuentas todo ¿Eh?

-Ya sabes que sí.

La chica salió de la casa y abordó un taxi para llegar a la mansión de los señores Andrew.

Llegó y nuevamente se sorprendió ante la ostentosidad de dicha propiedad. La verdad era que esta mansión no le pedía absolutamente nada a la que fuera la propiedad de los señores Grandchester, sus "ex suegros".

Se llenó de melancolía al recordar nuevamente tal apellido. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaría Terry. Ella esperaba que tal vez viviendo en el hogar de sus padres, así como Terry, esperaba que ella viviera al lado de su mamá.

Dejó los pensamientos a un lado y tocó el timbre de la reja principal. De inmediato le abrieron y le atendieron muy amablemente,

-En un momento baja el señor Andrew. Con su permiso señorita – dijo la sirvienta

-Gracias – Candy se preguntaba por qué la atendería el señor Andrew, si claramente él dijo que quién quería hablar con ella era la señora de la casa.

Minutos después, el señor bajó impecablemente vestido con otro traje distinto al que llevó esa tarde que la visitó.

-Buenas noches, Candy – se acercó a ella y atrevidamente la saludó con un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches, señor Andrew – se soltó de él, rápidamente

-Candy – carraspeó – debo ofrecerte otra disculpa

-¿Y eso?

-Mi esposa no se encuentra. Tuvo un compromiso de último minuto y no podrá estar esta noche aquí. Te ruego nos disculpes. Si no te avisé fue porque no tuve manera, llamé a la casa de tu amiga y me informaron de que ya venías en camino.

-¡Oh! Pues… de ser así vengo otro día

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿No te quedas a cenar?

-Pues… no sé si…

-No te preocupes, no te obligaré

-Gracias por su comprensión señor Andrew. Prefiero volver otro día, dele muchos saludos a su esposa ¡Hasta pronto!

Sin darle aunque sea la mano como gesto de despedida, salió corriendo con mucho nerviosismo. Las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente. Se reprochaba a sí misma por haber acudido a tal cita. No sabía si de verdad el señor Andrew decía la verdad, o fue una vil mentira por parte de él.

¿Pero porque sería una mentira? El señor no tenía la culpa de que ella se inquietara con su presencia ¿Verdad?

Llegó apresuradamente a la casa de Annie, y ésta no dudó en cuestionarla. Candy le hizo saber brevemente lo que aconteció lo más tranquila posible, y su amiga no siguió cuestionando más.

Pensó muchísimo en esa noche. Decidió que lo mejor sería localizar por sí misma a la señora Arlette y evitar a toda costa encontrarse con su flamante marido.

Al siguiente día, después de una noche de insomnio, ya estaba preparada para salir a casa de su mamá. "Mucha suerte" le dijo Annie, antes de que partiera, no sin acompañar la frase de un abrazo.

Pero en la casa de los White, se vivía un ambiente de incredulidad.

-¿Entonces Candy no se encuentra?

-No ¿Por qué habría de estar aquí? – preguntó la señora de la casa

-Bueno, yo…

-Digo, ella vive contigo ¿No sabes dónde está?

-Es que… bueno… salió muy temprano y creí que la encontraría aquí – mintió – siento haberla molestado señora

-No te preocupes, Terry. Ya tenía tiempo de no verte, espero nos sigas visitando más seguido

-Desde luego. Gracias señora, hasta pronto – se despidió un tanto afligido

Se giró. Sarah se adelantó para abrirle amablemente la puerta, y en cuanto ésta se abrió, los ojos de Terry se iluminaron y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo lejos, por el pintoresco camino, venía a un paso muy de prisa alguien muy especial. Su Candy, quien se veía tan radiante como él tan cariñosamente la recuerda siempre.

Una vez que la chica llegó unos dos metros lejos de la puerta de entrada, comenzó su paso más lento. Su corazón fue víctima de los intensos latidos que amenazaban con abrirle el pecho. Su presión arterial disminuyó casi a tal grado de correr el peligro de desmayarse.

Una voz, entonces, distrajo el incómodo momento.

-¡Ay mírala! ¡Si ahí viene! ¡Candy! Vino a verte tu novio ¿Cómo es que no le avisas donde andas, caray?

Ella se quedó de una pieza. Terry la observaba con una rara expresión. Una expresión que ella interpretó mal, por eso, salió corriendo en sentido contrario.

La expresión de Terry, lo único que denotaba era su incredulidad al no saber el motivo por el cual Candy no le había mencionado ni una palabra a su mamá sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Era obvio entonces que ella no se estaba quedando con su mamá. Entonces ¿En dónde estaría viviendo?

Sarah White no entendía nada de lo que sucedía con los chicos. Le ofreció una mirada conciliadora a Terry y éste solo sonrió y se despidió, corriendo tras de Candy.

Corrió tanto, pero al fin logró alcanzarla. La halló sentada en una abandonada banca de un parque, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, seguramente llorando.

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que se atrevió a tocar suavemente su espalda con la palma de su mano, dándole una tierna caricia.

Entonces ella alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de aquél, que la observaban con infinito amor. Y en cambio los ojos de ella, además de estar inundados de lágrimas, observaban con gran coraje.

**Continuará…**

Hola mis preciosas lectoras! Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, además, no me demoré esta vez! ¿Qué les parece la historia? Saben que recibo con buen agrado todo tipo de críticas. Apuesto a que no se acordaban de Albert. Pues bien, se los recuerdo ya ahorita jeje. Muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo que espero tenerlo más pronto, saludos!


	26. Chapter 26

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

No podía disimular el inmenso coraje y sentimiento de repulsión que le ocasionaba la presencia de ese hombre.

Con la misma expresión enojada, ella se dio la vuelta y se levantó del asiento con la intención de correr, pero Terry la detuvo rápidamente del brazo evitando que se escapara.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó ella, zafándose

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo – sonó desesperado

-¡Yo no!

-Candy por favor – volvió a jalarla y lo único que obtuvo fue una dura bofetada

-¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a buscar más! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nunca!

-¡Candy! – gritó él nuevamente pero fue inútil, ella ya había huido de su presencia.

Ya no hizo el intento de detenerla o perseguirla. Era evidente que ella sigue bastante dolida y no es para menos. Decidió ser paciente y entenderla. Después de todo, Terry no esperaba que de la noche a la mañana lo abrazara con fervor con ansias de perdonarlo, después de la canallada que hizo.

Eso él lo sabía bastante bien. Lo que hizo fue un acto irresponsable y no dejaba de reprochárselo a cada minuto.

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Charlie ya le había asegurado que recuperarla no sería una tarea fácil, pero no sería él quien muriera en el intento.

No debía perder más tiempo. En este entonces Candy debía tener aproximadamente unos tres meses de embarazo, y eso es algo que él no estaba dispuesto a perderse, cada segundo que transcurriera de esa maravilla de regalo que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

Así es que se encaminó a la casa de Annie. Terry había visitado minutos antes la casa de la mamá de Candy, erróneamente pensando que ella viviría allí, pero la actitud de la señora White le aseguró que no era de esa forma. Así es que, inteligentemente pensó que su mejor amiga debe de saber sobre ella.

Una vez llegando, por casualidad se topó a Annie en la entrada de su hogar. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? Simple. Una vez que él y Candy se separaron ella decidió renunciar a su trabajo en la empresa de Terry por solidaridad a su amiga.

-¡Annie! – Corrió hasta llegar a ella – Hola Annie

-¡Ah! Eres tú – dijo de manera indiferente

-Annie, ahorrémonos discursos, sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual vengo

-¿A preguntarme cómo he estado? – se quiso hacer la graciosa

-¿Sabes en donde está Candy? – cuestionó ignorando totalmente las bromas de Annie – la he buscado en casa de su mamá y me enteré de que no vive allí ¿Está viviendo contigo?

-Mmmm – se tocaba la barbilla – sinceramente no sé donde se estará quedando ¡Adiós Terry!

-¡Espera! ¿No piensas que te voy a creer eso?

-Si me quieres creer o no, allá tú

-Annie – la jaló del brazo al ver que la chica pretendía huir – por favor, dime donde la puedo buscar

-¿Para qué quieres buscarla?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Necesito hablar con ella! Sabes que la amo y que me es imposible estar sin ella. Sé que me porté como un patán pero estoy verdaderamente arrepentido. Por favor Annie, dime la verdad, necesito saber dónde encontrarla.

- No es a mí a quien le corresponde, Terry

-Ya veo que no estás dispuesta a cooperar conmigo. Pero de una vez te digo que la voy a encontrar. Y voy a hablar con ella, eso ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir

-La propia Candy puede impedírtelo. Si no desea hablar contigo no la vas a obligar

-No pretendo obligarla. Adiós Annie. Si estás dispuesta a ayudarnos, te ruego que le digas a Candy que he venido a buscarla

Y sin más qué decir, se retiró. Annie se quedó muy pensativa. Ella deseaba de corazón ayudarlos, y lograr que se reconciliaran. Pero si actuó de esa manera con Terry fue porque necesitaba del consentimiento de Candy para darle a Terry la información que pedía.

Pero, no le informó nada de tal visita a su amiga una vez que ella hiciera acto de presencia allí. No porque no le interesara, sino porque debía de hallar el momento oportuno.

Al siguiente día, Candy decidió visitar la casa de su mamá nuevamente y aclarar todas las cosas. No debía perder más tiempo, su mamá debía de estar en estos momentos muy indignada ante la actitud que tomó el día anterior. Entre más tiempo pasara, sería peor.

Y en efecto, la señora Sarah la estaba esperando ese día. Como intuyendo sus intenciones, preparó una comida especial.

-Hola mamá – saludó, con un abrazo y un beso como solía hacerlo siempre

-Hola Candy, pasa… estaba a punto de servir la comida

La señora se encaminó a la cocina pero Candy se quedó aparte, en donde encontró a Tom y también lo saludó.

Una vez terminando de comer, donde los tres se la pasaron de maravilla conversando animosamente, comenzaron la sobre mesa, pero Tom, conociendo a su hermana como la palma de su mano, decidió no estorbar en el momento, disculpándose y dejando que madre e hija hablaran a solas.

-Y bien Candy… creo que vienes a hablar conmigo de algo muy importante ¿Cierto?

-Si mamá – respondió intimidada

-Te escucho

Durante una larga media hora, la chica relató toda su historia, sin omitir nada, sintiendo la vergüenza corroer sus entrañas, pero sincerándose por completo con su madre.

-Y por eso mismo… decidí apartarme. Estoy viviendo con Annie, pero pronto buscaré otro lugar. Mamá, perdóname por no haberte informado a tiempo, pero espero que entiendas que me da mucha pena contigo. Me educaste lo mejor que pudiste, y si yo te lo pago de esta manera, no es justo. Por eso no quiero causarte molestias – y rompió en llanto

-Candy, ven aquí – la llamó cariñosamente, y la abrazó fuertemente

-Mamá, perdóname – susurró, llorando

-Mi niña – separó un poco su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos – no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú no me has defraudado, al contrario, me has demostrado que eres una mujer valiente y maravillosa. No está por demás decirte que en esta casa tienes las puertas abiertas, para ti y tu bebé – le dijo tocando suavemente el vientre de su hija – mi nietecito

-Gracias mamá

-Pero si decides vivir tú sola, o volver con Terry, voy a respetar tu decisión. Pero eso sí, no esperes que no te visite. Estaré encima de ti todo el tiempo para vigilar que estés bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí mamá – la abrazó fuertemente de nuevo y lloró un largo rato con ella – gracias

Pasadas dos horas más, Tom se apareció en el comedor, donde aún permanecían madre e hija. Candy observó a su hermano, se levantó, lo abrazó, y le dio la noticia de su embarazo.

Tom se alegró, pero él es un chico tan inteligente que ya se imaginaba a la perfección que su hermana fue víctima de un hombre que no fue capaz de quedarse a su lado para apoyarla. Pero él se encargaría, al lado de su mamá, ayudarla en los momentos más difíciles. Lástima, tenía a Terry en un buen concepto, realmente pensaba que era un hombre ejemplar, y se sentía muy mal por descubrir que no era de esa manera. Pero se sentía peor por ver a su hermanita sufrir.

Una semana después, Candy tenía una importante cita con el señor Cornwell. Tardaron varias horas en su oficina conversando sobre el proyecto que le quería destinar a ella. Candy por supuesto, le informó sobre su embarazo, temerosa al pensar que eso sería un obstáculo para trabajar precisamente en el modelaje, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, el señor Cornwell tuvo la excelente idea de trabajar con una nueva línea de ropa de maternidad y justamente ella sería la modelo ideal.

Como apenas estaba por cumplir los cuatro meses de gestación, no podía trabajar en ninguno de los proyectos que le destinaran, debido a que aún no tenía la suficiente barriga para lucir la ropa de maternidad, pero tampoco podía modelar otro tipo de ropa puesto que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sufrir los esperados cambios de un embarazo.

Hablando se entiende la gente, y como en estos momentos necesita mucho de un ingreso, el señor Cornwell no dudó en adelantarle un poco de su sueldo, el cual destinó para buscarse y pagar por un sencillo lugar en dónde vivir. Sencillo, pero cómodo, lo suficientemente cómodo para poder vivir allí con su bebé.

No tardando, su mamá y Annie la visitaron y le regalaron diversos muebles y artículos para su nuevo hogar, así como también obsequios para el futuro recién nacido.

Estaba tan contenta que hasta se decidió colaborar en un despacho legal de un abogado que fuera su antiguo profesor. Le explicó su problema y el profesional no dudó en ayudarla, puesto que era de las alumnas más dedicadas que ha tenido.

Así es que, ese era ya un doble ingreso. Tal pareciera que la vida le sonriera de grata manera, que hasta tal vez sería posible que ya no se acordara de ciertos ojos azules…

No quiere decir que no la siguiera buscando con desesperación. La realidad era que no la encontraba aún buscándola por debajo de las piedras.

Terry se atrevió a volver a visitar a Annie y nuevamente, no logró sacarle ninguna información, debido a que Candy le suplicó a su amiga que no dijera ni una sola palabra a Terry sobre su paradero.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando el chico visitó la casa de los White. La señora lo recibió con cordialidad, pero evidentemente, no con la misma amabilidad con que lo acostumbraba tratar anteriormente.

Cuando Terry cuestionó sobre Candy, la señora únicamente le dijo que ella no estaba facultada para darle información sobre su hija. Que en los problemas que tuvieran, ella no debía entrometerse y ellos los resolvieran solos.

Pero Terry le respondió que no había ninguna manera de solucionar los problemas si Candy se le desaparecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y nadie estaba dispuesto a colaborar con él para darle aunque sea un indicio de su paradero.

Pero aún así, no se dio por vencido en seguir con su búsqueda. Aunque lamentablemente, fue inútil. Ni el celular, ni el correo electrónico… en ningún lado respondía.

**Tres meses después…**

Terry acompañó a Charlie a un centro comercial para realizar diversas compras que el chico necesitaba para su hijo.

Caminaban perezosamente por los corredores de la tienda buscando las cosas que Molly le encargara a su marido, pero no por eso dejaron de platicar ni un solo segundo.

Legaron al área de productos de bebés, y mientras Charlie felizmente escogía lo necesario para el futuro bebé que venía en camino en el vientre de su esposa, Terry se distrajo y volteó a un lugar en donde jamás se imagino encontrar lo que con tanto anhelo buscaba.

A lo lejos, una chica rubia, de cabello rizado, estaba distraída realizando también compras. Lucía un bello vestido de maternidad en color blanco y negro. Su barriga, aunque no tan abultada, hacía notar que dentro de poco tiempo se convertiría en una dulce y hermosa mamá. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro delataba la felicidad que le ocasionaba comprar ropita de bebé.

Terry se quedó embelesado observando la escena, cuando de repente Charlie intentó sacarlo de su ensoñación. Pero al notar la causa del embobamiento de su amigo, decidió darle un momento de paz, pero solo un minuto.

-¡Terry! – le golpeó suavemente el hombro

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no la vas a saludar?

-¿Saludarla? ¿Tú de verdad crees que puedo llegar como un idiota a decir "hola" y que me responda con cordialidad?

-Lástima. La has estado buscando tanto, que cuando inesperadamente la encuentras, te acobardas.

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! Simplemente este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar con ella

-Vaya que eres inútil. Por lo menos podrías indagar su dirección

-¿Si verdad?

-Vamos

-No lo sé – se sentía realmente nervioso. El estómago le dio un vuelco y le hormigueaban las manos

-Las mejores cosas no se planean. Vamos

A empujones lo dirigió hacia Candy, donde aún no se decidía entre comprar un mameluco en forma de gato o el otro en forma de oso.

Como disimulando, exclamando que su presencia era una extraña sorpresa, Charlie rompió el hielo.

-¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué tal! ¡Oh Candy, que milagro verte!

La chica volteó, y se puso igual o más nerviosa que el padre de su hijo.

-Charlie… hola – saludó volteando a ver muy discretamente a Terry que permanecía detrás de su amigo

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias – se volteó a simular que estaba muy concentrada en sus compras

De inmediato Charlie le dio un codazo a Terry para que él también conversara.

-Eh… hola Candy – se sintió realmente estúpido al no saber qué decirle. Tantas horas de ensayar a solas el largo discurso que le daría una vez viéndola no dieron resultados en este preciso momento

-Hola Terry – dijo ella, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

Charlie, al ver que ambos se sentían muy incómodos decidió seguir participando.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo, Candy?

-Muy bien, gracias – respondió cortante

-¿Y ya sabes que sexo es el bebé?

Apenas iba a negar, cuando la vendedora que amablemente atendía a Candy se metió en lo que no debía.

-¡Será un hermoso niño! – exclamó mientras terminaba de envolver las compras de Candy

La mujer entendió lo indiscreto de su intromisión al ser víctima de la mirada enojada de Candy.

-¡Un niño! Felicidades Candy – dijo Charlie

-Gracias – respondió más por cortesía que por agradecimiento

Era ahora, o nunca. Terry debía aprovechar la ocasión para tener la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas. Se puso ahora él delante de Charlie para comenzar la plática.

-Candy… te he estado buscando – susurró – me gustaría… es decir, te agradecería mucho si aceptaras hablar un momento conmigo

-Tengo prisa

-Puede ser en otra ocasión, por supuesto

Abrumada, depositó las prendas que tenía en las manos en su lugar, tomó sus compras y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, huyendo, solo a Charlie le dijo un "hasta luego".

Intentó seguirla, pero Charlie lo detuvo.

-Está bien. Es paso a paso, nadie dice que es tarea fácil.

-Pero ¿Dónde más voy a encontrarla? ¡Es ahora que tengo que hablar con ella!

-Despacio, hermano

-¡Tú me convenciste de acercarme a ella!

-Lo sé, pero ve su actitud. Es preferible que lo asimile un poco. Por lo menos, ahora ella ya sabe que tienes intenciones de regresar.

-Eso no me sirve de nada. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Te prometo que vas a hablar con ella. Pero debes ser paciente

-¿Paciente? Te recuerdo que he esperado más de seis meses y no he resuelto aún nada

-No creo que no quiera hablar contigo. Se puso nerviosa, Terry, indicio de que aún siente algo por ti.

Cabizbajo, accedió a retirarse del lugar sin volver a intentar correr tras ella. En el camino, Charlie solamente se daba cuenta de lo loco que está su amigo.

-Un niño, Charlie… ¡Es un niño! No sabes cómo me siento

-De hecho, si lo sé

-Sí, sí… es un sentimiento bastante agradable, de verdad no me esperaba esta dicha… porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que antes de que nazca mi hijo ella estará nuevamente a mi lado

-Yo también lo creo así

-Estoy feliz, Charlie. A pesar de ese desplante tan feo de su parte me siento feliz ¡Se ve tan hermosa! ¿La viste? Es preciosa… y es la madre de mi hijo

-Y espero que sepas hacer bien las cosas, porque sin duda alguna, el regresar a tu lado la pondrá más feliz. Aunque te tienes bien merecido el desplante y los rechazos que te ha dado. Debes aguantar, todo sea para que al final valga la pena.

-¡Y valdrá la pena!

Se dirigieron a un lugar, el cual Terry apenas le iba a mostrar a su amigo. Y es que al fin logró reunir la cantidad de dinero suficiente para rentar una casa agradable.

Llegaron y Charlie enmudeció. A pesar de la austeridad, Terry tenía un buen gusto, y eso se notaba en cada esquina de la casa.

-Te quedó de lujo, hermano - exclamó

-¿Te gusta?

-Vaya que sí

-¿Crees que le guste a ella?

-Primero tienes que regresar con ella y después te planteas esa pregunta tan tonta

Terry rió de buena gana y siguió mostrándole el lugar a su amigo.

Al entrar, se veía claramente un espacio amplio donde lucía una pequeña y acogedora sala en el centro. Atrás, se visualizaba un comedor, teniendo de fondo una amplia ventana. Del lado derecho, se veía una puerta que daba acceso a la cocina, y del lado derecho, dos puertas de madera, seguramente de las habitaciones.

Los colores del hogar eran varios matices de verdes que sin duda daban confortabilidad al espacio. Pendían varios cuadros en las paredes y en general, el espacio se veía bastante agradable. Terry procedió a abrir la primera puerta, para mostrarle a Charlie la habitación principal, que constaba con una cama matrimonial y varios muebles. Al fondo, la puerta que llevaba al baño.

-Ahora, te mostraré lo mejor de la casa, ven

Procedió a abrir la siguiente puerta, entre conmocionado y nervioso pues, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le aterraba un poco la opinión de Charlie.

Pero la opinión de su amigo fue bastante positiva.

-¿Tú la decoraste? – preguntó ingresando a la habitación sin despegar los ojos de cada detalle que había allí dentro

-Así es ¿Qué te parece?

-¡De lo más genial, hermano!

Rieron animosamente. La habitación, no era otra cosa más que la que sería la recámara de su bebé. El futuro papá pensó en todo, había en medio una puerta que comunicaba esa habitación con la de los mayores. En una esquina, había una hermosa cuna mecedora, del otro lado, muebles pequeñitos. De las paredes pendían varios cuadros y al otro extremo había un mueble destinado a juguetes. Y todo, en color azul. ¿Será que ya presentía sobre el sexo que sería su bebé?

Charlie sabía que Terry hizo muchos esfuerzos para poder adquirir ese lugar y darle esa vida a su espacio. Lo felicitó y procedió a bromear.

-¿Sabes? En este momento voy a buscar a Candy donde sea que esté, y tiene que venir a ver lo que has preparado para ella y el bebé. De observar esto, estoy seguro que nuevamente cae rendida ante ti ¡De verdad!

-Cómo se ve que no la conoces…

-¡Ay ya se! Pero sería una tonta si sigue con ese orgullo que no le lleva a nada bueno. Debe de entender que su hijo necesita de su padre. Claro, después de lo que le hiciste su enojo está bien justificado, pero creo que ya te hizo sufrir más de la cuenta ¿No? Y por lo que veo, está dispuesta a seguir haciéndote sufrir.

-Que apoyo, gracias – le dijo un poco molesto

-¡Ya sabes que bromeo! Te prometo seguir atosigando a Archie para que le saque la verdad a Annie. ¡Esas mujeres! Ni siquiera a su novio le confiesa la verdad, y como a Archie ni le va ni le viene lo que suceda contigo o con Candy…

-¿Te parece si nos vamos? Mi padre va a ir a la oficina, dice que tiene nuevas noticias referentes al fraude.

-¡Ah ese fraude! Después de más de un año comienzo a sospechar que ese estafador nunca aparecerá

-Gracias, que buen amigo eres – respondió sarcástico

-Bueno… en estos momentos creo que lo que menos necesitas es acumular corajes enterándote de cosas…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué cosas?

-Nada… solo supongo…

-¿Sabes algo Charlie? ¡Dímelo!

-No sé nada… solo trato de hacer plática, ya sabes que el embarazo de Molly me tiene un poco atarantado, discúlpame

-Está bien, vámonos entonces

Salieron directamente a la avenida, cuando, inesperadamente, fueron testigos de un espectáculo nada agradable.

En la acera de enfrente, exactamente afuera de un concurrido restaurant, estaba la misma chica rubia de vestido maternal que vieran minutos atrás en el centro comercial, pero la sorpresa, es que no estaba sola. Estaba muy bien acompañada de un apuesto y elegante hombre, mucho más alto que ella, de porte imponente, rubio y muy atento, pues en ese justo momento le estaba ofreciendo a la futura madre un discreto pero hermoso ramo de flores que ella aceptó gustosa. Pero eso no era lo peor de la escena. El hombre, se agachó a la altura de ella para regalarle un tímido beso en la mejilla, seguido de una caricia sobre sus rizos.

Los ojos de Terry chispeaban de coraje. Los entrecerraba más tratando de grabarse esa escena. Respiraba con dificultad y tragaba bastante saliva. Charlie también fue testigo del momento, y le entristeció ver la reacción de su amigo. Tristemente pensaba que, ahora sí, la estaba perdiendo definitivamente.

**Continuará…**

Gracias! Gracias por continuar leyendo, las quiero mucho, me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews, nos leemos muy pronto!


	27. Chapter 27

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

Candy salió ese día de su hogar con el propósito de aprovechar el hermoso día soleado para realizar diversas compras y caminar. El ejercicio le vendría bastante bien, puesto que últimamente la chica se venía sintiendo un poco enferma, atribuyéndole sus achaques al embarazo.

El haber ido al centro comercial, la relajó bastante. El comprar ropa y cositas para su bebé le hacía tanta ilusión que inesperadamente dejó de sentirse mal. Pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que en dicho lugar se encontraría a su actual causa de desvelos y pensamientos.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, admitía que la presencia de Terry la alegró en cierto modo. Llevaba largos meses deseando volver a encontrarse con él, ver sus hermosos ojos, sencillamente cerciorarse de que él se encontraba de mejor ánimo y salud, y agradecía el hecho de que por causa del destino logró encontrárselo, aunque, al mismo tiempo, tampoco le alegraba tanto verlo. Todo lo sucedido últimamente aún la tenía bastante aturdida.

Ella no es ninguna tonta, y ese día claramente se percató de que Terry tiene intensiones de volver al lado de ella, claramente su mirada le hizo saber que se encontraba muy arrepentido, y eso inevitablemente hizo que ella sintiera un gran gozo en su corazón, que no mostró abiertamente, por supuesto.

Por mucho que Candy intentara comprenderlo, no lo lograba. Aún estaba bastante dolida por su anterior actitud y fue precisamente por ello que se comportó de ese modo con él. Pero sabía, que si de verdad la quiere, tiene que volver a ella.

En cuanto salió del centro comercial huyendo vergonzosamente de las personas a quienes se vio, tomó el primer taxi que encontró, por temor a que Terry la siguiera y descubriera donde vive.

Suspiró aliviada cuando descubrió que él no la persiguió, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió acongojada al pensar erróneamente que a él no le importaba. Mujer al fin.

Se bajó del taxi unas cuadras más atrás de su casa, porque realmente ese día tenía deseos de caminar. Al doblar en una esquina, alguien la interceptó.

-Candy ¡Hola Candy!

-¡Señor Andrew! Buenos días

-Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí, Candy – dijo un tanto sorprendido, debido a que no había visto a Candy desde aquella vez que le hiciera las llamadas anónimas, y ahora, encontrarla embarazada, le dio un poco de sorpresa

-Eh… si. Iba de camino a mi casa

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí

-Que bien ¿Te invito a desayunar? Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca donde hay comida deliciosa

-No se moleste, gracias, ya desayuné

-Vamos Candy, acepta venir y aunque sea tomas un helado o lo que tú quieras. De hecho no tarda en llegar Arlette, me cité aquí con ella.

-Está bien – aceptó no muy convencida

Caminaron una media cuadra más. Había una enorme floristería cerca y Albert no dudó en comprar un ramo para su guapa acompañante.

-Acepta esto de mi parte, es con todo mi respeto y afecto, y porque eres una futura mamá

-Gracias – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

-Por nada – apenas se iba a hacer a un lado para caminar con ella, pero se percató de que un tipo que caminaba por la misma banqueta miró a Candy muy lascivamente, así es que se agachó a su altura para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla no sin darle una mirada de desprecio al tipo aquél, que de inmediato apresuró su paso y evidentemente Candy estuvo de acuerdo con ese acercamiento– bueno, aquí es – la dejó pasar primero a ella.

-Mire, creo que ya llegó la señora Arlette – exclamó Candy

-Es verdad, vamos con ella

Se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la señora Andrew, en una esquina de ese enorme y distinguido restaurant

-Hola cariño – saludó Albert – mira a quién me encontré

-¡Oh Candy! – la señora se levantó para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo – ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero siéntate por favor, eres nuestra invitada, puedes ordenar lo que desees

-Gracias Sra. Adrew, me da mucho gusto verle de nuevo

-A mi también Candy, además veo que vas a ser mamá ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias

Durante todo ese agradable momento, Candy puso al tanto a su antigua patrona sobre lo relativo a su vida. La señora se alegró mucho al saber que Candy contaba con gente a su alrededor que la ayudara y se lo hizo saber mientras Albert solo observaba a sus dos acompañantes escuchando atentamente a conversación.

Mientras tanto, en ese preciso momento, pero en la acera de enfrente, un chico era víctima de la furia de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ya cálmate Terry! No ganas nada poniéndote así

-¡Y eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero tú mismo la acabas de ver! – gritó mientras señalaba con ambos brazos hacia la dirección donde se hallaba Candy - ¡Está saliendo con quién sabe quién! ¿Crees que puedo estar tan tranquilo?

-Tal vez es solo un amigo – le dijo Charlie no muy convencido de sonar seguro ante lo que según él le quería hacer creer a Terry

-¿Un amigo le regala flores y la besa? ¡Besando a mi Candy! – Pateó la primera piedra que se atravesó en su camino - ¡Con que derecho!

-Si sigues gritando así, lo único que ocasionaras es ponerte en ridículo. Mira como todo el mundo te observa, ya vámonos

-¡Me importa un bledo! – acto seguido se metió nuevamente a la casa

Ahí adentro, se hallaba una ventana en dirección a la calle, la cual, Terry no dudó en abrir para espiar.

-Ahora te has convertido en un fisgón ¡Que valiente que eres! – exclamó Charlie de una manera despectivamente sarcástica

-¡No me molestes!

-Solamente pienso que no estás haciendo lo correcto

-¡Ah no! Seguramente tú has de tener una mejor idea

-Pues no, no la tengo pero…

-¡Mira! – Le interrumpió – Candy está saliendo ya del restaurant – Charlie se acercó a ver – y además de ese hombre los acompaña alguien más ¿Alcanzas a ver?

-Sí, es una señora ¡Y qué señora! Guapísima

-¿Qué diantres…? Ahora el tipo ese le da la mano a la mujer aquella

-¡Si serás bobo! Candy nunca ha estado con nadie más. Ese hombre es solo un conocido y esa señora es la esposa de él

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó destellando felicidad

-¿No es obvio?

-¡Ya está! Lo haré de una vez, si no es ahora es nunca

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Vigilar atentamente a Candy – se dirigió nuevamente a la salida – cuídame la casa, no tardo

Charlie se rió para sus adentros. Sinceramente le daba un gusto tremendo también el enterarse que ese sospechoso romance de Candy fuese solo una falsa alarma.

El creer que perdió a la persona amada fue lo que hizo recapacitar aún más a Terry. Ciertamente, hasta hace unos minutos atrás, estaba muy confiado. Si bien es cierto Candy no está a su lado, por lo menos no era ya de alguien más. Eso le daba un poco de confianza y lo hacía sentir un tanto despreocupado. Pero ser testigo de esa terrible escena puso todos sus sentidos en extrema alerta para decidirse de una vez a hablar con ella, quiera o no escucharlo.

Sí, los seres humanos somos muy complicados, y esa no es una descripción que solo define a las mujeres, como erróneamente se cree. Cuando un hombre sufre un mal de amor suele ser tan o más complicado que una mujer.

Salió de la casa, cruzó la avenida, se escabulló un poco y cuando al fin logró ubicar un buen lugar donde observar bien a Candy, es que se decidió a seguirla. Para su gran suerte y satisfacción, descubrió que vive muy, pero muy cerca de allí.

¡Cómo es el destino! Tardó tanto tiempo buscándola, que se sintió realmente un estúpido cuando descubrió que vivía tan cerca de esa casa que el acababa de arrendar pensando en formar una familia junto con ella.

Observó detenidamente que Candy se despedía de sus acompañantes para posteriormente ingresar a su hogar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta y Candy no dudó en abrir. Jamás hubiera sospechado quién era su flamante visita.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exclamó al verlo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cerrar la puerta

-Te dije que deseaba hablar contigo. Bien, a eso vengo.

Al notar que no tiene el valor suficiente de correrlo groseramente de allí, se resignó a permitirle el paso.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Así es que espero que seas breve – dijo ella sin creerse sus palabras

-Te equivocas Candy. Tenemos que hablar, y mucho. No vengo a obligarte a nada, ni a presionarte. Simplemente deseo ser escuchado, por favor

-Bien, te escucho – le contestó enojada

-La última vez que nos vimos… en el departamento… yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, y lo sabes. No me estoy justificando ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, no hay día en que no me reproche el haber sido tan cobarde y duro contigo.

-¿Y? ¿A mí de que me sirve saber eso? – preguntó, estando allí de pie, cruzada de brazos

-¿Podemos tomar asiento? – preguntó Terry, observando a su alrededor. Vio que la vivienda de Candy contaba con el mobiliario necesario para vivir sin incomodidades, pero aún así, el aspecto era muy sencillo y humilde.

-Sí – exclamó ella haciéndole una seña para que tome asiento en un sofá que posaba en el rincón, mientras que ella tomó asiento en una silla del comedor que se encontraba justo enfrente

-Bien, pues… te comentaba que… Candy – la observaba a los ojos – reconozco que no tengo ni siquiera algún derecho de pedirte que vuelvas a mi lado y me permitas compartir esta nueva experiencia, y sin embargo, estoy aquí precisamente por eso. Tal vez soy un egoísta… de acuerdo, piénsalo así si quieres, yo lo único que deseo es que me perdones, y que me permitas volver a tu lado, que seamos nuevamente una pareja, Candy… todo este tiempo ha transcurrido para mí muy lento y vacío – decía haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarse un poco – perdóname, Candy

Ella lo miraba fríamente. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en la manera tan cruel en que él decidió abandonarla. A raíz de eso, medio pensaba también en los sacrificios y esfuerzos para salir adelante y continuar con su vida sin morir en el intento; en cómo sus seres queridos se esforzaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, cuando de la única persona que esperaba y deseaba ayuda en este mundo, le dio la espalda.

-Candy – exclamó él, un tanto desesperado por no obtener respuesta alguna

Candy se levantó, le dio la espalda. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no flaquear y terminar llorando frente a él.

-Vete de aquí – alcanzó a decir

-Pero… ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirme algo? ¡Darme una respuesta al menos!

-No tengo nada que decirte – respondió enfadada

-Y ya te dije que yo tengo muchas cosas qué decirte, y no me voy a ir hasta que me hayas escuchado

-¡De acuerdo! A ver… además de lo que acabas de decirme… que aceptaste que fuiste un cobarde, que deseas que vuelva a tu lado, y que te perdone ¿Qué más? ¿Quieres respuestas? De acuerdo. Sí fuiste un cobarde, no deseo volver a tu lado, y no te perdono ¿Contento? ¡Ahora lárgate!

-Estás muy dolida, Candy, y…

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¡No te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa!

-¡Eres un estúpido! No tienes ni la menor idea de… de – y de repente, se comenzó a doblar un poco, sin poder evitar quejarse

-¿Qué sucede? – se acercó con cautela, y evidentemente preocupado

-No te importa – respondió dando a notar en su tono de voz que algo le dolía. Por la manera en que se tocaba la barriga, no fue difícil deducir que se trataba de un dolor allí

-Candy… te ruego que dejes tu enfado a un lado… permíteme ayudarte ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Que te largues! – quien sabe de dónde tomó las fuerzas de gritar eso…

-Pero… ¡No estás bien! ¿Candy, que sucede?

-¿Quieres saber que sucede? – Exclamó aún sobándose la barriga - ¡Que a mi bebé y a mí nos molesta tu presencia! Queremos que te largues, que no nos busques más. Y para que no te quede duda alguna, te informo que nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca vas a conocer a este bebé, así como él nunca sabrá de tu existencia ¡De eso me voy a encargar! – gritó, tratando de sonar lo más cruel posible, y parece que lo logró, pues sintió una inexplicable satisfacción al ver el rostro desencajado de Terry

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché nada de eso – dijo con la voz terriblemente quebrada – y en este momento, quieras o no, te vas conmigo al hospital

-¡Contigo no voy ni a la esquina! – gritó y no dejaba de tocarse la barriga. Su rostro estaba bastante colorado, señal de que trataba de aguantarse el agudo dolor

-No te estoy preguntando – acto seguido se acercó a ella y con impresionante agilidad y fuerza la alzó en sus brazos, a pesar de los duros puñetazos que recibía de ella en su espalda y de los ensordecedores gritos que lastimaban sus tímpanos

Salieron de allí, pero al recorrer solo media cuadra, Candy logró bajarse. No sin propinarle una buena cachetada, regalando un vergonzoso show a los transeúntes.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar! – se regresó a su hogar, al parecer, ya se sentía mejor. Ingresó y dejó la puerta abierta ¿A propósito?

-Candy, solo explícame qué sucede. No me iré hasta no estar seguro de que te encuentras bien. Olvida todo lo que te dije anteriormente… es más ¡Olvida la razón por la cual vine! Solo deseo saber que estás bien. Dime por favor ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque te sentiste mal de repente?

-Como si de verdad te importara…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Si no me importara no estaría aquí! – Decidió no gritar más al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Candy – está bien… si tú quieres me iré… pero voy a volver, eso no lo dudes

Apenas iba a darse media vuelta, cuando observó que Candy se desplomaba en el sofá que él minutos antes ocupara. Envuelta en un doloroso llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y su cuerpo siendo víctima de violentos espasmos, era una visión muy desagradable para el corazón y el alma de Terry.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La miraba amorosamente, y sin temor alguno a que ella protestara, acarició su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, hermosa?

Hermosa… hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra con la que él siempre se dirigía con cariño hacia ella. Y como era algo que extrañaba tanto, lloró más.

-Dime, por favor… si es mi presencia lo que te puso así, dímelo y me iré

-No – exclamó entre sollozos

-¿Entonces?

Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, cesó un poco el llanto, para poder hablar con más claridad con él.

-¿A todo esto tuvimos que llegar? – exclamó Candy con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos

-Podemos remediarlo aún

-¿Para qué? Para que recordemos todo esto con rencor… para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas sabiendo que fallamos

-Ninguna historia de amor es un cuento rosa. Ahora ya sabes que estoy arrepentido y dispuesto a luchar por ti. De lo que sí puedes estar segura, es que te sigo amando tanto como lo he hecho siempre… incluso más – diciendo esto, bajó su vista al vientre de Candy – y que he venido con el corazón en la mano para convencerte de que me perdones – ahora era Terry quien comenzaba a alojar unas lágrimas – y de que pienses en darme otra oportunidad. Creo que, exceptuando aquél día en que te dejé machar, no te he demostrado ser un irresponsable. Me conoces, y sabes que no te oculto nada, que te he cuidado, y te he amado con todo mí ser

-¡No puedo Terry! – Exclamó Candy, llorando nuevamente – no puedo hallar un perdón para ti ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo, y no sé porque

-Te dije que no te obligaría ni te presionaría a nada – profirió resignado – pero eso no quiere decir que cesaré en mi lucha. No te sientas mal, Candy. Solamente estoy obteniendo lo que merezco.

-No… no digas eso, yo… estoy muy confundida, Terry.

-No te preocupes. Me iré en este momento, pero volveré, te lo prometo – acarició nuevamente su espalda, deteniéndose en esa parte de la cintura donde su barriga se comenzaba a sentir. Apartó un poco su mano - ¿Puedo? – preguntó tímidamente, pidiendo permiso para tocar el caparazón que era actual hogar de su pequeño hijito

Ella asintió. Él, felizmente, colocó su temblorosa mano sobre el vientre abultado, sintiendo muchos nervios pero a la vez alegría, pues segundos después de que tocara, una pequeña patadita, apenas perceptible al tacto, hizo que Terry se conmocionara.

-¿Eso fue… de verdad… se movió? – cuestionó emocionado

-Creo que sí – dijo ella soltando un amargo llanto

-¿Y porque lloras?

-Es la primera vez que lo siento moverse, Terry – más llanto, mientras ella misma acariciaba su vientre en busca desesperada de otro movimiento

-Y eso… supongo que debería suceder más seguido ¿No?

-Ciertamente

Y ahora, sin necesidad de pedir permiso alguno, se levantó para sentarse junto a ella, y abrazarla con devoción. Abrazo que ella no rechazó, pero tampoco imitó la devoción de él para no hacerle crearse falsas esperanzas.

Una pareja con un futuro incierto. Tal vez una futura familia a la cual le esperaba un destino trágico pero necesario. Aún nada se ha definido. Candy trata de vivir su embarazo disfrutando cada momento al máximo, mientras que Terry solo vive para convencer al amor de su vida de que le otorgue un perdón, que hasta este momento, no llegó.

**Continuará…**

¡Hola chicas! Perdónenme nuevamente la tardanza. Esta semana mi pequeña hija estuvo de vacaciones, y si entre mis lectoras se encuentra alguien que sea mamá sabrá que con los peques no hay casi tiempos libres. Aún así, sigo con mi letanía de siempre, no les fallo. Esta historia tendrá final, pero lamento decirles que aún estamos lejos de ese final muajaja! Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, que opinan? Fui cruel, o fui muy fácil con Terry?

Si quieren estar más en contacto conmigo, pueden buscarme en facebook como Ysledsira Grandchester. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y gracias!


	28. Chapter 28

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

Seguían ahí abrazados. Un interminable abrazo casi por horas… bueno, en realidad, sólo fueron unos minutos, pero para ellos transcurrieron lentamente, como si disfrutaran cada segundo y quisieran grabar en sus memorias cada centésima.

Terry se apartó un poco, muy lentamente, y con infinito cariño acarició el rostro de Candy, como queriendo secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Ya estoy perdonado? – Susurró, pegando su frente a la de Candy, pero ella negó con la cabeza – entiendo – aceptó resignado

-No te crees falsas esperanzas Terry, no es mi intención, pero ya te dije que no puedo perdonarte… por lo menos no tan fácilmente

-Y en todo caso de que nunca llegues a perdonarme ¿Al menos me dejarás estar cerca de ti y del bebé?

-Eso no podría negártelo nunca, Terry – aceptó con resignación

-Gracias – guardo silencio un momento, pero se percató de que Candy seguía acongojada, inmersa tal vez en tristes pensamientos - ¿Sucede algo?

-Intenta… por favor, intenta tocarlo de nuevo – tomó una de las manos de Terry y la llevó a su abultado vientre - ¡Lo ves! No se mueve…

-Supongo que estarás yendo a un médico

-Sí, pero dice que todo va muy normal… según él, el ultrasonido mostró un desarrollo correcto

-¿Y entonces?

-Me dice que tal vez no lo siento moverse por la anemia que tuve hace poco y todo ese cuadro de estrés, pero realmente se me hace una suposición absurda

-Pues yo no lo percibo tan absurdo… pero, si no te sientes segura podríamos hacer el intento de buscar otro médico, uno mejor

-Lo pensaré Terry, gracias

-Eh yo… tengo otra cosa importante qué decirte

-Te escucho – lo indujo a hablar esperando escuchar algo que anhelaba mucho. En realidad, lo anhelaba desde aquella vez que Terry le propusiera vivir al lado de él, y erróneamente pensó que ese momento había llegado…

-Es en realidad una buena noticia – la tomó de ambas manos – como sabrás, con el problema del fraude perdí el departamento, pero ahora he adquirido otro lugar, pensando obviamente en nosotros, no solo en mí. Candy, te repito que no te presionaré a nada, solo deseo hacerte saber que cuentas con un hogar con todo lo que necesitas para ti y el bebé, claro… en todo caso de que me vea privilegiado de conseguir tu perdón

-Gracias, pero estoy segura que entenderás que en este momento no acepto tu proposición… ni siquiera puedo prometerte que lo pensaré

-No te preocupes, Candy – se levantó y la besó en la frente – por supuesto que entiendo. Por ahora me iré, pero seguiré buscándote. Mañana estaré aquí sin falta para acompañarte a que vayas con un médico distinto.

-Gracias

Terry salió de allí y se dirigió a su casa en donde lo esperaba impacientemente Charlie. Al llegar le platicó a su amigo un poco de lo recientemente acontecido. Aunque aún no había logrado que Candy lo perdonase, se sentía más feliz y aliviado. Al menos ahora ya no se le escondía, y hasta le dio su autorización para que esté cerca de ella y el bebé. Eso definitivamente lo ponía muy feliz, y aún así, como lo prometió, no cesará en su lucha.

Mientras tanto, Candy decidió salir un momento a caminar para relajarse. Este día ha sido de muchas emociones para ella, y de repente comenzó a sentir que su presión arterial se elevaba. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su embarazo no iba del todo normal y saludable, a pesar de la insistencia del médico que le aseguraba lo contrario.

Ella bien pudo haber rechazado nuevamente a Terry, correrlo de su hogar y seguirle diciendo cosas hirientes ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Porque se sentía muy culpable también. Esos sudores nocturnos, insomnios fatales, presión arterial alta, dolores inexplicables y ausencia de movimiento fetal, eran sucesos que la ponían sumamente triste, y reconocía que su estado de ánimo tenía mucho que ver. Y la depresión y coraje que le ocasionaba el estar lejos de Terry, era la principal causa de ese estado de ánimo.

De nada servía entonces, que ella siguiera en ese plan de orgullo que no le lleva a nada. Es verdad que Terry huyó, que le dio la espalda y se desentendió vilmente, pero tampoco era un motivo suficiente para amargarse la vida y ocasionar un daño en su salud y en la de su bebé.

Por eso decidió actuar de esa manera, comportarse tranquila y serenamente con Terry… sabía que era lo mejor. Pero, si Terry creía que con eso ya tenía asegurado un perdón, o mejor que eso, la disposición de volver a su lado, estaba muy equivocado.

Candy es una persona que no olvida. Aunque tal vez en estos momentos está más ruda de lo normal, pero definitivamente, no deseaba perdonar a Terry. Había una razón, solo una razón, un pequeño detalle que de haber mencionado Terry, si hubiese corrido a sus brazos, pero al parecer Terry no tenía ese as bajo la manga.

Al siguiente día, Annie la visitó, y la plática transcurrió en lo inevitable, en hacerle saber todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

-¿Entonces fue por casualidad, o cómo?

-No lo sé Annie, simplemente él y Charlie estaban en el centro comercial

-Y supongo que Terry te siguió hasta acá

-Es lo único que se me ocurre pensar, pero cuando salí de allí voltee a todos lados y nunca lo vi, así es que no sé cómo es que logró encontrar mi dirección

-Pues como sea… lo importante es que te encontró – Candy la volteó a ver extrañamente

-¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado!

-Y lo estoy, Candy. Pero también estoy del lado de tu bebé. Todo este tiempo me has puesto entre la espada y la pared, y te consta que te he apoyado a ti al cien por ciento. Pero he de admitirte que me alegra que Terry haya vuelto. Si lo perdonas o no, no es mi problema, pero definitivamente tú bebé tiene que estar al lado de su papá

Candy la miraba si poder creer las palabras que salían de ella ¿Desde cuándo Annie había cambiado su manera de pensar?

-Como siempre te lo he dicho… odio que algunas veces tengas la razón, Annie

-Bueno… solo te digo lo que pienso, pero… ¿Por qué ahora percibo que estás más triste de lo normal? Creí que el tener nuevamente a Terry cerca de ti haría que mejoraras de ánimo

-Pues sí, si me siento más tranquila, pero no lo suficiente, como ya sabes, él busca que lo perdone, pero…

-¿Pero…? Se me hace que sí lo deseas perdonar, pero no lo quieres admitir

-Sí Annie, si deseo perdonarlo, con todas mis fuerzas… pero solamente si él hubiera hecho lo correcto

-No te entiendo

-Ayer Terry me propuso nuevamente vivir al lado de él

-Lo sé ¿Y acaso eso no es correcto?

-Annie – susurró al borde del llanto – tal vez me escuche nuevamente como una ridícula… pero yo deseo algo más de él ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que no

-¡Matrimonio Annie! Que me pida casarme con él… ser su esposa… no sólo vivir con él, yo necesito escuchar de él que está completamente dispuesto a estar conmigo y con todo lo que eso conlleva ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo? ¿Por qué solo se la vive proponiéndome vivir con él así sin más?

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por un simple papel te pones así? No seas ridícula Candy

-¡No sólo es un papel Annie! Es la promesa de una vida juntos, por siempre, pero soy una ilusa, debí recordar que tú no entiendes de esas cosas

-Efectivamente, no las entiendo porque son cosas absurdas ¿Acaso Terry no aceptó ya su error? ¿No se ha disculpado ya? Y encima de todo ¿No ha tratado ya de hacerse responsable? ¡Te lo demostró ayer! Te demostró ser un ser humano que se equivocó pero que ya se arrepintió, te demostró que te ama y te quiere a su lado ¿Y tú te pones de ridícula? No te entiendo Candy. Dices que deseas que esté completamente dispuesto a estar contigo ¿Y no te lo ha propuesto ya? ¿Crees que vivir contigo solamente es un adorno, o es de mentiritas?

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no sabes!

-Tal vez suene muy hiriente, Candy… pero escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir. A pesar de no gustarle los niños ¡No me mires así que sabes bien que es verdad! A pesar de eso se arrepintió y se disculpó. Ha cambiado su manera de pensar totalmente por una sola razón: tú. Decidió querer a su hijo… decidió hacer a un lado su disgusto a los niños porque te ama ¿Qué más prueba de amor quieres? ¡Ya sé! Seguramente deseas que llegue en un corcel blanco vestido como un príncipe, que te llene los oídos de cursilerías y se arrodille ante ti. Te creía más inteligente, Candy. Así es que la próxima vez que te vea espero que estés más razonable. Adiós Candy.

Se levantó y se retiró, mientras Candy sólo observaba un punto fijo de la habitación. No está por demás decir que, se quedó desconsolada, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Annie.

Tres horas más tarde, arribó Terry a su hogar tal como lo prometió. Y como está nuevamente conquistando a la mujer que le quita el sueño, se esmeró mucho en su arreglo personal. Definitivamente deseaba que Candy viera en él no sólo un hombre apuesto, sino también un hombre responsable en todos y cada uno los aspectos de su vida.

Por su parte, Candy también se preocupó por su apariencia. Aunque de hecho, el embarazo la hacía lucir radiante y bella al natural, por diversas ironías de la vida ella se sentía más desagradable físicamente que nunca.

Pero al fin y al cabo ella no sabía que Terry la veía como la mujer más divina del mundo, incluso ahora mucho más.

-Buenos días –saludó él, mostrando su radiante sonrisa

-Hola Terry – respondió sonrojada

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Claro

Terry extendió su brazo para que Candy se abrazara de él. Y así lo hizo ella. Salieron a la calle así, pareciendo ante el mundo como una pareja común y corriente. Y por supuesto, cada uno, se sentía en las nubes al pensar e imaginarse que eso fuera aunque sea un poquito de verdad.

Llegaron a un enorme e impresionante edificio, claramente se veía que era un hospital exclusivo de pacientes exigentes. Candy miró a Terry como cuestionándole el por qué de ese lugar, temerosa de que él estuviera gastando una fortuna.

Entendiendo a la perfección la reacción en ella, Terry le ofreció una mirada conciliadora que le hacía saber que no se preocupara.

Una vez que llegó la hora de ingresar a consulta, ella decidió que el padre de su hijo ingresara también.

Terry se alegró por ello. Ahora, por primera vez se sintió realmente involucrado en esa dulce espera.

Sentados frente al doctor, respondieron las preguntas obligadas que tenían que ver con lo más básico a su vida cotidiana.

-Bien, Candy… ahora pasemos a lo más importante – comentó el profesional de la salud, un señor de edad, que usaba gafas de aumento y tenía un rostro bastante amable - ¿Cómo sientes que va tu embarazo?

-La verdad, no muy bien

Dicho esto, Terry la observó incrédulamente, y por supuesto, se preocupó bastante. El que ella admitiera que no se sentía del todo bien lo hacía sentir muy culpable.

-¿A qué te refieres con "No muy bien"? – preguntó el médico

-Primeramente, he tenido síntomas extraños. Tengo muchos nervios y eso lo noto todo el tiemplo porque el cuerpo me tiembla. No duermo nada bien, sudo demasiado y de repente siento muchos dolores en el vientre. Incluso a veces siento la presión un poco alta. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que el bebé no se mueve.

-¿Nunca se ha movido?

-Sólo una vez… pero muy poco

-Entiendo… mira Candy, aunque a ti te parezcan síntomas raros, la verdad es que no lo son. Es muy probable que sufras de preeclampsia, un padecimiento muy común en mujeres embarazadas, aunque es muy pronto para poder afirmar eso, por ello te enviaré a realizar estudios.

-¿Y eso como se puede tratar, doctor? – cuestionó ahora Terry

-Miren… la única cura de esta enfermedad, es el parto. Antes de eso, solo queda vigilar muy atentamente el embarazo. Lamentablemente, por tu estado, no puedes tomar ningún medicamento contra la hipertensión pero sí puedo recetarte algo menos agresivo para tu salud y la de tu bebé.

Prosiguió a escribir unos nombres de medicamentos en una receta, con esa característica y peculiar letra inentendible de los médicos.

-Todo esto lo tienes que tomar al pie de la letra. Candy – le dijo una vez que le extendió el papel – te recomiendo también asistir a pláticas sobre el embarazo y bebés, créeme, te va a servir mucho para sentirte mejor, pueden asistir ambos – dijo esto mirándolos a los dos – hay también un dato muy curioso referente a esta enfermedad. El factor paternal es sumamente importante en cualquier embarazo y por lo tanto debe de estar involucrado con la ocurrencia del mismo. Con esto quiero decir que ustedes como pareja deben de tener largos periodos de cohabitación sexual, investigaciones confirman que la exposición continua al semen del padre del bebé tiene un fuerte efecto protector contra esta enfermedad y contra muchas de las complicaciones suscitadas del embarazo.

Dicho esto, la "pareja" sentía morirse de vergüenza, que ni siquiera se miraron y solo se movieron incómodos en su respectivo asiento. Dieron las gracias por la información pero no insinuaron nada más. Ahora resultaba que debían de tener una vida sexual activa para conservar la salud de la futura madre, hecho que a Terry lo ponía evidentemente contento, pero la reacción de Candy fue muy distinta, tanto que salió molesta del consultorio.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó él, ya estando en la recepción

-Debí pensarlo mejor y no haber venido

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Es obvio que te pusiste de acuerdo con el doctor! Ni creas que voy a volver contigo… confórmate con el hecho de dejarte estar cerca de mí

-Pero… ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Descarado!

-¡No te entiendo!

-¿Crees que no me iba a percatar de que confabulaste con el doctor para que yo regrese a tu lado?

-¿Confabular? ¡Qué tonta eres! Si lo dices por ese "remedio" tan peculiar y sexual que recomendó te informo que ni te preocupes, a pesar de que te sigo amando debo admitir que así no me ocasionas deseos – trató de hacerse el digno

-¡Aah! – Optó por hacer berrinche haciendo muecas y movimientos de enojo - ¡Entonces si confabulaste! ¿Cómo es eso que no te ocasiono deseos? ¡Descarado!

-Mi querida señora, ya te dije que no, no soy tan estúpido. Si tantas dudas tienes acude con otro médico y pregúntale – se encaminó hacia otro lugar, lejos de ella para evitar seguir discutiendo

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – se puso las manos en la cintura y se encaminó en sentido contrario.

De repente, el celular de Terry sonaba escandalosamente. Y ella, curiosa, comenzó a alentar su paso.

-Dime Fátima – respondió él al ver en el identificador el número del despacho

-No soy Fátima, soy tu padre

-¡Ah! Que tal padre… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tenemos al estafador – dijo en un tono excesivamente molesto

Terry se quedó mudo, observando un punto fijo en una pared sin saber qué responder. Cuando al fin las ideas vinieron a su mente se percató de que del otro lado de la línea su padre ya había cortado la comunicación.

Respiró hondo, trató de serenarse y conservar la mente fría, para dirigirse a su desfalcada empresa y discutir el asunto, seguramente en una larga y exhaustiva junta con los demás trabajadores. Definitivamente este era un hecho del cual no podía excluir a Candy

-¿Candy? – la llamó al mismo tiempo que volteaba a diversos lados hasta que la ubicó

-Aquí estoy

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿A dónde si se puede saber? – dijo en tono enfadado. No se le olvidaba la pasada pelea

-Al despacho. Mi padre me informó que han capturado al estafador.

-¡Oh de verdad! – Exclamó sorprendida y olvidando su reciente y tonta riña – Claro que te acompaño ¿Estás bien Terry? ¡Al fin lo lograste!

-Eso creo… hasta no ver no creer. Gracias por acompañarme Candy.

-¡Ni lo digas!

Una vez llegando a las instalaciones de la empresa, sumamente nerviosos, se percataron de que los demás los estaban esperando sólo a ellos. Annie, a pesar de que ya no laboraba allí, también fue llamada por el senador Grandchester debido a que ella también formaba parte del equipo mientras sucedió el robo.

Los presentes, al notar que Candy y Terry llegaban juntos, no pudieron evitar hacer gestos de asombro. A juzgar por la actitud de los chicos dedujeron que aún no había una reconciliación como tal, pero el hecho de que ya anduvieran juntos era un buen augurio.

Cuando Candy se acercó a saludar a Richard Grandchester lo hizo con afectuoso abrazo que él recibió de muy buena gana.

-Que alegría verte de nuevo, Candy, y así de feliz y radiante – admitió el futuro abuelo, quien se llenó de regocijo al verla con su vientre tan crecido

-Gracias señor Grandchester, me alegra mucho verle de nuevo, más aún en estas circunstancias, que al parecer nos tiene buenas noticias

-Buenas y malas – su semblante ensombreció de repente – tomen asiento todos por favor

Y la junta dio comienzo.

-Son casi dos años desde que esta empresa sufrió un percance muy inusual y desagradable. Todos ustedes que están aquí presentes saben que Terry, mi hijo, es un hombre responsable y trabajador que no merecía ser víctima de esta estafa. Sin el apoyo de todos ustedes, no hubiera sido posible nada de lo que hasta ahora hemos logrado. Al único que le comenté sobre lo que trataría esta junta, fue precisamente a Terry, y por lo que entiendo, Candy también ya lo sabe. No lo retrasaré más. Terry, Candy, Charlie, Archie, Annie… es para mí muy difícil informarles lo que mi equipo de investigación acaba de descubrir. Tenemos la identidad del estafador – los exclamos de asombro no se hicieron esperar

-¿Difícil? – Cuestionó Charlie - ¿Por qué es difícil para usted, señor Grandchester? Esa es la frase que todos los aquí presentes hemos esperado escuchar por tan largo tiempo

-Lo sé Charlie, pero esto todavía no acaba. No termina allí, lamentablemente. Me gustaría decirles que el estafador no es más que un miserable, extraño, del que jamás habíamos escuchado mencionar y que tomó el dinero de esa manera tan profesional porque le hacía falta para su familia… o cualquier otra cosa o estupidez semejante – su semblante seguía gris

-Padre ¿Es alguien a quien conocemos, entonces?

-Y lo conocemos muy bien, Terry – agachó la cabeza, frunció los labios, cerró los puños y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Era sin duda una imagen muy triste de ver, pues un hombre tan imponente como Richard Grandchester, debilitándose de esa manera no era algo muy común de ver.

Terry agacho la mirada también, cómo si el también ya supiera de quién se trataba.

Minutos después, en los que transcurrió un incómodo silencio, los presentes comenzaban a revolotearse en sus sillas en un intento desesperado porque alguien rompiera el silencio.

-No lo hizo solo – alcanzó a susurrar Richard – no lo hizo solo…

-Habla ya, padre – exigió Terry

-Es aquí donde viene la parte difícil, de la cual les mencioné hace un momento – observó a todos, y prosiguió a hablar – Richard, tu hermano, en confabulación con la señorita Marlow

**Continuará…**

¡Ayyyy! Ya sé que me tengo que preparar para los tomatazos porque me tardé mucho! Lo siento, pero ya saben que no les fallo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y me imagino que por un lado deben estar pensando ¿Esta loca de que se fumó? Con respecto a lo de la enfermedad de Candy… bien… les comento que cuando estuve embarazada, asistí a muchas pláticas en las cuales me decían que las relaciones sexuales frecuentes con tu pareja son saludables y previenen de enfermedades ocasionadas por el embarazo ¡Es en serio! Investiguen en wikipedia si desean :p y es un dato curioso que me agrado incluirlo a la historia porque nuestra pareja se encuentra alejada y como que necesitan un empujoncito para reunirse, no creen? Y respecto al final… que les pareció? Ya se esperaban quienes iban a ser los estafadores? Nuevamente les agradezco mucho por seguirme hasta aquí. Aunque me tarde un poquito saben que no les fallo. De hecho me urge acabar esta historia… no porque no me agrade escribir, sino porque deseo comenzar con alguna otra jejejeje ya saben que esto de la "escribidera" se me hizo adicción. Las leo en el próximo!


	29. Chapter 29

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

Momentos abrumadores, intensos. El aire se respiraba tenso, los presentes estaban atentamente observando todos los gestos y movimientos de Richard Grandchester.

-Richard, tu hermano, en confabulación con la señorita Marlow – dijo rudamente el senador

Y las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los presentes, no se hicieron esperar.

Después de unos eternos minutos de silencio, Charlie intercedió, tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras y no herir a Terry quien evidentemente tenía el rostro desencajado y se le veía muy mal.

-¿Qué tan seguros están de ello, señor Grandchester?

-Si no estuviésemos 100% seguros de ello no me hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de venir a informarlo. Ten por seguro, Charlie, que la información es completamente auténtica.

Nuevamente se hizo presente un silencio incómodo y frío. Parece que está por demás mencionar que los presentes se encontraban bastante sorprendidos, sobre todo Terry, quien además de sorpresa sentía coraje, indignación, repulsión, y otros tantos sentimientos contrarios a lo alegre.

De Susana se esperaba cualquier cosa, de esa mujer vanidosa y excesivamente interesada, no le sorprendía en absoluto; pero jamás se lo imaginaría de su hermano, su propia sangre.

Mientras se encontraba inmerso con sus pensamientos desordenados y sentimientos encontrados ni siquiera se percató de que Candy estaba a su lado tomando cariñosamente una de sus manos en señal de apoyo; olvidando toda pelea anterior, olvidando cualquier rencor que pudiese sentir en el corazón. Ella, afortunadamente estaba allí, con él, para apoyarlo.

**Dos años atrás…**

La suerte le sonreía de manera tan satisfactoria a Terry Grandchester. Recién graduado de la carrera de leyes, tenía un brillante y prometedor futuro, no solo por haber sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su universidad, sino también porque era bien sabido por toda la sociedad en Chicago que el nuevo abogado es hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes del país, así como también era del conocimiento popular la gran fortuna heredada por parte de su abuelo.

Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, invitó no solo a Candy, sino también a sus mejores amigos de la universidad a formar parte del gran proyecto y colaborar en conjunto.

Pero de pronto, las intrigas y envidias se dejaron venir en contra de Terry y de su éxito. Inevitablemente, muchas personas estaban a la expectativa de lo que concernía con el nuevo empresario.

De pronto, en algún recóndito lugar del mundo, en un momento indeterminado…

-¿Richard? ¿Richard Grandchester? – cuestionó una chica rubia, quien caminaba altaneramente en uno de los tantos pasillos de un centro comercial, al visualizar a un chico sentado en una de las bancas del costado, con una pierna subida al asiento y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Susana! ¡Qué sorpresa! – sin levantarse, hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo

-La sorpresa es mía – se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado, sin ser invitada a hacerlo

-Cuéntame de ti

-Nada nuevo. Desde que el tonto de Terry se apartó de mi lado mi vida ha sido un infierno – quiso hacerse la mustia

-Ay Susi… querida Susi – se medio enderezó para observarla mejor – de eso ya pasaron años ¿Cómo es que sigues tan dolida? – cuestionó sin poder evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, ya que su atuendo la hacía lucir demasiado provocativa

-Sabes cómo amé a tu hermano… pero parece que está feliz con esa gata ¡Sabrá Dios de donde la recogió!

-Cuidadito… cuidadito con lo que dices, Susi, cualquiera pensaría que hablas por envidia – reía burlonamente

-¿Por qué lo dices, tonto?

-No nos hagamos, Candy es una belleza, además de ser muy inteligente

-¿Te molesta si mejor cambiamos de tema?

-En absoluto

-Bien…Richard, cuéntame algo de ti

-Aquí ando – se encogió de hombros – sin oficio ni beneficio, ya me conoces

-¡Eso de trabajar y estudiar no se hizo para ti! Ya lo sé – rió

-Me agrada que me conozcas tan bien, querida Susi

Su charla prosiguió dando distintos giros. Susana comenzó a sentirse especialmente atraída por la personalidad de Richard. Era sin duda un muchacho muy guapo. Su aspecto de medio vago, su vestimenta informal y descuidada le resultaba impresionantemente atractiva. Su cabello rubio y largo, un poco grasoso, lo encontró hasta sexy. Ya ni que decir de esa barba mal afeitada y desordenada, que adornaba su apuesto rostro y le daba luz a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Pero eso no acababa ahí. Los millones con los que contaba su poderosa familia eran el complemento perfecto en él.

No es extraño, nada extraño, que Susana lo enamorara tan fácilmente. Una mujer tan hermosa como ella podía conseguir a cuanto hombre se propusiera. Y como Richard, es un hombre de la vida fácil, un mujeriego en pocas palabras, no le importó en absoluto ser amante de la ex novia de su propio hermano.

El siguiente paso fue muy sencillo de realizar: decidir estafar a Terry. Richard no tenía donde vivir, él simplemente vagaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero por muy acostumbrado, le desagradaba en ocasiones. Susana por su parte, visualizó la herencia de Terry desde que eran novios, y ahora tenía su oportunidad más cerca de obtener ese dinero fácilmente.

Richard de principio se oponía a quitarle dinero a Terry, pero, realizó el primer paso: pedírselo directamente. Terry lo mandó al demonio. Ni siquiera sabía sobre su paradero, era lógico que se negara a darle dinero así como así, sin trabajar ni hacer méritos. Además, Terry, conociéndolo a la perfección sabía que, dando ese dinero, jamás lo volvería a tener.

-Creo que comprendes que es mi hermano, no puedo hacerle eso – le dijo duramente a Susana, después de otra larga discusión sobre las malas intenciones de ella – se lo pedí de buena forma, y me mandó al demonio. No puedo hacer más.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde ese día que se encontraron, y se podía decir que tenían una relación de noviazgo. "Se podía decir" porque Richard igual andaba con otras mujeres, cosa que no le importaba a Susana. A ella lo único que le importaba era el dinero. Si andar con cualquier mujerzuela lo mantenía a él feliz, pues adelante.

-Sería muy sencillo, pero eres un idiota. Tus sentimentalismos no te van a llevar a nada bueno ¿Quieres seguir viviendo en la vagancia total? ¿Ir de aquí para allá a la deriva?

-Obviamente no

-¿Entonces que tanto piensas? Sólo le vas a quitar un poco, Terry tiene muchos millones, aparte de los que le heredó tu abuelo, tiene los millones que han ingresado a su empresa, y no dudo que tu padre también lo apoye económicamente ¿Qué tanto le afectaría que le quites uno o dos millones solamente?

-No es por la cantidad. Es la acción, lo que no me parece - sentenció

-Richard – se le acercó provocativamente - ¿Deseas tenerme para siempre?

Él la miró a los ojos. Si bien es cierto, aunque Susana no era una mujer con la cuál desearía casarse o formar una vida en familia, admitía que era adicto a ella. Su entendimiento sexual era increíble, ella en especial era maravillosa en ese terreno, añadiéndole el gran mérito de su belleza y fama. Si, definitivamente admitía que era adicto a ella ¿Cómo para querer tenerla para siempre? Tal vez si, tal vez no, no lo sabía con seguridad, solamente que en estos momentos, en este presente, no deseaba separarse de ella.

-No me chantajees con eso

-Velo como un chantaje si quieres… yo solamente te advierto que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Y ya conoces mis métodos.

Se dio la media vuelta, hacia una pequeña mesilla de centro. Se hincó frente al mueble con el propósito de inhalar un poco del polvo blanco que yacía rociado frente a ella.

Los días posteriores a esa conversación, fueron sumamente estresantes para Richard Jr. No deseaba por ningún motivo traicionar a su propio hermano, por ello, quiso probarse a sí mismo alejándose de esa mala mujer, de esa mala influencia.

Decidió llenar el hueco que Susana dejaba en su corazón relacionándose nuevamente con otras mujerzuelas. Pero Richard no sólo era adicto a las drogas al igual que Susana, sino que también era adicto a ella, a su olor, a su cuerpo, a todo de ella.

No le fue difícil regresar a Susana, y a ella no le fue difícil aceptarlo en su vida nuevamente. Lo que siguió a ello, simplemente ya estaba fríamente calculado.

Richard comenzó poco a poco a abrirse acceso a las cuentas bancarias de Terry. Y no se le dificultó en nada, absolutamente en nada, puesto que fue bastante sencillo caracterizarse como su hermano, pues eran idénticos. A Terry solo le hacía falta dejarse crecer la barba y teñírsela de rubio al igual que el cabello, para quedar idéntico a su hermano. Y viceversa, Richard solo necesitó afeitarse la barba, usar una peluca castaña, y ahí estaba, Terry Grandchester. Dos hermanos que eran casi idénticos.

La seguridad del banco entonces, dio mucho que desear. Richard solo necesitó falsificar una identificación, caracterizarse como Terry, e ir al banco para solicitar una nueva clave. Eran procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo por medio de huellas digitales, pero, en otros bancos. En este banco, aún no.

Después de vaciar la cuenta, hizo una llamada telefónica para cancelarla. Minutos después, otra operadora del banco se percató de que el movimiento fue un tanto extraño, y decidió llamar nuevamente al número privado del cliente. Fue entonces cuando Terry recibió esa llamada en su oficina, y se enteró de la terrible verdad.

Richard y Susana ya tenían todo muy bien planeado. Se anticiparon en crearse identificaciones falsas para viajar. Fue así que a la agencia de detectives que contratara en ese entonces el padre de los chicos, le resultó un tanto difícil dar con su paradero, mas no fue imposible, puesto que un par de años después, los ubicaron vacacionando en Escocia.

**Fin del flash back**

-Señor Grandchester – intercedió ahora Candy, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Terry - ¿Qué sucedió entonces con ellos? ¿Ya están presos?

-Efectivamente, Candy, muy pronto van a ser sentenciados – dijo en un hilo de voz – lamentablemente, no se ha podido recuperar el dinero que robaron

-¡A la mierda con el dinero! – gritó efusivamente Terry, quién se levantó de su asiento, soltándose de la mano de Candy y notándose evidentemente alterado y molesto – Lo importante es que ya se descubrió quién fue ¡Qué más puedo hacer! La junta terminó, buenas tardes – dándose la media vuelta se retiró apresuradamente.

Los demás presentes se quedaron en la sala de juntas bastante indignados. Fátima, la secretaria, se encargó de atenderlos eficientemente con el servicio de café, siendo discreta en todo momento,

-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para usted, señor Grandchester – dijo conciliadoramente Candy

-Desde luego que sí, Candy, y te ofrezco una disculpa por todo esto, primeramente, por la impresión de la noticia. Sé que en el estado en que te encuentras debes evitar todo tipo de reacciones.

-No se preocupe

-Señor – ahora habló Charlie – saldremos adelante. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, reconozco que es usted un hombre íntegro. A pesar de haber sido Richard el culpable, usted está dispuesto a hacer que pague su delito. Nosotros apoyaremos a Terry en todo lo posible. No importa que no se recupere el dinero perdido… conociendo a Terry estoy seguro que eso es lo que menos le importa. Definitivamente lo que más le debe estar doliendo es la traición.

Los demás presentes asintieron, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía Charlie.

Annie y Archie también se comprometieron a apoyar a la empresa en todo lo necesario. La reunión duró todavía una hora más.

Al retirarse de la sala de juntas, Richard se ofreció a llevar a Candy hasta su hogar. No había ninguna pista de Terry allí en el edificio. Preocupado por su hijo, Richard indagó qué era de él y Fátima no tardó en responderle que el chico se dirigió a su hogar muy estresado y agotado.

-Permíteme llevarte hasta tu casa, Candy

-No quiero causarle molestias señor Grandchester

-No es ninguna molestia, anda sube – le indicó al mismo tiempo que le habría caballerosamente la puerta del automóvil.

De pronto, como de la nada, se apareció una persona buscando a Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Oh Candy mi niña! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – se acercó a saludarla – me has tenido muy preocupada

-Hola mamá, discúlpame por no haberte avisado. Es que hubo un pequeño problema aquí y… bueno, discúlpame por favor

-No te preocupes hija

-Mamá… te presento al senador Grandchester, Richard Grandchester

-Es un enorme gusto señor – mencionó la madre de Candy estirando la mano para dar el saludo correspondiente

-Señor Grandchester, ella es Sarah White, mi mamá

-Entonces el gusto es mío, señora White – aceptó el saludo – con todo el respeto que usted merece, le comento que tiene una hija bellísima y muy pronto usted también será abuela de un hermoso nieto, o nieta.

-Muchas gracias señor Grandchester, estoy ansiosa con la llegada de mi nieto, en efecto, será un niño.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro bastante. Justamente en este momento estaba por acompañar a Candy hasta su hogar, si me lo permite, también a usted puedo llevarla hasta el suyo.

-No se moleste, de verdad.

-No es ninguna molestia

Sarah volteaba a ver discretamente a Candy, y ella le hizo saber con la mirada que no se preocupara, por lo tanto terminó accediendo al favor que le ofreció Richard.

Esa era la primera vez que ellos tenían una conversación, y para ser sinceros consigo mismos, admitían que les agradó mucho la compañía del otro. Además, por la reciente situación de los hijos de ambos, sabían que debían estar más unidos que nunca, ahora como familia política.

Al siguiente día, Candy trató por todos los medios de verse con Terry. Se encontraba bastante alarmada por el hecho de todo lo que aconteció el día anterior. Estaba muy preocupada por Terry, por como estaría ahora, y definitivamente ella necesitaba estar con él, demostrarle que ella estaba para él en las buenas y en las malas.

Lo malo era, que no tenía idea de a dónde buscarlo. Así es que lo más temprano que pudo salir, fue para dirigirse a la empresa.

Y no le extrañó en nada descubrir que allí había mucho movimiento. Por un lado, los pocos trabajadores que laboraban allí andaban de arriba para abajo. Por otro lado, uno que otro reportero hostigaba al senador Grandchester, quien nunca se desentendió de ir a la empresa de su hijo desde que se suscitó el fraude, como un excelente padre de familia que es, pero sobre todo, por el gran amor que profesa a sus hijos.

-¡Fátima! – Exclamó Candy una vez que logró pasar de la recepción - ¿Está Terry?

-Si Candy, solo que está un poco ocupado – aseguró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada hacia la barriga de Candy y pudo notar como ella la acariciaba constantemente

-Bueno… creo que esperaré un poco

-Creo que si le digo que estás aquí, no se opondrá a verte, déjame hacer el intento, Candy

-Gracias Fátima

Tecleó unos números del conmutador y avisó a su jefe que Candy lo estaba buscando.

-Dice que pases, Candy

-Muchas gracias Fátima. Te debo un favor.

-Por nada, no te preocupes Candy.

La futura mamá se adentró a la oficina y abrió del picaporte. Para su sorpresa, Terry no estaba sentado en su enorme sillón negro frente al escritorio, en pose de gran empresario ocupado, como ella se lo esperaba, sino que estaba de pie, justamente atrás de la puerta, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

-No pensé que vendrías, Candy – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazó cariñosamente, hasta donde lo abultado de su barriga se lo permitía

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo te sientes? – lo observó detenidamente una vez separándose del abrazo, y para su sorpresa descubrió a un Terry muy animado, muy preocupado por su aspecto personal, nada raro su guapura claro está, pero sí un poco extraño que ante la situación se ataviara en ropa muy formal

-No tan mal como te imaginas – admitió sonriente

-¿Estás seguro? Yo pienso que aún no lo asimilas del todo bien

-Estoy completamente seguro, Candy – se acercó a abrazarla nuevamente – quédate así, por favor, me siento muy bien – y segundos después, unos débiles pero muy sensibles movimientos se sintieron en sus estómagos - ¿Lo ves? Hasta el pequeño Terry se siente muy bien así

-¿Pequeño Terry? ¡Vanidoso! ¿Cómo sabes que así se llamará? – preguntó sonriendo, y siguiendo abrazada de Terry

-Estoy seguro que ese nombre le encanta – y el bebé volvió a patear levemente - ¿Ya viste? No hay duda

Aun sonriendo, ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y él correspondió esa mirada. Sonrieron nuevamente. Ambos se acercaron más hasta juntar sus frentes, y seguían sonriendo. El aliento fresco de Terry penetraba suavemente a través del olfato de Candy, quien embriagada, cerró los ojos, recordando esos momentos de gloria vividos anteriormente al lado del padre de su hijo. Y no se dio cuenta que Terry también cerró sus ojos, acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella. Ahora sus labios se estaban rosando. Solo un poco más de acercamiento y decisión bastaban para compartir un dulce beso.

Pero un ensordecedor timbrazo del teléfono celular de Terry interrumpió tan mágico momento. Separándose un poco, introdujo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su saco, sacó el celular, lo apagó, lo aventó sin tener cuidado de a donde caía, mandándolo al demonio, para posteriormente, abrazar con mayor fervor a su chica y ahora sí, robarle un ansiado y desesperado beso en los labios, que ella gustosamente aceptó. Para nada fue un beso dulce, delicado o sensible. Fue un beso apasionante, arrollador; un beso donde se podía juzgar muy bien la ansiedad que ambos tenían por ese momento, dejando claro el gran amor que sentía el uno hacia el otro, y sellando así, una nueva promesa de una vida juntos.

**Continuará…**

Millones de gracias. Millones de discuplas por la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado tato como a mi me encanto redactarlo, hasta la próxima!


	30. Chapter 30

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

Un beso transcurría en ese momento, un beso de amor, un beso tan apasionado que demandaba más de ese amor con cada segundo que transcurría, y fue tornándose en un serio abrazo lleno de fuertes caricias.

Terry cubría el cuerpo de su mujer hasta donde la barriguita de ella se lo permitía, mientras que Candy se colgaba del cuello de él para seguir disfrutando de ese cálido y húmedo beso, tan ansiado desde hace ya varios meses que se habían separado.

Minutos más tarde, con infinita ternura Terry separó un poco sus labios de los de ella, juntando sus frentes, abriendo los ojos y dedicándole la mirada más enternecedora y amorosa que podría ofrecerle.

-Hermosa… ¿Ya me has perdonado entonces? – susurró encantadoramente

Por respuesta, ella le regaló una coqueta sonrisa. Y volvieron a abrazarse, disfrutando nuevamente de cada segundo de paz y gloria que les ofrecía ese abrazo.

Un poco después se sentaron en uno de los amplios sillones que hay en la oficina de Terry, con el propósito de charlar largamente.

-Candy… la verdad no tengo preparado ningún discurso para cuando llegara este momento. Creo que está por demás decirte que te prometo tal o cual cosa. Tú ya me conoces, no necesito entonces pedirte que confíes en mi. Sólo te digo que me siento muy, pero muy feliz – besó el dorso de su mano

-Es verdad. Todo lo que sucedió yo ya lo superé, Terry; por mi parte no habrán más reclamos sobre lo que ya conocemos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me fallarás nuevamente. Y yo también estoy muy feliz.

-Nunca, nunca más te fallaré. Me agrada que lo sepas, amor – y nació otro beso de amor

Los chicos estaban bastante felices y agradecidos con la vida que los reunió nuevamente. Estar alejado de un ser tan amado es una de las peores torturas con las que un ser humano podría lidiar. Más aún cuando es una situación delicada como la de Candy y Terry. Candy juraba que nunca lograría perdonar a Terry por lo que le hizo en el pasado, pero lo pensó mejor, y comprendió que él no actuó por maldad, sino por desesperación, porque fue una situación que lo llevó a los límites de la locura, y lo verdaderamente importante es que ya se encuentra arrepentido de ello, y con la mejor disposición de sacar adelante esa relación que les ha llevado bastante tiempo llevar a la madurez.

La mejor muestra de ello han sido los variables intentos de Terry por lograr reconquistar a la mujer de su vida.

Estando en la privacidad de la oficina, hablaron un largo rato sobre el nuevo rumbo de su relación y sobre todo, hablaron respecto al bebé. Terry le hizo saber nuevamente a Candy que contaba ya con un espacio ideal para que los tres pudiesen vivir en familia con grandes comodidades. Ella gustosamente accedió a vivir nuevamente a su lado, pues estar junto a él es para ella una necesidad tan grande como el poder respirar. No aguantaría ni un día más dormir sola en esa fría cama, siendo la almohada su único testigo de sus pesadillas, sufriendo la burla del destino cada vez que amanecía en compañía de nadie.

Tenía bastante claro que ahora la acompaña su bebé, su pequeño hijo que aunque aún no nace se ha vuelto ya el centro de su existencia. Pero ese es un amor muy distinto. Ella necesitaba el amor de un hombre, de su hombre.

El vivir nuevamente junto a Terry, a pesar de ponerla bastante feliz, tristemente no era totalmente lo que soñaba o esperaba. Conociendo el carácter de Candy, ella deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón una propuesta de matrimonio, una promesa de estar juntos toda una vida. No podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué Terry no le hacía aún tal propuesta. Siendo él un chico tan romántico y caballeroso es muy raro que no piense en ello. Pero Candy decidió seguir un poco los "consejos" de su amiga Annie, el hacer más caso a las palabras y acciones de Terry, en lugar de estar esperando que suceda algo que a él no le nace hacer por ahora.

Por otro lado, como abogada sabía que el hecho de tener firmado un pacto de matrimonio no era obligatorio para velar por la responsabilidad de un hijo. Al hacerse él responsable de palabra, no necesitaba ya más nada que le demostrara que Terry permanecería con ellos.

-Amor ¿Seguirás trabajando todo el día? – cuestionó ella

-Por ahora no, hermosa. En la hora de la comida tengo un compromiso

-¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

-Ahh pues – suspiró largamente – visitar a alguien

-¿A quién?

-A Richard

-¡Oh! Pero… no te ves para nada enojado… o molesto ¿Estás seguro que deseas verlo?

-¿De qué me sirve estar enojado? – Preguntó él, luciendo su hermosa sonrisa retorcida – después de todo lo hecho, hecho está

-Yo pienso que lo estás tomando muy diplomáticamente y no creo que eso sea conveniente, puede llegar el momento en que estalles. Piénsalo bien Terry, no siempre es bueno reprimir el enojo.

-No lo sé… después de todo ya me había resignado en todo. Me resigné en que nunca lograría recuperar mi dinero, e incluso en que nunca daríamos con el culpable, pero al menos en eso si me vi beneficiado. Supe realmente quién fue. Me retiro entonces, Candy – la tomó de los hombros – creo que comprendes por qué no te pido que me acompañes – ella asintió – regreso en un par de horas, pero solo a arreglar unos pendientes y de inmediato me voy a verte a tu casa. Te ayudaré a que te traslades conmigo. Por ningún motivo quiero que tu muevas un dedo ¿entendiste?

-¡Uy! Que posesivo…

-Me preocupo por tu salud, y la de este hermoso – dijo simpáticamente al tiempo que acariciaba su abultada barriga

-¡Lo sé! No te preocupes por nosotros, Terry. Te estaré esperando más tarde entonces

Se tomaron cariñosamente de la mano para salir de la oficina. Al momento de llegar a la recepción, Candy le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Fátima, la cual no recibió con mucho agrado al ver a la pareja nuevamente feliz y realizada.

Candy se dirigió a su hogar, mientras que Terry, fue al reclusorio. No le llevó tanto tiempo llegar allí, pero cuando ya estuvo presente, sentía cierta repulsión por el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Como abogado, asistía a diferentes juicios en los diversos juzgados de su ciudad, pero nunca, hasta ahora, había tenido la necesidad de ingresar a una cárcel como tal, en plan de visita. Y más frustrante era el hecho de saber que a quien visitaba era un familiar que debería ser de los más queridos en la vida. Un hermano es, o debe ser, un amigo incondicional, una compañía fiel, que te guíe en todos los momentos de tu vida, sean buenos o malos, más aún tratándose de un hermano mayor…

Pero la vida real no es un cuento rosa. Él tenía la clara idea de que, si deseamos soñar y no sufrir, leamos historias cursis o cuentos de hadas en los cuales solo reina la felicidad y armonía, donde se desconoce todo tipo de maldad o sufrimiento y tenemos la oportunidad de adentrarnos en un mundo mágico donde solo existen los personajes de la historia, y uno mismo como espectador con la finalidad de soñar.

Pero no en la vida real. Esto no es así, la vida real no sería precisamente eso, una vida, si el sufrimiento no formara parte de ella, y Terry estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que viniera, el sufrimiento que le estaba deparado por el destino.

Después de pasar por la tediosa revisión por parte del personal policiaco, lo ingresaron al área de visitas. Un lugar que en parte parecía un poco tétrico, pero austero, con todo el mobiliario igualito y un tanto maltratado, con un oficial de policía en cada esquina vigilando al mismo tiempo que sostenían con rudeza un arma en ambas manos. Parecido a las películas, muy parecido, pero con la diferencia de que esto era real.

Estaba bastante nervioso. Se limito a sentarse a esperar y no voltear a ningún otro lado. Hasta que, minutos más tarde, frente a él, apareció Richard, caminando hacia él, esposado de manos y pies, con su característico uniforme color naranja vistoso, y resguardado por otros dos policías. Al sentarse frente a Terry, los oficiales se retiraron un par de metros. Richard no alzaba la mirada, se sentó frente a su hermano menor, quien lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. La tensión se percibía claramente en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a iniciar una conversación. Pero fue Terry, quien después de unos minutos de silencio, rompió el hielo, tratando de comprender a su hermano ¿Cómo demonios Richard articularía una palabra después de lo que hizo? Comprendía que debía tener la cara caída de vergüenza.

-Cuanto tiempo – exclamó, acomodándose en el asiento, cruzando los brazos – espero que estés gozando tu estancia aquí

-Vaya que la estoy gozando, porque sé que la merezco

-¡Oh! Resultaste ser más pensante de lo que creí, bien por ti

-¿A qué viniste Terry? ¿A burlarte de mí?

-¿Quién crees que se burló de quien? – Preguntó enfadado, y Richard no tuvo más opción que agachar nuevamente la cabeza – sólo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras recibiendo tu castigo – se levantó. Realmente Terry iba por otra razón, pero verlo a la cara le provocó mucho enfado

-¡Espera! – exclamó Richard, un tanto desesperado

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito decirte algo, es muy importante, y debo aprovechar el que hayas venido hasta aquí

-Habla ya

-¿Tienes papel y pluma?

Con un poco de desgano, Terry sacó su bolígrafo de su saco, junto a una tarjeta, en la cual rápidamente Richard anotó algo.

-Este es un número de cuenta – se lo entregó

-¿Y?

-Es mi… bueno… una cuenta que abrí en un banco, allí se encuentra aún un poco más de la mitad de tu dinero

-¡Wow! ¿Pudiste limitarte en gastos? – Preguntó en un tono muy sarcástico – el gran viajero y explorador Richard Grandchester pudo ahorrar dinero ¡Mira qué emoción! Le robó a su hermano y como recompensa guardó aún una suma ¡Que tierno! Me pregunto si Susanita no estuvo al borde del suicidio al ver como su amante hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para guardarle dinero a su hermano

-Terry, deja de actuar como tonto…

-¡Tú eres el tonto! ¡Púdrete! – aventó la tarjeta en la mesa y se retiró casi corriendo de ese lugar

Desesperado, trató de buscar un lugar tranquilo para serenarse un poco. Quedó de verse con Candy y a decir verdad no echaría a perder lo mucho que ha logrado con ella llegando a verla en ese estado emocional.

El hecho de que Terry de principio tomara la noticia de Richard de una manera tranquila, lo hizo estallar ahora. Se sentó en una banca de parque, recargando sus codos sobre las rodillas, escondiendo el rostro enrojecido de coraje, respirando irregularmente y sudando. El enojo se le fue pasando poco a poco, levantó el rostro con el propósito de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ante sus ojos paseaba una pareja de marido y mujer con una grande carriola de bebé. Se veían felices, radiantes. Las argollas matrimoniales brillaban en los dedos de ambos, caminaban a paso lento, disfrutando del paseo, mientras en la carriola se veían solo los piecitos del bebé agitándose vigorosamente, seguramente también debe estar feliz con el paseo.

Esa imagen lo tranquilizó un poco y lo puso a meditar. Se levantó tranquilamente con el propósito de dirigirse ahora sí al hogar de Candy.

Una vez llegando, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su padre estaba allí.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó sin poder evitar sentir terribles celos. No se explicaba que rayos hacía su padre visitando a Candy, a sabiendas de que vivía sola

-Hola hijo. No te enfades conmigo – pidió, al notar la expresión de su hijo – sé lo que estás pensando Terry – rió abiertamente – Fátima me dijo que te saliste de la oficina con Candy, por eso se me ocurrió venir

-Si amor, tu padre llegó aquí hace apenas cinco minutos –se acercó a besarlo – no te enfades – le susurró al oído

-No… está bien, no me enfado. Se me hizo un poco extraño, eso es todo – besó a Candy en los labios

-¿Eso quiere decir que están juntos de nuevo? – exclamó con alegría Richard

-Pues, sí. Mi hermosa mujer me ha aceptado de nuevo – los tres sonrieron

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Terry. Una familia es lo mejor que podemos tener en la vida. No quiero comenzar con un sermón, así es que mejor solo lo dejo en eso.

-No hay problema padre, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tus sermones

-¡Oh! Vaya que estás muy raro el día de hoy – aseguró Richard

-¿Por qué no toman asiento? ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

-No te preocupes Candy, ya casi estoy por irme, solo me interesa saber si Terry tendrá algo importante que comentarme

-Pues sí – respondió aquel – vengo del reclusorio, padre

-¿Y todo bien?

-¿Cómo va a estar bien? No soporté estar allí ni un minuto más. No soporté la idea de ver allí a mi hermano, yo sé que me comprendes padre, lo quiero y al mismo tiempo lo odio. Debo ordenar bien mis pensamientos antes de visitarlo nuevamente.

-Es entendible Terry, creo que ahora comprendes porque yo no me he atrevido a visitarlo, aún cuando sus abogados me informaron que Richard insiste en verme, y también insistía en verte a ti. Tu madre está destrozada, deberías ir a verla, nada la ha podido consolar. Creo que si le das la noticia de tu regreso con Candy la pondrá un poco mejor de ánimos.

-Mañana mismo iremos a tu casa padre.

-Está bien. Te repito Terry, Richard insistía en verte ¿De casualidad te dijo algo importante?

-Algo así…

-¿Puedo saber?

-Me dio un número de cuenta… según él, allí se encuentra gran parte del dinero

-¿De verdad? Eso es una buena noticia después de todo

-¡Pues no lo acepté! Ni lo aceptaré. Que se lo quede, que tal parece le hará más falta a él, a mi no me importa

-Terry, no actúes conforme a tus impulsos. Después de todo ese es dinero tuyo, y no estás en posición de rechazarlo.

-No me importa

-No puedo creer que aún no madures del todo, Terry. Hace unos minutos te dije que no te iba a dar un sermón, pero tú mismo me has obligado a hacerlo. Te recuerdo que tienes una muy devastada empresa la cual tienes que seguir sacando adelante. Tienes empleados en los cuales también debes pensar, pues hasta donde sé, les debes varios meses de nóminas ¿Acaso eso no te importa? Y lo más importante de todo, en un par de meses te convertirás en padre ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa? Tanto tu hijo como tu mujer necesitan lo mejor de ti, y si creíste que una familia solo vive de amor, entonces has fracasado como hombre.

Candy se encontraba en otra habitación de su casa escuchando todo aquello con discreción, dándole internamente la razón a su suegro. Tampoco podía creer que Terry se dejara llevar por los impulsos de sus emociones. Entendía que se debía de estar sintiendo fatal, pero eso no justificaba tal comportamiento.

Transcurrieron otros minutos de charla entre padre e hijo, hasta que Terry logró entrar un poquito en razón.

Richard se despidió cortésmente, extendiendo sus más sinceros deseos de que la pareja fuera feliz de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno… y ahora que estamos solos, nada como un abrazo a mi bella mujer

-Oh Terry, estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿Seguro que no sucedió otra cosa? – dijo recibiendo el abrazo

-No mi amor, lo que le conté a mi padre fue todo. No te preocupes, estaremos bien – se separó un poco del abrazo – ahora, lo prometido es deuda. Comenzaremos nuevamente el proceso de mudanza, porque en este momento, te vas conmigo.

-Sí amor… ya comencé a guardar algunas cosas

-Pero te dije que no movieras ni un dedo

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy embarazada, no lisiada – le enseñó la lengua – por si no lo sabes, las embarazadas necesitamos ejercitarnos también

-Mmm tal vez me estés mintiendo… me temo que te llevaré nuevamente al mismo doctor, a ver que otro remedio nos recomienda ahora – exclamó recordando la última vez que asistieron al médico

-¡Pelado! Has admitido que fue una trampa

-¡No es verdad! ¿En qué momento admití eso? Solo fue una broma, pero allá tú… cree lo que quieras

Entre más juegos de palabras, risas, recuerdos, transcurrió esa hermosa tarde. Por momentos, Candy compartía anécdotas de todo su embarazo conforme empacaban cosas, como fotos, ultrasonidos, objetos de bebes, y todos esos pequeños detalles de los cuales Terry se perdió.

Realmente no demoraron mucho tiempo en tener todo listo. Candy contaba con muy pocas pertenencias, así es que esa misma noche se trasladaron, y para sorpresa de Candy, su nuevo hogar se hallaba en la acera de enfrente.

Una vez que Terry le abrió la puerta de la casa, ella se asombró demasiado. Ese lugar tenía todo el ambiente de ser un verdadero hogar. No le sorprendía la decoración, pues después de todo ya sabía del buen gusto de Terry, pero sí le sorprendió el hecho de ver en cada rincón de ese hogar un pedacito del amor de él.

-Es hermoso, Terry, muy hermoso, muchas gracias –decía al borde del llanto - ¡Ay malditas hormonas! – exclamó enjugándose las lágrimas

-No le eches la culpa a las hormonas, solo admite que eres una llorona

-¡Tonto!

-¡Llorona!

-¡Burro!

-Te amo – la abrazó y la llenó de besos por todo el rostro

-¡Eso no se vale!

-Sí que se vale – y no paraba de besarla

-Ya suéltame

-¿Estás segura?

-No lo sé

Rieron de buena gana, y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionante beso en los labios.

-Ahora te mostraré lo mejor de esta casa

-Estoy ansiosa

Terry se dirigió hacia una puerta, junto a la de la recámara principal

-Cierra los ojos

-Recuerdo que hace un tiempo me pediste exactamente lo mismo

-¿El día que nos hicimos novios?

-¡Lo recuerdas!

-Sí, suelo recordar algunas anécdotas graciosas de mi vida

-¿Cómo que graciosas?

-¡Ya, ya! Cierra los ojos y ábrelos hasta que yo te diga

-Está bien

Abrió la puerta, la tomó de las manos para dirigirla adentro de la habitación, y una vez que ella ya se encontraba casi en el centro, él ordenó que abriera ya los ojos.

Al hacerlo, quedó más maravillada de lo que ya estaba. Justamente se encontraba en la que es habitación de su bebé.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos nuevamente se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas, y nuevamente maldijo a sus hormonas enloquecidas.

No podía creer que Terry hubiese pensado en cada detalle. Todo alrededor era un espacio tan amplio, confortable y hermoso. Desde la amplia cuna, hasta un pequeño moisés mecedor ahí junto. Muebles que hacían juego con todo lo demás, un montón de juguetes y peluches acomodados ordenadamente en todo el espacio. Se acercó un poco más a uno de los muebles, con manos temblorosas abrió una de las gavetas y más se sorprendió al descubrir que incluso ya había mucha ropa de bebé, cobertores, pañales, entre otras cositas. Definitivamente Terry pensó en todos y cada uno de los detalles necesarios.

Se giró a verlo y le dedicó una esplendorosa sonrisa de gusto y agradecimiento. Volvieron a abrazarse.

-¡Oh Terry! Todo está tan hermoso, muchas gracias

-No hay nada qué agradecer. Todo esto lo hice con tanto gusto.

-No te imagino… no sé… haciéndolo todo. Seguramente tuviste alguna ayuda.

-Estás equivocada. Lo único que me ayudó a saber qué cosas necesitaba comprar fue el internet. De ahí, todo lo hice yo solo, desde las compras, hasta el acomodo de todo.

-¡Oh Terry, gracias!

-Eso no es todo, ven. Como estoy seguro de que el pequeño Terry será un llorón igual que tú, tomé mis precauciones

-¡Oye! Ya deja de decir eso

-Sabes que es broma. Mira – le mostró una puerta dentro de la misma recámara que comunicaba precisamente a la recámara de ellos – por aquí podemos correr para auxiliar al pequeño Terry cuando esté en pleno berrinche

-¡Pero eres imposible! – Rió de buena gana - ¿Cómo sabes que se va a llamar Terry? Su nombre no lo hemos platicado aún

-¿Y qué otro nombre se te ocurre? ¿El de algún ex novio tuyo? – preguntó a manera de broma

-Tonto. Me choca que tengas la razón. No se me ocurrirá nunca otro nombre, que el del hombre que amo, y obviamente es el padre

-Me alegro bastante

-Bueno… después de acomodar mi ropa quisiera tomar una ducha y dormir. Mañana continuaré acomodando lo demás

-No te preocupes, hermosa. Esta es tu casa, haz lo que desees.

-Gracias

Procedió entonces a buscar su bata de baño y pijama. Debido a que son varios los meses en que ellos ya no convivían, se perdió un poco de la confianza que ya se tenían. Candy se metió al cuarto de baño ya vestida, e incluso metió la pijama con el propósito de vestirse allí dentro. No paraba de pensar que eso era una vil tontería, puesto que innumerables veces Terry la observó desnuda, le hizo el amor, la volvía a desnudar o incluso él mismo la vestía como parte del juego de la pasión, pero al fin y al cabo, las mujeres son seres que toda la vida serán incomprendidas, y los hombres ya no deberían de preocuparse por tratar de entenderlas. Justificó su extraño y pudoroso comportamiento pensando en que Terry se merecía un poco de castigo por lo que hizo hace unos meses. Si bien es cierto ella según ya lo olvidó, pero creyó conveniente que él debía seguir pagando un poquito más.

Se metió a la ducha, la cual disfrutó enormemente. Quince minutos después, para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que, por apresurarse a meter la pijama, no metió la bata de baño. Se maldijo internamente, pero ya que podía hacer. Decidió salir sigilosamente del baño para ir por su bata con la esperanza de que Terry se encontrara en otro lado. Abrió lentamente la puerta, el vapor caliente de inmediato escapó hacia afuera. Ella, a tientas, y de puntitas, salía del baño buscando su bata, que según recordaba, la dejó en la orilla de la cama, y sintió gran coraje descubrir que allí no se encontraba ya. Pensó que lo mejor sería gritarle a Terry para que se la llevara, o en su defecto le llevara alguna otra toalla con la cual secarse, y recibirla detrás de la puerta sin que él pudiese observarla. Mientras se cubría con una mano sus senos, y con la otra mano su intimidad, preparó la garganta para gritar, pero antes de hacerlo Terry la sorprendió de espaldas.

-¿Buscas esto? – le dijo mientras le acomodó la bata en la espalda. Primero ella dio un respingo de disgusto, pero al sentir que dicha prenda estaba tibia, entonces lo agradeció internamente

-Sí – se limito a responder - ¿Por qué está tibia?

-La sentí algo húmeda y la metí a la secadora. Hace ya mucho frío y supongo que te debes de cuidar de un resfriado

-¡Ah! Pues, sí…

-Bien, entonces… voy afuera – dijo resignado, al ver las mejillas coloradas de ella, por lo cual dedujo casi de inmediato que se sentía algo incómoda

-¡Eh… no! No te preocupes, me cambio acá adentro… del baño

-Como desees

Ella se dio la media vuelta, un tanto nerviosa. Pero antes de meterse nuevamente al baño, cayó en cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una niña. ¡Por dios! Si ese hombre que está allá afuera es el padre de su hijo, es el amor de su vida y ahora nuevamente están juntos ¡Al demonio con el pudor! Al demonio con esa estúpida idea de querer "castigarlo" ¿Castigarlo para qué? Sólo a ella se le pudo ocurrir semejante inmadurez.

Se dio nuevamente la vuelta y se percató de que Terry aún permanecía allí, de pie, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo burlonamente, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de ella. Entonces Candy se abalanzó hacia él, sonriendo también, besándolo con locura y amor.

Vivian ahora juntos nuevamente. Se decía a sí misma que sería una tonta si no aprovechaba todas y cada una de sus noches junto a él, después de tanto tiempo que lo extrañó.

La pasión nuevamente se comenzó a desbordar entre esta pareja de enamorados, que ahora, entraban a una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

**Continuará…**

Buenas noches chicas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Esta vez me quise tomar más el tiempo para responderles sobre algunos reviews que recibí del capítulo anterior. Primero que nada ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo de leer, y más aún de comentarme, lo valoro muchísimo.

Bien, ahora sí. ¿Por qué me he tardado mucho con los capítulos? Para las chicas que acostumbraban leer mis anteriores fics, se daban cuenta de que publicaba bastante seguido. Esto se debía a que yo tenía mi propio negocio, que era de renta de internet, por lo tanto, me pasaba mínimo ocho horas seguidas en la compu. Ahora, ya no tengo negocio. Soy abogada, y de repente me cae un caso, y pues trabajo es trabajo; aparte de ello, soy maestra de bachillerato. Por esas razones, mi tiempo ahora es más limitado. Luego, cuando escribo el capítulo, lo vuelvo a releer mínimo otras tres veces ¿Para qué? Para mí la ortografía es muy importante. Prefiero demorarme un poquito más, pero entregarles algo de calidad, que entregarles algo mal hecho. Sé que mi manera de redacción es muy "novata" o "pobre" pues no soy escritora profesional ni pretendo serlo, pero por lo menos creo muy importante el cuidar la ortografía, por respeto a ustedes, para que lean algo bien hecho.

Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes, agradeciéndoles nuevamente, y reiterándoles que esta historia tendrá un final, yo sé que ya la comencé, pues me comprometo a terminarla, de verdad. Cómo ya tengo toda la historia en la mente, calculo que faltarán aproximadamente unos diez capítulos más. ¿Será que con este capítulo ya llegue a los 300 reviews? Jijiji, muchas gracias!


	31. Chapter 31

Antes que nada ¡Hola! ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Lamento mucho el tiempo que me está llevando escribir este fic, de hecho, sorprendentemente descubro que lo publiqué hace ya casi un año. A esta historia le restarán 15 capítulos cuando mucho, si no es que menos. Estoy siempre muy atenta de los reviews que ustedes me escriben, créanme que no hay cosa más satisfactoria para mi trabajo el recibir sus críticas y comentarios. Mil gracias a todas las chicas en todo el mundo que me leen. Sí, sorpresivamente, descubro que esta historia la leen hasta en Japón! Un abrazo desde México, a Perú, EUA, Chile, Nicaragua, Guatemala, Venezuela, Costa Rica, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Francia, España, Argentina, El Salvador, Chipre, Honduras, Suiza, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Japón, Italia, Brasil, China, Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y Romania.

Según mis trafic stats me visitan desde todos estos maravillosos lugares, y no puedo estar más contenta, sorprendida, y agradecida. Por favor, lectores silentes, anímense a dejar un comentario! A ver si ahora si llego a los 300 reviews :D Ahora sí, el más reciente capítulo, espero que les guste.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no apropiadas de ser leídas por menores.

La pasión y la alegría desbordadas, se tornaban bastante agitadas. Habían ya transcurrido más de seis meses en los cuales la pareja de enamorados había permanecido totalmente distanciada.

Después de tanto tiempo, es natural que Candy se sintiese un tanto incómoda con la presencia de Terry. El vivir nuevamente a su lado, aunado el hecho de su transformación, o más bien dicho, su embarazo, era un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones a las cuales debía de acostumbrarse.

El tomar una ducha despertó todos sus sentidos completamente, y los de Terry también. Al sentir ella el toque suave de la toalla tibia sobre sus hombros, junto con el aliento fresco y tentador de Terry, provocó que sintiera agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo.

No resistió más la tentación de estar con él. En cuanto se percató de que Terry no se movía de su lugar, se decidió a abrazarlo y besarlo en ese mismo momento, a su hombre, a su marido, el hombre que ponía su vida de cabeza en un segundo, y al otro segundo, la hacía volver nuevamente a la cordura.

Se besaban con una pasión mezclada con ternura y amor. Ya no eran dueños de sí mismos, ahora se pertenecían ya el uno al otro.

Sensualmente, Terry introdujo sus tibias manos debajo de la bata de Candy, sintiendo su suave piel, recorriendo con esas manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros, descendiendo hacia sus glúteos y nuevamente subiendo por el frente para acariciar generosamente sus senos y su ancha barriga.

Por su parte, ella, con un ligero movimiento de sus hombros dejó caer la estorbosa bata. No pudo evitar sonrojarse; después de tantos meses de no estar con su pareja se volvió a sentir nuevamente tímida. Era natural.

Terry se apartó un poco de ella, tomándola de ambas manos para admirarla a sus anchas. La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, quedando completamente complacido con la vista ofrecida.

-Eres hermosa… por Dios que cada día estás más hermosa – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pues su comentario no para menos. Le causó infinita felicidad el descubrir el nuevo cuerpo de su mujer, esbelto como siempre, pero guardando en su vientre un valioso tesoro que a pesar de las circunstancias fue creado con amor.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó un poco la mirada. Tenía temor de la reacción u opinión de Terry sobre su nueva figura. Como siempre ha tenido problemas con su autoestima, sentía que se veía gorda y desagradable. No pensaba, ni en sus más locos sueños, que él la fuese a encontrar tan atractiva. Su complexión era casi la misma que antes de estar embarazada. El único cambio, aparte de su enorme pancita, eran sus senos más voluptuosos adornados por sus pezones más obscurecidos. Definitivamente Terry jamás se iba a quejar de ese cambio. Le encantó, y la adoró más. Y ella, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de la reacción de Terry, y se sintió más feliz y segura de sí misma.

Y no pudieron esperar más tiempo. Candy se acercó nuevamente a Terry para besarlo desenfrenadamente, al mismo tiempo que con sus agiles manos desabotonaba su camisa, la tiraba de un solo movimiento y posteriormente hacía exactamente lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Caminaron hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Terry la acomodó en el lecho muy con cuidado, y se recostó a un ladito de ella, para no lastimarla. Ahora sí, estaban ambos ya completamente desnudos, en un ardoroso abrazo.

Terry devoraba a su mujer con sus besos. Sus habilidosas manos no paraban de acariciarla a todo lo largo y ancho de su ser. Respiraban agitadamente sobre los labios del otro, y de repente Candy lanzaba uno que otro gemido que a Terry más enloquecía.

-Te extrañé tanto… te extrañé tanto mi amor – le decía Terry sobre sus labios

-Mhmhm Terry… te amo… ámame nuevamente… por favor Terry

Se besaron nuevamente con mucha pasión. Los sentidos de ambos casi estallaban. Deseaban en lo más profundo consumar nuevamente su amor. Era como si lo hicieran por primera vez, pues tenían esa imperiosa necesidad por explorarse y amarse mutuamente, como si fuesen nuevos enamorados.

Estaban impacientes, naturalmente muy impacientes. Terry se levantó un poco para llevar el control del momento. Se arrodilló frente a ella, abrió suavemente sus piernas acomodándose adecuadamente. Se regocijó aún más al verla en esa posición, recostada, con el cabello revuelto, con sus piernas ligeramente dobladas y abiertas, con el fruto de su amor en el centro de su cuerpo, con su semilla ahí dentro, ella completamente llena de él, recordándole que ahora tenía un motivo realmente importante para visualizar un mejor futuro. Su mujer, esa hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba desnuda a su lado, es la mamá de su hijo quien lo lleva orgullosamente en sus entrañas.

Él se inclinó un poco para besarla suavemente y comenzar el rito del amor. Cuando él ya se encontraba completamente listo y ella completamente preparada la penetró suavemente, como si tuviese temor de lastimarla. Ella con una amplia sonrisa le dio entender que prosiguiera como naturalmente lo deseaba, sin restricciones y sin preocupaciones, sólo como él sabía amarla y elevarla al cielo.

Ella no recordaba alguna vez estar al borde del orgasmo con tan solo la primera penetración. Siempre llegaba al placer máximo casi cuando su pareja lo alcanzaba también, llegando a la par. Pero ahora las hormonas le jugaban otro papel muy importante en su vida, referente a un cambio positivo. Ese primer contacto lo sintió glorioso, placentero, hermoso… y alcanzó de inmediato ese placer máximo.

Terry la observó detenidamente y su ego de hombre se elevó más. Sentir su calor y su humedad en el centro de su cuerpo ahora lo hizo a él perder los sentidos. Esa excesiva humedad que no era por otra razón más que la del hecho de estar ellos nuevamente juntos.

Sus movimientos pasaron de ser suaves a ser más demandantes y fuertes. El sudor de ambos y la agitación los hacía querer más, querer que ese momento durara para siempre.

Se dieron el enorme gusto de explorarse ampliamente, besarse, tocarse… no perdieron ni un segundo. Es como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A pesar de que sus movimientos debieron ser lentos y cuidadosos dado el estado de Candy, no quiere decir que no disfrutaran del momento, de hecho, Candy reconocía que se sentía bastante bien, bastante excitada y lo suficientemente emocionada para alcanzar otra vez el máximo estado de satisfacción. No sabía si atribuirlo a las hormonas, o al tiempo perdido… no sabía realmente. Solo se concentró, al igual que Terry, en disfrutarlo, en disfrutar a su hombre encima suyo, poseyéndola, amándola, sintiendo su enorme, duro y terso falo en el lugar que realmente correspondía, dentro de ella, otorgándole placer y felicidad pura entre cada vaivén.

Cambiaron una vez más de posición, disfrutando del nuevo arte y aprendizaje de hacer el amor estando ambos embarazados.

Después de un par de horas de amor y caricias, se acomodaron en el suave lecho, desnudos, pero con sus pieles totalmente tibias, sus sentidos relajados y sus hormonas satisfechas.

Candy reposaba felizmente sobre el brazo protector de Terry, con sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada, y su mano acariciando todo lo largo y ancho del pecho de su hombre, mientras que él hacía lo mismo, tocando con sumo cariño y cuidado su crecida barriga.

-Parecieron mil años el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti – susurró Terry a su oído, con un dejo de culpabilidad en su voz

-A mi me pareció también eterno, pero no es el momento de lamentarnos ya, pues lo importante es que estamos juntos

-Los tres

-Sí, los tres – dijo con una plena sonrisa, y no era para menos. Su bebé se agitaba vigorosamente dentro de su pequeña casita. Sus padres dedujeron de inmediato que se debía a la felicidad innegable que irradiaba la mamá, y ese sentimiento noble y puro lo transmitió inevitablemente a la pequeña criatura.

Esa noche durmieron como no lo hacían en varios meses. Obvio, ahora estaban juntos, y felices. Realmente se convirtió en una amarga tortura el despertar cada día sin la presencia que la persona más importante de sus vidas.

Al siguiente día, tenían un plan en mente. Eleonor ha estado últimamente muy deprimida. Y como esperar lo contrario, si su hijo mayor la ha decepcionado vilmente, tanto que aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. El plan consistió entonces en visitar a Eleonor y pasar toda la tarde al lado de ella.

La pareja llegó entonces a la residencia de los Grandchester, radiantes, tomados de la mano, presumiendo ante el mundo su gran dicha.

Pero al llegar se comportaron un poco más serios, pues el ver el frío y triste semblante de la bella dama, les arrebató un poco de esa felicidad.

La madre de Terry, es una dama hermosa y singular, pero en estos momentos, sus ojeras surcaban todo el contorno de sus ojos, haciéndola lucir cansada. Sus arrugas de la edad parecían notarse más. No portaba ya ni una pizca de maquillaje y su peinado ya no era tan elaborado.

Terry se acercó a abrazar a su madre, con mucho cariño. La abrazó por muchos minutos, diciéndole palabras de aliento, haciéndole saber que él estaría siempre con ella, a su lado, y jamás la decepcionaría.

Ella, no pudo evitar soltar el llanto. Cuando se separó del abrazo de Terry volteó discretamente a ver a Candy. Ahora, su rostro mostró una espléndida sonrisa. Estiró su mano para que la chica se acercara.

-Ven aquí Candy. Hola, mi niña

-Sra. Eleonor, cuánto tiempo sin verla…

-Oh sí, ya lo creo… mírate Candy, luces divina. Al fin, una buena noticia después de tanta oscuridad. Gracias Candy, gracias Terry, ustedes me harán una mujer muy feliz. Jamás me apartarán de mi nieto ¡Ya están advertidos!

Los chicos rieron ante los comentarios de la dama. A Terry le agradaba ver que su madre al menos intentara tener un poco de humor. Decidió no abrumarla con el tema de Richard. Esta visita la dedicaría a platicarle sobre sus planes a futuro con Candy y su hijo.

-Terry, sabes que esta es tu casa. Candy, tú y el bebé pueden vivir muy cómodamente aquí.

-Gracias madre. Pero espero que no me lo tomes a mal. Nosotros ya tenemos un lugar donde vivir. Sé que no es lo mejor, que no es lo más grande y lujoso del mundo, pero es un lugar confortable que a ambos nos agrada.

-Hijo, yo deseo que al niño jamás le falte nada.

-Y nada le va a faltar. Tú me has criado para ser un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de aplicar en mi vida diaria. Quiero que Candy y mi hijo se sientan orgullosos de mí, que valoren todo el esfuerzo que haré para que ellos vivan bien. Sólo así, me siento feliz, madre.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Terry. Respetaré lo que decidas, pero te reitero todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias madre

-Por cierto Candy – mencionó Eleonor – Richard me dijo que esperas un varón

-Sí, así es. Dos ultrasonidos así lo han confirmado.

-¡Oh que maravilla! Lo voy a consentir mucho… desde ahora se ha vuelto ya una adoración para mi

-Gracias, señora Eleonor

Su plática duró alrededor de toda la tarde de ese día. La familia Grandchester estaba un poco más animada a pesar de las circunstancias. Michelle también se encontraba en casa, pero seguía sin ningún interés en tratar de entablar una amistad con Candy, pues su inmadurez no le permitía ver más allá de sus berrinches.

Cuando Terry y Candy se separaron, Michelle pensó de inmediato que Candy fue quien lo dejó a él por el hecho de haber perdido toda su fortuna, y la muy arpía regresaba ahora, embarazada, justo cuando logran capturar al autor material del fraude, dudando sobre ese bebé, si realmente su hermano es su verdadero padre. Michelle no podía creer que sus padres tuvieran a esa mustia de Candy como a una chica buena. Ella pensaba que candy es una total y desvergonzada, interesada en el dinero.

Y es que esa frase que versa "El león cree que todos son de su condición" no puede ser más certera.

Después de su romance frustrado con Anthony, sufrió como por dos meses, pero inmediatamente después encontró el supuesto "amor" en otro tipo que, al contrario de Anthony, este sí quería aprovecharse de su fortuna. Definitivamente a Michelle le hacían falta otros años para madurar realmente.

De los tres hijos Grandchester, Terry parecía ser el más cuerdo. Y aún así, cuando él y Candy se separaron, sus padres ya no estaban tan seguros si de verdad Terry estaba tan cuerdo como ellos pensaban. Richard y Eleonor se lamentaban muchísimo por esa situación, definitivamente no podían creer que Terry fuera capaz de una bajeza, como lo es abandonar a un hijo.

Pero terminó por poner los pies en la tierra y afortunadamente no defraudó a sus padres, ni a Candy, ni a él mismo.

Días después, el senador Richard se presentó ante Terry en su oficina con la presencia de un contador privado para ultimar los detalles de la apertura de una nueva cuenta bancaria. Richard, con todo el dolor de su corazón, no pudo evitar sentir deseos de visitar a su hijo primogénito a la prisión. Hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza, lo cual, no le resultó difícil, pues en el mundo de la política en el cuál él se desenvuelve siempre hay que tener la mentalidad y sangre fría.

La visita no tuvo mayor problema. El hombre mayor se limitó a pedirle a su hijo el número de cuenta que anteriormente le había proporcionado a Terry. Richard Jr entendió muy bien la situación de su padre y su hermano, y decidió solo por despedirse con un "vuelve pronto, padre", estrujando el corazón del hombre mayor.

-Terry, espero que con este dinero quede liquidada la nómina de tus empleados.

-Yo calculo que sí, padre, gracias

-Bien, pues, nos retiramos.

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie, mientras Fátima ingresaba a la oficina para retirar el servicio de café. La eficiente chica era realmente guapa, de alta estatura, delgada y grácil. Pero justo en este día, optó por portar una vestimenta poco usual en ella, lo cual, enfadó a Terry. Una minifalda muy, muy menuda, acentuando sus torneadas piernas, una blusa con un escote muy sugerente y encima de la blusa un diminuto saco que no le cubría gran parte.

-Fátima – le llamó seriamente

-Dígame licenciado – respondió ella muy sugerentemente

-Para el día de mañana, y en adelante, te prohíbo estrictamente vestirte así

-Pero… ¿Hay algo de malo en…?

-Es una empresa seria. Fátima, nunca he tenido problemas contigo y no quiero empezar a tenerlos ahora.

-Está bien, le ruego me disculpe, no vuelve a pasar.

Terry le hizo una seña para que saliera ya de la oficina. Él no negaba que la chica se veía estupendamente bella vestida de esa manera, pero opinaba que era la vestimenta adecuada para un cabaret y no para una oficina.

Sin mayor novedad en el resto del día, y con la gran tranquilidad que le otorgó el liquidar los sueldos pendientes a sus empleados, se retiró gustoso a su hogar, donde lo más bello e importante de su vida, lo esperaban.

Candy ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y estaba radiante. Pero a decir verdad, prefería no salir tan a menudo, ni siquiera encargarse de nada que tuviera que ver con la empresa. Su enorme barriga le dificultaba bastante el poder caminar, prácticamente, se volvió totalmente torpe en sus movimientos, además, le daba un poco de temor que le sucediese algo en la calle, por ello, prefería quedarse en casa, leyendo interminables horas sobre maternidad, pediatría, lactancia, etc. Decidió aprovechar cada minuto que le restaba de su embarazo para informarse lo más posible, y descansar también lo más posible, por supuesto.

Comenzó a sentir las pataditas de su bebé, señal de que su papá, ya venía en camino. Cuando Candy le comentó a Terry que su bebé se inquietaba cuando él ya estaba por llegar el chico no lo podía casi creer, pero así era, así realmente sucedía.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostada para recibir a Terry. Éste llegó y de inmediato la abrazó y besó. Su semblante ahora sí pasó a ser el de un hombre relajado y feliz. Ya nada quedaba de la sombra que oscureció su etapa en la cual no se resolvía el fraude y su empresa se iba a la quiebra. El Terry de ahora, era un Terry radiante, contando con la dicha del amor, del trabajo, de la familia… a pesar de lo sucedido con Richard, decidió no atormentarse a sí mismo. Confiaba en que su hermano mayor madurara algún día aunque ello le costara su libertad por un largo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están mis amores? – se acercó a besar a Candy en los labios después de cerrar la puerta, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su barriguita

-De maravilla – respondió ella con una espléndida sonrisa – y veo que tú también estás muy bien

-Sí hermosa. No es para menos. Ya no le debemos dinero a ninguno de los empleados

-¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Ocupaste todo el dinero, cierto?

-Si acaso habrán sobrado como 100 dólares, no más, pero no importa. Lo verdaderamente importante es que ya estamos al corriente de gastos. Esta semana es el juicio de la señora Scott, y sabes que de ganarlo nos pagará muy bien.

-Espero que todo se resuelva bien, ven, siéntate

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, solo deseo platicarte algo… no sé, tal vez es una tontería para ti, pero igual necesito decirlo. Mi embarazo ya está en la cuenta regresiva, y estoy muy nerviosa.

-Me imagino, hermosa, si yo estoy nervioso obviamente tú lo debes de estar mucho más

-Sí, así es

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres comentarme?

-Bueno, Terry… yo deseo velar y cuidar de mi bebé al cien por ciento sus primeros meses, no deseo perderme de nada de su desarrollo, pero… - suspiró – a pesar del amor que desde ahora le profeso a mi bebé, yo tampoco desearía abandonar mi profesión. Quiero volver a trabajar en cuanto haya oportunidad, Terry, quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo en todos los sentidos. Por favor, no me lo vayas a prohibir.

-Candy – dijo seriamente, cosa que la hizo asustarse – vaya que las hormonas te afectan – y de ahí, él sonrió - ¿Con que derecho yo te quitaría la dicha de ejercer tu profesión? Candy, tú tienes una ventaja enorme ¿Y sabes cuál es? Que nosotros afortunadamente contamos con nuestro propio despacho. Podrás trabajar en el momento que quieras, y si en algún momento nuestro hijo necesita de nosotros, podemos mandar al diablo el trabajo para verlo a él, sin necesidad de rendir cuentas a nadie ¿Sigues teniendo dudas? Creo que ya no necesitas tenerlas.

-Gracias Terry – se le abrazó – lucharé por ser mejor persona cada día

-Pero si tú ya eres una gran persona – se abrazaron, y de repente ella lo volteó a ver directamente a los ojos

-Tienes algo más qué decirme ¿Verdad? – preguntó él, como si la conociera de verdad. De hecho, porque la conoce de verdad es que sabe identificar cada detalle en su mirada

-Es que… no deseo preocuparte

-Me lo vas a decir ¿Sí o no?

-Sí, lo que sucede es… que últimamente he tenido unos dolores en el vientre

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde antier

-¿Y porque no le lo habías dicho?

-Es que primero no eran dolores tan fuertes

-¿Y ahora los dolores sí son muy fuertes?

-Bueno, no, no tanto realmente

-Candy, esto es algo serio y me molesta mucho que lo tomes tan a la ligera

-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo ya

-Entonces, señora Grandchester, levántese de allí, porque nos vamos al hospital

-Pero… ¿A estas horas? Nadie me va a dar una consulta

-No mi amor, nos vamos directo a urgencias, anda, levántate

-Terry es que…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy muy, muy nerviosa ¿Y si nace ya?

-Candy – se acercó más a ella y la tomó tiernamente de los hombros – lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá y ya. No te preocupes hermosa, estarás en buenas manos, y sabrás que yo estaré esperando impaciente, pero feliz. No estés nerviosa, amor.

Se abrazó más a su pareja. Ella le colgó sus brazos sobre el cuello y así, abrazados, se encaminaron a la salida. Abordaron un servicio de taxi. Terry aún no había podido adquirir un automóvil propio, y a decir verdad, no le interesaba ni le hacía falta, se sentía bien de todas formas.

Llegaron al hospital, y debido al estado de gestación de Candy la ingresaron muy rápido.

Pasó caminando lentamente por muchos corredores muy blancos, donde corrían de un lado para otro un sinfín de enfermeros y médicos. Llegando al área de obstetricia sintió otro vuelco de nervios, puesto que observó claramente a varias señoras casi en el trabajo de parto, sufriendo mucho. Candy siempre se caracterizó por ser muy nerviosa, y este momento no podía ser la excepción de su conducta. Comenzaba a imaginarse lo horrible que le iría, se hacía mil ideas en la cabeza sobre su experiencia al grado de querer salir corriendo de allí.

Pero no había opción. Su madurez le impidió comportarse como una niña tonta. El médico en turno le realizó los chequeos necesarios y no pasó nada más.

Por lo pronto, también en el hospital, pero en la recepción, un Terry nervioso e impaciente daba vueltas y vueltas desquiciando un poco a las personas que allí se encontraban.

Ninguno sabía con certeza si el momento crucial había llegado ya.

**Continuará…**

Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Nos leemos en el siguente.


	32. Chapter 32

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

"LA EXHUBERANTE MODELO, SUSANA MARLOW, PRESA POR UN MILLONARIO FRAUDE"

Versaba el título de un artículo en el periódico principal de la ciudad de Chicago.

El artículo detallaba con precisión todo el caso. Involucrando al presidente de la cámara de senadores, Richard Grandchester, a sus hijos, y a la empresa de uno de esos hijos. Un artículo en el cual la sociedad sentía pena ajena por la manera en que se llevaron a cabo los acontecimientos, sobre todo, por la mala imagen que ahora tendría Richard Grandchester, un excelente político con aspiraciones a la presidencia del país.

Cuando los investigadores privados ubicaron al fin quienes eran los estafadores y estuvieron seguros de su paradero, procedieron a informar a la policía para apresarlos.

Cada uno de ellos fue remitido al reclusorio correspondiente. Susana, obviamente, al reclusorio femenil, donde tristemente se topó con mujeres delincuentes que no estaban dispuestas a soportar sus desplantes de princesita.

Susana siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica preocupada por su imagen y figura, preocupada porque sus modales fueran finos, por hacer creer a los demás que ella es una chica acaudalada sin pizca de pobreza en su ser.

Pero esa actitud no le funcionaba en la cárcel. Fue enjuiciada el mismo día que Richard, y a ambos les dieron la misma pena: catorce años de prisión. Sus abogados lograron reducir un poco la condena por el hecho de que Richard pudo reparar un poco el daño al devolver parte del dinero hurtado.

Susana no podía creer que pasaría tanto tiempo tras las rejas. Su ambición la llevó a cometer un delicado crimen, sin pensar seriamente en las consecuencias. Ella tenía una familia por la cual velar. Se dedicó al mundo del modelaje porque aparte de que le gustaba esa profesión, ganaba lo suficientemente bien como para mantener a su madre y a su pequeña hermana; la última, gravemente enferma de leucemia.

Los hechos se le salieron de las manos. Al dedicarse al modelaje creía que tenía al mundo a sus pies. Fue cuando recién incursionó, que conoció a Terry, y con engaños, logró hacerlo su novio. Le mintió, le dijo que ella era una chica rica integrante de una familia poderosa. Terry, al descubrir su mentira, la terminó. Posteriormente, cautivó a uno que otro socio de la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba para quitarles dinero.

Pero, teniendo conocimiento de la jugosa herencia que Terry recibiría al cumplir los veintiún años, maquiló varios planes para lograr atrapar nuevamente al chico y hacer que cayera nuevamente rendido a sus pies. Pero algo, o alguien mejor dicho, no se lo permitió: Candy. Al notar que ella no era ninguna competencia para Candy, se retiró de la batalla. Pero la vida le otorgó la sorpresa de reencontrarse con Richard, a quien enamoró, y convenció para hacerle la atrocidad ya conocida a Terry, cayendo vergonzosamente en el mundo de las drogas y la delincuencia.

Su estancia en la cárcel hasta ahora no le ha resultado fácil. Trata de resistirse y no dejarse vencer, porque tiene la esperanza al menos de que tomando una buena conducta reduzcan su condena y así, salir lo antes posible para estar con su familia.

Susana en realidad no es una chica mala, es más bien una chica descontrolada por la ambición, una chica que no supo medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Veinte minutos habían transcurrido ya, desde que Terry llevara a Candy al hospital. Pero para él parecía que fueran veinte horas, en lugar de veinte minutos.

Caminaba ansiosamente por toda la recepción, hasta que una enfermera salió y preguntó por el señor Grandchester.

"Señor Grandchester". Nunca en la vida le habían dicho "señor". Para él, el señor Grandchester era su padre. ¡Oh cielos! Pero ahora él también era señor Grandchester. Se sintió raro, pero al mismo tiempo conmocionado. Sí, es un señor, porque tiene a su lado a una señora hermosa que muy pronto le va a dar un hijo.

-Soy yo – respondió el chico a la enfermera

-Puede pasar por aquí – le indicó una puerta – el médico en turno desea hablar con usted.

-Gracias ¿Candy está bien?

-¿Su esposa?

-Eh… sí, ella

-Su esposa

-¡Si mi esposa!

-Señor Grandchester – dijo la enfermera luciendo una enorme sonrisa – seguramente ustedes no estarán casados formalmente ¿Me equivoco? Aunque no exista esa formalidad, ustedes son esposos en la práctica, son mucho más esposos que otras personas que sí mantienen un pacto firmado. Disculpe que me entrometa. Es que estoy acostumbrada aquí en el hospital a que todos los caballeros preguntan por sus damas refiriéndose a ellas como esposas – hablaba la chica mientras caminaba al lado de Terry hasta llegar al consultorio del médico.

-Tiene usted mucha razón, señorita. Gracias.

-Adelante

Terry se adentró al consultorio y se sorprendió demasiado al notar a Candy allí sentada al frente del médico, con su ropa de calle.

-¡Mi vida! – Se abalanzó a ella - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, amor, no te preocupes, siéntate

-Buenas noches doctor, disculpe mi manera de entrar

-No se preocupe señor Grandchester. Sin más preámbulos, le mandé llamar para informarle sobre el estado de salud de su esposa. Aún no está en trabajo en parto, algo que me tranquiliza, porque aún le restan cuatro semanas.

-¿Y los dolores que tiene, que significan?

-No son graves, no se preocupen. El bebé se está acomodando, su cuerpo se está preparando para el momento del parto, y es natural que sienta un poco de incomodidad.

-Entonces – habló Candy – mi bebé nace dentro de cuatro semanas ¿Cierto?

-No precisamente, señora Grandchester

¡Por todos los cielos! Candy ya se había acostumbrado a que la vieran embarazada y la llamaran "señora". Pero que la gente se refiriera a ella como "señora Grandchester"… era como un sueño…

-El parto puede adelantarse – siguió hablando el médico – por eso desee hablar con ustedes. A partir de este momento, su embarazo ya está en cuenta regresiva. El bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento, por eso, deben estar alertas a cualquier cambio, a cualquier dolor, cualquier molestia distinta. Todo puede ser una señal de alerta, por lo tanto, desde este momento la señora tiene prohibido salir sola a la calle, hacer esfuerzos como cargar cosas o correr, comer demasiado, entre otros detalles. Debe de cuidarse, señora Grandchester.

-Así lo haré doctor, muchas gracias

-Y recuerde, Candy, los nervios son sus peores enemigos. Lo que a usted le está sucediendo, no es nada del otro mundo. Tiene que evitar esos nervios para que todo salga de la mejor manera.

-Entiendo – respondió sonrojada

La pareja se retiró del hospital. Terry se encontraba un poco más tranquilo. No lo demostraba abiertamente, pero estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por la llegada de su hijo, y por muchas razones. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Candy inevitablemente va a sufrir de dolores a los cuales toda la gente describe como escalofriantes. Los rumores, los mitos, y las opiniones de la gente no ayudan de mucho cuando una pareja está próxima a tener un hijo.

Por el lado familiar, le preocupaba no ser un buen padre, lo intentará, de eso no hay duda, pero no puede evitar hacerse ideas y conjeturas sobre la educación de un hijo. Alguna vez ya tuvo una plática con su padre acerca de eso, y el principal consejo fue obviamente que no debería agobiarse por cosas que aún están por suceder.

Volvieron a su hogar y se dedicaron a dormir.

**Dos semanas después…**

Cada día la vida le sonreía de una manera muy satisfactoria a Terry. Cierto día llegó a su oficina quien fuera su profesor de teatro en la universidad, Robert Hattaway, a informarle de un nuevo proyecto actoral en donde lógicamente lo invitaba a colaborar por poseer el gran talento que tiene.

Feliz de la vida lo comentó con Candy, y ella lo alentó más, justificando que las cosas en la oficina iban mejorando, cada día había más trabajo y afortunadamente contaban con gente capacitada para llevar los casos judiciales de sus clientes de manera satisfactoria.

Por otro lado, sus familiares y amigos los frecuentaban más ahora que están a días de convertirse en padres. Por esa poderosa razón, Terry decidió darse sus merecidas vacaciones, dejando a cargo de todo lo concerniente en su empresa a Charlie. Terry no deseaba perderse ni un momento de su bebé, de estar con él y con Candy, apoyándose.

-Mi vida, iré un momento a la oficina solamente para darle las últimas instrucciones a Charlie –mencionó Terry, al terminar el desayuno en compañía de Candy

-Si amor, ve con cuidado

-¿Estarás bien?

-¡Claro! No te preocupes

-Me preocupa dejarte sola

-No pasará nada. Anda ve, se te hace tarde, recuerda que entre más temprano llegues es mejor

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, me llamas

-Claro que sí, Terry

-Adiós – se despidió con un bello beso

Salió a la carrera. Necesitaba darle a Charlie los detalles de un nuevo caso fiscal un tanto complicado. Charlie es también un excelente abogado, por lo tanto Terry no dudaba en su capacidad, por ello se confió en que tardaría nada en esa vuelta.

Pero al llegar al edificio, se encontró con la inesperada noticia de que el hijo primogénito de Charlie cayó gravemente enfermo y en estos momentos el niño ya estaba en un hospital. No era difícil deducir que Charlie también se encontraba allí.

-Fátima ¿Desde qué hora se retiró Charlie?

-Hace como tres horas, licenciado, se le veía realmente preocupado

-No es para menos – mencionó él, muy preocupado – espero todo salga bien

-Ojalá que sí – mencionó la secretaria

-Pues ni hablar, el resto del día me tendré que encargar yo

-Hacía ya mucha falta su presencia aquí, licenciado

-Lo sé, pero Candy me necesita más. Fátima, por favor, llámala y dile que tardaré un poco más de lo planeado

-Así lo haré

-Gracias – se encerró en su oficina

Fátima siempre ha sido una empleada eficiente. Cada orden dada por su jefe, la seguía al pie de la letra, pero esta, era la primera vez que Terry le pedía hacer algo referente a Candy.

Si bien es cierto, Fátima siempre trata de mostrarse amable con Candy, la realidad es que lo hace por todo, menos por desear ser realmente amable.

Un tanto fastidiada, alzó la bocina del teléfono para llamar a la mujer de su jefe. El teléfono sonó tres veces y colgó. Después, marcó del conmutador a su jefe,

-Licenciado, la señora Candy no responde el teléfono. Espero sus instrucciones.

-Vuélvela a llamar en diez minutos. Gracias Fátima

Unos segundos después, llegó ese cliente nuevo que tenía un fuerte problema fiscal por haber evadido impuestos. Se anunció con Fátima debidamente. Tenía una cita con Charlie, pero al estar ausente, lógicamente Terry era quien debía hacerse cargo.

-Buenos días señor Taylor, el licenciado Charlie no se encuentra en estos momentos – mencionó Fátima – pero le atenderá el licenciado Terrence Grandchester, espero que no tenga usted ningún impedimento

-Al contrario, señorita, gracias

Llamó por el conmutador a Terry y este dio de inmediato la orden para que el cliente ingresara.

Mientras tanto, Candy daba vueltas nerviosamente por toda su casa. No podía ya estar acostada en la cama. Se levantó para recorrer la habitación de su bebé, para ir a la cocina a levantar algo, o a la sala para hacerse medio tonta. Y es que unos dolores un poco intensos, pero soportables, comenzaron a invadir todo su vientre.

No deseaba molestar o preocupar a Terry, pero sabía que si no le informaba lo que sucedía, se iba a enfadar mucho. Confiaba en que llegaría muy temprano. Total, él mismo dijo que solo iría a dejarle instrucciones a Charlie, y con la misma se regresaba a casa.

Pasaron varios minutos, se recostó nuevamente con comodidad en su cama, cuando el teléfono sonó. Se levantó torpemente, pero después del tercer timbre, dejó de sonar. Se volvió nuevamente a la cama, sin preocuparse de esa llamada.

Prosiguió a abrir varios de tantos libros de maternidad y embarazo que adquirió, para leer sobre la etapa final de la gestación. Los libros coincidían en una serie de posiciones que resultan muy cómodas cuando una mujer sufre ya de las contracciones que son el preámbulo al trabajo de parto.

Los dolores se intensificaban cada vez más. Trataba de seguir las instrucciones que mencionaban los libros, y aunque le eran un poco eficientes, no le reducían en absoluto el dolor que minuto a minuto se hacían menos soportables.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el momento crucial había llegado. Y esto, definitivamente se lo tenía que informar forzosamente a Terry.

Cogió su celular para llamarlo. Como seguramente viene en camino, lo llamó al celular y no a la oficina.

Para su sorpresa, el ruido del móvil de Terry se escuchó adentro del cajón del buró. Si, Terry olvidó el celular, y entonces no le quedó más remedio que llamar a la oficina.

-Oficina del licenciado Grandchester, buenos días

-Hola Fátima, soy Candy

-¡Ah! Hola Candy, que se te ofrece

-¿Está Terry allí?

-Sí

-¿Me puedes comunicar con él?

-Es imposible ahora, Candy. Está con un cliente muy importante

-¿Y no está Charlie para hacerse cargo?

-No

-Bueno… cuando se desocupe dile por favor que me llame, es urgente

-Claro que sí, Candy

-Gracias

Quince minutos después, Candy volvió a llamar y lo mismo sucedió. Terry seguía ocupado con el cliente y Fátima no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería interrumpirlo.

Transcurrió una hora más, y ahora Candy realmente sentía que ya no soportaba las contracciones. Llamó nuevamente a la oficina, ahora sí, con el propósito de obligar a la tonta de la secretaria a comunicarla con Terry.

-No me importa lo que Terry esté haciendo ¡Necesito hablar con él!

-De verdad Candy, no puedo interrumpir

-Fátima… estoy en trabajo de parto ¡Dile eso! ¿Realmente no es razón suficiente para interrumpir?

-¡Oh Candy! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ahorita te comunico – un poco fastidiada presionó un botón del conmutador

-¿Qué sucede Fátima? – preguntó Terry, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción

-Disculpe que lo haya interrumpido, es que llamó la señora Candy y…

-Dile que en un momento voy para allá – la interrumpió

-Pero es que ella…

-Por favor Fátima, haz lo que te digo

-Está bien – presionó otro botón para retomar la conversación con Candy – el licenciado dice que en un momento va para allá

-Gracias Fátima – respondió Cady pensando que Terry ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido

-De nada Candy, hasta pronto

Más tranquila, se recostó de nuevo, esperando la llegada de Terry. Inútilmente, tenía la esperanza de que en realidad ya viniera casi en camino. Pero transcurrió otra hora, y dos horas, y tres horas más. Terry no volvía.

Preocupada, pensó que tal vez le sucedió algo en el camino, y volvió a llamar a la oficina. La respuesta de Fátima, fue que Terry seguía allí mismo, con el mismo cliente.

Y entonces Candy sintió una gran decepción. Las hormonas volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada, pues Candy pensó que Terry no le dio importancia a su urgencia. Parecía más importante ese cliente, que el que su mujer estuviera ya a punto de dar a luz. Pero también le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que Terry piense que ella está exagerando y no crea que ya está en la labor de parto.

Son tantos pensamientos y tantos sentimientos, mezclados con el terrible dolor físico, que inevitablemente, se soltó a llorar, inconsolable. Pero le afectó mucho, mucho más, porque los dolores se intensificaron aún más.

La pobre no podía ya ni con su propia alma. Inteligentemente decidió mandar al demonio su preocupación por Terry, pues su bebé estaba ya por nacer y no podía esperar más. Así que decidió llamar a su madre.

Y como de malas, o el desdichado destino… o quién sabe qué, el teléfono de la señora White se encontraba suspendido.

Los minutos transcurrían y los dolores se intensificaban. No podía ni siquiera ya, ponerse de pie, pues sentía que algo dentro se le desgarraría.

Pero el sonido del timbre hizo que forzosamente se levantara y caminara. Ni modo, no había opción, tal vez era Terry que olvidó las llaves, o fuera quien fuera, seguramente le brindaría ayuda.

Una vez que con enormes esfuerzos abrió la puerta, sintió gran desilusión al ver que no se trataba de Terry. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió un golpe de sorpresa en el pecho al notar quien era su visita.

Nada menos que Michelle Grandchester, de la mano con Anthony Brown ¿Desde cuándo estos dos retomaron su noviazgo? No pudo evitar preguntarse Candy.

-¿Está mi hermano? – cuestionó Michelle, sin la menor preocupación por mostrar educación

-No – fue la respuesta de Candy, quien tenía ya su rostro desfigurado por el dolor

-Candy ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico, evidentemente preocupado… y sorprendido. No sabía que Candy estuviese embarazada

-No

-Bueno, no está mi hermano, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-¡No se vayan! – Logró exclamar Candy – ayúdenme por favor

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? – volvió a cuestionar Anthony

-Creo que ya va a nacer, por favor, ayúdenme

-Claro que sí – la sostuvo fuertemente de un brazo, para ayudarla a caminar

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Cómo sabes si realmente está tan mal? ¡No ves que te puedes meter en un problema!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿No ves que realmente está mal?

-¡Bah! Yo no le creo

-¡Pues yo si le creo!

-¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

-¡Tú que sabes!

-¿La conoces?

-No es momento de pelear, Michelle. Vamos Candy, mi auto está muy cerca – al ver que la chica no podía caminar con facilidad, hizo enorme esfuerzo por alzarla en brazos, ante la mirada furiosa y celosa de Michelle. La subió al auto, al mismo tiempo Michelle se subió del lado del copiloto y Anthony se apresuró a manejar – y más te vale que le llames a tu hermano y le informes lo que está sucediendo

-¡Ash! Como si de veras fuera su hijo ¡Yo lo dudo! – Exclamó mientras llamaba al celular de Terry – no contesta, por algo será

-Sigue insistiendo – ordenó mientras manejaba a gran velocidad hacia el hospital sin quitar la vista del frente, con los nervios de punta, pues los quejidos de dolor de Candy lo preocupaban al grado de imaginarse lo peor.

Entre tanto, en la oficina, al fin, después de extenuantes horas de conversar con aquel cliente y llegar a un arreglo, salió Terry un tanto fastidiado y apresurado.

-Fátima ¿Dices que llamó Candy?

-¡Uh! De eso hace ya un buen rato, licenciado

-Lo sé – exclamó preocupado – realmente el cliente es algo especial ¿Candy te dijo algo? ¿Está bien?

-De hecho me dijo que… que comenzó la labor de parto

-¿QUÉ?

-Que comenzó…

-¡Sí ya te escuché! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Eres una tonta acaso?

-Lo siento es que…

-¿Sabes realmente lo delicado de este asunto?

-Es que usted no deseaba ser interrumpido…

-¡Eso no te justifica! ¡Me hubiera valido un sorbete perder a ese cliente! De hecho ya no debería de estar aquí, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Fátima

Se encarriló, salió apresuradamente de la empresa y no sabía a dónde dirigirse ¿A su casa? ¿Al hospital? ¿Dónde estaría Candy? Llamó al teléfono de su casa, no respondieron. Llamó a su celular… y respondió Michelle.

-¿Michelle? ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Candy?

-¡Hasta que apareces, hermanito! Traje a tu linda mujercita al hospital. Ya sé, no lo agradezcas aún, ya sabes que si me lo propongo soy excelente persona.

-Voy para allá – ignoró totalmente los tontos comentarios de su hermana

No paraba de preguntarse porque Michelle era quien estaba con Candy ¿De cuándo acá? Si se supone, la odia.

Y dedujo, que la pobre de Candy, no logró localizarlo ni a él, ni a su madre, ni a nadie de confianza, así que… ¿Se atrevió a pedirle ayuda a Michelle? Ni hablar, lo importante es que debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo.

Arribando al área de urgencias del hospital, encontró rápidamente a Michelle, en compañía de alguien más.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí? – Preguntó ofensivamente Terry, refiriéndose obviamente a Anthony - ¿Qué haces tú con él?

-Ni te pongas en ese plan, hermanito. Anthony fue el verdadero héroe de tu querida

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó tomándola fuertemente del brazo, con una chispa de celos corroer sus entrañas

-¡Que si no fuera por Anthony tu mujer hubiera parido en tu casa, o en la calle, o estaría muerta, o cualquier cosa, menos estar aquí! Porque definitivamente yo no jamás la hubiese ayudado

-Eres una insolente – se dio la media vuelta para preguntar en la recepción sobre la salud de Candy

Le informaron que el bebé aun no había nacido.

-¿Pero cómo esta ella? – preguntó insistente

-El médico me informó que la labor de parto se complicó un poco por que se adelantó, pero no hay nada que temer, ella se encuentra bien

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Es imposible

-¡Por favor! No molestaré, lo juro, necesito verla

-Lo siento joven, es imposible

-¿Qué sucede, Terry? – preguntó a sus espaldas su padre

-¡Padre! Qué bueno que estés aquí

-¿Cómo está Candy? En cuanto Michelle me informó de lo sucedido no dudé en venir

¿Michelle? Terry volteó a ver a su hermana, que estaba muy entretenida conversando con Anthony en una de las tantas bancas del hospital. Así que ella fue quien le avisó a su padre.

-No lo sé, papá, no me quieren dejar pasar a verla

-Descuida. En un momento pasarás – se giró a la ventanilla, preguntó por el director del hospital, pero le dijeron que no se encontraba. Pero solo le bastó decir "Soy Richard Grandchester", para que otra de las recepcionistas informara de inmediato al director y lo dejaran conversar con él.

Lo que sucedió después fue lo más obvio. Richard era buen amigo del director del hospital, por lo cual logró que dejaran ingresar a Terry.

El muchacho lo agradeció mucho a su padre, y se adentró lo más rápido posible, guiado por una enfermera, que le indicaría el lugar en donde se hallaba Candy.

Al fin, llegó a una amplia y confortable habitación, donde se ubicaba al fondo un ventanal, en medio una camilla rodeada de aparatos y allí, sentada su Candy, vistiendo ya una ligera bata blanca de hospital, sus risos rubios revueltos cayendo libremente en sus hombros, y un color carmín muy especial tiñendo sus mejillas. No recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa como en esa ocasión.

-¡Candy! – se acercó a ella, cobijándola con un abrazo

-¡Oh Terry! – exclamó con ternura, olvidando su pasado enojo de hace un momento – que bueno que llegaste

-Discúlpame amor, por favor, discúlpame. Hubo un inconveniente y…

-No importa, ya estás aquí

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya no aguanto. Terry, esto es más doloroso de lo que jamás imaginé en mi vida

-Todo saldrá bien, hermosa, pasará pronto, tranquila…

-No te vayas…

-No deseo irme, pero me temo que no podré estar a tu lado

-Quédate todo el tiempo que aquí te permitan, por favor ¡Oh no! Viene otra contracción…

De repente, se dobló del dolor y se abrazó fuertemente a Terry. Éste la tomó cariñosamente en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, dando un ligero masaje en su espalda, soportando las uñas de ella clavadas en su espalda debido al fuerte dolor.

-Ya pasó – exclamó ella

-¿Cómo que ya pasó?

-Bueno, tendré otros miles de dolores como este ¡Uff! Y las enfermeras dicen que aún falta tiempo

-Pero falta menos, preciosa, estate tranquila, por favor. No me moveré del hospital hasta saber que ya nació y que ambos estén bien

Ella se abrazó nuevamente de su cuello, sintiendo leves estremecimientos. No quería que él se retirara de allí, pero era necesario.

Llegó una enfermera a informarle que debía retirarse y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que hacerlo. El chico pesadamente se encaminó hacia una de las tantas salas de espera, donde estaban los demás familiares. Se alegro al ver que Eleonor y Sarah ya estaban allí presentes. Se acercó primero a saludar a la mamá de Candy y posteriormente a su madre.

Aún le quedaba la duda del porqué Candy llamó a Michelle para que la ayudasen. No se explicaba porque Michelle mencionó que Anthony fue como el "héroe" de su mujer. Decidió no preguntarle nada a Candy cuando ingresó a verla para no abrumarla, pero ya tendría mucho tiempo para conversar con la tonta de su hermana, quien para estos momentos, como era de explicarse, ya no estaba presente en el hospital.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Candy, las enfermeras se mantenían alertas ante cualquier eventualidad. La futura mamá cada vez tenía dolores más intensos, razón por la cual se quejaba más a menudo. Una que otra enfermera la regañaba, las demás simplemente comprendían. Y ella sabía que el momento había llegado.

Le informó a su médico que sentía imperiosas ganas de pujar y que el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, pero él no le hizo ningún caso, dejando mientras a cargo a las enfermeras.

Candy se sintió tan mal por el hecho de que la ignoraran de esa forma, que se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, y los dolores se acrecentaron, mas y mas.

Se hacía bolita en su camilla, hasta que al médico se le ocurrió volver a auscultarla y entonces dar la orden de que la ingresen a la sala de expulsión. Rayos, tan solo escuchar ese nombre tan feo le dieron nauseas y sintió que más le dolía.

Pero ya en la labor del parto más importante sintió que se le pasaron los minutos volando. Una vez que el bebé nació, sintió gran alivio físico, pero ese dolor físico fue cambiado por otro sufrimiento aún peor, pues en el pequeño cuarto no se escuchó absolutamente ningún llanto.

Las energías de Candy estaban agotadas totalmente. El cansancio se apoderó de ella aunado con la preocupación, y así sin más, cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Terry permanecía un tanto más inquieto de lo normal. Una recepcionista lo llamó para hablar de manera privada con él.

-Señor Grandchester, venga por aquí, por favor

-¿Qué sucede?

-El médico de su esposa me ha indicado que puedo permitirle el paso

No es sorpresa que él se alegrara y se sintiera aliviado. Podría estar al lado de su mujer, apoyándola. Además, de esa manera sentía que esos terribles nervios que tenía se le quitarían un poco.

-Buenas noches, señor Grandchester – habló el doctor

-Buenas noches ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy?

-Pase por aquí. Su bebé ha nacido ya – se acercó a una enfermera que cargaba un pequeño bultito en brazos. Y Terry sintió que el mundo dejó de existir, que su propósito en esta vida sólo era presenciar este momento – solo que debo informarle que está un poco delicado

-¿Delicado? ¿Qué tiene?

-Vamos a realizarle estudios. Señor Grandchester, su esposa se desmayó después del parto y no pudo siquiera observar al bebé. Es muy importante que sienta el calor de su madre, por ello lo llamé a usted aquí. Usted tiene que estar aquí para apoyar a su mujer e informarle que el bebé permanecerá un tiempo indefinido en incubadora, mientras se le realizan los estudios. Si se lo informamos nosotros podría tener una crisis nerviosa y es lo que queremos evitar

-¿Y el bebé… se pondrá bien? – pregunto con la voz terriblemente quebrada

-Afortunadamente el asunto no es muy delicado, pero tampoco se debe tomar a la ligera. Señor Grandchester, yo lo necesitó aquí para que cuide de su esposa. Seguramente al despertar querrá preguntar por su hijo, y debemos evitar en todo lo posible que tenga esa delicada crisis.

-Entiendo

-Muy bien. Nos llevamos al bebé

-Disculpe

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo puedo ver?

El doctor lució una tierna sonrisa. En el fondo deseaba que por iniciativa propia el padre hiciera esa pregunta tan lógica.

-Por supuesto

La enfermera se acercó al joven padre con el bultito en brazos. Con una seña le preguntó si deseaba cargarlo, y Terry no lo dudó un segundo. Con infinita ternura y cuidado lo alzó en brazos, le destapó levemente su pequeña carita y su primera reacción fue conmocionarse de ternura, sonriendo para su hijo y acariciando su pequeña cabeza. Rápidamente entendió que la enfermera debía llevárselo, por lo que se lo entregó nuevamente a pesar de su renuencia. Inmediatamente después se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, llevando consigo un peso en el corazón y una triste lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Cuando llegó, encontró a Candy recostada, seguramente dormida, descansando, con un semblante más relajado. Se sentó a un lado de ella, con igual ternura acarició los cabellos que se escabullían en su frente, besó su mejilla y pegó su cabeza a la de ella, suspirando, preocupado y a la vez contento, con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que ni él mismo sabía cómo describir.

Esa mujer que lo acompaña a un lado, le acaba de obsequiar el tesoro más valioso de la vida, un hijo, precioso, además. Confiaba plenamente en que al lado de esa guerrera valiente lucharía para darle lo mejor de sí a ese pequeño e indefenso ser humano, quien ya se ha vuelto desde ahora el total centro de su universo.

**Continuará…**

Espero les haya agradado. Nos leemos en el próximo, gracias!


	33. Chapter 33

Esta vez si me excedí de tiempo, lo siento mucho. Gracias por seguirme en esta aventura, de verdad mil gracias.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Se encontraba en una torturante y escalofriante penumbra, soñando cosas extrañas y estando a la vez en un trance de desesperación en el cual se moría por despertar ya.

A un lado de la cama yacía un hombre enamorado y enternecido acariciando sus rizos y sus suaves manos.

-Hermosa – susurró él en su oído, buscando que la dama se despertara, y tal como lo deseaba, así sucedió

-Terry – mencionó en un susurro casi inaudible

Y como si ya presintiera o tuviera la certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo, soltó el amargo llanto.

-Tranquila, amor…

-¿Cómo está, Terry? ¿Ya lo has conocido?

-Así es, Candy, tenemos el bebé más hermoso del mundo… se parece tanto a ti, con tus pecas y con todo lo demás

Y al fin ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa

-Sobre su salud no te voy a mentir. Está un poco delicado, pero con el cuidado necesario se pondrá bien

-¿Esa es la verdad?

-Es la única verdad, amor

-Quiero verlo

-Muy pronto

De repente, una enfermera tocaba la puerta para adentrarse a la habitación

-Buenas noches señores Grandchester. Señora Candy, debo suponer que ya está usted al tanto de lo que ocurre con su bebé

-Sí

-Bien, pues, es necesario que comience a alimentarlo. Vengan conmigo, por favor.

Le facilitó una silla de ruedas a la recién estrenada madre y a Terry le dio unas ropas azules esterilizadas.

Al llegar al área donde estaba resguardado el bebito en la incubadora, Candy sentía una presión muy extraña en el corazón.

-Aquí está – mencionó la enfermera alzándolo en brazos y ofreciéndolo a su mamá

Candy lo alzó con toda la ternura y dulzura posibles, lo acurrucó a su pecho, descubrió su carita de la manta con la cual estaba cobijado y lo acarició a como su instinto maternal le dio entender. Se sentía plena, realizada, feliz. Sentía que toda su vida había valido la pena solo para llegar a presenciar este preciso instante.

Terry por su parte, pensaba que la naturaleza no podía ser más hermosa y perfecta, y por supuesto, tan gentil con él. Se sentó a un lado de sus amores para abrazarlos.

-Señora, debe de alimentarlo. Supongo que tendrá dudas, pero no se preocupe, es muy sencillo

La enfermera le dio una serie de instrucciones y posteriormente se retiró, dejando sola a la pareja para que disfruten de la privacidad que necesitan al ver por primera vez a su pequeño bebé comer directamente del pecho de su madre.

La joven pareja no podía estar más conmocionada. La nueva experiencia vivida era algo de lo más maravilloso que jamás han vivido. Tenían la plena certeza de que la pequeña criatura se recuperara muy pronto. El médico decía que solo era un problema de desarrollo de algunos de sus órganos, pero nada más, que bastaba con un tiempo en la incubadora para que se restableciera.

Un rato más tarde, Candy se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación, acompañada de Terry, e inconsolablemente triste por tener que dejar a su bebé en otro lado y no poder tenerlo en sus brazos en todo momento.

Pero Terry se encargaba de hacerla sonreír a cada instante, de darle seguridad y apoyo. No se cansaba de ir y venir recibiendo a las visitas, acudiendo a los llamados de los médicos o enfermeras, atendiendo hasta la más mínima necesidad de Candy. Todo un caballero que no reniega jamás de lo que le corresponde hacer, además de los inmensos detalles que tenía con su mujer, desde llenar su habitación de flores, hasta complacerla con masajes.

Dos días después de que naciera el nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester dan de alta del hospital a Candy. Sí, solo a Candy. Debería ser un crimen el hecho de que una nueva mamá salga de un hospital sin su bebé en brazos, a casa.

Por ello, el ambiente no estaba del todo aligerado. Ella se sentía sumamente triste, pero sabía que era necesario, muy necesario que su bebé se quedara allí unos días más, al igual que lo sabía Terry, y al igual que lo sabían todos. Pero eso no quiere decir que debía dejar de doler en lo más profundo.

La joven pareja llegó a su hogar. Ella, con su paso lento y él, cargando la maleta de ropa que su mujer se llevó al hospital.

Ingresaron y lo primero que sucedió fue una Candy que se echaba a llorar en el resguardo de un sofá.

-Candy – trataba él de calmarla – ya sabes que no está tan delicado, no te angusties – él tampoco podía creerse lo que él mismo decía, pero alguien debía de tranquilizarla y abrazarla.

-Yo lo necesito, Terry, lo necesito conmigo

-Yo lo sé… pero vas a ir todos los días para alimentarlo y abrazarlo, no te preocupes

-Tú no entiendes

-Tal vez no, pero también estoy sufriendo – se levantó – ven a la cama, necesitas descansar

Ella asintió y decidió acceder a la petición de Terry.

-Amor – dijo Terry ya estando ambos en la habitación – tal vez no sea el momento de preguntarte esto, pero creo que de algún modo debemos tener una conversación

-Dime

-¿Por qué Anthony fue quien te llevó al hospital?

-Ah… eso – sintió una sensación incomoda al recordar lo sucedido – tú no llegabas… la tonta de Fátima jamás me quiso comunicar contigo…

-¡Pff! – bufó enfadado – aún debo hablar con ella. Estuvo muy mal lo que hizo

-Después vino Michelle, con Anthony, a buscarte a ti, pero yo ya no aguantaba el dolor y les pedí que me llevaran al hospital

-Y supongo que Michelle se comportó como una idiota y fue Anthony quien si te ayudó

-Exacto

-Menos mal que al menos ellos llegaron. Discúlpame nuevamente, hermosa

-No te preocupes – le hizo una seña invitándolo a acostarse a un lado de ella

-¡Ahh! Necesitaba tanto estar ya acostado a tu lado, abrazándote… ese sofá de hospital es bastante incómodo

-¡Te entiendo! – exclamó ella ya un poco más alegre – yo también extrañé tus brazos

-Abracémonos entonces, amor

Con sonrisas y cariño se abrazaron fuertemente, disfrutando el calor de cada uno, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Esa misma tarde, los chicos fueron al hospital para ver a su bebé, al igual que lo hicieron todos los días sin falta, durante dos semanas. Pero Candy casi vivía ahí. Toda la noche se quedaba velando por su bebé, y cuando estaba demasiado cansada, Terry intercambiaba el papel con ella.

Sus semblantes estaban un tanto más optimistas. El pequeño Terry poco a poco aumentaba de peso y sus mejillas se notaban mas sonrosaditas.

Los papás no podían estar más felices, de verdad que más dicha no se podía pedir. Disfrutaban las pocas horas al día que estaban al lado de su bebé, y aunque al principio volver a casa con los brazos vacíos era algo poco alentador, se fueron haciendo a la idea.

Los mimos y los regalos para los nuevos padres no podían faltar por parte de todos sus familiares y seres queridos. Desde el inmenso guardarropa que la madre de Candy hizo con sus propias manos para su nieto, hasta los detalles de la madre de Terry no sólo para el bebé sino para Candy también, los hacían sentirse queridos, como una familia unida.

Después de dos semanas del nacimiento del bebé, cuando sus padres y todos creían que todo estaba mejorando para una pronta recuperación de la pequeña criatura sucede algo inesperado. Candy y Terry solo se retiraron un momento del hospital para ducharse y descansar un poco, cuando el teléfono ya estaba sonando en su hogar.

-¿Diga? - contesta Terry al teléfono

-Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester. Le llamamos del hospital, es necesario se presente de manera urgente, por favor

-¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó deseando en realidad mejor no saber

-Una crisis que tuvo su bebé... no se alarme por favor, está perfectamente atendido, pero es necesario que vengan

-Gracias - colgó el teléfono con el semblante totalmente desencajado

Candy lo observaba consternada desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó con voz temblorosa

-Tenemos que ir al hospital

-¿Terry? - ya albergaba lágrimas en sus ojos

-No te angusties, amor, no es nada delicado

-¿Cuándo será el día que al fin tenga a mi bebé en casa? ¿Cómo una familia normal? ¡¿Cuándo?! - exclamaba cubriéndose el rostro a causa del llanto

-Debes estar tranquila, Candy.

-¿Cómo me pides algo así? - ya no podía controlar su llanto

-¡A mí también me duele Candy! - guardó silencio al notar que su rudeza al hablar asustó a Candy - tenemos que tranquilizarnos, no ganamos nada alterándonos. Vámonos, seguramente muy pronto se recuperará

Ella accedió a tomar su bolso y salir de su hogar. salieron abrazados, rogando a todos los cielos que su bebé estuviese bien, que no le pase nada grave.

Llegaron al hospital y se encontraron con el médico pediatra quien tenía un semblante en el rostro muy preocupado.

-Buenas tardes señores Grandchester

-Buenas tardes doctor ¿Sucede algo malo con nuestro bebé?

-Tuvo una muy fuerte crisis. Desde que nació ha estado muy delicado en el desarrollo de algunos de sus órganos

-¿Muy delicado dice? - pregunto Terry muy enfadado - ¡Eso no nos habían dicho!

-Si de recién nacidos se trata, todo es delicado, señor

-¡Pero eso no nos habían dicho! de un momento a otro ¿Resulta que está tan delicado cuando nos habían insistido en no preocuparnos? ¡Cómo cree usted que estamos!

-¿Qué le sucedió exactamente, doctor? - preguntó ahora Candy

-Necesita una cirugía del corazón, delicada, y la necesita urgentemente - con esto, el doctor se excusó y se retiró dejando a los padres solos y completamente tristes y preocupados.

Se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas de la sala de espera precisamente a eso, a esperar más noticias sobre su hijo.

Durante las posteriores horas, sus demás familiares fueron arribando al hospital. Primero que nada las preocupadas abuelas, Eleonor y Sarah, y posteriormente llegaron Richard, Tom, Charlie, e increíblemente también Michelle.

-Hijo - exclamó Eleonor acercándose a Terry - no sabes cómo lo siento - lo abrazó

-Gracias madre

-Todo saldrá muy bien, ya veras

Por otro lado, Sarah White también consolaba a su hija

-Mi niña, ya no estés triste - la abrazaba cariñosamente - debes ser fuerte, por tu hijo, tienes que ser muy fuerte

-¿Cómo me pides eso mama?

-Entiendo todo tu sufrimiento, pero te repito que debes ser fuerte

-No puedo - respondía aún sumida en el llanto

-Nunca te había comentado esto, pero creo que ahora es necesario... se trata de la vez cuando tú naciste

Ella la volteo a mirar incrédulamente

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Aun recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer... cuando naciste, no lloraste, ni te movías... es de esperarse que yo sentía que me moría

-¿De verdad eso pasó?

-Sí... no respirabas, estabas como...

-Muerta

-Así es... tu respiración estaba suspendida. Estuviste así durante los primeros cinco minutos de tu pequeña vida. Fueron los minutos más horribles y lentos de toda mi vida, esperando a que el médico lograra estabilizarte. Cuando al fin lo logró, gritaste y soltaste el llanto, y mi corazón volvió a latir

-No sabía eso

-Ahora ya lo sabes... y eso no fue todo. No pude llevarte conmigo a casa. Tuviste que quedarte un tiempo en el hospital para que te recuperaras. Como puedes ver, Candy, ahora entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, es como si lo compartiéramos. Por eso mismo te pido que seas muy fuerte, hija

-Gracias mamá - se abrazaron nuevamente

Pasaron varios minutos más. Todos se encontraban en la completa incertidumbre cuando de pronto el médico cirujano salió al encuentro de la familia.

-¿Señores Grandchester? - pregunto con una potente voz

Candy y Terry de inmediato se levantaron de sus asientos para acudir al llamado del profesional de la salud

-¿Que sucede, doctor? - fue Terry quien preguntó, porque Candy no sabía si atreverse

Por el rostro desencajado del médico, todos dedujeron algo muy lamentable

-La cirugía - comenzó a hablar - fue muy complicada. El recién nacido no solo padecía del corazón. También tenía serios problemas pulmonares.

Al parecer, solo los demás presentes entendieron los verbos "padecía" y "tenía" porque a juzgar por la actitud de los padres es como si no hubieran puesto muy bien atención a lo que el médico decía.

Candy volteo de súbito a ver a su mamá cuando la escuchó exclamar un sollozo ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Volteo a ver cuidadosamente a todos y vio que no solo su mama, sino que también Eleonor y Richard lloraban en silencio. Hasta también le pareció ver que Michelle se enjugaba una lágrima. Entonces fue cuando comprendió todo, comprendió todo al observar a Terry sentándose lenta y pesadamente en una de las bancas, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y cubriendo su rostro. Todo lo demás que el médico haya dicho, Candy ya ni lo escucho, se sentó al lado de Terry para llorar desconsoladamente también. Sus demás familiares respetaron su dolor y privacidad, y se apartaron un poco...

Ningún dolor se le compara a este que están sintiendo en estos precisos instantes. Ninguna persona, absolutamente ninguna persona en este mundo debería padecer el dolor de perder a un hijo. Es lo peor que puede suceder en la vida. Es algo con lo cual no se puede lidiar, algo que es prácticamente imposible superar.

...

Minutos después, una enfermera caminaba en ese pasillo empujando una camilla pequeña. Al observar a los padres del pequeño bebe ahí sentados, no dudó en hablarle a Candy

-Señora Grandchester - ¿No quiere ver a su bebé? - le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Que diablos pasaba?

-¿¡Es un insulto verdad?! - se levanto furiosa - ¡con que propósito me pide eso! - gritó enaltecida

-Señora, cálmese, no era mi intención molestarla

-¡Lárguese de aquí!

-¡Pero su bebé los necesita! ¡No sean inconscientes!

Y ahora menos sabían ellos que rayos estaba sucediendo

El médico cirujano venia caminando en ese justo momento. Toco el hombro de la enfermera y le pidió que llevara al pequeño paciente a su respectivo lugar.

-Lo siento, señores. Pasen a mi consultorio, por favor, es necesario - el médico tenía un semblante mu extraño. No era el mismo semblante de preocupación de hace un rato.

Los padres se levantaron, lentamente, tomándose de las manos siguiendo al doctor. Una vez adentro del consultorio y habiendo tomado sus respectivos asientos, el médico procedió a hablar.

-Durante la cirugía... se presentó un serio problema - el hombre comenzó a temblar - ruego me disculpen, por lo de hace un momento, por favor. Su bebé... su bebé aun está con vida

En ese momento Candy sintió como una pesada carga en la espalda se liberaba, mientras que Terry empuñaba las manos en señal de enojo.

-¡Con un demonio doctor! ¡Deje de jugar con nosotros!

-No es así, señor Grandchester, lo entiendo, créame, entiendo su enojo - para este momento el hombre ya hablaba nervioso - pero durante la cirugía la respiración del pequeño se detuvo unos segundos, ¡de verdad! No les miento. Pero al fin logramos estabilizarlo. Señores, me disculpo nuevamente. Su bebe salió muy bien de la cirugía afortunadamente, ahora solo nos queda esperar cuando despierte. Seguramente estará bien, confíen.

Cand no deseaba seguir escuchando mas. Se levantó de súbito se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde la enfermera se estaba llevando a su bebe. Terry la siguió, por supuesto. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al área de las incubadoras. Con gruesas lagrimas rodeando sus mejillas, Candy ingreso al lugar y buscó a su bebito. Nada mas importaba, su pequeño hijo aun estaba con vida, aun conservaba el regalo más preciado, la vida. Se paró junto a la pequeña camilla y así dormidito como estaba por la anestesia, lo abrazó, y lloró junto a él, lloró mucho, como nunca antes en su vida había llorado por nada ni por nadie.

Se hizo la firme promesa de no separarse de él y de cuidarlo lo mejor posible, por siempre. Lo observaba con amor, ahí, acostadito, sedado, recién operado, luchando por su vida, un pequeñito guerrero que se aferraba a la vida porque por algo muy importante llegó a este mundo. Se enternecía cada vez que lo observaba, a su hijo, a su pequeño tesoro de vida. Acariciaba su cabecita, sin rastro de cabello aun, y nuevamente se hacía a sí misma la firme promesa de no dejarlo nunca, de no dejar de cuidarlo en todo lo que necesite.

Los días posteriores a ese, así lo habían hecho ambos, Candy y Terry, los nuevos padres, nunca se despegaban de hospital, o más bien, de su bebé. Si Terry era quien necesitaba descansar o ducharse es Candy quien se quedaba en el hospital, y viceversa.

**UN MES DESPUES**

-Firme aquí, aquí y acá también - indicaba una mujer joven en la recepción

-¿Firmando todo esto nos podremos ir ya? - preguntó impaciente el muchacho

-Así es - respondió la recepcionista

Y es que al fin, después de casi cincuenta días desde que nació, dieron de alta al pequeño primogénito de Candy y Terry.

Sus pequeños y tiernos órganos ya estaban total y debidamente estables. Su peso y tamaño ya eran los propios para un bebé de su edad. Entre los cuidados de los médicos, y principalmente los cuidados de sus padres, el pequeño se estabilizó más pronto de lo esperado.

Los padres de ese niño no podían estar más aliviados, y como no, si al fin se cumplía el más grande de sus anhelos, el de llevarse a su pequeño hijo a casa.

Arribaron a su hogar, Candy cargaba a su pedacito de vida en brazos y Terry nuevamente se encargaba de las maletas.

Fue este un día muy distinto a aquél otro, cuando solo dieron se alta a Candy. Esta vez la pareja llegó sonriente y rebosante a casa, Candy de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación del bebé para acostarlo en su cuna ya que se encontraba profundamente dormidito.

Lo colocó con suma ternura y cariño y se quedo un largo rato contemplándolo con amor. En ese momento Terry se acercó detrás de ella y tocó suavemente su espalda. Le sonrió y también se dedicó a contemplar su bebé.

Minutos más tarde ambos se fueron a su habitación por la puerta contigua que comunica ambas recamaras.

-Ahh cuanta falta me hacía esta tranquilidad - exclamó Candy - me siento mucho mejor

-Te entiendo, estoy exactamente igual -se recostó un momento

-Terry, amor, ya no me hace falta nada para ser feliz. Te tengo a ti, a nuestro bebé y con mi familia unida no puedo pedir más. Te amo, Terry

-También te amo, hermosa. Se me partía el corazón al verte tan triste, y al ver a Terry tan delicado.

-Pero está con nosotros al fin! Mi niño ... tan chiquito y ya luchó incansablemente por su vida.

De repente el pequeño en cuestión despertó con gritos ensordecedores, clara señal de que se trata ya de un bebé sano que no hace otra cosa más que exigir alimento y atención, como cualquier niño de su edad.

Como padres primerizos corrieron a ver que sucedía, preocupados por atenderlo lo mejor posible. Por instinto maternal, lo primero que hacía Candy era ofrecerle el pecho. La mayoría de las veces resultaba una decisión acertada, pero había ocasiones en las cuales el pequeño necesitaba otras cosas.

Desde un cambio de pañal, hasta liberarlo un poco de ropa incómoda eran de las muchas cosas que ellos estaban aprendiendo a identificar de su bebé. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo se volvieron completamente expertos.

Terry observaba con ternura cada movimiento de su mujer hacia su hijo.

El embarazo le sentó de maravilla. Su cuerpo ya no era tan esbelto como antes. Ahora una generosa pero no exagerada curva en sus caderas la hacía lucir más sensual. Sus senos ahora son más grandes, su cabello brilla más y su rostro ahora es el de una mujer adulta y realizada, bella a cada momento. Terry sentía una admiración enorme por esa mujer, cada vez que la observaba amamantando a su pequeño hijo al mismo tiempo que le cantaba, ella, su mujer.

Terry también tuvo sus cambios a pesar de no ser él quien sufrió directamente los achaques del embarazo. Su cuerpo ahora era el de un hombre, no el de un muchachito. Sus brazos son más fuertes, su pecho más marcado y su rostro exquisitamente maduro. Ellos eran una pareja que a simple vista lucían atractivos. Lo mejor de todo es que era una pareja que cada día se aman mas.

Durante todo este tiempo en que su bebé estuvo en el hospital, no tuvieron ni un segundo de respiro para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Y era de esperarse, que lo único que les interesaba en aquellos momentos era el bienestar de su bebé y nada más. Pero el día de hoy, tenía que ser forzosamente la excepción, porque afortunadamente cumplen ya seis años juntos.

La pareja se encuentra de aniversario. Y vaya que deseaban pasar un momento de intimidad. Pero también deseaban estar con su hijo. Toda la tarde pasearon por la ciudad, con su bebé montado en la carriola. Felices de la vida presumían al mundo su inmensa dicha. Visitaron un restaurant y posteriormente un parque de diversiones, donde el pequeño Terry ya de cuatro meses de edad sonreía al ver tantas luces y colores, agitando vigorosamente sus piernitas.

Los jóvenes padres reían a cada momento con las travesuras que ya hacía su pequeño bebé. Es un niño tan activo que a ellos los deja completamente sorprendidos a cada segundo.

Más tarde, volvieron a casa. Terry bebé llegó dormido, y cómo esperar lo contrario si todo en el día no paró de juguetear.

Como de costumbre, Candy era quien lo llevaba a su cuna, depositando un tierno beso en su pequeña frente.

Al dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que suceder. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba mucho. Eran varios meses de no haber tenido intimidad con su pareja y es completamente natural que ambos se sintieran un tanto ansiosos.

Para su sorpresa, Terry tenía todo calculado. Preparó especialmente para esa noche un ambiente romántico, pero no común. Sabía que a Candy le encantaban las flores exóticas, y eso le obsequió, un sin fin de flores exóticas en vez de las comunes rosas rojas.

-¿Y todo esto? - preguntó ella alegremente

-Una pequeña sorpresa, por nuestro sexto aniversario ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, hermosa?

-¿Se te ocurre que puedo olvidar algo así? - sonrió coquetamente

-Claro que no. Sé y estoy seguro que me amas tanto como yo a ti

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, mi amor - y sin más, se acercó a besarlo, con ansiosa pasión, rodeando con sus femeninas manos toda la espalda masculina, por debajo de su camisa

El por su parte, acariciaba generosamente los glúteos de su amada, pero por encima de la tela. Sabía que su cuerpo había cambiado, que se transformó para mejorar, y sin dudar se lo hacía saber, acción que a ella le excitaba de sobre manera.

El saberse madre, después de haber estado embarazada, ocasiona que de repente una se sienta, en parte, fea, o con sobre peso, en pocas palabras, poco atractiva. Pero este no era el caso de Candy, porque su pareja, el amor de su vida, le demostraba con palabras y con hechos que aparte de seguirla amando, le seguía gustando físicamente tanto o más, que el primer día en su vida en que la vio.

Es natural que ese abrazo culminara apasionadamente bajo las cómodas sábanas. Se entregaron a su pasión como nunca antes, teniendo la gran dicha de ser ahora una pareja en todos los aspectos, una verdadera familia, más bien.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba a Candy el hecho de no estar casada formalmente, como siempre, en toda su vida, lo había deseado. Qué más daba, si la vida ahora la recompensa con maravillas a diario. No necesitó estar casada para tener lo mejor del mundo, su hijo. No necesitó estar casada para ser amada por el hombre, que ella también ama.

Al terminar sus tres sesiones de pasión de esa noche, sesiones que un par de veces se vieron interrumpidas por los llantos que clamaban atención del pequeño Terry, cosa que a la pareja no pareció molestarles en absoluto, se levantaron para tomar algún refrigerio. Vaya que la pasión les abrió el apetito.

Terry se comportaba lo más natural posible. Reía y conversaba con Candy como normalmente. De momento, se quedó en silencio, observando la belleza de Candy, observándola a los ojos, con inmenso amor.

Tomó delicadamente una de sus manos, la llevó a su boca para darle un beso, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y no pudo resistirse más en preguntarle quizás la pregunta más importante de toda su vida.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Continuará...**

No dejen de comentar por favor. Muchas gracias.


	34. Chapter 34

¡Buenos días a todas! Sé y reconozco el tiempo que me lleva escribir este fic, pero, antes de los tomatazos, les tengo una grata sorpresa ¡Sí, una sorpresa! Este fic casi, casi ve el final. Este es mi regalo de año nuevo para todas ustedes que me han estado siguiendo y comentando. Aparte de este capítulo, hay otros cinco que ya están redactados y noto con nostalgia pero a la vez con alegría que la historia casi llega a su fin.

Pero, no voy a publicar todos los capítulos que tengo de un solo jalón. ¡Ah ah! No señoritas, porque necesito leer sus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos restantes. Los reviews son mi sueldo, así es que cuando yo sienta que ya recibí los reviews suficientes de inmediato subiré el siguiente capítulo ¿Les agrada la idea? Yo necesito saber si de verdad les estánagradando los capítulos finales. Sin más por el momento, les dejo ya el capítulo siguiente esperando les agrade, y me comenten mucho! Gracias!

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - mencionó él, después de varios minutos de haber guardado silencio

Candy lo observó con incertidumbre. Hace tan solo unos minutos ella se congratulaba de todo lo que la vida le ofrecía. Desde pequeña, siempre soñó con casarse, casarse con el amor de su vida, en una ceremonia bellísima, festejando inolvidablemente. Terry nunca le había hecho tal proposición y eso a veces la hacía sentirse triste. Pero eso era antes. Ahora, todo es muy distinto. ahora tiene lo mejor que la vida le pudo ofrecer, un hijo; un hijo del hombre que ama. No se le puede pedir más a la vida.

Pero lo que tanto añoró, ahora lo está obteniendo. Y sería una completa estúpida, si rechaza esa proposición.

Terry no perdía detalle de las reacciones de ella. Estaba un tanto temeroso a decir verdad, hasta que al fin, Candy esbozó una espléndida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que susurró

-Si Terry, quiero casarme contigo, siempre he querido casarme contigo ¡Oh por Dios que siempre he querido casarme contigo! - y lo abrazó

-¿Siempre? ¿Y desde cuando es siempre, eh? - pregunto con cierta galantería

-Desde que te conozco ¡burro!

-Jajajaja ¿Ahora soy un burro? ¿Por no habértelo propuesto antes, por eso?

-Terry ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me propusiste vivir contigo?

-Y como olvidarlo, amor, si me tenías con el alma en un hilo de tanto tiempo que dudaste

-¿Y te imaginabas porque dudé?

-Creo que si... supuse que querías algo más formal, algo que tú te merecieras

-¿Y entonces porque no lo dijiste antes, Terry? ¿Si sabías que yo esperaba eso?

Como única respuesta, Terry sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, tomó una de las manos de Candy y la deposito delicadamente ahí al mismo tiempo que la abría, dejando lucir una joya pequeña, fina y elegante.

Y fue inevitable para Terry, evocar un momento del pasado y sentirse sumamente contrariado.

_Eran ya diez meses de relación que llevaba con Susana, así que estaba pensando seriamente en preparar un momento especial para proponerlo algo demasiado__ importante_

2

2

_-Susy ¿Qué piensas sobre casarnos?_

_-Oh... ¿De verdad me estas proponiendo matrimonio?_

_-Bueno, yo - no era exactamente de esa manera - solo deseo saber qué opinas tú de eso_

_-¡Qué me encanta la idea por supuesto! - exclamó la chica sin tomar en cuenta el poco romanticismo del momento - convertirme en la señora Grandchester - decía ilusionada - vivir en tu mansión, bueno, en la de tus padres (que algún día heredarás) pensó_

_-Bueno, de casarnos viviríamos aquí, en el departamento_

_-¿Que, qué?_

_-Claro ¿De qué te sorprendes? La casa de mis padres es de ellos, no mía, no tendríamos nada que hacer allí, pero piensa Susy, aquí estaríamos solos, cómodos, tú y yo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aún así no te agrada la idea?_

_-Opino que eres en completo estúpido_

-¿Perdón?

_-¡Sí! Estás loco si piensas que me voy a conformar con las migajas que piensas ofrecerme - tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida_

_Terry ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerla. ¡Que se vaya al demonio! Que haga lo que se le dé la reverenda gana. Sin duda para él fue un esfuerzo muy fuerte el haber intentado proponerle matrimonio porque, como si ya lo sospechara,_ _sabía que Susana le saldría con un cuento así. Ya no era ningún secreto para él que su novia era una ávida interesada en el dinero._

Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Terry temía un poco al matrimonio.

Además, no es que no estuviera seguro del amor que sentía por Candy o el amor que ella sentía por él.

Una razón mas era que Terry deseaba ofrecerle lo mejor, siempre. Desde una boda de ensueño, hasta una luna de miel que se mereciera, y una vida llena de comodidad pero sobre todo de amor de la cual Candy no pudiese arrepentirse nunca jamás de haber tomado la decisión de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Volviendo al presente, Terry tomó delicadamente la mano de Candy y depositó en su dedo anular un delicado anillo de oro, y una vez que lo vio puesto en su dedo, Terry se llevo la mano de Candy a sus labios para besarla exactamente donde había depositado el anillo, besarla con gran devoción.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Candy volvió a corroborar su respuesta sin dejar de darle un merecido y afectuoso abrazo a su pareja.

Terry al fin estaba decidido a compartir su vida con la de Candy para toda la vida, casándose con ella por todos los medios que fuesen posibles para así demostrarle no solo su amor, sino su disposición de velar por ella y por la familia que crearían juntos de ahora en adelante.

El verla tan feliz y realizada como madre, lo hizo armarse un poco más de valor para hacerle tal proposición.

Ver a Candy tan concentrada en su papel de madre, amando a su hijo, al fruto del amor de ellos dos, atendiéndolo, darle ternura y cariño, y abrazos y besos, y aun así notar que ella no dejaba de prestarle atenciones también a el mismo.

Una mujer valiente que la vida le ha puesto tan duras y difíciles pruebas, y ella siempre sale adelante con una sonrisa y la frente muy en alto. Esa era una verdadera mujer. Y era su mujer. Y se convertiría en su esposa para toda la vida.

-Te amo Terry - lo sacó de repente de sus pensamientos - te amo y te amaré por siempre

-Lo mismo yo, hermosa, te amo y te amaré toda la vida

Se fundieron en un apasionante beso cuando de pronto los suaves lloriqueos provenientes de la habitación del bebé los distrajeron.

En lugar de molestarse, la joven pareja corría a la habitación para ver lo que necesitara su hijo.

Fueron tantos días de tenerlo lejos de casa, sabiéndolo delicado y en observación en un frío hospital que sin duda ellos agradecían por cada momento que pasaban con su hijo.

A Candy no le importaban los duros desvelos. A Terry no le importaba cambiar de vez en cuando mal olientes pañales. A ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado esforzarse duramente en las atenciones de su bebé.

Todo el tiempo eran mimos y besos para el pequeño Terry. La armonía familiar en ese hogar crecía a pasos agigantados, y más ahora que la pareja se encontraba comprometida en matrimonio.

Un día de estos, Annie visito a su mejor amiga.

-¡Hola Candy! Es un gusto volver a verte y en otra situación tan distinta

-Ay amiga, vaya que sí, pasa por favor no te quedes ahí afuera ¿Quieres un café?

-Claro

Candy regresaba de la cocina con dos humeantes tazas de café y un biberón lleno de leche bajo el brazo. Se encaminó hacia el pequeño corral y alzó a su bebé en brazos para alimentarlo

-¿Ohhh Terryto como estas? - fue el cariñoso saludo de Annie - ¡hola bebé hermoso! - Y al parecer a Terryto le encantaban los mimos porque sonreía ampliamente

-¿Ya viste Terry? Tu tía Annie al fin vino a verte

-¡Ay Candy! ¿Eso fue reproche?

-Jajajaja no para nada

-Ya sabes que el trabajo nunca se acaba y...

-¡No te preocupes! Era una pequeña broma

-Me alegro al menos de que no pierdas el sentido del humor ¿Y donde esta Terry? Terry tu marido, obviamente

-Está en la oficina

-¡Ah qué bien! Este bebé no se mantiene solo ¿Verdad amorcito? - Annie se dirigía al pequeño como si también participara en la plática

-Le ha costado bastante trabajo a Terry levantar esa empresa

-Si lo sabré yo, pero me alegro que todo esté ya en la normalidad. Lo necesitas tú y tu bebé

-Claro - Candy sonreía pícaramente

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede, eh?

-Nada - respondió al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en la mejilla y el codo sobre la mesa, como queriéndole mostrar "algo'

-Mmmm te conozco desde la infancia y sé que algo te traes

-¿Segura? - movió los dedos y al fin Annie se percató de la reluciente joya

-¡Oh dios mío! - gritó eufórica al grado de espantar y hacer brincar al bebé - ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

-No boba, seguramente no

-¡Ahhh Candy! - se levantó como un resorte - ¿Es de verdad?

-Jajajaja ¡Claro que es de verdad!

-¿Cuando te lo propuso?

-Hace dos días

-¿Cuando se casan?

-Muchas preguntas, chismosita

-¡Cuando se casan dije!

-Jajajaja aun no tenemos fecha exacta

-¿Como que no, que es eso? ¡Qué patéticos!

-¡Ya ya! Es que Terry quiere dejar la empresa en completo orden para entonces decidir una fecha y tomarnos nuestro tiempo para pasar la luna de miel

-¡Luna de miel! ¿Se irán de luna de miel? ¡Qué emoción! Felicidades Candy - se acercó para abrazarla - de todo corazón te felicito mucho amiga, ya sabes que yo estoy peleada con el matrimonio pero no estoy peleada contigo, por eso me da muchísimo gusto que al fin te casas, porque es algo que siempre sonaste ¿Verdad?

-¡Ay Annie! ¡Me conmueves mucho! Claro que siempre soñé con eso, y no puedo caber mas de emoción al saber que Terry será ese hombre que me lleve al altar, ¡Simplemente es perfecto!

-Te lo mereces Candy, de verdad te lo mereces.

-Gracias

La tarde transcurrió entre amenas risas y charlas por parte de las amigas, quienes también intercambiaban palabras y gestos con el bebé.

Un par de semanas después ambos convocaron a una reunión familiar en su hogar. Los padres de ambos se dieron cita en la casa de los muchachos ante la incertidumbre pues no se imaginaban para que motivo habían sido convocados.

-Buenas noches a todos - saludó Terry, una vez que ya estaban acomodados en la mesa Richard, Eleonor y Sarah

Candy por su parte, se estaba encargando de tener todo listo para la cena de esa noche.

-Nos alegra bastante que hayan venido - volvió a tomar la palabra Terry

-A nosotros nos alegra mucho esta invitación - secundó Richard

-Tenía tiempo que no nos reuníamos - dijo Eleonor

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - exclamó Sarah, quien felizmente cargaba a su nieto mientras le ofrecía un biberón

Una vez que Candy ya permanecía en la mesa, Terry volvió a tomar la palabra a la vez que también tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Candy.

-Nos emociona mucho que estén aquí, porque hay un motivo muy importante - exclamó mientras volteaba ver amorosamente a Candy - saben que estamos felices con nuestro hijo, pero aun había algo, un pequeño detalle que aún nos falta.

Eleonor se levo las manos a la boca, sorprendida, pues más o menos se imaginaba el rumbo de esa plática.

-Papá, mamá, Sra. Sarah, muy felices les comunicamos que Candy y yo hemos decidido casarnos, obviamente, tratando de conseguir su permiso, Sra. Sarah - volteo a verla buscando en sus ojos un indicio de algo.

-Por supuesto Terry, tienen mi permiso - la señora sonrió, y cómo no darles el permiso si ya hasta vivían juntos desde hace cuanto - pero debo reclamarte el hecho de que tardaste demasiado en proponerle a mi Candy matrimonio ¿eh? - exclamó a manera de broma y todos los presentes rieron con ella

-Lo sé, lo sé - Terry se llevaba la mano a la cabeza - pero estaba buscando el momento perfecto.

Los tres padres de los chicos se levantaron entonces para abrazar a la joven pareja, sin duda a todos les alegró la noticia sobremanera. Y al parecer el bebé entendía que algo bueno sucedía porque estaba más alegre y vigoroso de lo normal.

La cena transcurrió entre diversas charlas familiares. Los padres de Terry disculparon la ausencia de Michelle alegando que se sentía indispuesta, cosa que los chicos sabían era un pretexto, pero aún así entendieron. Mientras que Sarah, justificó la ausencia de Tom diciéndoles que viajó debido a que le interesaba hacer unos trámites para un nuevo y mejor empleo.

-Bueno, Terry, Candy, nosotros nos retiramos ya - exclamó Richard, ya cerca de la una de la mañana - muchas gracias por invitarnos, y muchas felicidades a ambos.

-Gracias por venir - exclamó Candy mientras recibía el abrazo de su suegra

-Terry, quisiera hablar un momento a solas contigo - le dijo su padre

-Claro, ven acá - lo dirigió cerca de la habitación

-Terry, se de sobremanera que eres un orgulloso empedernido, así que antes de que me refutes algo, cualquier cosa, desde ahora te lo prohíbo

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó un tanto asustado

-Yo les voy a regalar la boda

-¿Qué? No padre, eso no es necesario, verás...

-Te dije que te prohibía rehusarte

-Pero no puedo aceptar

-Tendrás que aceptar

-A decir verdad Candy y yo deseamos encargarnos de la organización

-Y podrán encargarse si desean, pero todos los gastos correrán por mi cuenta

-Si no tengo más remedio - se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos para recibir un abrazo de su padre

Una vez pasando de nuevo a la sala Richard se despidió ahora de candy

-Felicidades Candy, estoy muy contento por ustedes dos

-Gracias señor Grandchester

-Bueno, yo también me retiro - dijo Sarah - también estoy muy contenta, y me imagino que ya tendrán una fecha

-A decir verdad, aun no mamá, pero más o menos estamos de acuerdo en que la boda se realice dentro de tres meses.

-¡Me parece perfecto! - se acercó a abrazar a su hija y posteriormente a Terry

-Sra. White, la levamos a su casa

-Oh no, no se molesten

-No es molestia, vamos - Eleonor la jalo de un brazo

Terry y Candy se quedaron muy satisfechos al notar que sus padres se llevaban tan bien. Aunándole la felicidad que sentían al saber que pronto se casarían, es que estaban tan rebosantes de alegría.

Ingresaron a su habitación ya un tanto agotados, pero aún faltaba ir a dormir a Terry bebé, quien nunca lograba dormirse temprano, siempre conciliaba el sueño pasada la media noche.

-Ahorita vengo, voy a acostar a Terry

-Ve hermosa - se acerco a ellos y deposito tiernamente un beso en la frente de su hijo - hasta mañana mi bultito, no desveles tanto a tu mama ¿Eh? Te portas bien

Candy sonreía siempre con las ocurrencias que Terry tenía hacia su hijo. Se lo llevo a la otra habitación, se sentó en la silla mecedora al mismo tiempo que se descubría el pecho para alimentarlo, y así permanecían hasta que el bebé se quedara completamente dormido. Esta vez, el cansancio de Candy se evidenció en que ella fue la que terminó profundamente dormida antes que su bebé.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de junto, un desesperado Terry se preguntaba porque Candy no salía del cuarto de su hijo. Ta vez ese pequeño pillo aun no se dormía. Se levantó de su cama para cerciorarse.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena más tierna que jamás haya visto en el mundo. Candy estaba sentada recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y con los rizos todos alborotaos, mientras con sumo cuidado, a pesar de estar dormida, sostenía a su bebé en brazos, quien aún estaba pegado del pecho de su mamá, a pesar también de estar dormido.

Terry sonrió con alegría ante tal escena y se acercó. Quitó con sumo cuidado a su bebé de los brazos de su mamá, y una vez que ya lo tenía el cargando, cubrió delicadamente el pecho de Candy. Se dirigió a la cuna para depositar allí al bebé dormido y después se dirigió a la silla para despertar a Candy con un beso.

Ella protestó un poco pues estaba tan cansada que le incomodó que la despertaran.

-Lo siento hermosa, pero debes pasarte a la cama

Ella volteó a ambos costados y apenas se percató que se quedó dormida en la habitación de su bebé.

-¡oh lo siento Terry!

-No te preocupes, ven - la tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama - hasta mañana, Candy

-Hasta mañana

Se taparon con los cobertores, y Terry casi, casi que conciliaba el sueño.

-¿Terry?

-Mmnmm

-Ya se me quitó el sueño

-Que mal -. respondió él ahora somnoliento

-Terry

-Mhhmm

-Te dije que se me quitó el sueño

Apenas él iba a responder que ya la había escuchado cuando la sintió literalmente encima de él

Sin protestar, la besó apasionadamente, dejándose guiar por la astucia de ella.

-Y parece que mi hermosa gatita quiere ronronear toda la noche

-Y seguramente a ti te molestará eso

-Me hubiera molestado si permanecías dormida

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Jajajaja

Ambos rieron y se entregaron a sus instintos. Terry tocaba con delicadeza y decisión las piernas de ella, alzando sutilmente su camisón, que como era de seda, se deslizó con gran facilidad hasta encima de su cabeza, despojándola de esa prenda. Quedó únicamente con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, porque por comodidad, y para bendición de Terry, ella dormía sin sostén.

Aún encima de él, lo besaba alocadamente, descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello, pecho, cintura... y es que regularmente Terry solo dormía e bóxers.

Al llegar su ardiente boca hasta el límite que la tela le imponía, bajó sus manos para deslizarlo lentamente hasta que con ayuda de él mismo salió por los pies. De inmediato su miembro se elevó imponente para satisfacer las necesidades de su dama.

Y quien lo diría, el se encontraba ansioso de que ella lo cabalgara y en lugar de eso volvió a llevar sus labios a su entrepierna.

La excitación que sentían los hacía sentirse demasiado felices. Una vez que ella terminó de tan interesante labor con su hombre fue que finalmente se volvió a sentar encima de él para entonces ser penetrada y disfrutar de los vaivenes del amor.

Una hora más tarde esa habitación seguía con los ventanales empañados debido al calor natural que se desbordaba dentro.

Cuando al fin iban a dormirse, el bebé comenzó a llorar mas y Candy de inmediato se levantó a atenderlo. Ante la protesta de Terry, quien prefería que Candy se llevara al bebé en la cama para que durmieran los dos a su lado.

Esta es su vida de ahora en adelante. Una pareja que se ama, que se comprende y se tiene confianza, un par de casi esposos que son felices con la familia que tienen. Su vida ahora es una tranquilizadora rutina, que comienza con los gritos del pequeño Terry anunciando a sus padres que ya es hora de levantarse. Mejor alarma no podrían tener. Después, la señora de la casa anda de arriba a abajo con su pequeño mientras prepara el desayuno del señor de la casa, y este a su vez acomoda la mesa, quitando los trastes sucios de la cena del día anterior y limpiando los desastres que Terry bebé deja en la mesa.

Posteriormente, Candy despide a su flamante casi esposo en la puerta con un apasionado beso deseándole buena suerte en el trabajo. Entonces ella se queda en casa a disfrutar la compañía de su bebé, pero como toda mujer, se dedica su tiempo a ella misma, colocando a su pequeño en un corral a una distancia estratégica de la televisión para que se entretenga viendo programas de esos educativos llenos de personajes animados y coloridos, mientras que ella a velocidad olímpica se maquilla, se peina, se viste bien y en síntesis se pone bella.

Sale unos minutos después con el pequeño trepado en su carriola, a caminar por los parques de la ciudad, a los centros comerciales o a la casa de su madre o la casa de sus suegros, para después, volver como relámpago a su casa para preparar la comida del día pues Terry no tardaba en llegar.

Aun no hacia las paces con la cocina, así es que se limitaba a preparar cosas sencillas y rápidas, aprovechando la siesta de su bebé.

Terry llegaba con entusiasmo y se alegraba de ver a su familia. Comía en compañía de ellos y aunque la comida de Candy no era la mejor del mundo, se sentía contento de que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que rendía sus frutos porque cada día mejoraba un poco.

Con tristeza se retiraba nuevamente a trabajar y esos lapsos de la tarde eran los que Candy aprovechaba para tirar la flojera en todo lo que restaba del día. Claro, flojera entre comillas, porque el bebé era tan activo que ella tenía que estar detrás de él evitado algún accidente.

Rendida, esperaba despierta a Terry ya con la cena servida. Afortunadamente, el bebé poco a poco se desvelaba menos, hasta que Candy logró que se durmiera a las diez de la noche. Era tarde para un bebé pero mucho mejor hora que las dos de la mañana.

Así es su vida, y aman esa vida. Pero a decir verdad, a Candy le hace falta la espinita del trabajo. El bebé ya tenía siete meses de edad, aun lo suficientemente pequeño, por ello no sabía si volver al trabajo o no.

-Amor - le hablo cariñosamente Terry - empieza a darte tus vueltas al despacho, con Terry. Comienza a familiarizarte nuevamente con el trabajo.

-Pero si me llevo a Terry no me dejara tranquila, ya sabes que inquieto es.

-Lo sé ¿Entonces porque no buscamos una guardería?

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Claro que no

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo no lo dejaría jamás ahí aventado

-Oh por dios, ya vas a comenzar a dramatizar

-Piensa lo que quieras, no voy a dejar a mi hijo en manos de unas extrañas

-¡Para eso son las guarderías! Para cuidar de los bebés

-No estoy de acuerdo

-Perfecto, entonces porque no hablas con tu mamá, o con la mía, y que alguna de ellas dos se haga cargo

-No, no quisiera molestarlas

-Entonces no me pidas opiniones. Ni te quejes de cualquier cosa, no te entiendo

-No, jamás me entenderías - se enjugó una lágrima y corrió a su habitación con el bebé en brazos

Terry exhaló un gran suspiro y se quedo ahí, perplejo, viendo hacia la dirección donde Candy había corrido ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Últimamente estaba un poco mas histérica de lo normal y de verdad no la entendía. En lugar de que esté feliz por su boda, que es en las próximas dos semanas, se preocupaba por cosas como el trabajo.

Se evocó en los recuerdos, cuando le comento a Candy que su padre les regalaría la boda. Recordó como se molestó, pero no le quedó opción mas que aceptar. No se explicaba porque se enojaba si ya muchas quisieran tener una boda de ensueño como seguramente Richard la organizaría para ellos dos.

Decidió no preocuparse y mejor esperaría a que a Candy se le pasara el berrinche. Últimamente eran puros berrinches los que hacía y casi siempre resultaba que no le pasaba nada y superaba el problema con gran naturalidad.

Esas dos semanas restantes se les hicieron realmente eternas, pues estaban ya ansiosos. Pero al fin, llego ese gran día, el día de su boda.

**Continuará...**

Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, ustedes deciden en que momento lo publico, hasta pronto!


	35. Chapter 35

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Espero diosito me las bendiga mucho, que este fin de año lo pasen estupendamente con sus familiares y amigos y empiecen el 2013 con mucha alegría y entusiasmo. Les deseo a todas muchísima salud, paz, armonía, y porque no, dinero también! Pero lo más importante es ser feliz. Siempre hacer aquellas cosas que te llenan la vida de alegría y por ende te hacen el ser mas feliz del mundo. Ese para mi es el verdadero sentido de la vida, que es corta.

Espero les agrade el capítulo, y todo el fic en general.

* * *

><p><strong>LA VIDA QUE QUIERO<strong>

**CAPITULO XXXV**

El sol salió resplandeciente desde las 6:30 de la mañana. La joven pareja se estiraba aun bajo las sabanas después de escuchar los característicos sollozos del pequeño bebé quien para este entonces ya se levantaba en sus dos piecitos para recargarse de los barandales de la cuna.

Candy se levantó presurosa para ir por su bebé. En cuanto lo alzó y le dio los buenos días con un beso escucho el timbre sonar.

Fue a la entrada y no se sorprendió al ver la visita, quien ya le había avisado que llegaría a esa hora.

-¡Hola mi amor! - saludó la señora Sarah - ¿Como están?

-Hola mamá, de maravilla, ten, aquí esta Terry, gracias por cuidarlo

-Y como no hacerlo, cariño ¡Si hoy es tu gran día! Tienes que ponerte hermosa desde ya

-Ay mama, yo siento que estas exagerando, son las 6:50 y la boda es hasta las siete ¡Pero de la noche!

-¡No me refutes niña! Anda, ve a tu habitación y comienzas a arreglarte, ya sabes, primeramente depilación, tratamiento, baño relajante y esas cosas. Tienes que estar reluciente y lo sabes

-De acuerdo, voy a despertar a Terry

-Bien, pues yo me llevo a este hermoso príncipe a dar un paseo y de ahí me lo llevo a mi casa. Nos vemos al rato en el salón - mencionó mientras recibía de las manos de su hija la enorme maleta con artículos del bebé.

-Si mamá, ahí te veré, muchas gracias

-De nada mi cielo, me despides de Terry ¡Adiós!

Candy suspiró aliviada y en lugar de seguir el consejo de su mamá, aprovechó la ausencia de su hijo para dormir al menos otras tres horas sin interrupciones. Es verdad que estaba nerviosa por su boda, pero también estaba cansada, ser mamá es una actividad muy complicada y felizmente agotadora. Terry por su parte también permanecía dormido, profundamente dormido.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, el par de dormilones se despertaba lentamente. Posesivamente, Terry abrazo a Candy y la besó con el pretexto de darle los buenos días.

-Terry ya te entendí ¡buenos días!

-No. Estás muy simple, quiero más pasión en tus "buenos días"

-Jajajaja ¡Terry! Déjame levantarme, hay que ducharnos y prepararnos para ya sabes qué

-¿Ah sí? - preguntó confundido - ¿Para qué?

-Terry... ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas! ¡Terry por dios no me mires así! ¿Estás bromeando acaso?

-¿Bromeando? ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Prepararnos para qué?

-¡Terry! - reclamó casi al borde de llanto

-¡Jajajajaja te ves hermosa! ¡Hermosa! Ven acá - la besó con apuro - mi futura esposa

-Ya me estabas asustando ¡Tonto!

-¡Y tu ingenua! ¿Cómo crees que se me va a olvidar? ¿Nos levantamos ya?

-Sip

-¿Nuestro último desayuno de solteros?

-¡Ya vas a comenzar con eso!

-Es la verdad ¿Qué no?

-Mmmm si, eso sí... mañana ya estaremos casados

-¿Y ya vino tu mamá?

-¡Ay Terry! Desde hace horas y tu seguías dormido

-Bueno, siento que descansé muy bien

-Eso es bueno, hoy es un día especial

-Sera el mejor día de nuestras vidas, hermosa, te lo prometo

-Lo sé, pero... me incomoda un poco el hecho de que la boda será un acontecimiento social muy público, ostentoso y grande

-Amor, mi padre no se iba a conformar con menos

-Entiendo

-Además, no te hagas la inocente, bien que estas feliz

-¡Claro! Y espero con ansias el momento

Después de terminar con su charla y su desayuno se dirigieron nuevamente a su habitación para disfrutar de una ducha bien caliente, juntos, desde luego. Y hacer el amor en la ducha ¡Desde luego!

Ya para después de las tres de la tarde, Eleonor mandó a su servidumbre por los muchachos.

Terry vio este gesto de su madre bastante exagerado, como si ellos no pudieran llegar solos al lugar donde debían casarse.

¡Y es que vaya, que lugar!

Richard rentó completo un elegantísimo hotel cinco estrellas especialmente para la ocasión. Era un hotel que se encontraba en las afueras de Chicago, y por ese día debido a la ocasión especial, lo apartó completo únicamente para invitados.

El edificio enorme tenía un aspecto sombrío pero elegante. Es de cinco pisos en total, al entrar al lobby se pueden visualizar claramente los balcones de todas las habitaciones y alrededor de la planta baja varias peceras que le daban un toque singular a aquél lugar.

La pareja fue dirigida hacia el último piso, donde se encontraba la suite principal y en donde permanecerían la primera noche de casados Terry y Candy.

Pero, en este momento fue sólo Candy dirigida a la suite puesto que un séquito de chicas iban a ayudarle con el arreglo personal mientras que Terry se quedaría en otra habitación para arreglarse, él sólo.

Eleonor llegó en punto de las cuatro de la tarde, para ayudar también a Candy con el peinado y maquillaje. A ella le parecía increíble tanta atención, sentía como si no fuera necesario pero como ese día es su boda se conformó y se dejó consentir.

Finalmente, agradeció el gesto de su suegra, pues definitivamente la dejaron preciosa, ella misma juraba que sola no hubiera obtenido los mismos resultados.

En la habitación de junto, donde estaba Terry, la situación era muy distinta. El joven en lugar de arreglarse desde temprano se acomodó en la cama para ver la televisión. Pensaba que sólo necesitaría unos cuantos minutos para estar listo, y no estaba equivocado, tan solo cuarenta minutos le bastaron para vestirse y quedar guapísimo.

Faltaban diez minutos para las siete, hora en la que comenzaría la ceremonia civil. Estaba inquieto e impaciente. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suite donde se supone estaba Candy.

Un llamado a la puerta distrajo a una de las mucamas de Eleonor, quien era la única persona que permanecía acompañando a Candy.

-Voy a ver quién será -. Abrió - ¡Oh joven Grandchester! No puede usted entrar, la señora Candy aún no está lista

-¿Me está dando entender que no puedo ver a mi mujer? - le contestó intentando empujarla sutilmente para adentrarse a la habitación, pero con gran astucia la mujer se lo impidió

-Si joven, se lo estoy prohibiendo, no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, es de mala suerte

-¡Bah! Déjame pasar - depositó unos cuantos billetes en la mano de la mujer con la intención de que se fuera de una vez

Un dinerito a nadie le cae mal, así es que la señora discretamente y resignada se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Candy no estaba a simple vista porque una pared junto a la puerta impedía ver hacia la suite.

-Hermosa - habló Terry, volteado hacia la puerta dando la espalda a toda la habitación, con la cabeza agachada como si quisiera evitar observar - supongo que al igual que yo, tu tampoco crees en supersticiones estúpidas ¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes Terry, pasa

El muchacho se adentro lentamente observando el panorama. Después de la puerta se observaba un pequeño pero acogedor comedor, más hacia la derecha estaba la sala que contaba con una hermosa chimenea, junto a otra pared donde seguramente estaba la cocineta. Mas al fondo, se visualizaba la recamara, sin puerta alguna, solo cubierta por unos elegantes velos blancos. Se adentró mas, subió un par de escalones y llego a la cama. Ahí junto, de pie, posaba la luz de su existencia. La mujer a la que le pertenecía su corazón y su vida entera, ataviada ya en su vestido de novia, sencillo, pero arrebatadoramente hermoso y elegante.

Como solamente se iba a realizar la boda civil, Candy optó por usar un vestido completamente entallado, en color blanco por supuesto, con un escote tipo halter que resaltaba hermosamente sus voluptuosos senos. En la cintura era completamente entallado y más abajo a la altura de las rodillas terminaba con un vuelo discreto y hermoso.

Sus largos caireles caían libremente sobre sus hombros, por todos los cielos que Terry no se había percatado cuan largo era su cabello puesto que siempre lo trae sostenido en una coleta, pero el día de hoy lo dejó suelto, solo con unas pequeñas y elegantes horquillas sosteniéndolo a los lados. Su cara, preciosa de por sí, lucía resplandeciente con el toque de maquillaje que le pusieron.

-Te ves realmente preciosa - exclamó tan quedo casi como para el mismo pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara

-Gracias, y tú te ves guapísimo - dijo sinceramente cuando se percato del perfecto y elegante esmoquin negro que usaba Terry. Observó más detenidamente y pudo notar que sus castaños cabellos largos los sostuvo en una discreta coleta. Su rostro se veía tan endemoniadamente perfecto que sintió desmayarse.

Se siguieron observando felizmente un par de segundos más hasta que ya no resistieron las ansias de correr a abrazarse.

-Gracias por visitarme antes de la ceremonia

-No soportaba el no verte. Pero vine por otra razón también importante

-¿Ah sí? - cuestionó ella soltándose un poco del abrazo - ¿Cual?

-Deseo que utilices esto - le extendió una discreta caja - y espero que te agrade

7

7

7

7

-Gracias - mencionó ella mientras abría la caja y se sorprendía con el maravilloso regalo que había allí dentro.

Era una hermosa pulsera llena de brillantes de fantasía, muy discreta y elegante, con suavidad la colocó sobre su muñeca mientras ella no dejaba de maravillarse.

-Gracias Terry, es hermosa de verdad

-Es un objeto que tiene una interesante historia, que ya te contaré en su momento

-¡Cuéntamelo ahora!

-Que exigente, señora esposa

-¡Anda! ¿Querrás que esté de preguntona durante toda la boda?

-Prefiero que no

-Entonces anda, dime

-Bueno, no es tan interesante historia en realidad; esta pulsera la compré ya hace un tiempo. Era de Molly, quien me la ofreció un día en que necesitaba dinero para el tratamiento de su hijo. Como siempre me agradó apoyar a Charlie sin necesidad de que me diera nada a cambio, pues le ofrecí el dinero sin quitarle la pulsera. Pero me insistió mucho, que no tuve más remedio. Hasta me dijo que me iba a ser de la buena suerte. En ese entonces, fue cuando tú y yo habíamos terminado, y andabas quien sabe dónde, embarazada, y yo, desesperado por encontrarte. Este objeto lo mantuve guardado porque me recordaba lo deprimido que estaba por tu ausencia. No me mires así, estoy completamente consciente que yo fui el estúpido. Simplemente la guardé y la reservé para un momento especial, sabía y tenía la certeza de recuperarte, y no encontré otro momento más especial que éste.

-Oh mi amor ¡Gracias! - se abrazaron nuevamente con fervor hasta que un toque a la puerta los hizo separarse

-Adelante - entró Eleonor

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le exclamó enfadada - Usted váyase a la otra habitación

-Pero mamá...

-No debiste ver a Candy antes de la boda

-Eso que importa

-Ya, vete, vete. El juez te espera.

Terry obedeció la orden de su madre no sin antes lanzarle un beso al aire a Candy, un gesto que a Eleonor la derritió.

-Bien Candy ¿Estás lista?

-Sí - dijo después de exhalar un suspiro

-Vamos, tu familia ya está aquí

Se encaminó a la salida y de ahí tomaron el elevador para descender al salón de fiestas que ya estaba completamente listo para la ocasión.

Al llegar más abajo, Candy alzó su vista para deleitarse con la vista del hotel y con la enorme cantidad de adornos navideños que ya pendían de los balcones gracias a la época decembrina en la que se encontraban.

Antes de entrar por la puerta principal del salón, se encontró con una mujer de menuda figura, vestida sencillamente, que se encontraba de espaldas pero se podía apreciar muy bien su precioso cabello rojizo.

-Candy ¿Sabes quién es ella? - le preguntó Eleonor - lleva varios minutos aquí y su actitud me parece sospechosa

-Pues no sé. En cuanto se voltee y le vea el rostro a ver si la reconozco

Y en ese instante la muchacha se volteó. Candy dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro ante la incertidumbre en el rostro de su suegra.

-Hola Candy - exclamó la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hola... Elisa - terminó de saludar Candy

**Continuará...**


	36. Chapter 36

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

Ya pasaban veinte minutos más de las siete, y Candy no terminaba por ingresar al salón.

Y es que afuera, se encontró con alguien a quien jamás creyó que volvería a ver en la vida.

-Hola, Elisa - Terminó por saludar Candy, un tanto cortés, un tanto sorprendida

-Perdón por haber venido... tu mamá me dijo que hoy te casas y pues no dudé en venir a verte... pero si te molesta o te incomodo, sólo dime y...

-No, no, para nada

-Candy - Exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos - espero que ya hayas logrado perdonarme, por... por todo lo que sucedió antes, tú sabes - al parecer, su visita tenía una intención muy distinta a sólo molestar

-Nunca tuve malos entendidos contigo, Elisa, por lo menos no de mi parte. No te tengo nada que perdonar. He superado tantas cosas en mi vida que ahora me alegra tanto el que estés aquí, presente

-Gracias Candy. No esperaba menos de ti

-Bueno, pues, si deseas quedarte, a mi me dará enorme gusto

-¡Oh no, no! No vengo vestida para la ocasión, solo venía a desearte mucha felicidad

-No te preocupes ¿No quieres conocer a mi bebé?

-¡Oh tu bebé! Tu mamá me dijo que es un bebé muy hermoso, me encantaría conocerlo

-Entonces que esperas, pasa por favor

-Gracias Candy, y muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio - se acercó a abrazarla con sinceridad

Elisa ha tenido que aprender varias lecciones en su vida. Una de ellas, es el haberse librado de un esposo alcohólico que no la amaba ni la valoraba como mujer. Inteligentemente, tomó a su hijo con sus pertenencias y decidió salirse a buscar una nueva vida, lejos de ese peligro de hombre. Su vida a partir de entonces, fue más tranquila y feliz. Ahora ya disfrutaba de las bendiciones de estar compartiendo más tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

Ya adentro del salón, los invitados se dejaban ver por todas partes ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas.

El salón era muy grande en dimensión, tan grande como para albergar cómodamente a unas quinientas personas, pero los invitados eran solo trescientos. Aún así a Candy se le hizo una cantidad bastante exagerada, pero ni hablar, la mayoría de esos invitados eran personas importantes del medio de la política donde Richard se desenvolvía.

Del techo pendían unos enormes y elegantes candelabros. Al fondo, estaba un escenario en donde una orquesta ya se preparaba para amenizar el ambiente con música.

Los alrededores del salón eran de unas tonalidades café y doradas que hacían juego con la mantelería. Había flores por todos lados, específicamente, rosas de color rojo y blanco. La elegancia no terminaba allí. En medio de la pista, se observaban en el piso las iniciales C y T, donde seguramente, la pareja bailaría su primer vals como esposos.

Terry ya aguardaba al fondo del salón esperando a que su novia caminara junto a él para dar el sí. Al ingresar Candy, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, mientras admiraban la gracia y belleza que la caracterizaban.

Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Candy, guiada del brazo de Tom, no dejaba de observar ni un segundo a su novio, quien también la observaba con embelesamiento.

Una vez llegando junto a él, tomaron sus manos y se dieron la vuelta para comenzar con la ceremonia, ahí, al frente de una pequeña y elegante mesa donde el juez ya aguardaba con los documentos necesarios para llevar a cabo el casamiento.

El juez comenzó su lectura de rigor, que no tardó más de quince minutos, para posteriormente ofrecerles las actas que debían de firmas tanto los padres, como los testigos y ellos mismos.

-Por el poder que me confieren las leyes de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa, Sr. Grandchester.

El corazón de Candy dio un brinco de alegría al escuchar esas palabras del juez. "Su esposa", que hermoso se escuchaba.

Por su parte, Terry, también rebosante de alegría, tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Candy para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso. Su primer beso como esposos, un beso que marcaría el inicio de su vida de casados, y así es como Terry deseaba que fuera su vida con Candy de ahora en adelante, dulce, como su beso. Ya en la alcoba habrá suficiente tiempo para devorarse con besos apasionados y húmedos, no ahorita, pues no hay necesidad de que las demás personas vieran esa pasión de ellos.

Voltearon a observar a toda la concurrencia para percatarse de que todos les aplaudían con emotividad. Y ellos sonrieron más. Terry tomaba posesivamente a su esposa de la cintura mientras agradecía las muestras de afecto de sus familiares y conocidos.

Después no tuvieron más remedio que soltarse para seguir recibiendo los abrazos de felicitación de todos. Entre felicitaciones, fotos, buenos deseos y sonrisas transcurrió aproximadamente una hora más, para que ellos al fin puedan bailar su primer vals como marido y mujer.

La orquesta inició con las primeras notas y la pareja de esposos se acercaba lentamente a la pista de baile.

Con movimientos suaves, pero bien adiestrados, Terry guiaba a su esposa en los pasos de baile, mientras no dejaban de observarse a los ojos con embelesamiento, entre vuelta y vuelta, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas y las miradas atentas sólo en ellos dos.

Terminando de bailar tan hermoso vals interpretado por la orquesta en vivo, comenzó el tradicional baile de los invitados con los esposos.

Fue una noche en la cual se rompieron diversas reglas. Terry y Candy decidieron disfrutar de su fiesta como si se tratara de una fiesta infantil con payasos imaginarios incluidos. Les importaba poco el que en ese salón se encontrara mucha gente influyente e importante en el mundo de la política. La fiesta es en honor a ellos, pues son ellos los que pusieron ambiente allí.

Platicaban amenamente con cada persona que se encontraban de frente. De repente veían hacia la mesa principal cómo Sarah y Eleonor se peleaban por cargar al pequeño Terry. Les sorprendió un poco notar que en la mesa no se encontraba Michelle.

Evidentemente, Michelle asistió a la ceremonia, junto con su novio, Anthony. Cuando Candy y Terry terminaban de charlar con Archie y Annie, se giraron sólo para encontrarse con la pareja, que estaba deseosa de hablar con ellos.

-Terry, Candy, muchas felicidades - dijo Anthony con sinceridad, extendiéndoles la mano en señal de afecto

-Gracias Anthony - dijo Candy con una reluciente sonrisa. Le alegraba sobremanera haber ya superado una etapa más en su vida. Esa etapa en la cual Anthony aún figuraba como un ser muy especial.

-Quiero que sepas, Candy, que de verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes - después se dirigió a Terry - de verdad, Terry, lo digo de corazón, espero que sean muy felices.

-Anthony - mencionó Terry después de aclararse la garganta - sigo pensando que eres un completo imbécil - a aquél se le desfiguró el rostro - pero ¡Qué diablos! Serás mi cuñado, gracias - se acercó a abrazarlo y ahora sí, Anthony suspiró con alivio

-Chicos -. ahora habló Michelle - ¿Podrían traernos unas bebidas a mí y a Candy?

-Desde luego - le dijo su novio - vamos Terry

-Ehh sí - un poco indeciso se retiró con Anthony en busca de algunas bebidas.

-Bueno, Candy - mencionó aquella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Candy también sonreía agradecida de que al fin ya no habría malos entendidos con su cuñada - todo el numerito que hizo Anthony, fue solo en nombre de él

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, no te creas que los dos somos unas almas puras

-¿A qué te refieres, Michel?

-Lograste tu cometido ¿No?

-¿Cuál cometido?

-Es increíble que aún sigas haciéndote la mustia. Cualquiera aquí, en esta fiesta, se puede dar cuenta de que atrapaste a mi hermano por su fortuna.

-Estás muy equivocada. Pensé que habías cambiado, Michelle, pero veo que no. Terry no tiene ninguna fortuna. si te refieres a la de tus padres, estás muy mal informada, esa fortuna es de ellos, no de Terry.

-¿Y quién pagó esta boda, estúpida?

-Fue un regalo de tu padre

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentirosa! dime, como le haces para conseguir lo que quieres ¿Eh?

-Mejor hablamos en otro momento - se pensaba retirar, cuando la chica la jaló del brazo

-¡Escúchame bien Candy! Sé perfectamente que tú eres la ex novia de Anthony - aquella abrió los ojos estupefacta - ¡Oh si! lo sé todo... y créeme cuando te digo, que te haré la vida imposible. Te odio.

-No ganas nada con decir tantas estupideces

-¡Cállate! ¿No querrás que de verdad eche a perder tu fiesta? ¿Eh? ¡Perra!

La hermana de Terry se retiró de allí, dejando a Candy completamente atónita, justo en el momento en el que Anthony y Terry se acercaban.

-¿Donde está Michelle? - preguntó Terry

-No se - respondió Candy con la mirada completamente perdida - discúlpenme, ¿quieren?

Los dos caballeros voltearon a verla con incredulidad.

-¿Que le pasó? - preguntó ingenuamente Anthony

-No lo sé - pero se imaginaba

Los siguientes minutos, Candy permanecía solamente sentada en su respectivo lugar, mirando hacia un punto fijo, mientras cargaba a Terry, su bebé.

Cuando Terry, su marido, se acercó a ella, pudo notar que algo extraño le pasaba.

-Amor, ya es hora del brindis, dile a tu mamá que se encargue de Terry

-Ah, sí - como autómata, hizo lo que Terry le indicó.

La señora Sarah no se percató del aturdimiento de su hija, pues permanecía platicando felizmente con Richard.

-Candy ¿Que te sucede?

-Nada

-Ajá, y yo nací ayer

-Lo siento Terry - suspiró mortificada - prometo explicártelo mas tarde, por favor no me preguntes más, no quiero echar a perder el momento

-Pues si no deseas echarlo a perder, no sería mala idea que comenzaras por sonreír un poco

-Discúlpame - y sonrió - ¿Así?

-Un poco más

-¿Que tal así?

-Perfecto - y se acercó a darle un beso a esa sonrisa - hermosa, yo te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad? - ella asintió - no me gusta que algo te esté aturdiendo, o alguien. En fin, este día es especial, deseo que lo disfrutes a mi lado, por favor

-¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme eso? si sabes que no es necesario - se acercó a besarlo - te amo

-Y yo a ti ¿lista para el brindis?

-Mas que lista

Todos los invitados permanecían ya en sus respectivos lugares cuando el riguroso brindis se llevó a cabo.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, es un verdadero placer el que nos estén acompañando esta noche - Terry hablaba con gran encanto - mi historia de amor con Candy, es muy larga, llena de dichas y sorpresas, así es que no deseo declamando toda la noche sobre ello, solamente hacerles saber lo feliz que me hace el estar ya unido de por vida con el amor de mi vida - tomó delicadamente una de sus manos y besó su dorso - te amo Candy

-Yo también te amo - decía sonrojada

-¿Deseas tú decir algo?

-¿Yo? Oh, bueno, sí. También agradecerles muchísimo su presencia. A mi familia, mi mamá y mi hermano, pero mi nueva familia también - dijo volteando a mirar a Richard y a Eleonor - y aunque existan ciertos problemas en el corazón de determinadas personas - dijo mirando a Michelle - me alegra mucho que mis mejores amigos se encuentren en este momento tan importante. Gracias, Annie, amiga, te quiero muchísimo, gracias Archie, Charlie... gracias a todos. Incluso, el día de hoy me lleve una sorpresa muy grata. Elisa - dijo dirigiéndose a ella - eres mi única prima, y te quiero mucho, gracias por haber venido y hacerme saber lo que tanto anhelabas que yo supiera. Y... es todo ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! - exclamaron los demás presentes.

-Ahora es mi turno - exclamó Richard, quien no se quedaría con las ganas de decir unas palabras. Unas palabras que se convirtieron, más o menos en un sermón de media hora aproximadamente, logrando con ello dormir un poco a los presentes, incluso a Terry, que a manera de broma bostezaba exageradamente - y como seguramente todos, al igual que yo, deben estar hambrientos. Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados al terminar el discurso pues estaban ya a punto de servir la suculenta cena.

Toda la noche transcurrió maravillosa, con el único gran detalle de la soberbia de Michelle, quien no era capaz de disimular la mirada de odio que le dirigía de vez en vez a Candy.

Terry lo notó, pero no mencionó nada. Se imaginaba que el aturdimiento de Candy de hace un momento era culpa de su hermana. Mejor, él trató de consentir a Candy para que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Y aunque el pequeño Terry, ya de casi siete meses de edad, se escabullía de los brazos de quien fuera para gatear a su gusto por toda la estancia, no les restó diversión, al contrario. Todos los presentes se maravillaban con lo hermoso que es el bebé, quien poco a poco va tomando sus rasgos físicos personales, haciéndolo lucir como un bebito encantador, y muy seguramente en un futuro parecido y apuesto como su padre.

Las personas que eran un poco ajenas a la pareja, se fueron retirando del lugar con anticipación, no sin extender las felicitaciones correspondientes. Al final de la fiesta, únicamente se quedaron los familiares y amigos muy cercanos.

No había ningún problema ni preocupación por los demás invitados, puesto que cada familia ya tenía reservada su habitación en el enorme hotel para descansar a gusto.

Y así, hasta los amigos más cercanos iban muriendo de sueño. Aguantar una fiesta hasta las cinco de la mañana... no cualquiera. También se fueron despidiendo poco a poco hasta que al final, solo permanecían los recién casados con sus respectivos padres.

-Hijos, váyanse a descansar ya - les habló con ternura Eleonor - ya es muy tarde - mejor dicho, es muy temprano, pensó

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros los seguimos - aclaró Terry

-Bien, pues... señora Sarah, deme al bebé por favor - le pidió

-No, claro que no, el bebé se dormirá conmigo - bueno, en realidad ya estaba dormido, Sarah se refería al lugar donde pasaría la noche

-Por favor señora Sarah, ya no discutamos

-No, discúlpeme usted, señora Eleonor, usted ya lo tuvo mucho rato

-Pero usted también

-Ya, ya - les pidió Candy un poco de tolerancia discutan por ello. Es nuestro hijo, se quedará con nosotros

-¿Queeeé? - Hasta Terry exclamó ese "qué"

-¿Si, no? ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-Mi niña, no necesitamos explicarte lo que debe de hacer una pareja de recién casados en su noche de bodas ¿Verdad?

-¡Mamá! ¿Eso que tiene que ver? - exclamó sonrojada

-No se diga más - ahora exigió Terry - el niño se quedará con usted, señora Sarah - y Sarah sonrió triunfante - madre,. no te ofendas, pero tu duermes con compañía

-Bien, me parece estupendo - dijo Richard - ahora sí, hasta pronto. El sueño me vence, muchas felicidades chicos - los abrazó

-Gracias papá, gracias por todo

Se repartieron mas abrazos y los señores se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Candy y Terry permanecieron un rato más en el salón de baile. Él se acercó a poner una melodía del aparato de sonido y después se acercó a Candy

-Señora esposa ¿Me concede esta pieza? Un baile de marido y mujer, completamente solos

-Encantada

Se movían al compás de las notas suaves de la música, acercando cada vez mas y mas sus cuerpos, hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo tierno y reconfortante.

Al terminar la melodía, se quedaron un ratito más así, abrazados. Pero sus cuerpos ya les demandaban descanso, así es que se dirigieron también a su habitación.

Terry se tiró a la cama con todo y zapatos, recargando sus dos manos bajo la cabeza. Mientras, Candy se movía nerviosa alrededor de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, hermosa?

-Nada... yo... bueno, durmamos ya

Terry sonrió de medio lado, como dándole la razón. Ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño,. y se tardó bastante, por lo que Terry fue a su encuentro.

-¿Candy? ¿Estás Bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Es que te tardas demasiado

-Quitarse un vestido de novia no es tarea fácil

-¿Te estás cambiando?

-¿Y qué creías?

-¿Cómo es posible? Ni que nunca te hubiese visto cambiándote

-¡Pero prefieres dormir!

-¿Qué? ¿En que momento te dije eso?

-¡No me hables! Vete a dormir

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡No!

-Candy, ábreme

-Me estoy cambiando

-Ábreme

-No, vete a dormir

-Ahhh ¡Necia!

Cinco minutos después, La puerta del baño se abría, saliendo de allí Candy con el rostro un poco enrojecido, y aún con el vestido de novia puesto.

-¿No que te estabas cambiando?

-¿Me ayudas? - se volteó sutilmente, mostrando su espalda, y Terry entendió que necesitaba ayuda con el cierre del vestido

Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a ayudar a su esposa con lo que le pedía, al bajar lentamente el cierre se dejaba ver su blanca y tersa piel, que no dudó en besar y acariciar con devoción, acción que a ella por supuesto, le encantó.

-Hermosa - le susurró al oído - ¿Sucede algo malo? a veces tienes reacciones que no entiendo

-No me hagas caso, Terry - dijo, volteándose para encararlo, mientras con un brazo se sostenía el vestido por delante para evitar que cayera - a veces me pongo así, pero no es por ti, discúlpame

-No te preocupes, disfrutemos mejor de esta noche - la besó a los labios

-Pensé que querrías dormir

-¿Dormir? Eso déjaselo a los borrachos que mañana amanecerán como si les hubieran pasado veinte trenes encima. No bebí ni una sola gota de alcohol del día de hoy, sólo por ti

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por mí?

-Claro ¿qué pensabas? Necesito estar en todos mis sentidos para hacerte todo lo que quiero precisamente hacerte - y entonces, de un jalón, la hizo quitarse el brazo que sostenía el vestido, para hacerlo caer a sus pies. La cargó, y así la llevó hasta la cama, en donde una apasionada sesión de caricias y amor se consumaba hasta altas horas de la tarde, de ese mismo día.

**Continuará...**

Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Discúlpenme si rompí mi promesa de publicar los capítulos que ya tenía listos, sucede que toda la semana estuve muy atareada y mi compu se descompuso. Pero aquí me tienen. Ya saben, misma mecánica, recibo muchos reviews y de inmediato subo el siguiente, que ya está casi listo. Saludos! Y gracias!


	37. Chapter 37

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

Qué hermoso se siente despertar pasando el medio día, sólo para darte cuenta que amaneces al lado del amor de tu vida y tienes la libertad de seguir durmiendo, o en este caso, hacer otras cosas más interesantes que sólo dormir.

Rebosantes de alegría siguieron abrazados, con sus piernas enredadas y las sábanas hechas un desastre, mientras la leve luz del día, un poco nublado, se colaba a través de las cortinas.

-Buenos días, esposa mía

Ella sonrió esplendorosamente y le respondió

-Buenos días, esposo mío ¿O debería decir, buenas tardes?

-¿Pues qué hora es?

-Supongo que lo suficientemente tarde

Terry se estiró para alcanzar su reloj y cerciorarse definitivamente que eran las 12:30.

-Vaya... si es tarde. Tengo una idea - mencionó él

-¿Cuál?

-Vayamos a la alberca

-¿Con este clima? olvídalo

-Te recuerdo que tiene calefacción, anda, vamos.

-Mmmm no sé, a mí se me ocurría una idea mejor - mencionó mientras levantaba sugestivamente un hombro y dejaba caer la sábana

-Eres perversa... y por eso te amo - atrapó sus labios en un beso

-Harás todo lo que yo te pida aquí, y ahora. Y después, si así lo deseas, iremos a la alberca.

-Todo lo que me pidas, hermosa

Se montó arriba de ella, quitando con urgencia las sábanas que la cubrían, y no habría necesidad de explicar que, como recién casados, durmieron completamente desnudos toda la noche.

Dando las dos de la tarde, ya estaban casi listos para salir de la habitación, pero en lugar de sentir ansias de bajar a la alberca, sus estómagos exigían algo de alimento, puesto que de tanto dormir, no desayunaron siquiera.

Se dirigieron al restaurant del hotel y no les sorprendió encontrar allí comiendo a sus respectivos padres, en compañía del bebé. Candy, por supuesto, se abalanzó soltándose de la mano de Terry para alzar y besar a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Oh Terry! Hola bebé, te extrañé tanto - y lo llenó de mimos y besos, como toda buena madre protectora

-Cielo, tu bebé ya tuvo suficiente de tantos mimos - le dijo Sarah

-Oh, perdón mamá, buenas tardes a todos

-Buenas tardes - respondieron al unísono

La pareja de recién casados tomaron asiento en la mesa y ordenaron sus alimentos.

-¿Y qué tal durmieron? - preguntó Eleonor con afán de iniciar una conversación, pero fue silenciada por Richard

-Cariño ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Creo que los muchachos hicieron todo menos dormir - pero el que inmediatamente guardó silencio fue él por la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Terry. Podrá ser su padre, pero eso no le da derecho a pasarse. el señor al parecer lo entendió porque se sonrojó tanto o más que Candy.

-Bien, señora Eleonor, gracias - respondió la rubia - pero extrañé mucho a mi bebé

-Te entiendo, querida, pero deberías acostumbrarte un poco a separarte de él, no toda la vida estarás junto a él, tiene que crecer - y Sarah asintió dándole la razón

-Sí - respondió Candy, sólo eso. Le molestaba sobremanera que le dijeran que hacer o no hacer respecto a su hijo. Terry se dio cuenta de su molestia y trató de contentarla un poco.

-Candy, mira, aquí hay fresas con crema, desde anoche se te antojaban

-Ya no quiero

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y decidió no molestar más. Últimamente esos cambios de humor en Candy lo tenían un poco estresado, pero por el gran amor que le tiene, lo soporta.

Un chico de anteojos que comía alegremente en la mesa de al lado se acercó a Candy.

-Hola Candy - era Stear, quien obviamente fue invitado en la boda - hola a todos

-¡Stear! - se levantó a saludarlo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, mira, allá en mi mesa están también Archie, Annie, y mi padre

La chica volteó en dirección que le señalaba el muchacho y alzó la mano a manera de saludo al ver que los ocupantes también la saludaban con diversos gestos. Candy no había perdido la oportunidad de agradecerle al señor Cornwall todo lo que anteriormente hizo a favor de ella. Él sabiamente le respondió que no todo es mérito suyo, sino de ella, quien con esfuerzo y dedicación llegó tan lejos en el mundo del modelaje. Pero la chica decidió renunciar a ese ambiente de trabajo, puesto que ella estudió una profesión muy distinta, la cual, ejercía con gusto y pasión.

-Me alegra que se hayan quedado en el hotel - volvió a tomar la palabra Candy

-Gracias Candy, pero en realidad yo me quedé por otro asunto también importante - y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, anoche, durante la boda, conocí a una chica... este... muy linda - se acercó más a Candy para que solo ella escuchara lo que le decía - pero soy un testarudo pues... no le pregunté siquiera su nombre. Estoy seguro que tú la conoces - comenzó a describirla detalladamente y Candy no tardó ni dos segundos en saber de quién se trataba.

-Debe de ser Paty, creo que se quedó en la habitación 202 - de hecho no creía, estaba segura, pues le tomó mucha importancia a las habitaciones donde se quedaban sus seres más queridos.

-Gracias Candy, pero... no creerás que soy el tipo de hombre que la buscaría en una habitación de hotel ¿Verdad?

-Jajajaja supongo que no, entonces, te doy su número, apunta

El chico, ni lento ni perezoso sacó su teléfono celular para anotar el número de esa chica linda que la noche anterior le robó el corazón. Agradeció el gesto de Candy y se marchó no sin despedirse de los demás y volver a felicitar a los esposos.

-¿A dónde irán ahora, chicos? - preguntó Eleonor, una vez que terminaron de comer.

-Iremos un rato a la alberca y de ahí preparamos las maletas para irnos a casa

-Me parece estupendo, bien, pues muy buen provecho, disfruten el tiempo que queda aquí en el hotel

-Si mamá

Los señores, incluida Sarah, se levantaron dejando solos a los muchachos. Sarah decidió nuevamente llevarse consigo al bebé, a pesar de las protestas de Candy.

Al parecer esta joven señora no entendía que una pareja de recién casados necesitaba privacidad, pero se empeñaba en querer tener cerca a su hijo en todo momento. Y quien la culpa, si toda mamá es lo que quiere, pero hay momentos en los que solo queda comprender el porqué de las situaciones.

Siendo las seis de la tarde, todos debían desalojar el hotel. Candy sentía tristeza de irse, pero ni modo, llegaría ahora a casa del brazo de su esposo, tan bello que se siente llamarlo así, esposo.

-Hijo - se adelantó Richard para hablar un momento con la pareja - vengan, suban al auto

Los jóvenes accedieron puesto que ellos no tenían auto en el cual regresar a casa. Primero dejaron en la puerta de su casa a la señora Sarah y de ahí Richard se dirigió a otro lugar.

-Papá, te recuerdo que ya no vivo por aquí - le mencionó debido a que Terry observó que su papá se dirigía por las calles donde estaba su anterior departamento

-¿Ah no? - respondió con inocencia aquel - mira, que cosas

Y entonces él y Eleonor intercambiaron unas sonrisas

Terry observó a Candy con cara de interrogación pero ella tampoco entendía nada. Al llegar al lugar, Richard los hizo bajarse. Un poco renuentes lo hicieron. Pero para Terry fue imposible no imaginar que su padre olvidadizo los dejaría en ese lugar cuando ellos ya nada tendrían que hacer allí.

-Quiero que me acompañen, síganme

Todos accedieron al petición. Candy luchaba con su bebé en brazos pues estaba un poco más inquieto de lo normal. Llegaron hasta el piso en donde anteriormente era el departamento de Terry. Richard sacó una llave y abrió la puerta para dejar ver por dentro todo el espacio vacío.

-¿Padre? - fue más pregunta que afirmación

-Terry, compré tu departamento. Sé que es un lugar especial e importante para ti, no me mires así, fue idea de tu madre

-No puedo aceptar

-Hijo, deja el orgullo. No me niegues que lo que te digo es verdad. Este lugar marcó el inicio de tu vida como un hombre independiente. Ahora, eres mucho más que eso, Terry, y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, del hombre en el que te has convertido, un padre de familia ejemplar y ahora un esposo del cual Candy debe sentirse también orgullosa.

-Pero yo no te pedí esto, padre. No quiero el departamento, ni quiero que me obsequies más nada, entiéndelo padre.

-Está bien, Terry, te entiendo a la perfección. Te lo vendo.

-Trato hecho

Los caballeros estrecharon sus manos para posteriormente reírse a carcajadas. Richard ya se imaginaba que el terco de su hijo no aceptaría un regalo como ese y menos, después de que él se ocupó de pagar todos los detalles de la boda.

Contentos, bajaron los escalones y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Papá, el coche lo dejaste del otro lado.

-Uy, me he vuelto muy despistado - pero no cambió de dirección

-Papá, por ahí ya no hay salida

-Lo sé Terry,. es que... discúlpame, tienes un papá muy dadivoso

-¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces Richard sacó una llave de auto la cual hizo que se activara una hermosa camioneta que estaba estacionada a un metro de distancia.

-¿Pero cómo crees?

-No rezongues, Terry, que no es tuya, es de Candy - se dirigió a su nuera - Candy, este es mi obsequio de bodas,. para ti

-Pero yo...

-Anda niña ¿No me digas que eres igual de orgullosa que tu esposo?

-No, es que yo, no me lo esperaba

-¡Bah! Ya di que sí, Candy - le sugirió Eleonor con una sonrisa cómplice

-Gracias señor Grandchester - admitió derrotada pero contenta

-Sabía que no me despreciarías Candy, aunque en realidad, el regalo es familiar

-Sí, lo sé, muchas gracias

-Ustedes ya tienen cómo volver a su hogar, entonces - se acerco a abrazar a Terry mientras este movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente

-Ay papá no tienes remedio

-Te dije que no rezongues. De aquí, tú marcarás tu propio camino sin nada de mi ayuda ¿entendiste?

-Eso es lo que siempre había esperado que me digas.

Se despidieron, y la joven pareja volvió a su casa con su hijo en brazos ya profundamente dormido.

-Terry ¿estás enojado? - preguntó ya una vez estando adentro de su habitación

-No

-Terry, entiendo que te quejes de mis cambios de humor, pero debes saber reconocer que cuando tú te enojas también me duele

-Candy, no estoy enojado ¿Cómo habría de estarlo? Si estoy casado con la mujer que más amo en la vida - se acercó a abrazarla - si ahora me ves un poco cambiado es porque me siento un poco mal conmigo mismo aceptando regalos caros de mi padre.

-No se lo tomes a mal. Estoy segura que lo hace porque te quiere mucho

-Lo sé. Candy... aún así ¿Me perdonas por no llevarte ahora mismo a una luna de miel?

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso - se acercó a besarlo en forma conciliadora - no me molesta en absoluto, ya habrá alguna oportunidad.

-Y valdrá la pena, te juro que valdrá la pena - se envolvieron en otro apasionado beso

Esos días, Terry tenía un caso judicial muy importante, que de ganarlo, obtendría ganancias suficientes para llevarse a su ahora esposa a disfrutar de una luna de miel sin restricciones.

Pero las cosas no salieron como pensaban. El caso estaba ya casi perdido desde antes que lo tomara Terry, por lo cual, solo recibió honorarios justos y un golpe en el orgullo.

Candy siempre trató de conciliarlo, de mantenerlo tranquilo. No valía la pena deprimirse por cosas del trabajo. Así es siempre el mundo de los abogados, unos casos se ganan y otros se pierden, así de simple. Lo importante es tener al lado a los seres más queridos e importantes de la vida, sin preocuparse por las cosas materiales ni las riquezas que sólo nos da el dinero.

La verdadera riqueza, es la que conservamos en el corazón y extendemos hacia el corazón de las demás personas.

Esta es la historia que mostró el lado más íntimo de una pareja que vivió difíciles circunstancias a lo largo del camino, pero con verdadera lucha demostraron que es posible salir adelante en todos los aspectos de la vida.

El amor, es el sentimiento más complejo, pero el más hermoso que existe sobre la tierra. Hay muchos tipos de amor, desde luego, pero el amor a una pareja, es sin duda el más especial y fuerte de todos.

**FIN**

Esperen un epílogo laaaaaaaargo laaaaaargo. Un millón de gracias!


	38. Chapter 38

¡Hola a todas! Primero que nada, debo agradecer tantísimo apoyo por parte de ustedes. Ésta historia jamás habría visto la luz de no ser por sus comentarios y su seguimiento. Son ustedes tan lindas, adoro ver sus comentarios de buenos deseos y bendiciones, eso es lo que me llevo en el corazón, su amistad.

Esta es una historia que comenzó ambiciosamente por mi parte desde noviembre del 2011, o sea que después de un año y un par de meses, ve por fin el final, y me llena de emoción, pues la historia quedó perfectamente como la imaginé desde un principio, o incluso, mejor. Y al mismo tiempo, ya me dio nostalgia ¡Snif! Pero todo debe tener un final.

Espero que disfruten de más de quince páginas de epílogo que preparé para ustedes.

Millones de gracias a: Consti Grandchester - Edbell Cullen - Leenvy - Maki Mtnz - Naty01 - Olii Taisho - Pecosa23 - Richie Pecosa - Rianne Black - Rox Grandchester - Taliatitina - Terry780716 - Usagi13Chiba - Alexgarsan - Amayesi - Ascella Star - Gianny17 - Kathya Grandchester - Leonore18 - Lupita1797 - Mepi - - - Serena2012 - Alheli - GemaGrandchester - Jessy White - Memmers - Olgaliz - Rossy Jimenez - Sakura2226 - Terry's girl - TerryTerry - Princess Grandchester - Lucero - Chikita973 - Ladyrose23 - Anelis Grandchester - Alicia - OliGrandchester - Silvia R.S - Lily - Carito de Grandchester - Luisa - Verito Brown - Flor - Karina Grandchester - Janet - GeMa - Olga - Meliza Martin Grandchester - Mona - WenLuna - Nandumbu - Lindaquerubin - Silvia E - RJ - Conny de Grandchester - Arual - Diana - Loca x Terry - Liz - Annie de Madero - Ginaa - Ale - Talia - Grecialica - Luna - Gabriela - Blanche White - Magda - Hellen Franco - Carito - Luna 2 - Giomar - Rubi - Vero - Ivonne Salda - Merielys - Candy20086 - Candice 1981 - Andrea - Betty - Gianny - Ginaa - Rey - Karina Vega - Ara - Darling eveling - Caro Grandchester - Wendy - Yomar - GabySelenator - Luisa1113 - Elizabeth - JulietaG.28 - Mayra - Limy Moon Goga Grandchester Andrew

Y a todas las chicas que me enviaron review en anonimato, y aquellas que a pesar de no enviar reviews, sé que están ahí leyendo, de esas tantas partes del mundo.

Este trabajo está dedicado a todas ustedes que leen o leerán la historia. Infinitas gracias.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**EPÍLOGO I**

-Despertar, cocinar, limpiar, lavar, aburrirse... - reflexionaba Candy sentada en la sala mientras observaba a su bebé de diez meses dormir plácidamente en la alfombra

De repente, un ruido en la puerta la hizo brincar

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás triste? - cuestionó su marido una vez entrando a la sala y al verla así de pensativa

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada - se levantó - ¿Quieres que te sirva de cenar?

-Aún no, gracias. Ven aquí - se sentó ahora él en el sofá y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara - a ti te sucede algo y quiero que me lo digas

Por respuesta ella se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con ambos brazos y haciendo un leve puchero.

-Me aburro mucho aquí en la casa, Terry. Necesito algo más de actividad.

-Ya te había dicho que vayas al despacho, allí hay mucho trabajo

-Pero me preocupa él - dijo volteando en dirección a su bebé

-Eres necia, Candy. Ya te dije también que lo llevemos a una guardería, pero insistes en que no es un lugar para él. Ya está grande, ya casi cumple un año. Te creo que te preocupes así cuando era más pequeño.

-Creo que tienes razón... amor, ¿Puedo mañana ir al despacho? Aunque sea un rato, y después iré a visitar algunas guarderías que me recomendaron para que me informen sobre lo que necesito llevar.

Y ahora, fue Terry quien sintió un vuelco extraño en el estómago al saber a su pequeño e indefenso hijo en un lugar extraño.

-Eehhh... si quieres, vete tú sola al despacho y yo me quedo en casa con Terry

-¿No eras tú el que deseaba que Terry fuera a la guardería?

-Bueno, sí... pero puede esperar un poco más ¿No? - la besó en los labios - me quedo mañana con él, y pasado mañana entonces visitas las guarderías que dices. Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi hijo, eso es todo

-Y me encanta la idea, amor

-¿Y cómo te sientes? - le preguntó él, tocando con su palma ligeramente la barriga de ella con suma ternura

-De maravilla - sonrieron ante la inevitable felicidad que otorga la venida de un nuevo ser

**FLASH BACK**

Una semana después de su boda, Candy estaba un poco más insoportable de lo normal, sí, aún más insoportable que durante esos días que hacía repentinos berrinches. Sus abruptos cambios de humor confundían mucho a Terry, pero lo peor llegó cuando ella un día, imprevistamente se desmayó en su casa.

Alegó que le baja mucho la presión, pero Terry no se conformó con esa explicación, por lo que, se dirigió a casa de sus padres a dejar en buenas manos a su bebé, y posteriormente se llevó a Candy a una clínica.

Le hicieron los estudios de rutina. Dos horas después, Terry tenía que irse forzosamente al despacho, y sintiéndose muy acongojado, no le quedó más remedio que dejar a Candy sola en la clínica para que espere sus resultados.

-Cualquier cosa, me lo haces saber, por favor - le había dicho con intención de que lo llamase por teléfono a la oficina, para informarle cualquier detalle referente a su salud.

Esa misma noche, ya en casa, cuando el pequeño Terry estaba ya dormido, papá llegó a casa.

-Hola, hermosa - era casi siempre el mismo saludo, un "hola, hermosa" seguido de un beso en los labios

-Hola amor

-¿Cómo te fue con los resultados?

-Ven, siéntate

-Que petición más peculiar ¿Puedo caerme de la impresión? - quiso hacerse el gracioso pero el semblante de Candy le preocupó un poco, por lo que cuestionó mejor otra cosa - ¿Se trata de algo malo?

-Terry - hizo una pequeña pausa - estoy embarazada. Nuevamente

Aquél sólo se quedó observándola como si se hubiese quedado pasmado.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me dices nada?

Por respuesta, él solo se pasó las manos por el cabello en una actitud por demás nerviosa.

-¿No me digas que otra vez te molesta? - cuestionó rudamente ella

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Candy... tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¡Por Dios Terry! Que idea más absurda

-Aunque te parezca absurdo - le respondió enfadado - no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, por todo aquello que pasó con Terry ¿Ya se te olvidó? Todos los días de estar en el hospital durante meses, con la incertidumbre de saber si se pondrá bien o empeorará ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que eso nos vuelva a suceder. No sé si seré capaz de afrontar algo así nuevamente.

-Yo tampoco, Terry, yo menos que tú deseo eso - respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Candy, quiero que entiendas que no me molesta el que estés embarazada. Al contrario, y... aunque no lo creas... una parte de mi está muy feliz

-¿Y la otra parte?

-Con mucho miedo, ya te dije, pero créeme, me siento feliz

-No te preocupes, Terry. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien esta vez

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, según suposiciones mías, mis síntomas ahora son solo cambios de humor.

-¡Y vaya que lo he comprobado! - se calló al ver que ella lo observaba enfadada - disculpa

-Y en mi embarazo anterior... desde el inicio tuve molestias físicas, muchos dolores... que los médicos insistían en que eran normales pero algo en el fondo de mi corazón me decía que no me lo tomara a la ligera.

-¿Y ahora no sientes nada de eso... de lo que sentías antes?

-Para nada. Y eso que tengo ya tres meses de dulce espera - dijo mientras se acariciaba su apenas visible barriga

-Vaya... eso es un alivio, ven acá - la estrechó en sus brazos con infinita ternura.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aún sentados en el sofá, y abrazados, observaban embelesadamente a su pequeño hijo.

-¿No lo vas a llevar a la cuna? - preguntó el papá

-Sí, sólo estaba esperando a que llegaras para que veas lo bonito que se ve allí.

-Jajajaja, gracias, me queda claro que es un bebé muy hermoso

-Ahora vuelvo, Terry - se acercó a su bebé para llevarlo a dormir más cómodamente a su cuna

Cuando regreso a la sala, le ofreció a su esposo nuevamente servirle la cena, pero él se negó otra vez.

-No, quiero que vengas acá otra vez

-¿Alguna sorpresa?

-Y te va a encantar - y entonces, se sacó de debajo del saco un papel

Era un cheque firmado por la cantidad de doscientos mil dólares.

-¡Ganaste el caso Terry! ¡Lo ganaste! ¡Qué emoción! - lo abrazaba con efusividad

Eran varios casos que llegaban al despacho de los Grandchester, pero muy pocos eran aquellos que podían redituarles a ellos muy buenas ganancias, como tal es este caso.

-Con este dinero podré pagarle el departamento a mi papá, pero eso no es lo mejor de todo

-¿Qué es lo mejor, entonces? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginándose ya lo que diría Terry

-Pues que podré ya regalarte la luna de miel pendiente, tal como tú lo mereces, mi amor.

-¡Oh, gracias! Estoy muy emocionada ¿Cuando nos iremos?

-Uy, que desesperada

-Bueno... es que, considera que tengo ya cinco meses de embarazo

-Lo sé. Nos iremos ya en este mes, hermosa - la besó en la frente

-¿Y nos llevaremos a Terry? - preguntó entusiasmada

-Ehh... no sé si sea lo conveniente

-¿Por qué no? - y ahí de nuevo, enfadándose

-Es una luna de miel Candy, pero no te enfades, nos lo llevamos si así deseas

-No, no es que así lo desee, es que así debe de ser - se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación

Terry mejor intentaba ignorar sus desplantes. Comprendía en cierto modo que está sufriendo muchos cambios debido a su embarazo, y encima, cuidar del pequeño Terry, quien ya casi aprendía a caminar, no era una tarea fácil para una joven madre como ella.

Al siguiente día, Candy se arreglaba para irse al despacho, tal como había quedado con su esposo.

-Wow ¡Qué guapa! - exclamó el joven al observar la silueta de su esposa frente al espejo ataviada en un traje sastre que la hacía lucir muy formal y elegante, a pesar de su embarazo. Es más, el embarazo la hacía lucir aún más radiante que de costumbre.

-Gracias - respondió, halagada

-Señora abogada, debe usted saber que su señor esposo se queda un tanto celoso.

-¿Por qué?

-Me tengo que quedar aquí mientras tú te retiras así de hermosa como te ves hoy

-Te aguantas mi cielo, es lo que yo tengo que aguantar todos los días - se acercó a darle un beso - adiós, cuidas bien de Terry

-No necesitas decirlo

Cuando su esposa cruzó la puerta de salida, Terry procedió a levantarse y vestirse cómodamente. Dejar atrás la corbata y el saco para vestir únicamente un pants y una playera.

-Bien, muchacho - le dijo a su hijo - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Pa... pa...

-¿Papá? no te pregunté eso

-Pa...pa...

-Mmmm ¿Papa? ¿Quieres comer papas?

-¡Pa...pa!

-¡Sopa!

-¡Taaaaaaa!

-¡Bien! Debería proponerle a tu mamá que me de unas clases para aprender tu idioma de bebé

Y como si el nene entendiera lo que dice papá, se carcajeó divinamente.

Puso manos a la obra en la cocina. Tenía un buen tiempo que no cocinaba, pero por supuesto, no se le olvida. buscó en la alacena las cosas que necesitaba mientras cargaba al bebé.

-¡Baaa! ¡Ahh!

-¿Que sucede? - le preguntó al ver que el bebito extendía sus bracitos como queriendo zafarse de él - ¿Te quieres ir a tu silla? ¿Tú mamá te deja en la silla mientras cocina? Mmmm... tiene lógica, conociéndola, no dudo que te brinque la comida caliente. No te enojes conmigo bebé, digo la verdad, pero este día yo te estoy cuidando, así que te enseñaré a cocinar.

Y con el bebé aún en brazos se puso a hacer la sopa explicándole paso a paso y con lujo de detalles el procedimiento de la receta. El bebé hacía ruidos peculiares dando a entender a su padre que le agradaba estar observando lo que él hacía a detalle en la estufa.

-Bueno, espero que la sopa esté sabrosa ¡Qué clase de desayuno es ese! En fin... es lo que quisiste - le sopló la cuchara y se la ofreció al bebé. Este, se ensució todo completamente, pero a Terry pareció no importarle. Con toda la paciencia del mundo buscó las toallitas húmedas para asearlo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? - se preguntó después de terminar el desayuno; lo sentó en el sillón y el pequeño Terry comenzó a aplaudir

-¿Por qué aplaudes? ¿Quieres que baile? ¡Eso quieres eh! Vamos a poner música.

Se dirigió al modular y colocó un disco, le subió un poco al volumen y se acercó nuevamente a su bebé.

-Son los discos locos de música electrónica que tanto le encantan a tu mamá, espero que te gusten a ti - y al ver como el bebecito movía su caderita de un lado a otro, comprobó que si le gustaba la música

-Ah con que buen bailarín saliste, mira esto - que se para de cabeza y se deja caer rebotando en la alfombra - ¡Pum!

El bebé comenzó a reír a tremendas carcajadas y no paraba de aplaudir. Era música para los oídos de Terry. Es increíble que con unas simplezas un bebito se ría como un ángel.

-¿Quieres ver más? Pues observa - se tiró nuevamente a la alfombra y comenzó a dar de volteretas, estilo break dance - ¡Ay mi cadera! - se quejó y el bebé rió más y más - te ríes de mi desgracia, niño malo

Estuvieron un rato más así, Terry tratando por todos los medios de que su bebé no perdiera la sonrisa que hasta ahora había mantenido gracias a sus piruetas mal logradas. Momentos después, sonó el timbre.

-¡Visitas! Mas te vale que te comportes, bebé

Se dirigió a abrir sin percatarse lo despeinado que había quedado. La visita era Richard, su padre.

-Buenos días Terry - le saludó mientras le acomodaba un poco los mechones revueltos de la cabeza

-Hola padre - se sonrojó un poco y comenzó él a peinarse con las manos

-Fui a tu oficina y Candy me dijo que hoy te quedarías aquí

-Sí, así es, yo estoy cuidando a Terry

-Me alegro mucho, también me alegra que tu esposa regrese a la oficina

-Sí, estaba algo necia - se dirigió a levantar a su bebé - Ey payasito, saluda a tu abuelo

-¡Hola campeón! - Richard lo alzó casi hasta el techo mientras lo envolvía de besos - vine a jugar contigo

-¿No tienes que trabajar? - le cuestionó su hijo

-Sí, pero más tarde. A ver campeón - se dirigió otra vez a su nieto - ¿Que te gusta hacer?

El pequeño bebé movió nuevamente la caderita y agitaba sus brazos.

-¿Bailar?

-¡No! Ya tuvimos suficiente de bailes - exclamó Terry

Lo pusieron en la alfombra y comenzó a gatear con gran destreza

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Competencias eh? - le dijo su abuelo - ¡te voy a ganar!

Y quien viera al presidente de la cámara de senadores, al omnipotente Richard Grandchester, haciendo mil y un payasadas para entretener a su nieto.

No cabe duda que la familia transforma a las personas.

Toda la tarde se divirtieron hasta cansarse, que hasta tiempo les dio de salir un rato a la calle. Richard se retiró. Terry preparó la comida mientras su padre aún estaba allí. Comieron. Más tarde preparó el baño para el bebé y con gran destreza lo aseó en la tina, aunque él haya quedado empapado. Preparó la cena, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle el pequeño plato a su bebé, éste, se quedó profundamente dormido encima de su sillita. No era para menos. Es un bebé tan juguetón que se agota fácilmente.

Con sumo cariño y cuidado, lo llevó a su cuna, sin desaprovechar acercarse a él para olfatear su rico olor a bebé, ese olorcito tan peculiar entre talco y sudorcito que resulta irresistible para todos los papás y mamás; y al fin, él pudo tener un poco de tiempo para descansar un rato de tan agitado día, reflexionando un poco sobre las arduas tareas que le corresponden a Candy hacer en el hogar.

Candy llegó de la oficina, también exhausta, preguntando por su bebé, pero de cierto modo se alegró que ya se encontrara dormido porque así aprovecharía para descansar también.

-Espera Candy, aún no te duermas

-¿Que sucede, Terry?

-Te tengo una sorpresa. Vino mi papá y antes de irse me llevó a un lugar, bueno, a varios lugares.

-¿Ajá?

-Mira esto - le extendió un sobre

Se trataba nada más y nada menos de dos paquetes completos de viaje. El que estaba fechado más próximamente, se trataba de un viaje de una semana en Egipto. El segundo, era un completo tour de dos semanas por toda Europa.

-¿No estoy soñando, Terry? Pellízcame porque no lo creo

-No estás soñando, y no te pellizco.

-¡Oh gracias! Lo besó alocadamente - esto es como un sueño Terry... no puedo creerlo ¡No sé que más decirte!

-Conozco una manera en que me lo puedas agradecer

-¡Tonto! - le dio un coscorrón

-Era una broma, amor mío - la besó a los labios con infinito amor - estoy ansioso porque esta luna de miel comience ya

-Yo también

Muy pronto, su vida en matrimonio volverá a dar un giro inesperado.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**EPÍLOGO II**

-Terry, Terry por favor ¡Estate quieto! - ordenaba la joven madre a su inquieto hijo de un año de edad

-Tranquila, hermosa - la conciliaba su marido - no tardará en dormirse una vez que estemos en el avión ¿Verdad hermoso?

-¿A qué hora partimos?

-Exactamente - miró su reloj de pulsera - en cinco minutos

-¡Oh Terry! Nunca en mi vida me he subido a un avión, y mucho menos salir del país ¡Estoy nerviosa! pero muy contenta

-Me alegra eso, amor, vamos, que ya es hora

Ya sin maletas en mano, comenzaban a subir las escalerillas del avión para acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos. Y Terry papá tenía mucha razón; en cuanto Terry bebé se acomodó en los brazos de mamá, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

En cuanto pisaron tierras africanas, Candy se bajó del avión tal cual niña pequeña, dejando a su pequeño bebé en brazos de papá para tener la libertad de brincar y dar volteretas a gusto.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Es un sueño hecho realidad ¡Estoy en Egipto! Oh Dios... ¡Gracias! - exclamaba de lo más feliz y Terry solo se limitaba a observarla y reírse entre dientres.

El matrimonio se dirigió entonces al hotel, ubicado justamente en el centro de El Cairo, para acomodar su equipaje, tomar una ducha, relajarse un momento...

-¡Pero yo quiero salir ya! - berrinchaba Candy

-Creo que te estás comportando como una niñita. Por Dios Candy, hace un calor infernal aquí, yo no salgo sin antes tomar la ducha. Vamos los tres a la tina, así ahorramos tiempo, anda, quita esa cara

-Está bien...

Disfrutaron juntos de un refrescante baño y ahora sí, Candy estaba más que lista para dar su primer tour. ¿Y cuál fue el primer lugar en visitar? Obviamente, las pirámides de Giza, aquella maravilla mundial que aún conserva su título en el mundo moderno por ser la única que ha sobrevivido hoy en día, es sin duda el lugar mágico que Candy añoraba visitar con tanto anhelo. a pesar del calor, se sentía como una fresca lechuga, corriendo de aquí para allá, escapándose del guía de turistas y metiéndose en recónditos lugares que no debería. Al regresar al grupo turístico, pudo observar con gran detalle que Terry no paraba de secarse el sudor de su cuerpo con un pañuelo y el bebé bebía desesperadamente agua fresca de su biberón, con unas chapitas muy rojas en su pequeña y regordeta carita. Candy les guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ellos, un tanto burlona.

-Veo que están acalorados

-¿De verdad? Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta

-¿Estás enojado?

-No, hermosa. Sólo que el calor me sofoca

-¡Pero ni hace tanto!

-Para ti no

-¡Bah! Disfruta el paseo ¡Vamos!

Volvieron al grupo de turistas y en más de una ocasión Candy explicaba con gran detalle la historia de cada una de las pirámides, dejando embelesados a los demás turistas pero enojando de vez en vez al guía.

Entonces Terry entendió al fin que mejor regalo no pudo haberle obsequiado a su esposa. Realmente ella ama este lugar, sabe mucho sobre esta cultura y no sería él quien le arruinara el viaje. Decidió soportar el sofocante calor y ayudar a su pequeño bebé para que tampoco sufriera las inclemencias del clima.

Más tarde, lo mejor y más emocionante de todo el recorrido llegó cuando ellos pudieron subirse a un camello a recorrer el desierto del Sahara. Candy casi lloraba de la emoción, subida en el hermoso animal jorobado mientras llevaba a su hijo al frente de ella, y Terry se subía a otro camello.

El andar de los animales era lento y rítmico, relajante, hermoso. Ahí, juntos, como una familia, pudieron disfrutar de la puesta de sol más maravillosa que jamás habían visto, encontrándose alrededor ellos solos con el grupo de turistas en un lugar tan majestuoso, imponente, enorme y bello. Arena es lo único que lograban ver todo alrededor, dunas de arena partiéndose para dar paso a un cielo anaranjado sublime, tan sublime que casi asegurarían sentir la presencia de Dios allí mismo, o de una energía superior y muy poderosa.

Y así, durante esa maravillosa semana, se dieron el enorme gusto de recorrer no solo Egipto, sino los alrededores. Sin duda el continente africano es majestuoso y tiene muchísima belleza que mostrar al mundo.

Durante sus ratos en el hotel, veían la televisión, o salían al balcón a contemplar la bella ciudad, y el pequeño Terry saludaba a cuanta gente pasaba cerca de allí.

Las pirámides de Giza, la Gran Esfinge, los diversos museos, fueron lugares que tuvieron la oportunidad en su momento de visitar, fotografiar y admirar.

Definitivamente la belleza de aquél país es algo que jamás se borraría de las mentes de los muchachos, pero ahora, ya es día de tomar otro avión, pero lo mejor de todo, es que aún no es hora de volver a casa, sino de pasar dos inolvidables semanas en el continente más antiguo del mundo.

Su primer parada, París, Francia. Y fue allí, donde Terry tenía aguardada una muy, pero muy grata sorpresa.

-¡Ah que bella es París! Terry, presiento que me voy a divertir mucho en este lugar.

-Y yo presiento que te dará mucha alegría la sorpresa que te tengo.

-¡No puedo esperar más!

Se dirigieron a su hotel, y antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación Terry le cubrió los ojos a su esposa, aún con los esfuerzos que ella hacía por mantener quieto a su bebé en brazos.

-No los abras, no los abras...

Abrió entonces la puerta de la habitación y... ¡Sorpresa! Allí en la pequeña salita de estar estaban nada más y nada menos que Eleonor, Richard, Sarah y Tom.

-¡Oh por Dios! - se abalanzó a abrazar primero a su madre y hermano e inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo con sus suegros - esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa

-Cuando Terry nos invitó no lo dudamos un segundo - exclamó Sarah

-Gracias Terry, muchas gracias mi amor - ahora se acercó a abrazarlo a él

-De nada, hermosa, sabía que te alegraría mucho ver a tu familia aquí.

Ese día, todos compartieron la comida, un paseo y una tarde bastante agradable. Ya en la noche, Sarah le pidió a Candy que si le entregaba al pequeño bebé, para que ellos pudieran disfrutar un ratito solos.

Candy, extrañamente, no lo dudó un segundo. En Egipto durmieron siempre con su bebé en brazos y no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para intimar como pareja, por lo cual, pensó que una noche que Terryto durmiera con su abuela le beneficiaría a todos.

Cuando meses atrás, sus familiares se enteraron del nuevo embarazo de Candy no cabían de la emoción. Prometieron cuidarla mucho, y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, vigilando atentamente ese embarazo y a esa joven madre encaprichada que no necesitaba de otra cosa más que su marido le cumpliera sus diversos antojos y caprichos.

Esas semanas en Europa fueron fantásticas. los familiares de los chicos sólo permanecieron dos días allí en París para retornar a Estados Unidos, puesto que tenían compromisos de trabajo o diversos deberes con los cuales cumplir, y por consiguiente, se llevaron al pequeño Terry, a pesar de la renuencia de Candy. Su mamá, sabiamente le hizo saber que en su estado debía aprovechar en descansar lo más posible, y aunque Terry es su hijo, necesitaba un poco de respiro. Ya más adelante tendría mucho tiempo para recuperar con su hijo, porque vaya que es un niño bastante inquieto.

Así que la pareja de esposos decidió no atormentarse y disfrutar de los días que les quedaban de luna de miel, donde después de París, se dirigieron a Roma, tomaron otro avión a Inglaterra, en donde Candy sufrió las inclemencias del frío, y ahora fue al revés, Terry estaba muy cómodo con el clima y Candy no lo aguantaba ni con veinte abrigos encima; y por último, el tour incluía pasar por España, lugar del cual quedaron maravillados por la belleza de sus paisajes.

Tuvieron la luna de miel perfecta, la luna de miel soñada por cualquier pareja. Sin duda, cuando estás con la persona indicada, el tiempo parece pasar volando y desearías detenerlo para estar más tiempo con él, o ella.

**LA VIDA QUE QUIERO**

**EPILOGO III**

**Veinte años después...**

Es exactamente 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad. La familia siempre acostumbró celebrar estas fechas en compañía de los seres amados en una espléndida cena, ya sea en la residencia de los Grandchester o en la acogedora casa de Sarah; pero el día de hoy, es diferente.

No hay un motivo en "especial" que deba de celebrarse aparte de la navidad, solo su infinito amor. Sus hijos, les dieron el "día libre". Así es, los chicos, Terry, ya de 21 años, y Esmeralda, de 19, son dos jovencitos que se regocijan de la vida que les tocó, o más bien, de los maravillosos padres que la vida les obsequió.

La vida es muy hermosa cuando pone en nuestro camino a seres tan maravillosos, como los hijos. No hay nada más importante en esta vida para un padre o madre, que sus hijos.

Y como los hijos de ellos son chicos nobles, educados y felices deber a sus padres aún más felices, decidieron que éste día la pareja debía estar sola.

Por lo tanto, un día especial como este, los ya maduros padres necesitan un poco de privacidad, intimidad, y momento para ellos solos.

Allí, en la comodidad de su hogar, permanecían tirados en la alfombra de la sala, frente a la chimenea. Candy delante de Terry mientras este la abrazaba por detrás, cubiertos con una suave manta, y sus miradas posadas en las ardientes llamas de la chimenea, que, por estar toda la casa oscura, iluminaba sutilmente de un color ámbar toda la habitación, haciendo de ese momento, un momento único, especial, mágico y romántico.

Debajo de la manta, ellos estaban desnudos, sintiendo su calor corporal, sus respiraciones acompasadas y la suavidad de su piel.

De vez en vez, ella volteaba a mirar directo a los ojos a Terry, su esposo, el hombre que adora con locura, demostrándole cuánto lo ama y el a su vez, la besaba con desenfrenada pasión, haciendo perder la cordura de Candy.

No sentían el frio, a pesar de ser intenso y estar nevando afuera. La calidez del lugar es suficiente para mantenerlos en calor, y más aún, si permanecen abrazados.

Ambos tenían en sus manos unas copas con champagne, con las cuales, brindaron.

-Todo comenzó - narraba Terry - un día cotidiano de clases. Te vi, y jamás pude desprenderte de mi mente. Te amo, Candy, te amo y te amaré todo lo que me resta en esta vida, y aún más allá de la muerte - la besó tiernamente en los labios

-Este amor, no va a terminar nunca. Te tengo a ti, y además, tengo lo mejor d este amor, nuestros hijos. Te amo, Terry, te amo con toda mi alma. Muchas gracias por llenar mi vida de amor y alegría. Contigo, no me hace falta nada, porque me has ofrecido lo mejor del mundo, tú me das, la vida que quiero.

**FIN**


End file.
